Love Just Happens
by Magical Blazze
Summary: New member, new boy, and new love! PPGZ and Blazze find love in a weird way with the ruff and tuff RRBZ! MomokoxBrick MiyakoxBoomer KaoruxButch and...ChikaxBam My characters Book 1
1. Meet Chika, Everyone

**Chapter 1**

**Meet Chika, Everyone**

**Momoko's POV**

"Momoko wake up or you will be late for school!" yelled mother.

"I forgot to turn on my alarm clock!" I jump out of bed and started to get dress. This would be faster if I were in my Powerpuff form; yes I'm a Powerpuff Z, so my best friends Miyako and Kaoru. I started to put my hair**(to her ankles now)**in a ponytail. I looked at myself in the mirror; I had on a pink tank top, a red jacket, black pencil skirt, dark pink flats, and my Powerpuff Z belt . "Perfect." I garbed my lunch and a piece of toast and ran to the door to get to school.

**Kaoru's POV **

I was standing in the hallway waiting until classes started and then I saw Miyako running to me. She was wearing a blue tank top with white flowers on it, a dark blue mini skirt, blue flip-flips with white flowers, dark blue jacket, and her Powerpuff Z belt. _What a girly girl you are, Miyako._

" Hi Kaoru!" she gave me a tight hug.

"Hi Miyako."

"I like your outfit," she smiled.

I looked down at what I was wearing. A green short shirt with black crossbones on it, black skinny jeans, green tennis shoes, and my Powerpuff Z belt . "Thanks… so where is Ms. Leader Girl, Miyako."

" I'm here… am I late."

" Well we are here like 5 mins. early, Momoko," said Miyako.

"I came to school early for nothing!"

"We can get to our lockers before everyone," I said.

"Yeah we can do that," Momoko said. We started to are lockers and I saw we were right by each other. We put our things in our lockers. Soon everyone started to come in the school and we started to go to our class. I sat next to the window like always, Momoko sat in front of me, and Miyako right next to her. I close my eyes to have a short nap before class started.

**Miyako's POV**

I saw that Kaoru fall asleep and Momoko was eat a candy bar, so I took out my fashion book to make a new design. Then awhile later everyone started to pile in, so I put my book away. Mrs. Yamamoto was just about to speak.

" Kaoru wake up," I whispered. She wake up slowly, but still seen half a sleep.

"Good morning children, I hope you did all your homework this time." I heard some of my classmates say "We had homework yesterday!" or "Man, I forgot my homework!"

"I'm glad I did mine," I thought. I looked at Kaoru and Momoko who looked like they have do their homework too. "Good thing too we would have got in big trouble for not giving our homework..again," I thought.

"Children we are going to have a new student with us, so let's give her a big welcome." Then the knob turn and in stepped our new classmate.

**Momoko's** **POV**

The new girl looked pretty relaxed. Her hair was a brown, long afro with a small bow on the side. Her eyes were yellow. She was wearing a yellow short shirt with a black butterfly on it, black skinny jeans**(looked cuter than Kaoru's)**, yellow tennis shoes, and a Powerpuff Z belt. "Wait a Powerpuff Z belt I must be seeing thing!"

"Why don't you put your name on the board and tell us about yourself."

"Ok Mrs. Yamamoto," she bowed at her. She wrote her name on the board and it looked clean.. I stared at her writing it was perfect no one could do that. "I'm Chika Watanabe. I like to dance, sword fight, draw, taking pictures, and sewing. I lived all around the world, but I was born here."

"Well let's see…you can sit next to Kaoru. Kaoru raise your hand please." she did and she looked unhappy about it. Chika walked to her sit and stopped at Himeko Shirogane. She smiled at her and Himeko just looked away from her. Then she sat down. I heard some boys say she was hot and stuff boys would say.

"Ok class let's get started." she wrote on the board. " Can one of you answer this." Chika rowed her hand. "Yes, Chika."

"We can't answer that because the date on the board is wrong. The Bombing of Nagasaki was **Aug. 9,1945 **not **1954**, Mrs. Yamamoto."

"Oh my you're right, Chika."

"How did she remember that, it always hard for everyone here to remember!" I thought.

**(At P.E.) Kaoru's POV **

"Man, I thought classes would never end!" I said while we ran the trace.

"I know, but we barely did any work thanks to Chika," Momoko said. Soon our belts stared beeping.

"Teacher our hearts are beating so fast their going to explode we're going to the infirmary!" We ran up streets to the roof and transform.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles! _

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Powerpuff Girls Z!_

"Who is it today," said Blossom. On the screen we saw Mojo Jojo.

"Why am I not surprised." I sighed. "Let's get it over with," I started fly with Blossom and Bubbles following me.

"Come out Puff Puff Girls Z mojo! I got something new for you mojo!"

"We're right here monkey! Now Shut Up!" I ready my hammer to knock him out, but some chains got me. "What the! Let's Me Go You Dumb Monkey!" I yelled.

"Don't worry Buttercup, I'll get you out!…_Bubbles Champagne!" _But the bubbles that Bubbles send just got send back to her. She was so shocked that she forgot to dodge them and she got hit.

"Bubbles!" Blossom and I yelled. Then Mojo's robot chained her up too.

"Mojo!.. _Chocolate Bar Yo-yo!" _And just like Bubbles's bubbles, Blossom's yo-yo fly back at her. She moved, but chains got her from behind. We were trap like flies in a spider's web. Soon it started to tight it grip on us. Bubbles was crying. Blossom was take to get air in her lungs. And I was tried to brake free.

"I'm going to win mojo! No one can stop me from beating the Puff Puff Girls Z mojo!"

"Damn It!" We were turning red now.

"I don't think so Mojo Jojo.. _Dancing Ribbon!_" I saw a yellow ribbon and it cut the robot and the chains on us. "_Ribbon Circles!" _It went right at Mojo blowing him away.

"Mojoooooooooo!"

"That was odd, guys," said Miyako. Then a girl who was wearing our outfit, but in yellow land in front of us.

"You guys ok?"

"Yes… who are you anyway?" asked Blossom.

" I'm Magical Blazze or you know me as Chika from school." she smiled.

"Wait you're Chika!" I yelled.

"Yep….Oh here you guys stuff." She handed us our school stuff. "Well see you, Guys," she said while starting to fly off.

"Wait you need to came with us first, Blazze!" Blossom yelled.

"Ok."

**(At Professor's Lab)Chika's POV**

We landed at a lab and when in. I saw a boy who looked about 11 years old, a cute robot dog, and a man who looks like the professor here and the little boy's dad.

"Professor, Ken, Peach! We got something big here!" Buttercup yelled at them.

"What is it?" asked the boy named Ken.

"You don't see her! She's a Powerpuff Girl Z!" yelled Blossom.

"Well let's transform you back and you can tell us your story um-,"

"Blazze or Chika, Professor," I bowed at him.

"Ok Chika, follow me please." We all when into this big room filled with a lots of inventions. Then I was shot with this color laser and then my clothes turn back to what I was wearing.

" Thank goodness I hate wearing real short skirts. I like skirts, but not that short."

"I hate skirts too."

"So, Chika tell us how you became a Powerpuff Girl Z." said Ken.

"Well it happen two days ago. My dad and me were just getting back from Russia and I saw this light."

***Flashback***

"Dad I'm going for a walk in the park!"

"Be careful, Sweetheart…and come back soon to help me finish unpack!"

"Ok dad!" I walk out of the house and started walking to the park. "I'm glad I still remember where everything is." I look up at the sky and see three lights across the sky. "I wonder if I meet the Powerpuff Girls Z." I walk in the park and see a little girl playing with a gymnastics ribbon. " I have a ribbon like at." I thought. Soon a white light was heading to her. "Watch Out!"

"Hmm." she looks at the sky. "Aaaaaaa!" Soon I jump in front of the light and then I did this dance and I called out "_Magical Blazze!_"

"What happen to me?"

"You're a Powerpuff Girl Z! A Powerpuff Girl Z save me!" she hugs me and then runs off to play.

"Powerpuff Girl Z. Wow I never thought I would be one. I wonder what weapon I got." Then a gymnastics ribbon came in my hand. "Cool! I bet I can fly too!" Then I see my feet off the ground. "I guess that answers my question."

***End Of Flashback* **

"And I found out how to transform back."

"Well it looks like we got a new member on the team da wan."

"You can talk, Peach!"

"Yes I can da wan"

"So cute!" I got heart eyes and hugged Peach. "Soooo cute!"

"I like her already da wan." blushed Peach.

"Well you girls better get home you got school in the morning."

"Yes Professor!"

I said good -bye to Ken, Peach, And the Professor. Then the girls and me walked home together.

"Well is good to have a new member on the team." smiled Miyako.

"Thanks I look forward to work with you guys too."

"Well see you guys tomorrow." said Momoko.

"See you tomorrow, Momoko."

Then we walked to our homes.

* * *

**Blazze: How was it guys! Please review**


	2. Boys Love Pranks

**Chapter 2**

**Boys Love Pranks**

**Kaoru's POV**

It been three weeks and Chika seem to be getting everything. I sighed; we're in math and I'm boring as ever. Chika mostly answering all the teacher questions**(giving a few people a chance)**. I looked out the window and saw gray clouds forming._ Great I didn't bring a umbrella._

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

I smiled and looked back at my friends who nodded back. "Mr. Sawada!" we yelled.

"My brain is going to explored from answering all those questions!"

"Math is giving me a pie formula rush!"

"I gain 10 kilograms in my head!"

"My sports and math is mixing in my feet!"

"We're going to the infirmary!" we yelled while running out the door. We when up to the roof and took out compacts and started transforming.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Magical Blazze!_

"My sports and math is mixing in my feet." stared Blossom.

"I think Buttercup idea was creative." giggled Blazze.

"Whatever." Blossom rolled her eyes. She took out her compact and said, "Today we are facing…no way!"

"Who is it!" we asked.

"It's the Rowdyruff Boys." groaned Blossom.

"Hell no!"

"I don't what to face them." cried Bubbles.

"Who are the Rowdyruff Boys?"

"They're this stupid boys who love pranks and stealing candy." I sweat dropped.

"Hmm, but this time girls we got a secret weapon." smirked Blossom.

**At The Park(Brick's POV)**

"Come back here you thieves!" yelled a buck of women who was chasing after us.

"No way hags!" we shouted while we rounded a corner and the hags ran past us.

"Man, that was fun." laughed Butch.

"I know did you see those looks on their faces." laughed Boomer.

"Buck of hags didn't know what hit them." I chuckled.

"Why do we have to go through this every time." a girly voice said.

My brothers and I turned around and stared up at Powerpuff Girls Z. "What's up, hags?" I smirked.

"We Aren't HAGS!" Blossom yelled in my face.

I put my finger in my nose and she step back. "Sure you hags aren't."

Boomer followed my example and put his finger in his nose which made Bubbles step back. "Like we aren't really boys." he laughed.

"Hahaha stupid girls." laughed Butch while putting his finger in his nose making Buttercup step back**(just a little)**.

"Let's get this over with." I smirked while taking out my straw. "_Spitball Beam!"_

"Eeewww!"

"_Earwax Q-tip!"_

"Aaaahhh no, no not in my hair!"

"_Two Week Unwashed Socks Boomerang!"_

"Gross! That's so nasty!"

"See you later, HAGS!" we yelled while roller blading away.

"Man, did you see the look on their face." laughed Butch.

"I know, I know right." Boomer and I laughed.

"That wasn't very nice."

We turn around and saw a girl in a Powerpuff outfit, but in yellow. "So." I chuckled.

"Well, I'm Magical Blazze." She stared while a ribbon came into her hands. "And I hate bad little boys." she said in a sharp voice while tighten her grip on the ribbon which made us freak out a bit.

"W-well, we're not scaried of you, hag." I said while taking out my straw. "_Spitball Straw!"_

She sighed and right as the spitball was about to hit her, she caught it in her hand. "Was that support to hurt?" she smirked then dropped it on the ground.

"My turn, hag." said Boomer while getting his q-tips. "_Earwax Bomber!"_

She looked at it with a bored look and then moved sideway while Boomer's earwax hit the wall. "That wasn't that nasty." She breathed in a little while her nose whistled a bit then she stuck her tongue out.

_Not bad for a girl. _I thought.

"Eeeww that gross! You got up some snort on your tongue." cried Boomer.

"And I thought I was support to be the girl." she giggled then shot it at Boomer making him freak out.

"My bro Boomer might be a wimp,"

"Hey!"

"But I'm not…_Stinky Sock Boomerang!_"

The sock landed on her shoulder and she didn't even faint. "I've smelled worst, Butch. In fact.." she started while taking off her shoe and getting up in Butch's face. "You should smell mine."

He smell it and he nearly past out**(Good thing Boomer was behind him)**. "That reeks!"

"Thanks I take pride in my feet stink." She smiled. Her eyes turned into stars with the shade and she said, "Let's get down to business."

**Blossom's POV**

"Where could they be?" I asked while looking around.

"I don't know." said Bubbles. "Do you think Blazze is alright?"

"I don't know, but those boys are nasty, so we better find her." stared Buttercup.

"Oh look their they are!" I yelled. We flew to where they were and were shocked to see the boys knocked out.

"Damn, what happened?" smiled Buttercup.

"Nothing much, just beat the snort out of them."

"How did you do that?" asked a amazed Bubbles.

"I have a lot of boy cousins and I had to learn how to deal with them." Blazze smirked. "Looks like it paid off."

We all laughed at that. I almost didn't noticed the boys get up until they did the worst thing to Blazze. "Blazze watch out."**(To late).**

"What the-" Then her skirt flew up and the boys laughed.

"That what you get, HAG!" they laughed while trying to get away, but Blazze garbed their jackets.

"You little brats!" she said coldly with flames in her eyes. "You never flip a girl's skirt up!" she yelled while throwing them in the sky very far. "Do it again and you won't see the next day!"

"Wow." we said.

"Um, I'm sorry I got too mad and throw them." She sweat dropped.

"That's ok I would have done the same thing." grinned Buttercup.

Then a drop of water fell on my hand. "Guys, I think it's about-" Then millions of water droplets fell on our head. "to rain. Let's get back to school, girls."

"Got it." they said then we headed back to school.

**With Boys(Butch's POV)**

"Damn, that girl." I said.

"She was more tougher then the other girls while maybe not that Buttercup, but still she was good." sighed Boomer.

"Blazze and the other hags won't be good for long." smirked Brick.

"You have a plan?" I asked while staring out the window of the warehouse.

"You know it, but we're going to need Mama's help." he smirked.

**At Professor's Lab/house after school(Miyako's POV)**

We were at the Professor's enjoy cake and lemonade and laughing about funny stories we told each other. Ken and the Professor were down in the basement working on something and Peach was a sleep.

"But that was so hilarious when you throw those boys." laughed Kaoru.

"Yeah, I can't believe how far you throw them, Chika." giggled Momoko along with Kaoru.

"Well, I hope they didn't get too hurt."

"Miyako, right. I didn't mean to throw them, but I won't let a guy go unpunished."

"You guys are too soft on them." sighed Kaoru while eating more of her chocolate cake.

"Anyway I was wonder how did the boys come to be? I know you told me Mojo is their father but how?"

"Well, it started like this." began Momoko. "Mojo want to make monsters that would try to defeat us."

"So, he snuck into the Professor's lab to take the Chemical Z which you know gave the monsters and us super abilities and what not."

"And he also took Momoko's heart straw, Kaoru's sock, and my q-tips to create the Rowdyruff Boys."

"So, Mojo used this machine to make the boys out of our DNA and his body hairs and that created the bad, nasty little boys you see today." sighed Momoko.

"Wow, who knew under all that sweet, caring, respectful DNA could have made unpleasant, heartless, ill-mannered little boys."

"Yes, that is pretty weird." sweat dropped Momoko.

"Well, at least it's 4 vs. 3." smiled Chika.

"True that." laughed Kaoru then we join in.

**10:09 pm(No one's POV)**

In the Professor' s lab/house Professor, Ken, and Peach were fast asleep unaware of a monkey sneaking in. Mojo tiptoed into the lab and went to the save.

He took out his bomb and back up to sound it. The bomb with off , but none of the sleepers woke up**(again -.-ll). **

He walked around eating Momoko's sweets, messing up the rooms, until he came across a yellow rubber band with Chika's scent on it.

He garbed some more food and jumped out the window and headed home with 3 boys waiting for him.

**Boomer's POV**

Mama walked in holding food, yellow rubber band, and the Chemical Z in hand. "Took you long enough mama." sighed Butch.

"You try sneaking into a house without waking anybody up mojo." he mumbled while hand us the food. "Now, that I have Blazze's DNA we can create another ruff boy and we can take over the world together mojo."

"Yeah, yeah mama just hurry up while we're still young." yawned Brick.

"Alright, mojo." he said while go up to the machine. He pour the Chemical Z in, then the rubber band, and some of his body hairs**(I still can't believe that in us)** and started the machine.

Brick garbed Butch and me behind one of mama's robots. "What's the big idea?" I asked.

"If this is how we were made then there will be a big explosion right..about..now!" And he was right. The explosion happened and when we step out we saw mama covered in black dust and a boy in the Rowdyruff outfit in yellow looking straight at us.

"I did it mojo. I created another ruff mojo. Now, your name will be Mojo Jr. and these are your brothers, Brick, Boomer, and Butch. mojo."

The boy looked up at him and then took out a yellow rubber band and shot it at mama. "Sorry, mama but my name is **Bam**, B-A-M and Brick, Boomer, and Butch, right?"

"Yeah." I said.

"It nice to meet you, dudes. So, what do we need to do." smirked Bam.

"I through you would never ask." Brick grinned. "We're taking over the world."

"With that loser monkey?" Bam pointed back at mama who was still holding his nose.

"No just used him to get you, bro." shrugged Butch.

"So, why do you need me?"

"We got some girls who are heroes who stop us every time." I shouted out.

"Hmm, well I'm in." he smirked.

"Good." Brick smiled. "Now, let's eat."

**8:39 am(Chika's POV)**

"What the hell happened!" yelled Kaoru.

We were at the Professor's and the lab/house was a mess. "Professor did someone brake in? Are you guys alright?" I asked out of worry.

"Yes, we're alright but who ever broke in was very sneak." the Professor said while Ken and Peach nodded their heads.

"Sneak, they blow up the save to the Chemical Z." shouted Momoko making the boys sweat dropped.

"I wonder who could have done this?" asked Miyako.

"Wait a minute." I said while walking into the bathroom. I looked around and found I can't find my yellow rubber band. I when back and looked at everyone who looked confused. "Mojo Jojo was here. I can't find my rubber band, so that means…"

"He made another ruff boy!" the girls shouted.

"Just great! Another monster boy to have mess with us." groaned Kaoru.

"Maybe they would mess with you da wan."

Then a the door flew open showing the Rowdyruff Boys and the new one I guess. "Oh, I think we will." smirked Brick.

"So, where are those Powderpuff Girls Z?" laughed Butch.

"They can't really tell that it is us, so keep quiet, girls." whispered Momoko.

"Who are these girls, Professor?" asked Boomer.

"We should be asking you that!" I asked.

"Fine. I'm Brick."

"Boomer here."

"Yo, I'm Butch."

"And Bam my name."

"And together we're the Rowdyruff Boys!" they yelled.

"So, what's your names girls?" asked Bam.

"Why should we tell you?" sighed Momoko.

"I'm Miyako, that's Momoko, that's Kaoru, and that's Chika."

"Miyako!"

"Why did you tell them?" hissed Kaoru.

"They told us their names, so it's polite to give them ours." Miyako smiled as we fall to the floor after she said that.

"So, did you know where they are or not?" asked Bam.

"Not answering you." I said then stuck my tongue out.

"Well, then we're going to have to mess you up." smirked Brick.

"Whatever they do don't split up." said Kaoru.

"Ready boys." smiled Brick while bring balloons out.

"Ready!" they smirked while getting out they balloons.

"Oh, crap." I said.

"Fire!" They throw the balloons hit our feet and a dreadful smell came out. Miyako and Momoko ran in different ways while Brick and Boomer followed them.

"I told them to stay together." sighed Kaoru who was holding her nose like me.

"Well, we going to have to, so take care of Butch!" I shouted while running with Bam following me.

**Kaoru's POV**

_Great, leave me with the pervert, Chika. _I sighed again and looked around for Butch, but he just disappeared.

"Looking for me, babe." he said in my face making me jump back.

"You son of-" I started but a rope wrapped around my ankle and lifted me into the air. Now I was real mad 1st I fall into a trap and 2nd Miyako made me wear a skirt, so now I'm dangling from this rope holding this damn skirt!

"So, babe are you going to tell me where the Powerpuff Z are at?" he said while rubbing my ass.

I garbed him around his neck throwing him to the wall. "No! And don't touch me, asshole!"

"Well, I'm still getting a good view." he smiled.

I gave him a questionable look then I realize I wasn't holding the skirt up. I turned bright red and jabbed the skirt and looked away with anger.

"I'm so going to enjoy myself." Butch grinned while taking toilet paper out.

**Miyako's POV**

I was behind a couch trying to hide from Boomer. I felt like a mouse wait for the cat to appear so it can run. Then I felt something crawling on me. I looked down and found a huge spider on me. "AAAAAHHHH!" I screamed running away as fast as I could go. I stop run when I ran into something really sticky. I opened my teary eyes and saw I was in a web. "What the-" I moved around, but that only made my dressy shirt open up and my skirt stick up. "I want out, I want out!" I cried.

"You keep moving you'll show me more then you want me to see." Boomer smiled.

"What is this stuff?" I asked trying not to move, so Boomer didn't see anything I didn't want him to see.

"Bam made this spiderbot with this sticky stuff and now you are stuck." he laughed while the spider from before when into his pocket.

"That's so mean!" I shouted which made my shirt top buttons pop off show off my light blue bra. "Aaahh do not look!" I blushed.

"I'm not." he blushed while looking away.

_His..his not looking…maybe he has some good in him._

"Besides Bam made me this x-ray glasses that can see through anything." he grinned.

_Never mind._ I sweat dropped.

"Now, the Powerpuff Z where about or party snaps time."

_Why did I get stuck with Boomer!_

**Momoko's POV**

_Ok all I have to do is stay clear of Brick not a problem. _I looked around and didn't see him, but I did see a cake with mine name on it. "Maybe a snack wouldn't hurt." I giggled while running up to it. "I'm digging in!" when I stick my fork in it, it explored and all I saw was smoke. I felt chains garbed my hands, feet, and neck. "What the hell."

"Poor Leader Girl." laughed Brick once the smoke cleared and I saw he was holding the chain to my neck.

"Hey, I'm not your pet or play toy, Brick!"

"You sure look like it, my little pet." hesmirked while looking me up and down.

I looked down and turned bright red at what happened to my clothes. My skirt almost showed my panties and my tummy was showing. "This it's your fault!"

"My fault you're the one who tried to eat it!"

"Like you wouldn't have."

He when silence and then said, "Whatever. So, are you going to spill or not."

I when to his ear and shouted, "NOT!"

"Fine, Kitty, I'm going to make a cake out of you then." he smiled while holding up some eggs.

**Chika's POV**

_Great, I'm running from someone I have no idea what he can do._ I looked back and still see him smirking at me. _What's his deal._ He soon was in front of me and I got in my fighting pose.

"Don't be so ready to fight." he smiled then hand me a yellow rose.

I looked at it and said, "You know yellow roses mean friendship and caring, right?"

"Friendship is a good thing." he smirked. "Maybe more for some other."

"Funny, Bam but I know what you are doing, so cut the act." I stared.

He garbed my hand and said, "How do you know I'm acting."

I was about to punish him, but I felt something snake up my leg. I looked down and saw the rose growing and sharpen as I backed up from Bam. "You son of a bitch."

"Charming words, Chika. When the rose was done some of my clothes shred. "I think you look great."

"Shut up! Now do your worst since I'm not tell where the Powerpuff Z are."

"Ok if you want me to." he shrugged while taking some shocking things.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

We looked when the screams came from and we saw Miyako, Momoko, and Kaoru being chased by Boomer, Brick, and Butch. I smiled and take the shocking things and shock Bam and then shocked the rose**(even if I felt it, it got off).** I throw the shockers at Kaoru who shocked the boys. "Bye bye, boys!" we shouted back then ran up to the roof.

"Ok girls transform now!" shouted Momoko.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Magical Blazze!_

_Powerpuff Girls Z!_

The boys ran through the door and stared at us. "So, you want to mess up are friends." I said coldly making them step back.

"Then we're going to mess you up." smirked Buttercup while cracking her knuckles.

"Oh, Crap!" the boys said.

_Sonic Swing II!_

_Bubble Champagne II!_

_Light White Choco Shoot II!_

_Changement de pieds II!_

"!"

"Bye bye." we waved.

"Good job, girls." smiled the Professor.

"And where were you guys?" asked Buttercup getting the angry sign.

"We kind of ran to the basement to hide." Ken laughed nervously.

"At least you are safe." smiled Bubbles.

"Ok, now after all that we should eat." sighed Blossom while holding her tummy.

"Well, the treat on me, girls."

"Thanks, Professor." we all said then untransformed and got are spare clothes to wear.

"Then let's go da wan."

Everyone was walking out when I felt something brush my foot. I looked down and saw the yellow rose. I put it up and looked at it. "Friendship with those boys." I said then squeeze the rose and throw it on the ground. "Like that will **even** happen."

**Mojo Jojo's "House"(No One's POV)**

"We lost again." said Boomer.

"Yes, we did but we did have fun." smiled Bam.

"That's true." smirked Butch.

The boys when silence and went into their mind to think.

_Momoko…pretty name for a pretty girl._ Brick blushed when the image of her near undressed flashed in his head.

_Miyako, was so sweet and really cute. _Boomer turned red when he used those x-ray glasses to see her exposed like at.

_Kaoru had a nice ass and that strength…would so be fun to have her._ Butch grinned when he remember Kaoru's panties/skirt problem.

_Chika..hmm she right we can't be friends, but maybe more._ Bam smirked when he thought about her attitude and her near stripped down.

_What a day. _the boys thought at the same time.


	3. Boys Save Girls

**Chapter 3**

**Boys Save Girls**

**Bubbles's POV**

"Those stupid boys! Wait until I get my hands on them!" shouted Buttercup while the angry symbol.

"Come on, Buttercup calm down." I smiled.

"Bubbles is right." said Blazze. "They're just boys."

"Just boys who made the mistake of pissing me off!"

_Poor, Buttercup. _I thought. _They were just trying to be..um…themselves._

***Flashback***

We were just walking out of school and then we saw the Rowdyruff Boys standing next to the gate. "What are you guys doing here?" said Kaoru.

"We just wanted to see you babe." smirked Butch.

"See us…you're luck we don't kick your asses." said Chika who seem to be directing it at Bam.

"It was just a few pranks." blushed Boomer.

"Well, we didn't like them, Boomer."

"You still remember my name?"

"Of course, silly."

"I wish I could forget them." said Momoko while Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"Ok, boys we got to go, so see you." said Chika while her and Bam give looks to each other. We walked by them and then they don't something you**(well maybe you did, but not us)** would never see coming.

"Hey, these girls are our!" they shouted while kissing our cheeks and running off.

"_Kaoru dating a kid." _

"_I thought Miyako went for hot guys." _

"_Chika loves a little boy." _

"_Momoko got someone a ¼ her age." _

We all turned red and then Kaoru yelled out, "We'll get you, you stupid boys!" Then we ran into a alley and transformed and flew around for the boys.

***End of Flashback***

"Well, we can't find them, so let's go so we can have a snack." smiled Blossom while fly away and we shrugged and followed her.

**Right Under The Girls(Bam's POV)**

"Damn it! Why did those Puffs have to come." yelled Butch.

"They were probably sent by the girls." I said while leaning on the wall.

"But, we could get them easier if they weren't in the way." sighed Boomer.

"Then we'll just going to have to get them out of the way." smirked Brick.

"What are you planning, bro?" I asked.

"I tell you right now."

**The Next Day(Momoko's POV)**

"Thanks a lot Kaoru! Now, we're going to be late!" I yelled back while we were running like hell.

"You're the one who had to get that lucky bun from the store!"

"Come on guys no fight that will only make us more late." said Chika who was ahead of us.

"Yes, fight about it later." said Miyako who was trying to keep up.

"_Help!…Oh, help me!…Help Powerpuff Girls Z!"_

We stop dead in our tracks and looked at each other. "Looks like we're going to be late, girls." I sweat dropped. We ran into a nearby alley and took out our compacts.

_Hyper Blossom_!

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Magical Blazze!_

_Powerpuff Girls Z!_

"Let's go, girls!" I said while taking off.

"Right!" It took us awhile to find the call and it led us to a old building. We when in and checked the place out.

"See anyone?" asked Blazze.

"No one." Bubbles said.

"Hey, guys come check this out." said Buttercup. We flew over to her and she showed us a doll with a bottle.

"That's funny." I shrugged while putting up the doll.

"Wait a minute." stared Blazze while taking the doll from me. She looked it over and her eyes shot up while throwing the doll down. "Let's go!"

"Why?" we asked. The doll's bottle opened up and a green gas came out. We felt dizzy are all I could hear was Blazze saying Knock Out Gas before we blacked out.

**Blazze's POV**

I wake up and my body felt like weights. I looked around**(as best as my head could move)** and saw Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup on a bed still asleep.

"Looks like Miss-Know-It-All woke up."

I turn my head back and saw Bam smirking back at me. "What do you want!"

"What the…" stared Buttercup.

"Hmmm." sighed Bubbles.

"What happened?" yawned Blossom.

"What do you think Leader Girl, we caught you." smirked Brick.

"I'll get you shrimp! And why can't I move!" yelled Buttercup.

"That's because Bam made a potion that prevents you guys from moving ." said Butch.

"So, you guys aren't going anywhere." laughed Boomer.

"You brats!" yelled Blossom.

"let us go, please." cried Bubbles.

"Not until we are finish with you." smiled Bam. "We made this place to blow up in 15 minutes and you guys still have 20 minutes of stillness."

"Why are you doing this?" cried Bubbles.

"Because we're evil." chuckled Butch.

"And for you girls to be out of our way with our girls." stared Brick.

"What girls?" I asked.

"Chika Watanabe."

"What?"

"Kaoru Matsubara."

"Aaah."

"Miyako Goutokuji."

"Um…"

"Momoko Akatsutsumi."

"No way."

"So, if we take you out there's no one to stop us from being with them." said Boomer.

"But, 1st we have to take away your belts." smirked Brick.

"What! Why?" we said.

"We found out that you guys are just regular teenagers with super powered belts," said Bam. "So, it's best to take your belts just in case."

"No!" we yelled while they when closer to the belts. They take the belts and our color lights circled us and…

**Boomer's POV**

We take their belts and all we saw was our girls in the spot the Powerpuff Girls Z. "No way." I said while dropping the belt.

"This has to be a joke." said Butch.

"No, it's not a joke boys," sighed Chika. "We're the girls you like **and** hate."

"Brick what should we do now?" asked Bam. The building shook and piece of it started falling nearly land on guys.

"We stick to the plan." Brick said while walking to the door followed by Butch and Bam. I picked up Miyako's belt and looked at her with sad eyes and I followed them out the door.

**Kaoru's POV**

"Damn it!" I yelled while trying to move, but no luck.

"How do we get out of this, Chika?" asked Momoko.

"We can't," she whispered. "Potion like this is hard to get rid of if we don't have the right equipment to make the antidote."

"What we might die here!" I shouted.

"It was nice knowing you guys, even for a short time." Chika cried make Miyako and Momoko tear up.

"Don't think like that!" I yelled which made more wood and bricks fall.

"Do we have a choose." said Momoko.

"It…" I started, but I can't find a upside to this. We looked up and saw the ceiling falling down. "Well, then it was great known you guys too." I said with a few tears escaping. The ceiling was almost about to hitting us and then…

**Miyako's POV**

The boys saved us! The ceiling was about to hit us and the boys garbed us and saved us.

"What The Hell!" yelled Kaoru.

"What are you guys doing here!" asked Momoko.

"No way we are leaving our girls here to die." smiled Brick. We blushed at that and we watched as the boys dodge falling bricks and woods. We were almost at the front door when bricks blocked the way. Only four holes just big enough for one person to go through it.

"You girls can move yet?" asked Bam.

"A little bit." answered Chika.

"Then you girls go 1st." said Boomer while he helped me in the hole just like the other boys. We were halfway through when a embarrassing thing happened.

"My butt is stuck." we cried.

"Lucky us." said Butch from the other side. We felt a push on our butts and we when face 1st into the ground.

"Ow…" we said.

"Sorry about that." they said.

"Here take your belts." said Brick while handing them to us.

"Now, get to the door," smiled Boomer. "We'll be right there."

"Ok." we said while trying our best to move since the potion was still active. "Um.. and thank you." we blushed.

**Bam's POV**

"Your welcome." we smiled.

"Alright boys our turn." said Brick. We were just about to go through when more of the ceiling came down and the holes were blocked completely.

"That's not good." said Butch.

"How much time, Bam?" asked Brick.

I looked at the timer and my eyes shot up. "Ten seconds."

**Chika's POV**

I looked back and didn't see the boys behind us. "Guys where are the boys?"

"I don't-" started Momoko, but she was cut off by the bomb.

We looked back and saw flames and smoke rising from the building. We each felt a shockwave go through our heart and we knew what just happened.

"Brick…"

"B-boomer…"

"…Butch…"

"…B-bam…"

"UH-NO!" we cried.


	4. Rowdyruff Boys Z

**Chapter 4**

**Rowdyruff Boys Z**

**Momoko's POV**

We just got the boys to the Professor's lab/house after the bomb and they were in pretty bad shape. Thanks that the potion stopping we found the boys pretty easy under a pile of bricks. We transformed and flew them on our backs to the Professor. They were pretty surprised to see the boys, but they quickly got to work on them.

"Come on, Miyako don't cry."

"But, Chika the boys saved us and now we can't really do anything for them." Miyako cried.

"Well, we'll do everything to save their lives." I said.

"Why should we," said Kaoru while leaning on the wall. "They are the ones who put us there in the 1st place."

"True." I agreed.

"Guys!" shouted Miyako and Chika.

"They went back for us and protected us from die!" cried Miyako.

"Superheroes are support to care about **everyone** well be, even if they are villains." stared Chika.

I sighed, "You guys are right. Superheroes are support to care."

"Girls, could you come here da wan?" asked Peach while looking down. We stood up and followed him into the lab. When we got in there the boys were in tubes and Ken and the Professor were checking on the notes.

"So, what is it, Professor?" asked Chika.

"The boys seem to be alive…for now."

"F-for now. What's that support to mean?" asked Miyako trying not to tear up.

"Well, their body survive thanks to the chemical Z, but…" started Ken then looked to the Professor.

"But their inside seem to be restraint into the natural substances and it seem to be doing it fast."

"Um…in English**(or Japanese)**." said Kaoru.

"The boys inside from our DNA and Mojo's hairs are braking down in their inside." said Chika.

"So, they're going to die." smirked Kaoru**(probably taking this as a joke)**.

"Yes." whispered the Professor. Kaoru smirk fainted into a frown and Miyako started balling her eyes out into Chika's chest while she patted Miyako's head.

"Are you sure, Professor?" I asked while a lump in my throat formed.

"They might have until a day in a half." said Ken.

"You can't do everything!" cried Miyako. They just shook their heads and Miyako looked at Boomer and started crying again.

"You girls should get home it's getting late wan."

"Ok." we said then starting to the door trying not to look at the boys.

**At 11:03 pm(Chika's POV)**

"Damn it." I said while sitting up from my bed. _There's got to be more to it._ I got up and walked to my library and looked around until I found books about chemicals and bodies. I looked through it and ran to my phone. "Miyako, Kaoru, Momoko! Come to the Professor's house right a way!"

**At Professor's Lab/house**

"So, what are we doing?" yawned Kaoru.

"Professor, you said that their bodies are braking in the inside, right."

"Yes."

"And they're made of Chemical Z, Mojo's hairs, and our DNA, right?"

"Yes, now what is the point to this, Chika?" asked Momoko.

"Why don't we just use more Chemical Z and a more solid formula."

"Hmm…yes I see it now!" smiled the Professor. "With a better, stronger formula they should still live."

"Really?" smiled Miyako.

"Yup, Miyako. I thought of it while I was in my home."

"Well, then what do we need?" asked Kaoru.

"Well..um I'm not sure on that part." I sweat dropped making the girls fall on the floor.

"Well, by your hypothesis we would need more Chemical Z, Mojo's hairs, and a bit of your and different DNA." said the Professor.

"Alright then, me and Momoko will get the DNA and Miyako and Kaoru will get the hair."

"Ok. Let's go!"

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Magical Blazze!_

_Powerpuff Girls Z!_

"Ok girls, let's get them." said Blossom.

**Buttercup's POV**

"Why did we pick this one again?" asked Bubbles.

"We didn't." I sighed. We looked in the monkey's window and find that he was asleep. "Come on, Bubbles and be quiet."

"O-ok." she whispered. We flew in making sure not to make a sound and when to Mojo.

"You got the scissors?" I whispered.

"Y-yeah." she whispered while give me the scissors. Mojo move a bit and she freaked out. "Eeeeck-!"

I covered her mouth and looked at her. "Shhhh…" I sighed and started cutting big pieces of Mojo's hair. When I was just about to put it in the bag he moved and the hairs flew up and when into a spider's web. "Great, just great." I sighed. "Bubbles, make sure he doesn't wake up."

"Roger, Buttercup." she smiled.

I flew up there and looked at the web which had a few flies trying to get free. "How nice." I pulled on the hairs and stuck the into the bag and then flew back down to Bubbles. "Alright Bub- Bubbles! What are you doing in?"

"I'm just having some fun." she giggled. Mojo was getting ink paint on him.

"Bubbles that not right..you have to put whip cream in his hand!" I laughed while joining her.

**Blazze's POV**

"I wonder what DNA should we get?"

"Maybe we should follow the nursery rhyme." laughed Blossom.

"Blossom, you're a genius!"

"I am? I am!…and what am I a genius for?"

"The nursery rhyme of **What are Little Boys Made Of?** that the perfect thing."

"Oh, yeah! Ok, there's snips, snails, and puppy dog tails."

"That only three. What else should we use?"

"I would use a bug or something like that." Blossom giggled.

"You're a genius again, Blossom. Let's get them!" I said while garbing her hand.

"I was just joking." she cried.

**Back at the Lab/house(No One's POV)**

"Ok, did you girls get the materials?" the Professor asked.

"We got the hairs." said Bubbles.

"We got the DNA." sighed Blossom.

"So, all we need to do is mix it up." smiled Blazze.

"Ok, I'mworking on Boomer!"

"Then I'm working on Brick."

"I got Bam."

"Looks like I got Butch."

"Here Bubbles, Boomer has snips in his DNA." said Blossom.

"Buttercup, Butch has snails in his." said Blazze while handing her the alive snails.

"I got puppy dog tails." said Blossom while looking at the tails they got from the graveyard.

"And I got spiders for Bam's DNA." Blazze said while show the spiders to Bubbles and Blossom who totally freaked out.

"Whatever." sighed Buttercup.

**Sunrise**

"Finish." they sighed.

"Ok, girls just put it in the tubes and wait and see." said Ken.

"Ok." They flew up to the tubes and poured the mixer in it.

"There and now all we need it the Chemical Z." smiled Miyako.**(They untransformed after pouring the mixer).**

"Here." the Professor said while putting some of the Chemical Z into the boys' tubes.

"I hope it works." plead Miyako.

"Us too." they smiled at Miyako while giving her hand a squeeze.

Then a bright light came from the boys' tubes and everyone shield their eyes. They didn't notice that the girls belts and heart glowed**(their color)** and four other darker colors glowed too.

"What's happening?" asked Momoko.

"I'm not should." said the Professor.

The bright light stop and the tubes where broking with the boys still pass out in regular clothes. The girls ran to them and tried to wake them up.

"Boomer..please wake." cried Miyako.

"Come on, idiot Butch pull through." cried Kaoru.

"Please get up, Brick." cried Momoko.

"Bam..Bam get up..please." cried Chika.

"I think we were to late." said the Professor.

"Umm.." growled Butch while opening his eyes.

"Ow…" yawned Boomer while opening one eye.

"Uh.." sighed Bam while opening his eyes.

"Mmm…" groaned Brick while opening one eye.

"You guys are ok." the girls cried. "Thank goodness."

"That very good they are well." said the Professor.

The girls felt something on their butts and their eyes shot up. "PERVERTS!" they shouted while slapping the boys and jumping up which made the boys' head fall.

"Couldn't help it." the boys smirked then stood up.

"What the-" the girls started, but stop short when they saw the boys.

"What?" The boys looked at them and noticed that they were tall than the girls.

"Professor! What's going on? What happened to them!"

"Hmm…" The Professor walked around the boys and smiled. "It very simple really, the Chemical Z turned the boys into older, taller teenagers."

"Wait that means their..their older than us!" they yelled.

"So, we're 15 years old now?" asked Brick.

"Yes, boys you are." said the Professor.

"Alright!"

"Hmm…Papa I mean Professor look." Ken pointed at the black belts.

"Hmm…" The Professor took Brick's belt off and scanned it. "Looks like the boys have the Chemical Z power."

"No way!" the girls shouted.

The Professor gave Brick the belt and he put it on. "Peach, try calling out _Rowdyruff Boys Z_."

"_Rowdyruff Z da wan!_"

The belts lit up and the boys did an hip hop dance to heroic song.

_Jamming Brick!_

_Lightning Boomer!_

_Slamming Butch!_

_Fiery Bam!_

_Rowdyruff Boys Z!_

Their outfits black pants**(with their color line on the sides)**, their color tank top, a black jacket**(with their color line on the sides and star on the back)**, the black belt**(no compact and R)**, and their color tennis shoes. They posed like this: Brick standing up, legs spread out, and arms stretched up with peace signs**(Center)**. Boomer on one knee up and his arms crossed on his knee**(Right)**. Butch standing up, legs together, and his left arm is flexed and right arm holding his muscle**(Left)**. Bam is Indian style and his hands on his knees with his elbows popped up**(In front of Brick)**.

"To cool!" they shouted then they started flying around the lab.

"This is bad." sighed Kaoru.

"Now, their superpower villains." groaned Momoko.

"I wouldn't say that wan."

"Why not?" they asked.

"Look at their auras da wan."

The girls looked at their auras and found that it was gray not black.

"So, what if they have a gray aura well expect for Butch who has a bit of dark green in his."

"Really? I don't see it, but I see a dark blue one in Boomer's."

"I see red in Brick's aura, but not the other boys."

"I see dark yellow in Bam's , not in the other boys."

"Well, then the boys are now "good" so you girls are going to have to watch them." said the Professor.

"Wait…What!"

"They are pretty much your boys." said Ken.

"Don't say it like that!" the girls blushed.

"They're all yours da wan."

"No, no, no, no, no, no!"

The boys pick them up and started flying them all around the lab. "Looks like we're going to spend a lot of time together." they smirked while garbing their butts.

"How did we get into this mess!" they blushed.

* * *

**Blazze: Looks like things are going to get interesting from now on.**

**Oh, and here's my pose: My right leg bend back and the left leg bend in front and my arms are stretched front in jazz hands(In front of Blossom).**


	5. Not Funny

**Chapter 5**

**Not Funny**

**No One's POV**

The group of super girls walking in front trying to not look back at there counterparts who were chatting about boy thing.

Momoko is wearing a pink, short sleeved shirt with dark pink sleeves, light pink shorts, and dark pink tennis shoes with white socks. Brick is wearing a red hoodie with a 1 on it, blue jeans, and red tennis shoes.

Kaoru is wearing light green tack top with a sailor back part lined with red, median, dark green shorts, and light green tennis shoes with white socks. Butch is wearing dark green, long sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, and dark green tennis shoes.

Miyako is wearing a light blue and black dress with a puffy bottom, a long, brown vest opened, and dressy black shoes. Boomer is wearing a dark blue, dressy long sleeved shirt with a swirl design on the back and pocket, blue jeans, and dark blue tennis shoes.

Chika is wearing a white, long sleeved shirt with yellow sleeves, jean, short shorts, and white tennis shoes with dark yellow shoelaces and long white socks. Bam is wearing a dark yellow hoodie, dark blue jeans, and dark yellow tennis shoes.

The girls looked back now and then to make sure they didn't pull anything.

***Flashback***

"Since you boys are good now, you're going to have to do things differently." said the Professor.

"And what would those be?" asked Brick.

"You'll have to be good guys from now on." said Ken.

"You'll have to not steal things or hurt the people." sighed the Professor.

"That seem easy." smiled Boomer.

"And.." started the Professor. "You'll use fake names and go to school."

"Wait! School!" the boys yelled.

"What do you think we do for most of our days." stared Momoko.

"Unless you guys can't handle it." smirked Kaoru.

"We can handle anything with you, girls there." the boys smirked back making the girls blush a little.

"So, your names will be Kukai, Eiji, Ikuto, and Riku." said the Professor while giving the names in order._** ( If you don't know the order it's Brick=Kukai, Boomer=Eiji, Butch=Ikuto, and Bam=Riku.)**_

"We'll do are best, Professor." smiled Riku.

"As long as the girls are there we'll be on top." said Kukai making the girls blush again.

***End of Flashback*(Kaoru's POV)**

"These is nuts!" I whispered. "Why, do they have to follow us around?"

"Because the Professor asked us to watch the boys and we can't disobey orders." sighed Chika.

"All we have to do is show them the school and then ignore them." said Momoko.

"Alright then." we said.

**Ding-Dong!**

"Oh, crap! We're going to be late!" I yelled while I take off.

"Wait for us!" yelled Momoko.

"Follow us boys if you don't want to be late!" shouted Miyako.

**At School(Miyako's POV)**

"Ok, boys go into he main office and get your class info. while we get to class." said Chika.

"See you around, Eiji." I waved while Kaoru pulled me to class.

"See you, Miyako."

"Don't be so friendly with him, Miyako." said Chika.

"Why not? They're good guys now."

"That doesn't mean a thing. Boys will be boys good or bad." said Momoko.

We walked in and took are sits just before the bell rung. Kaoru seem a little grumpy probably because she didn't get her nap. "Ok, class today we have some new students joining us." smiled Mrs. Yamamoto.

"Oh, God no." Kaoru and Momoko whispered.

"And here they are now." Mrs. Yamamoto said while opening the door and in walked the Rowdyruff Boys Z.

_I wasn't expecting Eiji to be in our class._ I thought while I twisted in my chair from seeing them.

"Please, boys state your name and three facts about you."

I heard girls whisper that they were hot and want their number or to be their girlfriend and I had to roll my eyes at that.

"I'm Kukai Jojo, I'm the oldest, and I love sweets."

"I'm Riku Jojo, I'm the 2nd oldest, and I enjoy reading books."

"I'm Ikuto Jojo, I'm younger than these two, and I kick butt in any sport."

"I'm Eiji Jojo, I'm the youngest, and I love comics and video games."

"You didn't state the 3rd fact." said Ami who was looking at Ikuto.

"The 3rd fact is…" they started while staring at us.

_Uh-oh. _I thought.

"That those are our girlfriends." they pointed to us making us grow a bright blush and the girls look at us with angry.

"No way we are dating them!" shouted Kaoru while standing.

"Yeah, she right!" shouted Momoko while standing up too.

Chika and I stayed sitting and I saw Chika face filled with angry and embarrassment at Riku and my face was burning hot and I can't look at Eiji.

"Alright, boys and girls it looks like it was just misunderstanding." sweat dropped Mrs. Yamamoto. "So, it looks like the boys will sit next to Himeko, Naoko, Ami and Hina.

_That good._ I sighed then I noticed that Himeko sat in front of me making the sit beside her was in front of Momoko. Naoko was one sit away from me, so the sit next to her was by me too. And like Naoko's sit, Ami and Chika had a sit in between them. And Hina's sit was right behind Chika's sit, so the sit next to her was behind Kaoru. _Not funny_. I sweat dropped while looking up.

**Momoko's POV**

_Stupid Kukai! Why didn't he have to said that? _I sighed then a note flew on my desk.

I opened it and saw it was from Kukai._ Hey, Momoko when can we get out of here! -Kukai_

I sweat dropped and wrote on the desk computer and send him a message saying we don't get out until 3:40pm.

_No way! That totally sucks! _he wrote back after 5 minutes which also made me giggles a bit from his reaction.

Then Himeko send a message. _Kukai is mine, Momoko!_

I sighed,_ Great…_

**Eiji's POV**

I looked at Miyako and saw that she wouldn't look at me. I use the desk thing to send her a message that asked if she was ok.

_Y-yeah, I'm fine. _she send back while I looked at her and saw a blush on her face.

_You're not mad at what we said?_

_I'm a little bit, but I know the girls are furious with your brothers._

I saw her giggling and I couldn't help, but smile at her. I feel a glares at us and I turned around to see Naoko staring at us. I smile and waved at her and she blush and when back to looking at the teacher. _Did I do something wrong?_ I thought while scratching my head then when back to stare at Miyako.

**Chika's POV**

_That idiot! All he had to do was lay low and now we both are die!_ I sighed and looked at Miyako and Eiji who were giggling and sending ComNote**(Computer Note)** to each other. _They're getting along well. _I smiled.

I looked down and saw a note on my screen from Riku saying how easy it would be if we got along like those two.

_You wouldn't even know how to start._

_How do you know that, Chika?_

_Because the girls before didn't get along, so why should we!_

_Because we are just started in this business, so why can't we get along?_

I looked at him and he just smirked like he knew everything. I sighed and when back to work. Then he send me a message saying you know I'm right and you love me, Yellow Rose. I blushed and shot him a glares and he just smiled back.

**Kaoru's POV**

_So, boring_. I yawned while staring out the window. _Why is school sooo long! _I looked down and saw that stupid Ikuto send me a ComNote. I was sooo boring I found myself opening it and reading it.

_Hey, Babe when can when leave._

I press my teeth together with angry._ Figure it out yourself! And don't call me Babe if you know what's good for you!_

_But, I love calling you Babe, Cupcake._

_Shut Up!_

_Make me, Butterbutt. _

I feel his smirk on me and I didn't like it. _I will! _"You're dead, Ikuto!" I yelled while turning around and punishing him square in the jaw. Then he hit me back in my stomach and soon we were in a fight with everyone around us.

"Ms. Matsubara, Mr. Jojo!" yelled Mrs. Yamamoto while getting in front of us.

"That idiot was asking for it!" I hissed.

"She's so in love with me she couldn't keep her hands off me." he smiled.

"You little b-" I started while Chika halfway held me back.

"Kaoru!" stared Mrs. Yamamoto. " You and Mr. Jojo have detention."

"What!" we shouted together.

"See me in this room after school."

"Yes, ma'am." we said.

Everyone started to their sits and Ikuto when to me. "Looks like we are going to be spending a long of time together, Cupcake." he whispered then headed back to his sit.

_Not he didn't! He…he planned this! _I sat down and saw that Hina send me a message with a laughing face on it. _This is sooo not funny._

**Lunchtime(Momoko's POV)**

"Damn that Ikuto!" growled Kaoru while taking a bit of her rice balls. "Now, I have detention with him."

"Are you sure he plan it?" asked Miyako while taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Trust me, Miyako he plan is."

"What do you think, Chika?" I asked. We looked over to Chika who was just leaning on the tree eating in thought. "Heelloo, Chika!"

"Hmm…oh, yes?"

"What were you thinking about?" I asked.

"Well,…I was wondering did you guys even really get to know the boys?"

"No!" Kaoru and I laughed.

"Why not? I know we're support to be enemies back then, but why when we are now team members?" She looked at the sky and sighed. "I might fight with Riku, but sometimes I wonder why?"

"Well, that's easy." smiled Kaoru. "They can turn on us at any second so, we can't really trust them."

"Well, I trust Eiji." Miyako smiled.

"Why!" Kaoru and I shouted.

"Well, when we were in the music room alone he played the piano soo beautiful that only a good heart can do."

"That is true." said Chika. "People with good hearts play music with such passion you would be able to tell how they are."

"You, guys these are the Rowdyruff Boys Z we are talking about." I groaned.

"Who have seem to change a little bit from the time you met them." said Chika.

"These boys are so-" started Kaoru but was interrupted by a noisy above us. We all looked up and saw the boys in the tree.

"Boys!" we yelled.

"Hi, girls." smiled Ikuto while jumping down next to Kaoru.

"What's up?" said Kukai while jumping next to me.

"We were having conversation and you guys were listening." said Chika while get the angry symbol.

"That's so, not nice." stares Miyako.

"Um guys."

We all looked up to see Eiji and Riku still in the tree.

"How do I get down?" asked Eiji who was holding on to the tree.

"Just jump, Eiji." sighed Ikuto.

"But, it looks higher from up here." cried Eiji.

"Come on, Eiji, I'll help." sighed Riku who garbed his arm. They jumped, but they don't land on the ground. They land straight on Chika and Miyako. They were blushing like crazy and froze in shock.

"Are you going to get off now." blushed Chika.

"Yes, this is odd and bad position." blushed Miyako who can't look at Eiji's eyes.

"I don't know I think my brothers should stay like that." smirked Kukai.

"You, boys are so asking for a beat down." grinned Kaoru while cracking her knuckles.

"Come, Cupcake you know you girls want some of this." smirked Ikuto.

"Oh, please, Ikuto." I sweat dropped.

"RIKU!EIJI!" We turned around and saw that Chika had both Riku and Eiji foot in her hands and she was dragging them from the tree.

"Oh, come on Chika. Miyako and you both like it." grinned Eiji.

"Garbing our chests and butts was when you boys drew the line." she yelled.

"Then why did you guys let us stay on top of you for so long?" smirked Riku.

Chika turned around and she had flames in her eyes. "That's it!" She started spinning with Riku and Eiji still in her hands. When they were above the ground she let go and they took off really far. "You guys better not come back until class starts!" she hissed.

"Nice throw, Chika." grinned Kaoru.

"Thanks. Now, do you two want to fly?"

"Oh, we got to go, bye!" shouted Kukai while Ikuto and him took off.

"Scarycats." I giggled.

"You ok, Miyako." smiled Chika.

"Yeah, thank you, Chika." Miyako smiled while taking Chika's hand to get up.

"Don't let Eiji do whatever he want." smiled Chika. "They might have a good hearts, but they still are boys."

**With Boys(Ikuto's POV)**

"There they are!" I shouted. Kukai and I ran to Eiji and Riku who fell on trash bags.

"You guys ok?" asked Kukai while we help them up.

"Yup. Nothing like get thrown by your girl." chuckled Riku.

"What did you guys do and how do I do it to Kaoru?" I asked.

"Well, Eiji's plan worked so we fell on the girls on accident." said Riku.

"Wait, wait, wait…Eiji's plan!" Kukai and I shouted.

"Yup, little dude has skills with the ladies." grinned Riku while messing up Eiji's hair.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Kukai.

"I tried but, you two were busy."

"Whatever let's get to class before we're late." Kukai said then we started ran to class.

**After School(No One's POV)**

"Are you sure we shouldn't wait for you, Kaoru?" asked Miyako.

"Yeah," sighed Kaoru. "I don't want you guys to get boring here."

"Alright, just kick Ikuto's ass if he trys to do everything." smirked Chika.

"You know I will."

"Come girls, the Professor is waiting for us." Kukai yawned.

"Alright, hold your horses." shouts Momoko. "See you later girl." They leave the classroom leave Kaoru and Ikuto with .

"Man, why did you plan this?"

"Cause I want to be with my girl." whispered Ikuto in her ear.

"I am not your girl!" Kaoru nearly yelled out.

"Ssshhhh!" said .

"This is going to be a long detention." groaned Kaoru while hitting her head on the desk.

**Professor's Lab/House**

"I wonder how Kaoru and Ikuto are doing?"asked Miyako while sipping her tea.

"Knowing Ikuto he probably annoying her." said Momoko who was eating a piece of cake.

"Or they could be kissing da wan."

"I don't think so, Peach." smiled Chika.

"You never know, girls," smirked Kukai who was sitting next to Momoko trying to steal her cake. "Ikuto can't get into her pants."

"Kukai!" yelled the girls.

"He totally right." grinned Riku and Eiji.

"You guys are-" started Chika but the alarm when off.

"What's the matter, Professor!" said Momoko and Kukai together.

The professor looked at the screen and found that everyone was a sleep in the street, parks, and everywhere else. "This don't not looked good girls and boys."

The Professor look around and caught sight of a pixie monster tossing poppy dust on people making them fall asleep. The pixie was no bigger than a kitty. She had red, short hair, red eyes, and peach skin. Her outfit was red and pink looking like a genie. The pixie turn around to the screen and then flew through it coming into the lab.

"No, no you guys should be asleep. I Hinageshi**(means red poppy)**will put you asleep." Hinageshi when to the Professor and he started to asleep.

"Peach!" yelled Ken before he got hit with the poppy dust.

"Powerpuff and Rowdyruff da wan!" yelled Peach then he got hit.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Magical Blazze!_

_Jamming Brick!_

_Lightning Boomer!_

_Fiery Bam!_

"Let's get Ikuto and Kaoru." said Blazze while dodging the dust.

"Yeah, before we're put to bed." said Boomer while they start to the school.

**At School**

" can we go now?" said Kaoru.

"Not-" started Mrs. Yamamoto but another pixie like Hinageshi, but yellow hit some dust on her.

"Keshi**(mean white or yellow poppy)** will now get you two."

"Fat chance." said Kaoru while throwing a book at Keshi who became dizzy. "Come on let's transform."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Slamming Butch!_

"Fiddle sticks you made me angry." growled Keshi while throwing dust at Buttercup. Butch garbed Buttercup bride-style and flew out the window.

"Buttercup, Butch you guys alright?" asked Bubbles.

"Yeah, just a pixie put asleep." said Butch who put Buttercup down.

"Wait, another pixie!" said Bam.

"Keshi, you ok?" asked Hinageshi who rubbed Keshi's head.

"I'm fine let's just put these brats to sleep."

"We're not brats!" shouts Blossom.

"And I thought pixies were nice." said Brick.

"Well, that's a misunderstanding." said Blazze. "Pixies and fairies are know or thought to steal children, might be a angels or demons, causing mischievous, and can bite real hard."

"Yes, we can bite real hard." they grinned while showing off their teeth. They flew to Blazze and Bubbles and almost bit them but, Boomer and Bam blocked them which got them bit.

"Damn, little bitches." stared Bam while holding his side that got bit.

"I want to bit someone else." smirked Keshi. They around and flew at Blossom and Buttercup which got Brick and Butch biting from blocking them.

"Aww, you boys were in the way." said Hinageshi.

"You guys ok?" asked Blossom who when to Brick to check him out just like the other girls.

"They won't be with the poison circling in their bodies." yawned Keshi.

"What poison?" they all asked.

"The poison that can be on our teeth." giggled Hinageshi.

"I don't feel so good." said Boomer who fell back in Bubbles's arms.

"I'll get those pixies." whispered Butch who fell back in Buttercup's arms.

"You guys can't fight with that poison in you." said Blazze who have Bam's arm around her neck.

"We can take 'em." said Brick who have Blossom holding his waist.

"We would help you but, you would have to stop us 1st." said Keshi.

"You guys stay here and **don't** move." said Buttercup while they put them down on the roof.

"We'll be back." said Blossom then they took off after the pixies.

"Alright, let the games begin." shouted Keshi.

_Bubbles Champagne!_

_Hurricane Lutz!_

"Miss me, miss me!" said Hinageshi while sticking out her tongue.

_Strawberry Big Luck Spin!_

_Friendship Ribbon!_

"Miss me, brats." smirked Keshi. "Our turn."

_Pixies Dust Beam!_

"Get down, girls!" screamed Blossom while the girls duck behind a building.

"Man, those pixies are kick our asses." sighed Buttercup.

"We need a sneak attack." said Blazze.

"I got it." said Blossom.

"Man, I'm getting boring." yawned Hinageshi.

"Me too."

"Hurry, hurry step right up for the game of your life!"

"What the-" the pixies when to the voice and saw that a game booth which had bubbles with green glow things in them. And the people near the stall were dress in red and white outfit with mustaches on.

"Hurry, hurry play Bubble Blow and win a prize." said the person in pigtails and a black mustache.

"Oh, let's play Keshi."

"Alright. How do you play?"

"All you have to do is pop the bubbles and the prizes should fly out." smiled the person with raven hair and a brown mustache.

"Ok!" the pixies shouted. The started popping them and the green glow things stayed. "Where are the prizes?"

"You are looking at it." the raven hair person smirked then the green glow things fly at them and explored making a thick smoke.

"A trap!" the pixies coughed.

_Graviton Drive!_

_Balloon Stickiness!_

_Shooting Tangerine Jelly!_

_Pirouette Trapper!_

When the smoke clear the pixies were knocked out. "Good job, Bubbles and Buttercup." said Blossom.

"That was fun." giggled Bubbles while Buttercup and her took off the outfits and mustaches.

"You might have defeat us but, no way you guys will save your friends." they giggled then turn into dust that blow away in the breeze. Everyone was slowly waking up while the girls were racing off back to the school.

"Boomer are you alright?" asked Bubbles while going to his side.

"Butch you better be alright!" said Buttercup who was looking at him.

"Brick…Brick!" shouted Blossom while shake him a little.

"Guys they don't look so good." said Blazze who notice the pale, green color they got and how sweaty they were.

"What do we did?" cried Bubbles. "I don't want to lost them already."

"Well, we could do the snake poison thing." said Blazze who looked like she wish didn't really want to tell them what it was.

"What is that?" asked Blossom.

"Ok, when someone get a poisonous snake bite someone could get the poison out by sucking it out on the spot then they spit it out."

"Gross!" yelled Blossom.

"Can't we just take 'em to the Professor or hospital?" asked Buttercup.

"Everyone still asleep!" cried Bubbles. "So, we do that or let them die!"

**10 Mins Later at Professor Lab/House(Brick's POV)**

"Man, what that bright light?" I asked. "Did we die from the poison."

"Not even close, Brick." the Professor said while moving the lamp above me.

"Take you long enough." said Butch who was sit next to me.

"You just woke up too, Butch." said Bam which got a laugh from Boomer.

"So, what happen to us?" I asked the Professor.

"Well, Keshi and Hinageshi poison when in your bodies that could have killed you guys." stated the Professor.

"But, the girls did a extractor which saved your lives." said Ken.

"They did!" we shouted.

"Kaoru, that my taiyaki!" yelled Momoko.

"Nope it's mine now." laughed Kaoru who ran into the room with the girls.

"Well, they're none of ours." said Miyako who have oven mittens on.

"Yeah, me and Miyako work hard to give those to the boys so STOP EATIMG THEM!" yelled Chika who have an apron on.

My brothers looked at me and I notices that the girls were standing in front of us and I nodded to my brothers. We garbed the girls and put them on our laps. "Hello, girls." we smiled.

"Put us down!" they yelled while a blush on their face.

"Nope." said Butch while sticking tongue out.

"At least put on a shirt." blushed Momoko who don't look me in the eye.

I didn't even notice we didn't have a shirt. "Aww did you guys like what you see." grinned Boomer.

"…N-no…!" they blushed even deeper.

"You guys pause." smirked Bam.

"You did like what you saw." I grinned.

"No we didn't!" they blushed even more.

"You girls totally want us." smiled Boomer.

"No! We hate you!" they blushed.

"We love you too!" we said while kissing their cheeks.

* * *

**Blazze: Yay I did it! It say it's 15 pages so I feel so proud of myself X3. Oh, and did you know that you really can't suck the poison out of someone; they only use it for T.V. Sad right?**


	6. Kisses

**Chapter 6**

**Kisses**

**Miyako's POV(Miyako's Home 9:10pm)**

_It's has be about a month and the Rowdyruff Boys Z are getting real good at these crime fighting things. The Professor gave them a home in the forest which is very nice(thanks to Chika for building them a helpful house). We all have gotten real close after the time have gone by. Kaoru and Ikuto seem to have hate relationship…_

***Flashback***

"Come on, Kaoru." begged Ikuto.

"No, a million times no!"

"Please you know you want to join in the skating competition with me to win the grand prizes." begged Ikuto.

"Oh, come on Kaoru." I giggled.

"Yeah, he begging." said Chika. "It is rare to see him beg."

"Fine, I'll join you, but you better not do anything to mess up." stared Kaoru.

"Yes. See you girls later." winked Ikuto.

**Competition Day**

"_Next is Ikuto and Kaoru!"_

"Go Kaoru. Go Ikuto!" we shouted.

"_Looks like Ikuto have broking something."_

"That not good." said Eiji.

"Not worry those two will win." stared Riku.

**After Competition**

"We win, Kaoru." smiled Ikuto while hugging Kaoru.

"Well, you were luck I was there." said Kaoru with a little blushed.

"Yup, it's great to have my Butterbutt with me." smiled Ikuto who then squeezed her butt.

"IKUTO! I'M GOING TO BRAKE YOU INTO PIECES!" yelled Kaoru while chasing after a happy Ikuto while we watched and laughed.

***End of Flashback***

_But, I know they care for each other(Kaoru might be losing her shell with him). Kaoru really does care since she checked on Ikuto's ankle until it was better. Momoko and Kukai relationship seem more better. They both seem to care for each other, but she a little unsure I think…_

***Flashback***

"Kukai! Give it back." yelled Momoko while chasing after Kukai.

"No way." he smiled while waving Momoko's cake around.

"I would be c-" started Chika but Kukai tripped and the cake fell on the ground.

"Uh-oh." we girls said while looking at Momoko.

"Sorry Mom-"

"Sorry? That was the rare cake that I buy myself!" cried Momoko**(it is special when Momoko buy the cake herself). **"You made me so mad, Kukai!" she yelled then stormed off leaving a sad Kukai.

**The Next Day**

"Morning, guys." smiled Momoko who then ran into the kitchen. She walked in and finds a sleeping Kukai who was covering in cake mix and another cake.

"He worked on it all night." said Riku.

"He really did a great job too." I winked.

Momoko when to him a shook him awake. "Hi, Momoko." he yawned.

"Thank you, Kukai for baking me another cake." smiled Momoko who then hugged him.

"No prob." he blushed.

***End of Flashback***

_Yes, those two have something there that they won't let out(mainly Momoko). Now, Chika and Riku…they are hard to figure out. They have this relationship that seem to be off balance…_

***Flashback***

"Blazze, you know you can't do this without me."

"How do you know that, Bam?" Blazze stared while getting her fighting pose.

"Because the Professor told you couldn't."

She sighs, "Fine, give me your hands."

"Um…Professor what are they doing?" I asked while looking down at them through the glass.

"Well, I'm use them to test the powers between counterparts." he said while rubbing his chin. "It seem that you guys have a special power that only you and your partner can make." Then in the test a blast of yellows flew out.

"Blazze!" yelled Bam. He find her in a yellow sphere and the blast of power too. "Blazze snap out of it!" he yelled while garbed her arm. The sphere started to brake down and Blazze eyes were filled with tears.

"Bam that was terrible." she cried while crying into his shirt.

"Don't worry we won't be doing that again." he said while holding her tightly.

***End of Flashback***

_That test make those two a little close. But, I'm sad that we all had to do that test and the girls and I ended up just like Blazze. Professor is doing more resource on it and now we don't have to do that test anymore(I hope). Last me and Eiji…the girls say that we have the hots for each other or that we get along more than friends, but I feel we're good friends…maybe…_

***Flashback***

"I can't wait to see Taka-chan." I giggled.

"Who Taka-chan?" asked Eiji.

"He's Miyako's 1st love." Momoko said with hearts in her eyes.

"1st love!" shouted Eiji.

"Yup." said Kaoru.

"Aww how sweet Miyako." smiled Chika.

"Looks like Eiji lost his love." laughed Ikuto.

"Shut up!"

**At Hospital**

"Why are we at a hospital?" asked Kukai.

"Because Taka-chan is very sick and he needs to get better." I whispered.

"Oh…" the boys whispered.

"Monster!" screamed a nurse.

"Oh-no, Taka-chan!" I yelled while running to his room. "T-taka-chan."

"ROOOAAAARRRR!" roared Taka-chan who then tried to claw me.

"Miyako!" yelled Boomer who then garbed me.

"Thank you, Boomer."

"Roar!" Taka-chan growled who then jumped out the window.

"Come on, Miyako." said Momoko.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles! _

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Magical Blazze!_

_Powerpuff Girls Z!_

_Jamming Brick!_

_Slamming Butch!_

_Fiery Bam!_

"Let's go!" I shouted while taking off to the park.

"ROOOAAARRR!"

"Alright, kitty Taka-chan." smirked Brick who took out his top. _Spinning Top!_

_Lightning Boomerang!_

_Throwing Sword!_

_Sun Arrow!_

"Taka-chan please calm down." I said while readying my bubble wand.

"ROOOAAARRR!"

"Bubbles, I'll get him." smiled Blazze.

"Then do you guys' attack." sung Blossom.

_Pirouette Trapper!_

"Roar!" hi yelled while Blazze throw him to me.

_Shabon Freedom Finish!_

"Wow that was an attack." cheered Butch.

"Taka-chan!" yelled a girl with dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes who ran to pick up Taka-chan. "Thank you, Powerpuff Girls Z and Rowdyruff Boys Z my boyfriend should be fine now." she smiled while taking Taka-chan to the hospital.

"Bubbles…" the girls whispered.

"I'm fine…I need to go." I said while flying to the park with tears in my eyes.

"Bubbles!" shouted Blossom and Buttercup.

"Wait guys!" said Blazze while stopping them. "I think Boomer can handle this."

"Yeah, dude get your girl." chuckled Bam while pushing him.

**At Park**

"Miyako, you ok?" Eiji asked while sitting next to me on the swing.

"Yeah, I'm be ok. Taka-chan did think of me as a little sister." I sighed.

"Well, he missing out." smiled Eiji while taking my hands and pulling me away. "You still have me to cheer you up."

"Yeah, I do have you." I giggled. "Thank you, Eiji."

"No problem, my Miyako." he winked.

***End of Flashback***

_Yes, Eiji is real great; I can always count on him. We all have gotten close but, me and the girls still can't see the boys as more than friends._

I sighed, "Wish they would get the hint." I looked a the clock and saw that it read 10:03 pm. "Wow, I been writing than long. I better get to bed." I yawned while closing my dairy and crawling into bed.

**The Next Day at School(Riku's POV)**

"Man, why did the weekend have to end?" yawned Kaoru.

"Well, the soon we finish school, the soon we have Summer break." grinned Momoko.

"Yay, I can't wait for tomorrow!" screamed a girl with strawberry-blonde hair in a French braid.

"What tomorrow?" I asked while we all stop to look at her.

"Don't tell them, Konoka." hissed the girls.

"Why? Everyone should know that it's Valentine's Day and the girls give the boys chocolates." she giggled while skipping off.

"Oh, so you girls were going to give us chocolates." grinned Kukai.

"Don't count on it." sighed the girls.

"Why not?" asked Eiji who looked at Miyako.

"Well, Valentine's Day is for lovers and crushes to give the boys homemade or buy chocolates." blushed Miyako.

"And since we don't have a lovey-dovey relationship with you guys we aren't making or buying any chocolates for you." blushed Chika.

"Then why are you girls blushing?" I asked which cause them to blush more.

"We got to go, bye boys." said Momoko while they took off running.

"Hmm…they are so going to get us something." smirked Ikuto.

"They could get some for someone else." said Eiji.

"You still upset about Taka-chan." chuckled Ikuto.

"Shut up!"

"Yeah, Ikuto leave him alone. He's doing better than us with the girls." I sighed.

"Whatever, let's just get to class." said Ikuto.

"Thanks, Riku."

"No prob. Eiji." I said while messing up his hair. "Ikuto, just mad that you're having more fun with your girl."

"Yeah, sure."

**P.E.(Chika's POV)**

"I was think guys," said Miyako who was try to keep up with us. "why don't we make the boys chocolates."

"Why would we do that?" asked Kaoru.

"Well, this will be their 1st Valentine's Day and it will be sad to not see them get anything."

"I bet they will get something. They are still wanted by all the girls in the school." said Momoko sourly.

"Hmm…I think it would be fun." I said. "They probably think we aren't get them anything, so it would be a nice surprise."

"But, Valentine's Day is for lovers and crushes." huffed Kaoru. " I don't want them to think we love them or anything."

"When I lived in American they give valentines stuff to their friends, so we could do a friendship valentines." I huffed while speeding up a bit.

"Come on, guys we can do it." said Miyako while giving them a puppy dog look.

"Fine." they sighed.

"Good see you guys at the gate, bye." I said while taking off while them right behind me.

**After School**

"See you boys later." Miyako waved while we walked the other way.

"So, where are we making them at?" asked Momoko.

"How about Chika's house." said Miyako.

"No!" I said while they looked at me. "Well, it's pretty busy there, so we should do it at Miyako's house." I sweat dropped.

"Ok? But it's so strange that you been to all of our houses and we have been to your house." said Kaoru.

"Well, we could stop by." I said while biting my lower lip.

"Yeah, let's go." said Miyako while pushing me to the front to lead the way.

**At Chika's House**

"Holy Crap!" they said while staring at my house.

"It more than Miyako's house and less than Himeko's house." said Momoko.

"Yeah, I guess…" I whispered.

"Chika you are home." said Rose who come out the house.

"Chika, who is this?" they asked.

"This is Rose, my robot I made when I was 8 years old." I said. Rose was only 8 years old, but was build to be 19 years old. She has red hair in a short, shaggy style and her eyes were rosy pink. She usually wears a maid outfit since she takes care of the house, but she can wear other outfits too.

"Wow you were that smart when you were 8?" asked Momoko.

"Yes, my Chika is very smart and very rich." said Rose.

"Rich?" the girls asked.

"Umm..you know rich with knowledge." I chuckled. "Well, we got to go see you later, Rose." I said while pushing them to Miyako's house.

"Ok, Chika!" she shouted back.

**At Miyako's House(Kaoru's POV)**

"Ok, do we have everything?" asked Chika while she helped me tie my apron.

"Yup, now let's get started!" giggled Miyako.

**At Hour Later**

"We finish!" said Miyako and Chika.

"Thank goodness." I sighed while pulling off the apron. We looked at the hearts we made in amazement. Momoko's heart was dark chocolate with red and pink hearts on it and Kukai's name in red icing. Miyako's heart was milk chocolate with dark blue bubbles and yellow lightning bolts on it and Eiji's name in dark blue icing. Chika's heart was milk chocolate with yellow, red, and orange flames on it and Riku's name in dark yellow icing. My heart was dark chocolate with Ikuto's favorite sports on it and his name in dark green icing.

"Well, we better go or our family will worry." said Momoko while garbing her heart.

"Yeah, see you Miyako." said Chika while we left out the door.

**Valentine's Day(Kukai's POV)**

"Alright, boys let's go in." I said. We walk in and the school is decorate in hearts, signs, and other stuff.

"I think I want to go home." said Ikuto while looking at the stuff.

"I 2nd that." said Riku.

"Look girls, it the Jojo brothers!" screamed a girl with pink hair.

"Let's get them!" screamed some other girls.

"Crap…" we whispered then they circled around.

"Oh, Kukai will you take my valentine?"

"Ikuto, Ikuto take mine!"

"Here, Riku it's a special valentine for you."

"Please, take mine valentine, Eiji!"

"This is fun." whispered Ikuto.

"Yeah." we agreed while thanking and taking the girls chocolates.

**At The Door(Momoko's POV)**

"What is this?" Chika asked while we stared at the group of girls.

"Those boys who are in the circle must be pretty popular." said Miyako.

"Well, they're blocking our lockers." said Kaoru while getting the angry symbol.

"We're just going to have to push our way through." I sighed. We made are way in and we saw the boys getting chocolates from all the girls.

"What the-" started Kaoru while she pushed the rest of the girls out of the way for us. "What are you boys doing?"

"Getting valentines, Cupcake." Ikuto chuckled. "Where your?"

"I got your, you son of-" started Kaoru while Chika held her back.

"Come on, Kaoru you don't want to spend your day with him again." Chika sighed.

"Well, Chika we got all the time to spend with you girls." said Riku.

"Don't make me angry, Riku." hissed Chika.

"Out of the way!" yelled Himeko while Hina, Ami, and Naoko were behind her.

"Alright, ladies get out of here if you know what's good for you." said Hina.

"All man." the girls sighed then when on their way.

"What do you guys want?" I asked while looking at Himeko.

"We are giving our boys their valentine." said Naoko.

"Whatever." said Kaoru while we when to our lockers.

"Here you go, Riku." blushed Ami.

"Hope you like it." blushed Naoko while handing it to Eiji.

"A special valentine for you, Ikuto." blushed Hina.

"Here, Kukai it was made in France." blushed Himeko.

"I think I'm going to be sick." laughed Kaoru which made us laugh too.

"Shut up!" they said.

"Man, you guys are just too funny." giggled Chika.

"Well, we're better at this boy thing than you." said Ami.

"Whatever." I said while rolling my eyes.

They looked at each other and a evil smirked crept on their faces. "Bye boys see you in class." they said then they did something that made our blood boil.

**Boys' POV**

_They kissed us! Himeko, Ami, Naoko, and Hina kissed us!_

"Bye again." they laughed while heading into the classroom. We turn around and saw the girls staring at us. _Uh-Oh._

"You idiots." they whispered. "You just let her kiss you." they started walking away, but we caught them by their arms. "Let go!" they yelled then slapped us in the face. "Enjoy your Valentine." they said while throwing us some chocolate hearts then taking off in separate directions.

"Just great." we sighed while following the girls.

**With Kaoru**

"Stupid dumbass Ikuto." I huffed while leaning on the wall of the school. "He should have seen Hina coming to kiss him." I touch my face and felt my tears. "Damn I'm not crying over this!" I said while wiping my face. "Sheesh, why do I care who he kisses or who kisses him?"

"Aww because you love me, Babe." Ikuto chuckled into my ear.

"Don't make me laugh, Ikuto."

"I'm not joking."

"Ikuto, I being serious."

"I'm also being serious." he said while getting closer to me. "You love me and this valentine show it."

"Miyako and Chika made us." I said while trying to hide my blush.

"Sure they did."

"Grrr listen Ikuto! I hate you; I never like you from the start and I never will!"

"Then why did you get angry?" he whispered while he got even closer that I could feel his breath on my face.

"Because…I…I…" I whispered. _I couldn't think straight. why does he have to be close to me? And why is it so damn hot?_

"That not an answer." he whispered then closed the distance between us by kissing me.

**With Miyako(Same time)**

"Eiji…you were the only…" I cried then shook my head. "No what am I saying…Eiji is my friend." I while slipping down the tree I was leaning on.

"Then why are you crying and why were you angry?" Eiji said while sitting down next to me.

"I'm not crying," I said while turning away and wiping my tear. "A-and I'm not angry."

"Oh, you aren't," he smiled while turning my face to him. "Well, this slap mark would say otherwise."

"Well, fine I'm angry with you! You happy now!" I shouted.

"Oh, so you do love me, Miyako." he chuckled.

"No, I think of you as a friend."

"Then why did you get angry when Naoko kissed me?" he smiled while getting close to me.

"Umm…why does it matter to you?" I blushed trying not to look into his eyes.

"Cause I want to know."

"Well, I'm not telling you."

"Hmmm…that to bad then," he says while holding me down to the ground. "cause I want to know." he whispered in to my ear.

_Why am I not stopping him? It's so hot around here. _And before I knew it he was kissing me.

**With Momoko(Same Time)**

"Stupid Kukai letting Himeko, her of all people kiss him." I cried while sitting on the roof. "Man, I shouldn't be crying over this."

"But, you are." said Kukai while sitting in front of me.

"Leave me alone." I huffed while turning my face and wiping my tears.

"You can't get rid of me that easy, Momoko. So, are you going to tell me why you are mad or I'm going to have to get it out?"

"I not telling you because there is nothing to say!"

"Oh, really?" he smirked while moving closer.

"Yes, really." I said while moving back.

"I thought it had something to do with Himeko kissing me?" he said while moving closer.

"Why would I care about you and her?" I hissed while moving back.

"Cause you have feeling for me." he smirked while moving closer.

I moving back some more but, I hit the brick wall that was on the roof. "I don't have feeling for you, Kukai." I blushed while looking away from him.

"You don't…then you would mind this then."

_How did he get so close? Damn the wall…damn this heat. _I couldn't move away and then I feel Kukai kissing me.

**With Chika(Same Time)**

"Stop crying…he means nothing to you." I sighed to myself. I lean on the wall of the school and wipe off my tears. "Man, dumbass Riku letting Ami kiss you like that. Stupid, stupid, stupid Riku."

"I'm not stupid." he said while walking in front of me.

"Yes, you are letting Ami kiss like that." I huffed.

"Why do you care?" he smirked. "Is it beause you love me?"

"Stop saying that!" I hissed while pushing him back. "I hate you! I never love you and I don't want to be friends with you!"

Then he push me back on the wall and I was totally shocked. "Listen, Chika I loved you from the moment I 1st saw you!"

"Stop lying, Riku!" I yelled while tried to move but, he wouldn't let me. "You're just trying to mess with my head just like your brothers. I don't have feelings for you."

"Why don't you stop lying?" he said while moving my chin. "If you didn't have feelings for me why did you slap me? Why did you get so angry? Why did you made me chocolate?"

"Ummm…I wanted…I…" I blushed while trying not to look at him. _Too many questions..I can't ask them. It's way too hot. _He held me against the wall and then Riku started kissing me.

**Girls' POV(Same Time)**

_And I was kissing back? Why I'm kissing him back? Do..do I have feelings for him? No! No I can't! Not with him._

Kaoru pushed Ikuto off and said, "Don't you come near me!" Then she took off running.

Miyako moved Eiji off and said, "I…I hate you!" Then she took off running.

Momoko pushed Kukai off and said, "How could you!" Then she took off running.

Chika kneed Riku off and said, "You idiot! Don't you kiss me again!" Then she took off running.

They met up on the P.E. field and then they're belts when off. "Girls, Mojo is taking all the chocolate."

"We're on it..and Professor please don't tell the boys." said Momoko who then hung up.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Magical Blazze!_

_Powerpuff Girls Z!_

"Let's go girls!" said Blossom while they took off.

**In The City(Blossom's POV)**

"Yummy chocolates mojo, all mine mojo."

_Fighting love science legend…Powerpuff Girls Z!_

"Mojo unhand those chocolates." I said.

"Those chocolates belong to lovers and crushes." said Bubbles.

"And we're getting them back." Buttercup said.

"Whatever mojo. Hey, where are my boys mojo?"

"Not here now let's fight." hissed Blazze while we go at him.

**In Science Class( Kukai's POV)**

"Well, today kids we are learning about weather." Mr. Kagurazaka.

"The girls aren't back yet?" whispered Eiji.

We look back and see that the girls'sits are still empty. "Yeah, I'm getting worried." I sighed.

"We look at the weather channel to see what is happening." Mr. Kagurazaka turned on the T.V. and there were the girls getting thrown into a building by my mama.

"It's the Powerpuff Z!" yelled everyone.

" Mr. Kagurazaka we need to go." said Riku.

"Sit down, Jojo brothers the Powerpuff Z are on."

We sat down and watch the screen in worry.

**Back At The City(Blazze's POV)**

"Damn it." sighed Buttercup who just stood up from be hit with a metal ball.

"We're so getting are asses kick." I said.

"Mahahhaa mojo. Looks like I will defeat the Powerpuff Z mojo. And I get all the chocolates from the people of this city mojo."

"How are we being beat?" questioned Bubbles.

Then someone came up to Mojo and said, "Give me my chocolate back!"

"Mojo?"

"That's chocolate was from my friend who thought we could be together. We always fight, we say that we hate each other, but we don't mean it, so just give it back!"

"No mojo." Mojo laughed then swung the metal ball at him which made him fly into the sky.

"Got you." I said while catch the man and putting him on a building.

"How could you Mojo." said Blossom. "He only wanted to care for this person special to him."

"They might have been friends, but they made a effect." said Bubbles.

"They might have said hateful things in the past, but they are looking to the future." I growled.

"And you're try to stop it with your feelings Mojo." hissed Buttercup.

They girls eyes shot open and realize what they said. "Yes, we should have thought about this with the boys too." the girls smiled.

"Mojo we're taking back those chocolates." I yelled while feel a lot of power. "Hey, guys can I do that finish you were talking about?"

"Sure!" they grinned.

"Buttercup!" yelled Bubbles.

"Blossom!" shouted Buttercup.

"Blazze!" yelled Blossom.

_Blazze's Finish!_ The ribbon when on fire and then I wripped it around the robot's legs.

"AHHH MOJO…I WILL REMEMBER THIS!"

"Here your chocolates, everyone!" we said.

**After School(No One's POV)**

The boys walked out and saw the girls at the front gate. They walked over and nothing of them want to talk. "Boys…we just can't." started Chika.

"We only want to be friends." sighed Miyako.

"We understand but…" started Eiji.

"We won't stop trying to get you." said Ikuto.

"We understand that too." smiled Momoko.

"Well, let's go eat."said Kukai.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Kaoru grinned.

"Yeah, let's eat!" the boys shouted while slapping the girls' butts.

"BOYS!" they yelled while running after them. And while they are all running you could see a smile on their faces.

* * *

**Blazze: Happy everything turned out ok. The boys better keep on try and the girls might get a few hearts. And what about all those secerts I put in the story? Well you are just going to have to wait hehehe. **


	7. Picking Flower Petals

**Chapter 7**

**Picking Flower Petals**

**No One's POV**

"Man, I wish it was Valentine's Day." groaned Sora.

"It was just yesterday, big brother." sweat dropped Najika.

"Your brother just want a girlfriend, so he doesn't have to make anything himself." said Kaoru who got a laugh from the girls.

"Whatever, Kaoru," said Sora. "Well, Valentine's Day is the day us boys get free chocolates."

"Lucky you." sighed Momoko.

"So, did you give anyone chocolates, guys?" asked Najika.

They girls got a quick flashback of yesterday**(mainly about the kiss X3).** "No, no we didn't!" they blushed.

"Aww you could have made me some."

"No, Sora." the girls sweat dropped.

"Miyako!" called out Eiji.

"Chika!" called out Riku.

"Kaoru!" called out Ikuto.

"Momoko!" called out Kukai.

"I would have think you guys would have give them chocolates." puzzled Najika.

"No, they are just friends." blushed Miyako.

"Aww…we don't want to be just friends." the boys purred while garbing their girls waist.

"Get off, boys." sighed Chika.

"Aww but you guys look so cute together." giggled Najika.

"Whatever she says." yawned Sora.

"See they think so." purred Kukai.

"Get off now." the girls hissed.

"Fine…but 1st…" the boys smirked then garbed they chest. "See you in class girls!" they said while running.

"So not cute." they mumbled while blushed bright red.

"That true love for you." giggled Najika.

**After School(Big Game(Kaoru's POV))**

"Do your best, Ikuto!" yelled the Ikuto fans.

"They disgust me." I whispered.

"Well, they're just cheering on Ikuto, just like we are." said Miyako who was sitting by Eiji.

"Why am I here again?" I groaned. "I should be preparing for my game."

"Your game not until next Friday, Kaoru." smiled Chika.

"So, just enjoy the game." said Kukai.

"Whatever…You call that a past!" I yelled.

"Kaoru, getting into the game." sighed Momoko.

"Come! Shot!" I yelled. The game when on let this with me yelling and sometimes them followed my directions. Ikuto was doing a great job out there as I could say. Then out of nowhere a rival from the other team was trying to hit Ikuto's ankle. "Ikuto! Watch your right!" He hear me then moved out of the way. "Thank goodness." I sighed.

"Wow, Kaoru did something nice for Ikuto." grinned Riku.

"Well, I had to or we would have lost the game and Ikuto wouldn't be able to play." I blushed.

"Sure that what it was." smirked Eiji.

**After Game**

"Good job, bro." smiled Riku while slapping Ikuto's back.

"Yes, you guys won." said Chika.

"Thanks, guys." he smiled.

"You were lucky I saw that player coming or you wouldn't be playing." I sighed.

"Aww my Cupcake care for me." he smiled while standing in front of me.

"No, I cared about us winning the game." I blushed while looking away.

"Let's go to the Professor from some cake." said Miyako while getting in between us.

"Yeah, let's go." said Momoko and Kukai.

We were walking to the gate when we heard Hina shouting to Ikuto. I put my foot out and she tripped right into a hill of fire ants. "Aaaahhh, Kaoru I'll get you for this!" she cried while running back inside the school.

"I saw that." whispered Ikuto in my ear.

"Saw what?" I whispered back.

"You tripped Hina, so she wouldn't talk to me." he smirked.

"What make you think I tripped her, she could have tripped herself." I blushed.

"Ok, Babe whatever you say." he smiled then garbed my ass.

"IKUTO! STOP GARBING MY ASS!" I yelled while chasing him.

**Professor's Lab/House(Chika's POV)**

"Peach and Ken you guys ate all the cakes!" hissed Momoko and Kukai.

"We were hungry." said Ken.

"It can't be helped." I sighed. "So, who helping me make another one?"

"How about Kaoru." smiled Miyako while pushing her up.

"What? No way."

"Sorry, Kaoru but you're helping me." I grinned while tying her apron around her.

"Fine." she groaned while we when into the kitchen. It took us about 20 mins to finish the cake and somehow I got the most messiest**(probably because Kaoru kept playing). **

"Ok the cake is done." I smiled while we put it down.

"What happened to you?" asked Eiji while he held back laugher.

"I don't know..what happened Kaoru?" I asked while she just whistled. "Anyways where Riku? He's going to miss out on the cake."

"I think he where in the training room." said Ikuto while taking a piece of cake.

"Well, I'm going to take a bath. I feel very sticky." I said while going to the bathroom. _A nice hot bath while my clothes are washing would be nice._ I garbed my Powerpuff Z robe and put it on floor and throw my clothes in the washer. Then I where in the tube filled with hot water. "So, nice."

**Training Room(Riku's POV)**

"Man, that was fun." I said while garbing a water bottle and towel. _I wonder if they finish the cake? _I walked out of the training room and walked down the hall. _I better wash my hands, Chika would be mad if I didn't. _I walked into the nears bathroom and then see a shadow through the steam. _Uh-oh I better g-_

"That was a nice bath." I heard Chika then the steam clear showing her.

_She going to kill me for looking…but when will I get a another chance like this._

"Hope everyone enjoy the cake. I hope they saved some from Riku and me. Knowing him, he probably still in the training room." she sighed. She just walked out of the doorway then she saw me.

"Umm…hi Chika." I chuckled nervously. She was frozen and then a bright blush came on her face. "Sorry about that." I said while closing the door.

"RIKU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"I should run." I said while running.

"COME BACK!" she yelled while chasing me in her robe.

"What did you do?" asked Kukai while I hid behind him.

"Well, I saw Chika naked." I blushed.

"WHAT!" they yelled.

"Shoot 1 for Riku." grinned Ikuto.

Then the door bust opened and then was Chika standing then while holding a wood katana. "Riku! You're Died." she said then she started attacking me.

"Come on, Chika." I said while dodging the sword. "For what it is worth you have a hot body."

She blushed, "You are died!"

"What's with all the noise da wan."

"Peach..Aaaahh!" yelled Ken who tripped over Peach which him spill some water. Chika don't see it and she slipped on it and when fly.

"Chika!" I yelled then I jumped up and caught her.

"Nice catch." said Kaoru.

"Thanks." she mumbled.

"No problem."

"Now, get your hand off of my ass." she whispered while with light blush on her face.

I notice that her robe kind of when up and now I was touch her full butt. "Aww but like holding you like this." I smirked.

Then she elbowed me in the stomach and I put her down. "Stupid Riku."_**(I feel a Ranma ½ moment hehee**_**).**

**The Next Day(After School(Eiji's POV))**

"Aaahh, that test was hard." groaned Ikuto.

"It wasn't that hard." said Chika and Riku.

"Easy for you two to say." sighed Momoko.

"Yeah, you two are at the top of the class." I sighed.

"Well, it can't be help." shrugged Miyako.

"Hey, let's go to the park," said Chika. "I heard there's a bunraku**(a Japanese puppet show) **ofRomeo and Juliet."

"Really let's go!" yelled Miyako and Momoko who then ran to the park.

"Hey, wait for us!" shouted Kaoru while we ran after them.

**At The Park**

"Wow so pretty." said Miyako while stars in her eyes.

"Come on, let's get a sit before there is none left." I said while Miyako pulled me to a sit.

"Looks like we are going to be spilt up." said Kukai while everyone when to different sits.

"So, what's this story about?" I whispered.

"It a tragedy love story about two lovers who can't be together because their kingdom are at war. It's a very moving story you know." she smiled. The bunraku was actually good; the fight scenes were cool and the love scenes were ok for the girls.

"O Romeo, Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo?"

_I wonder how long this is?_ I yawned. I looked at the stage and saw it go up. _That can't be good._

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"Aaaaaahhh!" yelled Miyako while being thrown down.

"Miyako!" I yelled then jumped up to catch her. "Got you."

"Thank you, Eiji."

"So, who is it this time?" asked Riku while the others came to us.

"I'm property!" yelled Fuzzy while hand printing the stage.

"Great." sweat dropped Kaoru.

"Well, let's go team." said Kukai and Momoko.

_Hyper Blossom! _

_Jamming Brick!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Lightning Boomer!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Slamming Butch!_

_Magical Blazze!_

_Fiery Bam!_

_Powerpuff Girls Z!_

_Rowdyruff Boys Z!_

"Fuzzy! What your problem." said Buttercup while her and Blazze throw punishes at Fuzzy.

"We were enjoying that show." said Blossom while her and Bubbles throw kicks at him.

"I think they got way into the show." sweat dropped Brick while we nodded in agreement.

"Stop standing then and help!" yelled the girls who get send back from Fuzzy.

"Ok." smiled Brick. _Jam Slam!_

_Thousand Booms!_

_Green Cut!_

_Fire Bird!_

"What?" said Fuzzy who looked at the attacks. "This is my property!" he yelled then slap the attacks that when to Bubbles.

"Bubbles!" I shouted then I covered her from the attacks that send us flying. "You ok, Bubbles?"

"Yes, but are you ok, Boomer!"

"Sure." I said then blacked out.

**Bubbles's POV**

"Boomer!" I shouted after he passed out. I laid him against a tree. "I'll be back, Boomer."

"Man, Fuzzy gotten stronger." said Butch.

"Fuzzy!" I yelled while coming back to the stage. "You hurt, Boomer that was a big mistake." I said while flying down to him. _Bubble Champagne Gorgeous!_

"AAAAHHHHHH!" yelled Fuzzy while flying back to the forest.

"Nice shoot." grinned Blazze while give me a thumb up.

**Eiji's POV**

I wake up and found Miyako smiling at me. "Thank goodness you're ok." she said while hugging me.

"I wasn't a big deal." I blushed.

"Thank you for protecting me, Eiji." she blushed then kiss my cheek.

"See, see, see told you they got the hots for each other." said Momoko.

"I know, I know." nodded Kaoru.

"You guys are so mean." cried Miyako who then ran off.

"Aww, look what you guys did." sighed Chika. "Miyako, come back they didn't mean it!" Chika shouted while the girls ran after Miyako.

"Your totally lucky, bro." sighed Kukai.

"Yep, Eiji is a ladies man." grinned Riku while hitting my back.

"No, no, I'm not." I blushed.

**The Next Day(English Class(Momoko's POV))**

"The Autumn Breeze Rises by Sugawara Michizane." read Chika. "The autumn breeze rises on the shore at Fukiage and those white chrysanthemums are they flowers? or not? Or only breakers on the beach?"

"Very nice reading, Chika you may sit down." said Ms. Tomino. "Now, class I guess you're wondering why we are reading about flowers." Everyone just looked at the teacher like they knew what was going on. "Well, you guys will be writing your our flowers things,"

"WHAT!" we shouted.

"But, you will pick a flower that related to a important person in your class." smiled Ms. Tomino while moving her glasses up.

", can we write about more that one person?" asked Chika.

"Yes, you can and it's due Tuesday." smiled Ms. Tomino.

_Chika, you're trying to make us do more work. _I sighed.

**P.E.(With Girls)**

"So, who are you done?" asked Kaoru while she held my feet.

"I don't know." I sighed. "Maybe I'll just do Maguri, he's so cute."

"But, he not important to you." sweat dropped Miyako who was doing sit-ups beside me.

"Well, I got my important people." smiled Chika.

"Who?" we asked.

"It's a se-cr-et." she said then stuck her tongue out.

"Meanie." we sighed.

**Momoko's House(9:31pm)**

_Who to write about? Who to write about? _"Aaahh, this is so hard to think about!" I yelled while hitting my head on my desk.

"Why do you write about that boy you keep talking about…Kukai was is?" said my sister, Kuriko.

"Why would I write about that brat?" I sighed.

"I don't know…maybe because you think about him in your sleep." giggled Kuriko.

"I-I do not!" I blushed while thrown a pillow at her.

"Whatever you say sister." she laughed while running to her room.

"Why wouldn't I write about him." I thought out loud. "What flower would he be anyway." I said while garbing book of flowers. _Well, since I found the flower I'll just do him._

**Tuesday(Chika's POV)**

"Did you guys finish your writing?" I asked.

"Yep." they said while gloomy looks on their faces.

"Come on, guys I bet your short writings are great."

"Easy for you to say." said Ikuto.

"Well, I wouldn't say that." I sighed thinking about my short story. "I have 7 people."

"You do!" they shouted.

"Yes, and it was so hard trying to pick the right flowers."

"Aaahh!" yelled Najika who ran past us.

"What happened?" asked Eiji where Sora come running too.

"Ms. Tomino is making us read our writings." groaned Sora.

"WHAT!"

**In English Class**

"Ok, class who want to go 1st?" asked Ms. Tomino. Everyone stared at her or looked around the classroom.

I sighed, "I'll go 1st, Ms. Tomino."

"Thank you, Chika." she smiled while waving me to the front. "Now, state who you did your writing about."

"You want me to tell you?" I asked while feeling unsure that I could do that.

"Yes, we want to know…that's not a problem right?"

"No, no." I sweat dropped. "Ok, I did mine on 7 people."

"7 people!" they shouted.

"I couldn't decide between them. Anyways these 7 people are…" I took a deep breathe. "Are Momoko, Kukai, Miyako, Eiji, Kaoru, Ikuto, and Riku." They looked a little surprise then they gave me a smile that said they were listening. "Alright, My Little Garden by Chika Watanabe…It might be small, but they are my treasures. Carnation, he is the leader sometimes. He's powerful and a little sugar coded petals, but the garden truly needs him. Dahlia, she is sometimes the leader too. She's pretty and has a good taste in sweet nectar. I don't know what we would do with out her. Iris, he is unsure of himself and needs to be looked after sometimes, but that makes him well…him. Bluebells, she is bubbly and wilts upon bad behavior. She love to be in a group and cries for many reasons, but she's my flower who needs friendships and love to grow. Four-leaf-clover, he is very strong and proud of himself. He's stubborn to the root and very annoying, but has a good heart and a way to show you it. Snapdragon, she is very strong as well. She's brave and has a snapping attitude, but she brings a fiery spirit to the garden. Sunflower, he is very difficult to care for and keep in the garden. He's full of himself and strongly reaches for the sun, but he is someone I can count on. I grow to like him a lot better thanks to his seeds. Thank you flowers for been in my little garden." I finished and looked up at everyone and bite my low lip.

"That was wonderful." said Momoko while clapping; then everyone started clapping.

"Thank you." I blushed.

**After 22 writings(Momoko's POV)**

_Why didn't I go in the middle? Now, I'm almost last to read my thing!_ I cried.

"Momoko, you're up." said Ms. Tomino while moving her glasses up.

I got up and when in the front. "I wrote about Kukai." I mumbled.

"Who?" everyone asked.

"Kukai." I whispered.

"Who!"

"Kukai!" I yelled then I blushed on how loud I said it.

"I thought you hated him?" asked Najika.

"I do, I just couldn't pick someone." I blushed. "Anyways, let's get this over with. Which Flower? by Momoko Akatsutsumi…He is sharp to the touch. No one is brave enough to pick him. Just leave him there through Summer and Winter. He feel black and cold and probably not alone, but I see something be on the thorns. He's beautiful and sweet…so I will dare to pick him, now which flower is he?"

"I know a cactus." said Cooro.

"A cactus is not a flower." sweat dropped Shiro.

"Hello, people," stood up Chika. "Thorns, it's a rose right, Momoko?"

"Yes." I blushed since Kukai was looking at me.

"Ok, now that is over it's my turn." said Himeko while looking at Chika with a cold glare.

"Go ahead Himeko, I bet your writing will be great." Chika smiled.

"Whatever, Chika." growled Himeko while walking up to the front. " Well, you all know that my writing is the best and who better to write about then my Kukai." Everyone**(expect for her followers) **laughed at that comment. "Quiet! Now, let me start…The Allegorical Rose by me of course. As a flower in the garden bending toward the sun, unfolds it's tiny petals one, by one, by one…So faith expends it's beauty until at last it grows into life's lasting flower…The heart's fair perfect rose."

"Very good, Himeko." clapped Ms. Tomino.

"Ms. Tomino, Himeko poem isn't her's." said Chika.

"Shut up, Chika! Of course it's mine."

"No that poem sound like an American writer named Rebecca Helmann." said Chika while going up to Himeko.

"Are you sure, Chika?" asked Ms. Tomino while pulling down her glasses.

"I'm totally sure. My teacher read that poem to us. We should check."

"No!" yelled Himeko making us look at her. "I mean it is mine!"

"I'm checking now." said Ms. Tomino while taking Himeko's paper and then looking on the computer. "Himeko, this is a poem from Rebecca Helmann."

"Well, maybe she copied me." Himeko smiled.

"Ms. Shirogane! Since you didn't complete the homework you get a F."

"An F! That not fair!"

"And you have to write a 2 pages writing about not copying other peoples' stuff in rhyme."

"What!"

"Thank you, Chika." Ms. Tomino smiled then the bell rang and we all ran out the classroom.

"You will pay for this, Chika." said Himeko while walking away with her friends.

"Bye, Himeko. Good luck on your writing." she said while we looked at her. "What?"

**After School at Professor's(Kaoru's POV)**

"That was still fun how you got Himeko an F, Chika." I laughed.

"Well, she shouldn't use someone else work."

"But, why you say good luck to her?" asked Ikuto.

"Yeah, I thought you guys hate her." said Riku.

"We do I was just giving some helpful words." smiled Chika.

"So, anyways why did you girls write about us?" asked Kukai.

"What?" we blushed.

"You guys know what, now spill it." smirked Eiji while they moved closer to us.

"We..um..We can't pick anyone else." I said.

"And I did all of you guys so yeah." said Chika.

"You guys are lying." said Riku.

"But, we'll let you go," said Kukai while they moved away. "for now."

**Walking Home(Miyako's POV)**

"Man, those boys really get to me." groaned Momoko.

"Well, they are kind of right." I hummed.

"About what?" they asked.

"Well, we did write about them and we really couldn't think of a special person but them, so maybe we might have something for them." I said really fast while messing with my fingers.

"No Way!" shouted Kaoru and Momoko.

"Well, we could test it." said Chika while walking to a flower garden.

"How?" we asked.

"Like this." she smiled then handed us a flower. "Just pick the petals off and instead of saying "he love me or he love me not" we say "I love him or I love him not."

"Well, it isn't bad if we try." I said.

"I love him…I love him not…I love him…I love him not…I love him…"

"Aahh, no way!" yelled Kaoru.

"There's got to be some mistake." cried Momoko.

"We pick them." sighed Chika.

"Maybe it just a little crush?" I blushed.

"No!" yelled Kaoru and Momoko while they ran to their homes.

"Well, see you later, Miyako." sweat dropped Chika.

"Yeah, see you." I giggled.

* * *

**Blazze: Sorry it took so long(computer going crazy -_-'ll). Ok, if you want to hear the other "poems" the girls and boys made just PM me and I'll show you the one(s) you want ****J. Also, the ages are being changed because I feel the next chapters might get a little…out there(cough). So, the boys 17 and the girls are 16 in the 10****th**** grade.**


	8. Hi, I'm Bell

**Chapter 8**

**Hi…I'm Bell**

**No One's POV**

Deep in a different dimension, a little girl about 11 was sitting in silence to herself. She have white, long hair that was held back by a black headband, fair skin, and her eyes where as white as snow. She stood up and looked around then ninjas came at her. She smirked then took out the ninjas one by one and then she held up two big bracelets with bells on them and the ninjas begged her to stop; but she laughed then shook the bracelets and the ninjas soon were covered in their own blood. "I think you went a bit to far, Miss." said a demon named Soul Eater.

"Mercy is for the weak. I surprised I would hear that from you, Soul Eater when you eat their souls." she mumbled.

"Very well." he bowed. "Your mother and father would be proud."

"Yes, father would have wanted me to please him." she said while cleaning off her bracelets. "I will be leaving now..my training is complete."

"My I asks where you are going?"

"…I going to Tokyo to meet a few teenagers." she smiled while opening a portal. "I bet they are dying to meet me."

**Back To Tokyo at the Professor's(Ikuto's POV)**

"I'm so bored." I groaned while laying my head on the table.

"I know let's mess with the girls." smirked Kukai.

"Ok." we smirked while going in the other room where the girls were talking. They didn't notice us so we hid behind the couch.

"Come on, there's got to be a way to stop it." said Momoko.

"We could burn them and hid their bones." smirked Kaoru.

"No!" they yelled.

"Well, what do you think we should do to get lost it?" she sighed.

"Well…" they groaned.

"What do you think they are talking about?" asked Eiji in a whisper while we just shrugged.

"Maybe it's for the best." blushed Miyako.

"No, that can't be truth." cried Kaoru and Momoko.

"Well,…she could be a little right." blushed Chika.

"…We have gotten a little closer…" blushed Momoko.

"Well, we're not giving in guys. So, let's be strong!" said Kaoru while putting her hand in the middle and then the girls nodded and put their hands in the middle.

"So, what did you just agree to?" asked Riku while we got up.

"N-none of your business." they blushed.

"Hey, guys," said Ken who just came in. "I'm going to the shop everyone need everything?"

"No, we are fine, Ken." smiled Chika.

"Besides…" I said while me and my bros garbed the girls' waist. "We got all we need right here."

"Ok?" said Ken while walking out.

"Get Off!" they blushed.

"Nope." we purred.

**Mystery Girl's POV**

I landed in a alley and change clothes into a white sundress, white flipflops, and a white sunhat. I walked out and walked down the streets. _I wonder if I'll find the Powerpuff Z? I didn't even know what they look like… _Then I smelled a wonderful aroma. "Oh, that smells great." I smiled with stars in my eyes. I followed the aroma to a shop of beard. "Looks good."

"Yes, I just made them." grinned the baker. "Only 500 yen**(about $5)**."

"Aww, I don't have any money." I sighed.

"I'll take 2, Daichi." said a boy wearing a lab coat who looked about my age.

"No problem, Ken." Daichi said while handing him two loavesof beard.

"Thank you." he smiled while handing him some money then he turn to me. "Want to share with me?"

"Sure." I blushed while we walked out of the store and went to the park. "I haven't see you here before, are you new?" he said while braking the beard for us.

"Yes, I moved here with my mother and father…they're very busy."

"Well, nice to meet you, I'm Ken."

"I'm Suzu." I blushed while taking a bite out of my piece of bread.

"Well, I better go my friends might get worried." he said while getting up.

"Wait!" I shouted then blushed.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Would you be my friend?"

"Sure, Suzu…if you need me you can found me at the lab." he said while pointing to a building on a hill.

"Ok." I smiled then hugged him which I thought I saw him blush, but I could have imaging it. "Bye." I said then ran off somewhere.

**Back at Professor's(Chika's POV)**

We just finish knocking the boys out when Ken walking. "Hi, Ken how did the shopping go?"

"Hmm, oh good." he blushed.

"It must have been pretty good to make you blush like that." giggled Momoko.

"Well, I did make a new friend." he shrugged while putting up the food.

"Was it a girl?" asked Miyako.

"Yes." he whispered.

"Oh, Ken gots a crush." said Ikuto who just wake up like his brothers.

"I-I do not." he blushed.

"Sure, you don't little man." grinned Riku while getting up like his brothers.

**At Hotel (Suzu's POV)**

I looked up at the hotel and smirked. _I just live here. _I poofed into the penthouse where a skinny man and a skinny woman looked at me. "How did you get in here?" he asked.

I looked around and said, "I living now..so just leave." They stared into my eyes that should be glowing red and then they eyes where red and they leave the room. "To easy…now I'm wait until the Powerpuff Z come out." I smirked while jumping on the bed.

**Professor's House/Lab(Momoko's POV)**

"I'm so bored." growled Ikuto.

"I know let's play Truth or Dare on team." said Miyako.

"No!" said the boys and Kaoru.

"Please." cried Miyako while doing her famous puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." they groaned.

"Ok, girls vs. boys." I said.

"Ok, we will start." said Chika. "Truth or dare?"

"Duh, dare." the boys yawned.

We whispered then we smiled. "We dare you to sing," Kaoru smirked.

"That it." they grinned.

"We dare you to sing Lady Gaga song Boys Boys Boys." I smirked.

"NO WAY!"

"You pick dare." giggled Miyako.

"GRRRR…FINE!"

**Kukai: **_"Hey there sugar baby saw you twice at the pop show," _

**Ikuto: **_"You taste like glitter mixed with rock 'n' roll,"_

**Kukai & Ikuto: **_"I like you a lot lot, think you're really hot hot,"_

**Eiji:**_ "I know you think you're special when we dance real crazy,"_

**Riku:**_ "Glam-aphonic, electronic, disco baby,"_

**Eiji & Riku: **_"I like you a lot lot, all we want is hot hot."_

**All:**_ [CHORUS]_

"_Boys boys boys, we like boys in cars, boys boys boys, buy us drinks in bars, boys boys boys with hairspray and denim, boys boys boys, we love them!"_

**All: **_" Oh, Oh." _

**Ikuto: **_"Baby is a bad boy with some retro sneakers, let's go see The Killers and make out in the bleachers."_

**Ikuto & Eiji:**_ "I like you a lot lot, think you're really hot hot,"_

**Eiji: **_"Let's go to the party heard our bubby's the DJ, don't forget my lipstick I left it in your ashtray,"_

**Ikuto & Eiji:**_ "I like you a lot lot, all we want is hot hot."_

**All:**_ [CHORUS x2]_

**Riku: **_"I'm not loose, I like to party, let's get lost in your Ferrari, not psychotic or dramatic, I like boys and that is that,"_

**Kukai: **_"Love it when you call me legs, in the morning buy me eggs, watch your heart when we're together, boys like you love me forever,"_

**Riku & Kukai: **_"Oh, oh, oh, oh," _

**All:**_ [CHORUS x2]_

**All: **_"We love them!"_

**All:**_ [CHORUS]_

All: _"We love them!" _

"HAHAHAAAHAHHAAAAHA!"

"Shut up!" they blushed.

"Sorry, that was to funny." giggled Miyako.

"I wished I recorded that." laughed Kaoru.

"Your lucky we didn't pick Fashion." laughed Chika.

"She's right. That would have been 5 times wrost." I giggled.

"But still you guys sounded good." said Miyako while we nodded in agreement.

"Ok, whatever…now it's your turn." smirked Kukai.

"Truth or dare, ladies?" asked Ikuto.

"Truth." we say at once.

"Hmm, why don't you guys tell us what you were talking about back then?" asked Riku.

"Umm…" we blushed while moving back.

"Come on, girls." they smirked.

"Umm…"

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Ah, game is over!" we shouted while standing up and going to the big screen.

"Looks like Mojo." said the Professor.

"Stupid mama ruining the fun." mumbled the boys.

"Peach!" yelled Ken.

"Rowdyruff Z da wan….Powerpuff Z da wan!"

_Jamming Brick!_

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Lightning Boomer!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Slamming Butch!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Fiery Bam!_

_Magical Blazze!_

_Rowdyruff Boys Z!_

_Powerpuff Girls Z!_

"Let's get this over with." I sighed.

**In The City(Brick's POV)**

"Mojo." hummed mama while knocking over a mailbox with his drill robot.

"I wish you would stop, Mojo." said Bubbles while dodging his attack.

"Yeah, go back to the zoo where you belong." grinned Blazze while hitting the robot.

"Ahh, boys you should be help me mojo! I did create you mojo!"

"No thanks." smirked Butch. _Slam Double Hit!_

_Cutting Stick! _

_Dorayaki Spin!_

"WHY ME, MOJO!"

"Well, that was easy." I smiled.

"Well, then you should have fun with me." said a sweet voice. We turn around and a girl around 11 was in a white Powerpuff outfit. "I didn't think you boys would join them…"

"Who are you?" asked Blossom.

"I'm Extreme Bell…and I'm here to kill the Powerpuff Girls Z."

"WHAT!" the girls shouted.

"Don't get in the way, boys." said Bell while her bracelets grow bigger. _Strong Hamrmony! _The blast sended the girls into four building making them go unconscious and covered in blood. "One more hit should do it."

"Hell No!" we yelled then throw punishes at her, but she dodged them.

"I told you not to get in my way!" she hissed then throw both Boomer and Butch.

"It will take a lot more to get rid of us." growled Butch. _Slam Double Hit II!_

_Cutting Stick II!_

_Spinning Top II!_

_Fire Bird II!_

"Not bad, boys." she smiled after being throw into two buildings. "But, since I really just want to get this over with…_Bells of Hate!_" We were send flying into the ground and Boomer, Butch, and Bam were unconscious and covered in blood like the girls. I tried to get up, but my arm hurt like hell. "I told you boys not to get in my way and now your going to pay for it." she sighed then punish me very hard in the gut.

"Leave him alone, Bell." hissed Blossom.

"Ah, girls just in time." she giggled then she throw me on the ground and I blacked out.

**Bubbles's POV**

We just woke up and we found Bell had knocked out the boys. We were pretty pissed now and I could tell we want to fight. "How dare you hurt the boys." I said.

"They wouldn't got hurt if you guys would have just died."

"That's it!" yelled Buttercup who then swung punishes and kicks at Bell, but missed.

"Don't be fooled by my size I can pack a punish." she smirked then punished Buttercup send her into the ground.

"You ok, Buttercup?" asked Blazze.

"Yeah, as soon as I kick her butt!"

"I'm the only one who seem to be doing the butt kicking." she laughed then send Blazze into Blossom.

"Stop hurting my friends.._Bubble Popper II!_"

"Bad move…_Priceless Melody!_" The attack popped my bubble and send me flying into the others who just got up.

"How are we support to beat this kid?" asked Blazze while helping me up.

"I don't know." whispered Blossom.

"Man, I thought you guys were a lot stronger than this if you beat my father and you having a new member." she sighed. "Oh well."She put up her weapons and…

_Sun Arrow II!_

_Thousand Booms II!_

_Jam Slam II!_

_Throwing Sword II!_

"Boys!" we yelled while flying to them before they fell down.

"That was close." coughed Bam.

"We got to get you guys to the Professor." I cried.

"Not yet you little brats." Bell said while sending the boys flying. "I can't let you girls live after what you did to me."

"What did we ever do to you?" I asked.

_Bells_ _of Hate!_ We wait for the pain, but it never came. We opened are eyes and then stand in the way was boys who protected us from the blast.

"Boomer!" I screamed while catching him.

"Brick!" Blossom yelled while catching him.

"Butch!" Buttercup shouted while catching him.

"Bam!" Blazze shouted while catching him.

"Man, they keep getting in the way!" yelled Bell.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life!" we hissed. Then I felt this wave of power and I looked at the girls who seem to felt it too.

_Yo-yo of Killing!_

_Hammer of Pain!_

_Ribbon of Death!_

_Bubble Wand of Fear! _

"What! No! I will be back, Powerpuff Girls Z! Just you wait!" she screamed then disappeared.

**An Hour Later(No One's POV)**

"Man, that hurt." groaned Kukai while sitting up from the bed he was in.

"You said it." yawned Riku while the boys woke up.

"Thank God your guys are ok!" cried the girls who just couldn't help but to hug them.

"Yeah, we're alright, but want happen to Bell?" asked Eiji.

"Well, she disappeared after we did these powerful attacks." said Chika.

"It's odd those who was that girl anywhere?" asked Kaoru.

"I think I have the answer to that." said the Professor while coming in. "Do you girls remember Kennai Hiragawa's journal?"

"Yes."

"Well, I heard of him." said Chika.

"And we have no idea." shrugged Kukai.

"Well, Kennai is the scientist who made the 1st Chemcial Z and the Oedo Chakichaki Girls; the Powerpuff Girls Z of the Edo , a few years back before Him was sealed he was married and had a daughter named Bell."

"Wait, wait, wait you're telling us that Him, rule of all evil was married and had a kid!" yelled Kaoru.

"Wait, you said Bell?" asked Chika.

"Yes?"

"Tell us more, Professor." Chika demanded.

"Well, Him wife, Annabelle was killed after Bell turned 5 from a demon enemies. Him send Bell to a different dimension to learn how to fight and protect herself while he stayed and started his rage of terror on the world."

"So, that means?" said the group.

"Guys, don't you get it!" shouted Chika while they nodded their head in disagreement. "Bell is Him's daughter who wants revenge on us for killing her only person she had, Him!"

"But how? She should be old." asked Eiji.

"Some dimension working in different time zones." said Riku in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So, what does that mean for us and what about that new power?" asked Momoko.

"And are we going to get some?" asked Ikuto.

"Well, I would say be light on your toes, girls and boys and I'll start working on figure out about some of the other questions."

**With Suzu/Bell**

"Looks like this game it going to get interesting with those boys and that girl." she sighed while climbing into bed. She moves her head over and stares at a picture of her mom who has white, long hair, fair skin, and beautiful white eyes_**(you can tell where she get her looks from)**_, her dad, Him, and her. She held her hand up and a black powder appeared_**(you also can tell where she get her powers from)**_ and she blows it out the window. "Enjoy your power up villans. I'm counting on you to knock them down to size." she whispers with a evil smirk.

* * *

**Blazze: Oh, boy this is going to be good ****J. So, you like the surprises I put in here; well is only going to get more surprising, so review and…wait and see!**


	9. Chika's Dirty Little Secrets

**Chapter 9**

**Chika's Dirty Little Secrets **

**School at Lunch Time(Eiji's POV)**

"Man, I thought lunch would be better." groaned Kukai while moving the tray away from him.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." I said while me and my brothers took a bite. "Uh, I stand corrected." I groaned while we moved our trays back.

"That why you should make your lunch now." said Kaoru while eating her eggs and eel.

"Yeah, middle school's food was great, but high school's forget it." sighed Momoko.

"Hey, Chika!" yelled Himeko who made her way over to other table.

"Great, the duchess of doom is coming." growled Ikuto.

"Here, Chika." sighed Himeko while handing her a letter to her.

"What is this?" Chika asked while looking at the letter and having a sick look on her face.

"You know what it is or have you forgot my mother loves your family still." Himeko groaned then turned around. "See you then."

"What was that all about?" asked Riku.

"Yeah, and you and your family know Himeko's mother?" asked Miyako.

"Um, sorry you guys I have to…go see a teacher bye." she smiled nervously while running out the lunchroom.

"Now, what was that about?" asked Riku.

"I don't know, but I'm eating her lunch." smirked Ikuto while garbing Chika's food.

"Save some for us." I hissed while garbing some of the food. I notice the girls had a worried look, but I decide not to get in their way.

**After School at Professor's(Kaoru's POV)**

"Man, no crime today." I sweat dropped.

"Well, that is good because we didn't have to miss any work." said Miyako.

"I've done it!" shouted the Professor.

"Where's the fire?" asked Kukai while looking at the Professor.

"I've created you boys' watches, so you don't really need Peach to call you every time."

"That's great!" the boys shouted while going up to him.

"Just like the girls' compact you boys will be using these watches for transform." he said while handing them their color coded watches.

"Thanks, Professor." grinned Eiji.

"Great, they can do even more now, right Chika….Chika?" I asked while staring at her. She was holding the letter Himeko gave her while a miserable look. We all looked at each other and nodded our heads in agreement.

"Hey, Chika what in the letter?" asked Riku while garbing her waist.

"None of your business." she hissed.

"Then you can tell us later." smiled Momoko.

"This is none of your business either." she shoot back.

"Ok, I think it is our business." said Ikuto while taking the letter from her.

"It isn't now gave it back!" she shouted while running up to Ikuto who passed it to Momoko. "Come on, guys this isn't funny!" she yelled while going after Momoko who throw it to Miyako. "That is it!" she said while jumping over me and taking the letter from Miyako. "Look! It none of your damn business! So, stop acting like a buck of monkeys and leave me alone!" she yelled while walking to the door.

"What is your problem!" said Eiji while hugging Miyako who started crying.

"Look, I-it's complicated…I'm sorry, but you wouldn't understand." she sighed while walking out the door.

"Something don't make since." I said.

"Yeah, Chika won't act like this." said Miyako while wiping her eyes.

"Maybe, Himeko blacked mailed her." said Kukai.

"That could be true." said Eiji.

"Well, we should find out." I said.

"Alright!" they agreed.

**Next Day at School(Riku's POV)**

"So, what do you freaks and hotties wanted?" asked Himeko with her followers behind her.

"What did you do to Chika?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Uh, that letter you gave her what was it?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh, that's a invited to my mother's birthday party. If you guys watch the news you would have known that."

"Yeah, Himeko had to give Chika that letter or she and her family wouldn't be go into the party." said Hina while showing her letter to the party to us.

"But, why would you invited, Chika?" asked Miyako.

"…She hasn't told you guys everything about her, has she?" smirked Himeko.

"No?" we said.

"Wow, she doesn't trust you like true friends then." smirked Himeko.

"What? What don't we know?" I asked.

"Can't tell you guys."

"TELL US!" shouted Kaoru while picking up Himeko.

"Kaoru Stop!" said Chika while holding Kaoru's hand tight making her let go of Himeko. "I told you guys it none of your business, now leave Himeko alone!" she hissed while pushing Himeko and her followers away.

"W-what just happened?" asked Kaoru while rubbing her hand.

"I have no idea." said Momoko.

**After School**

"Man, this is so fuck weird!" I shouted.

"I know I thought Chika hated Himeko." said Ikuto.

"Maybe there's something we're missing." puzzled Kaoru.

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"What is it, Professor?" Momoko asked after we ran into an alley.

"Sedusa, is here and she seem to have a new power."

"Ok, Professor we got it." said Kukai.

_Jamming Brick!_

_Lightning Boomer!_

_Slamming Butch!_

_Fiery Bam!_

_Rowdyruff Boys Z!_

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

"Where's Blazze?" I asked while we where flying.

"No time, Sedusa 1st." said Brick.

"Right!" we agreed.

**In The City(Miyako/Bubbles's POV)**

When we got to the city everything was covered in pink, gooey hairgel. "Ah, the Powerpuff Girls Z and…who are you?"

"The Rowdyruff Boys Z!" the boys yelled.

"Sedusa, why are you not Sakurako and what's up with the hair?" asked Blossom.

"My beloved, boyfriend is visiting his grandma and my other self put on make-up." said Sedusa while holding her hair. "And my hair…well," she started then her hair garbed Bam and Blossom and stuck them to a wall. "My hair got a upgrade."

"Great." sighed Buttercup. _Swing Sonic!_

"Nope." smiled Sedusa then turned around making the hair protect her.

"My turn…_Slicing Sword!_"

"Fine by me." she grinned then garbed Buttercup's foot with her hair which blocked the attack from her. Then she took Butch's arm and wrapped them up with the hairgel and slammed them together on the road.

"Not cool!" yelled Buttercup while trying to move Butch off her.

"I like this posing." grinned Butch.

"Four down…three to go."

"It's not coming off." I said.

"Sweet little Bubbles, you should be worrying about yourself." she hissed while her hair garbed my arms and legs.

"Bubbles!…_Thousand B-!_"

"No, hitting girls." she laughed while throwing me into Boomer then we got stuck on a tree.

"Where's Blazze?" asked Brick who get hit with hairgel into a car.

"This was too easy." she hissed while looking at all of us. "But wait…there's only seven of you where's the other one?"

"Right here Sedusa." said Blazze while throwing water at her.

"That is it? A little water doesn't hurt me." she giggled. "Go hair!" she hissed but her hair was unmoved. "My hair w-what happened to my hair?"

"Let's just said gel and water don't mix." Blazze smirked.

"You broke my hair! Oh, my beautiful hair!" she cried.

_Friendship ribbon!_

"I'll get you." said Sedusa then passed out.

"You good, guys?" said Blazze while throwing water on us.

"We're fine, but where were you?" said Brick.

"Yeah." we asked.

"Huh…I don't need to tell you that." she said with her head down then started taking off.

"Wait, Blazze! What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"I-I can't tell you…please don't get in my business." she sighed while flying to her home.

**Professor's Lab/House**

"I just don't get it?" sighed Kaoru. "Why would she tell Himeko about her and not us?"

"Maybe she doesn't trust us." I cried.

"That could be it…" said Riku.

"Well, girls and boys I have to go to the Shirogane's party." said the Professor while straighten his tie.

"Wait you got invited?" asked Eiji.

"Yes? So, has the Mayor, Ms. Belle, and other important people." he said then walked out the door.

"Then how did Chika get invited?" shouted Momoko.

"Hmm…I think we should pay a visited to her house." said Kukai.

"But, she won't be there if she's going to that party with her family." I said. "How are we going to visit her?"

**At Chika's House**

"By sneaking into the house." smirked Kukai.

"What! We can't do this!" I said.

"Miyako, it's for Chika." said Kaoru.

"Mm, ok but if we get caught you're taking the blame, Kukai."

"Alright, go." he said while we when to the windows.

"Locked." Eiji said.

"These ones are locked too." said Ikuto.

"So, how are we going to get in if all the windows are locked!" yelled Kukai.

"Hello?" said Rose while opening the door. "Oh, Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru what a nice surprise. Do all of you want to come in?"

"Yes, please." I smiled. We walked in and the inside was just a beautiful as the outside! It was filled with artworks and flowers, a lot of rooms to the downstairs to the upstairs, a bar, piano and other music instrument, a crystal ball, and pictures of famous people.

"So, what bring you girls here and who are your friends?"

"I'm Kukai."

"Hiy I'm Eiji."

"Yo Ikuto."

"I'm Riku."

"Well, we are here…because…" started Momoko.

"Chika, want to give us something." said Kaoru.

"Oh, she must have forgotten to tell me before she left for the Shirogane's party." Rose puzzled. "Well, you guys can stay here until they get back. I'll make cookies." she smiled while running into the kitchen.

"What that a robot?" asked Eiji.

"Yup, Chika made her when she was 8." I said while they hung their mouth open.

"Man, look at all of these pictures of famous people." said Kaoru.

"Yeah, they must be true fans of them." said Ikuto.

"Eeeeck!" yelled Momoko.

"What!" we asked.

"They have an picture of Tomoya and Chizuru Watanabe!"

"Really!" we shouted.

"Who's Tomoya and Chizuru Watanabe?" asked the boys.

"They were the famous couple singers until they had a kid and they disappeared." said Kaoru.

"Chizuru was a rich girl who came from a famous family and Tomoya was a poor boy who only had a few famous people." I said.

"How do you know this when they are older now?" asked Riku.

"Our family got us into it and now we know about them." said Momoko.

"Cookies are ready!" said Rose while bring them into the living room.

"Hey, Rose why does Chika have so many pictures of famous people?" asked Kukai while a mouth full of cookie.

"…She didn't tell you guys yet…"

"No. What didn't she tell us?" I asked.

"I can't tell you…she has to."

"Dad, please go to bed you have work in the morning." said Chika who just walk in and saw us.

"I know, Chika…that party did make me feel…empty again. Oh, hello are you Chika's friends?"

"Oh!" said Kukai and Momoko.

"My!" Eiji and I said.

"GOD!" said Ikuto and Kaoru.

There in front of us was **thee** Tomoya Watanabe! "Um..ok? Chika, I'm going to bed. Good night, Chika's friends." he said while walking upstairs to his room.

"You let them in, Rose?"

"Yes, but I think it's time to tell them the truth. See you guys later, good night." said Rose while walking into another room.

"Why did you tell us your dad was Tomoya Watanabe!" yelled Momoko.

"I didn't want you guys to know."

"Why not?" said Ikuto. "Cause that is a cool thing."

"You would have been popular at school." I said.

She slapped her hands on the table and we shut our mouths. "I didn't want you to know cause you would treat me differently!" she cried. "Everywhere I would go people would pretend to like me just because my whole family was rich and famous! I didn't want that…I want a normal live."

"Chika we wouldn't act like that." said Riku.

"You just did!" she cried. "I hate it money and fame is nothing to me when I don't have real friends to talk to, share things, have real love! I Hate It!" she cried while falling to her knees.

"Chika, we won't do that to you." I whispered to her while hugging her.

"Yeah, you might be rich and stuff, but we were friends before that." smiled Eiji.

"Beside.." grinned Riku while tipping her chin to look at us. "we wouldn't leave you not matter what."

She looked at us and smiled, "Thank you!" she cried while hugging us.

"So, you can trust us now?" asked Kukai.

"Yeah, it seem people can be different."

"So, are all these famous people your family?" asked Ikuto.

"Yes." she stood up while looking at them. "All around the world they're my family."

"Man, then you weren't kidding when you said you have a lot of boy cousins." said Kaoru.

"Yup." she giggled.

"So, why were you as Himeko's party?" I asked.

"Rich people know rich people." she shrugged.

"Hey, I just notice that I didn't see your mom walking with you. Where is she?" asked Eiji.

Chika fall to the floor and we ran to her. "Chika! Are You Alright?" we asked.

"Haha," she cried while even more tears fall out. "It my fault, you know…"

"What's your fault?" asked Riku while trying to pull her up, but she wouldn't move.

"I kill her." she whispered. "I kill her…it my fault."

***Flashback(5 years old Chika)***

"Look at the sky, mommy, daddy." Chika laughed.

"Yes, now stay close." smiled Chizuru.

"She will be fine." grinned Tomoya.

Chika ran into the woods and got lost; she cried until a man found her and started taking her back to her mother and father. "Thank you, man." giggled Chika.

"No problem, Chika."

"You know my name?"

"Yes, a lot of people know you."

"There's mommy and daddy!" she shouted while they looked at her.

"Chika!"

"Ah, ah, ah Mr. and Mrs. Watanabe." the man said while picking up Chika and held a gun to her.

"Put her down!" said Tomoya.

"Why should I? She is worth thousands!" he laughed while moving way. "All you need to do is get them for me and she might not get hurt."

"Mommy…Daddy." she cried.

"Don't worry, baby we'll get you back." smiled Chizuru trying to calm Chika down.

"I might just keep her and get the thousands out of her." he laughed while running way.

"MOMMY! DADDY!"

"CHIKA!" yelled Chizuru while running after him.

"Chizuru, wait!" yelled Tomoya while running after them, but got held up in the traffic.

"Let me go." cried Chika while biting him.

"Why you little brat."

"Let her go!" yelled Chizuru while hitting him.

"Mommy!"

"That is it!" he yelled while throwing Chizuru back and Chika on the floor and holding the gun at her. "Bye bye little girl."

"Chika!" yelled Chizuru while jumping in front of the gun.

"This is the police! Drop the gun and put your hands up!"

"Mommy…mommy it's over…mommy?" said Chika while blood fell on her face, hands, and dress.

"Let me through! That my wife!" yelled Tomoya while running up to the two girls.

"Daddy, why is mommy sleeping? She isn't getting up? Why?"

"Oh, God no." whispered Tomoya while hugging his little girl and touch his wife.

"Daddy why are you crying? Why won't mommy wake up!"

"Mommy..mommy is gone." whispered Tomoya.

"No…no…NO!"

**Funnel**

"Mommy is not died." cried Chika while Himeko held her hand. "She isn't died."

"Chika, come on." sighed Tomoya while taking her hand. "Where are moving to Europe."

"But, what about mommy? You guys have to sing it's you guys dream." cried Chika.

"Dreams are not real." he said while letting one tear drop.

_It's my fault…It's my fault!_

***End of Flashback***

"It's my fault guys I killed my mommy."

"That not true, Chika!" cried Momoko.

"Yes, it is. I got kidnapped, I let my mommy get hit, and I killed their dreams." she cried.

"Chika, it's not your fault!" cried Ikuto.

"Yeah, it was that dude's fault." cried Eiji.

"But-"

"Chika! No Buts." said Riku while hugging her. "Your mommy saved you so you could see the future. She knew what she was doing, so you must look up to it." he whispered.

"But-"

"Chika, we promise that we will stick by you." cried Momoko.

"If you need to talk…" smiled Eiji.

"If you need a shoulder to cry on…" I smiled.

"If you just need to clear you mind…" grinned Ikuto.

"We will be there for you." smiled Riku.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" she cried while hugging us.

"No worries, Chika…if you are there for us, we will be there for you." we said.

* * *

**Blazze: I bet I surprise you, guys. Yup, Chika had secrets she need to let go of. Well, there are more things that will come up, sooooo review and…wait and see!**


	10. Blues' New Powers

**Chapter 10**

**Blues' New Powers**

**Suzu/Bell's POV**

"Looks like the villains like their new powers." I giggled while blowing on the bubbles from my bubbles bath. "Mojo Jojo's new powerful robots and laser beams, Fuzzy's new music and super strength, The Amoeba Boys+Girl's new sticky powers, The GangGreenGang's new ice, burping, speed, rocky, and stretchy powers, Sedusa's new hairgel, and Princess's new super beam powers that should help me a lot." I laugh while looking at their faces in my bubbles.

I wrapped my towel around me and then my powder came in. "So, what have you found out about the girls and those boys?" My powder showed me their true forms and my smile grew bigger. "Perfect! They're not so powerful in their teen form." I got dress and looked out the window and saw Ken's house. "Maybe I'll go visit him." I blushed while I wave my hand and I was at his door in no time.

"Stop it, Boys!" these four girls voices yelled.

"No thank you." these four boys voices said back.

"Those must be Ken's friends." I thought out loud.

"You guys are crazy!" yelled Ken who then came outside, but tripped then fell on me. "S-Suzu…How are you?" he blushed.

"I'm good…you?" I blushed.

"Fine."

"Hey, Ken stop flirting and tell us who's your friend." said one of the boy I couldn't see.

"I wasn't flirting!" Ken blushed while helping me up.

"Thank you." I said then I looked at his friends and saw that their were the Powerpuff Z and Rowdyruff Z. "So, w-who are your friends, Ken?"

"Well, this is Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, and Chika."

"Hi!" the girls waved.

"And this is Kukai, Eiji, Ikuto, and Riku."

"Yo!" the boys grinned.

"This is Suzu, my new friend."

"Um, it nice to meet you all. Well, I think I better go." I smiled.

"Why? You just got here." asked Ken.

"Yeah, Ken would be sad if you left." giggled Kaoru.

"He seems like he's busy."

"No, he's not busy." smiled Chika. "Just taking him and have fun." she said while pushing Ken out the door then they closed it.

"Well, do you want to go to the park with me then?"

"Sure," I blushed then garbed his hand. "Let's go."

**Miyako's POV**

"She was cute." said Momoko.

"Yeah, Ken pick a good one." chuckled Ikuto.

"How nice to say." said Kaoru.

"Yes, it was nice to say, my Cupcake." he smirked while garbing her waist.

"Let go, Ikuto!" Kaoru yelled while swinging her arms around then she hit me in the face.

"Ouch!" I cried while holding my eyes.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm sorry, Miyako!" she said.

"You ok, Miyako?" asked Eiji.

"I think so." I said while moving my hands away from my eyes. Then I blushed bright and put my hands back on my eyes. "Why did you guys take off your clothes?"

"What? We didn't take off our clothes, Miyako!" said Momoko.

"But when I took my hands off my eyes all I saw was you guys in your underwear!"

"I think you are see things." laughed Kukai.

"Come on take your hands off your eyes." giggled Chika while taking my hands off my eyes.

"Eeck! Now, I can see through the walls and-" I blushed while putting my hands back. "Now, I saw Eiji's…."

"My what?" asked Eiji.

"N-nothing!" I shouted.

"Um..I think I know what she saw." blushed Chika.

"What?" they asked.

"I'm only telling you girls." she said then she whispered to the girls and I heard a gasp.

"I think you need to see the Professor." said Momoko.

"I don't think I want to." I blushed.

"I'm going with you then." Chika said while she took me to the Professor. "Professor, Miyako is see through things. I think you should look at her eyes."

"I'll take a look." said the Professor. "Alright, Miyako, move your hands."

"But, I might see right though you guys clothes."

"Don't worry, Miyako we are wearing suit that won't let you see through them." said Chika while moving my hands.

"Good you guys have clothes on." I sighed.

"Well, Miyako look at these boxes and tell me what you see?"

I looked at the boxes and saw what was in them. "A teddy bear, soap, and water bottles."

"Wow, that was totally right." smiled Chika.

"Hmm." the professor hummed then while to a machine and turned it on. "Miyako, would you lay down please."

"Ok?" I said while lay down on the mat. The machine pull me in and I saw the inside of it. The light when on and my eyes when back to normal. "My eyes are normal again." I said when the machine cut off.

"So, what happened, Professor?" asked Chika while taking off the suit.

"Well, Miyako has a new power that she can use in or out of her transforming."

"Really? What is it?" I asked.

"X-ray vision that can let you see through anything."

"That's so cool." I said.

"Professor, did you think we all will get powers?"

"Well, it hard to say." said the Professor while looking over the data. "The powers might came up when you're in trouble or something like that, so only time will tell."

"Ok, thank you." said Chika while putting me out the door.

**Kukai's POV**

"So, Miyako are you ok?" asked Eiji.

"Yes, I found out that I have X-ray vision."

"You got X-ray vision!" we said.

"Yup she can use her vision in both forms." said Chika.

"Man, you guys get all the cool stuff." I groaned while my bros nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, the Professor did say we all will get powers too." smiled Chika.

"We will?" I asked.

"Yup." giggled Miyako.

"Cool!" we said.

**Suzu/Bell's POV**

"That was fun, Ken." I giggled.

"Yeah…want to get some ice cream?"

"Sure!"

"I'll take Cotton Candy." he said to the ice cream man.

"I'll have vanilla please."

"Here you go you, kids."

"So, how did you meet your friends?" I asked while we walked out of the park.

"Oh, um they became my friends by helping me and my father with a experiment." he said nervously.

"Oh, what was the experiment about?" I asked trying not to sound too nosy about my enemies.

"Well, I can't tell you that…it's top secret, Suzu." he said while looking away.

_Man, I must be pushing Ken too far. _"Ok, well I better go my mother want to me home by 5."

"Oh, ok see you around Suzu."

"Bye." I smiled then kissed him on the cheek before running away.

**Riku's POV**

"Hey, Ken did you have fun on your date?" asked Ikuto.

"Hmm…what?"

"Hey, Ken you feeling alright?" asked Momoko.

"Yes, why you asking?"

"Cause you look like you just got a noble prize or something." said Chika.

"Wait a minute," I said while looking at Ken closely. "Oh, Ken got some sugar from his little girlfriend."

"She not my girlfriend and it was only on the cheek." he blushed.

"Ah, Ken got a kiss." giggled Miyako.

"Wow, didn't know you were a ladies man, Ken." I chuckled.

"I'm not a ladies man."

"Well, she totally like you then." said Kaoru while flipping through the channels.

"How can you tell?" we boys asked.

"She is a girl." said Chika.

"Every girl can tell another girl feelings." said Kaoru.

"Totally." said Momoko and Miyako.

"Well, only time will tell." said Kukai.

"Yup." we said.

**Suzu/Bell's POV**

"What was I think kissing Ken." I sighed while moving the pillow from my face. "He's friends with them so, I should hate him…but, I can't." I got up and saw it was 10:34pm. _How am I going to do this when they are friends. _"Aaah, I'm just going to have to get rid of them sooner." I laughed then when to the city and started destroying everything in sight.

**No One's POV**

"Girls, boys!" yelled the Professor on to the screen.

"What is it, I was sleeping." yawned Kukai.

"It's Bell da wan."

"What!"

"We are on it!" they yelled into their own screens.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Magical Blazze!_

_Jamming Brick!_

_Lightning Boomer!_

_Slamming Butch!_

_Fiery Bam!_

_Rowdyruff Boys Z!_

"Let's go team!" shouted the reds while they took off for Bell.

"Aaah, Powerpuff Z, Rowdyruff Z is so good to see you." she giggled.

"What are you doing here, Bell?" asked Blazze.

"Getting ready to kill you!" she laughed coldly while her bell bracelets grew. _Priceless Melody!_

"Watch out!" yelled Brick while the boys moved the girls.

"Thanks." the girls smiled.

"Bubbles do you see anyone in the buildings Bell just destroy?" asked Blossom.

Bubbles looked at the buildings and sum-up her X-ray vision on it. "Yes, a buck of people are under those two buildings."

"Alright, Bubbles, Boomer, and Blazze go get those people out of there and we'll get Bell." said Brick.

"Got it!" they yelled while going to their jobs.

"Take your best shot." Bell smirked.

_Hurricane Lutz!_

_Moon Arrow!_

_Apple Yogurt Shoot!_

_Green Cut!_

_Rapping Top!_

"Not bad, but you are going to have to be a lot hard then that!" she hissed then throw Butch and Blossom into a car.

"All the people are out." said Boomer.

"Good, cause this battle might get ugly." said Brick while readying his top.

"Let's play!.._Bells of Hate!_"

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" they screamed while being throw into the street and being cover in blood.

"Get out the way!" Bell yelled while punishing Butch and Blossom who got slam into a light pole. "Why don't I get you boys 1st ." she smirked while stepping on Boomer's head.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh!"

_Bubble Boing!_

"Why you little…_Deadly Hope!_" She send multiple kicks, attacks, and punishes to Bubbles. One of her pigtails fell out and cut, bumps, and bloody scars were on her. "Now, you will be the 1st to go, bubbly." Bell smiled while flowing above her. _Bells of Hate!_

"Noooooo!" yelled Boomer while holding on to her and then a electric force field protect both of them.

"What? No!"

"Boomer, you just saved me." whispered Bubbles.

"Why wouldn't I?" he smiled while the field fell down.

"That's it…_Priceless Melody!_" But just like before a electric force field came from Boomer and protect them.

"Boomer you got a new power." said Bubbles.

"I guess I did."

"You guys ok?" asked Bam while trying his best to get to them.

"Yeah, we're ok." said Boomer.

"For now." said Buttercup while holding Butch up.

"She kicking are asses out here." sighed Brick.

"We need to figure out a way to stop her or Tokyo will fall." said Blazze.

"Hey, where did she go?" asked Butch .

"Right here." she smiled while pulling the girls up to the clouded sky.

"Where are you?" asked Blossom while they stay back-to-back.

"I'm everywhere you look."

"We better stay close." whispered Blazze. "She can surprise us from any angle."

"Right you are." she hissed while send a blast to Blazze.

"Damn you little girl!" shouted Buttercup while looking at the spot the blast was send.

"We did nothing to you!" yelled Blossom.

"Nothing to me!" she shouted then the girls go hit with multiple attacks that ripping their clothes giving the more cuts, bumps, and scars. "You took it all from me! And you dare to live for it! I hate you! I Hate YOU!" Then a powerful blast send the girls falling to the ground, but lucky the boys caught them.

"This is hurt you girls the worst!" said Butch while they flew to a top of a building.

"You girls need to go are she might really kill you." said Bam.

"She wants us so we are going to fight with everything we got." said Buttercup before the girls fell into the boys' arms.

"Stay here!" Brick ordered then they when to face Bell.

"Where are those brats?" yelled Bell.

"None of your business, bitch…_Slicing Sword II!"_

_Rolling Attack II!_

_Hard Shell II!_

_Spinning Top II!_

"Hahaahaa!" she laughed while moving out of the building and looking at her cuts and scars. "You boys must really care about these bitches…but, their blood will be on my hands before you try anything!" she growled while hold her bells up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Bubbles but, this scream was a different scream; it shattered the glass behind Bell and piled up on her.

"Bubbles." they said.

"I didn't mean to…it just happened." she said then fell into Boomer's arms unconscious then the other girls followed.

The pile of glass started moving and then a bloody hand came out. "You think you won, but this war has just begun." she giggled while flowing above them. "Just you wait, you all will be died." she said then disappeared and then a blue light flew into Bubbles's body.

**At The Professor's Lab/House**

"Will the girls be ok?" asked a worried Kukai.

"Yes, they need some rest, but they should be ok." said the Professor. "You boys are lucky since you were already born with Chemical Z you guys will heal faster."

"So, Professor what about Miyako's and my new powers?"

"Well, Eiji like I said you guys will get new powers when your in trouble or something. And you two wanting to protect each other made you get your electric force field and Miyako's sonic screams."

"So, now Miyako has two new powers." Kukai sighed.

"So, what about that blue light that flew into Miyako here?" asked Riku.

"I couldn't find anything wrong with her so, she must be fine."

"Ok, thanks Professor we are going to take the girls home." said Ikuto while the boys transformed and started for their girls homes.

"Papa I mean Professor do you think everything will be ok?"

"I'm not sure, but I need to find a strong attack or weakness for Bell or something worst might happen."

**At Bell's Hotel**

"Ha! They think this can stop me." she chuckled while getting into the tub and then the cuts and scars healed slow. "I can't let them live..not after what they did."


	11. Sad Little Bell

**Chapter 11**

**Sad Little Bell**

**At School(Eiji's POV)**

"Are you sure you girls are ok?" I asked.

"Yes, Eiji a million times yes!" shouted Kaoru.

"It just a few scars that will heal, but thanks for caring." smiled Miyako.

"I'm just surprise you guys healed so fast." said Momoko.

"Since we were made with Chemical Z we'll heal faster." said Kukai.

"Alright, kids time for work." said Mr. Kagurazaka while we sat down. "Ok, kids you have a science fair and you will be partnered up."

"I get Kukai!"

"I'm picking the partners, Ms. Shirogane." sighed Mr. Kagurazaka. "Alright, Kukai and Chika, Eiji and Momoko, Ikuto and Miyako, Riku and Kaoru, Himeko and Cooro, Shiro and Ami, Kiko and Maguri, Yuzuki and Sora, Akari and Goro, Ayumu and Naoko, Hina and Toshio, and Tadao and Najika."

**After School(Chika's POV)**

"I can't believe we got paired up with the boys." groaned Kaoru.

"Well, it isn't that bad since we aren't with are counterparts." I said.

"Hey, girls!" yelled Ikuto while they ran up to us.

"What?" we asked.

"Let's work on are projects at our house." said Kukai.

"Why can't we work on it at the Professor's?" asked Miyako.

"Cause it would be funnier and I bet Chika want to check on the Smart House." said Riku.

_He has me there. _"Fine, we are going, but no funny business."

**At The Boys' Mansion(Riku's POV)**

"Wow I still can't believe you guys kept it clean." said Momoko while they looked around the house.

"That's because my Smart House usually helps them clean up the house." Chika said who was looking at the control panel. "Looks like everything ok. Now, Kukai time to get started on our project."

"Already?" we boys asked.

"She right we should start." said Miyako while taking out a notebook.

"Besides the sooner we get a idea the sooner we can go." mumbled Kaoru.

"Alright Kaoru let's go." I said while walking away to the living room.

"Hey, wait for me!" she shouted while she caught up to me.

**Ikuto's POV**

"We got the dining room." said Chika while pulling Kukai to it.

"Ok, then we got the family room…come on, Momoko." said Eiji while they when to the family room.

"So, which room are we going to?" asked Miyako.

"We can use the study." I shrugged while going to the room with Miyako behind me.

"So, what should we do on are project?" she asked.

"I don't know…what about a volcano?" I yawned.

"Volcanoes are overdone…how about waves?"

"I don't think we'll get a great grade on surfing." I chuckled.

"No, I mean like light waves." she giggled. "…I…I feel..very…sleepy." Then a blue light when around her and she pass out.

"Miyako! Are you ok?" I asked while shaking her.

"Ikuto!" yelled my brothers.

"What?" I said while running out also knocking into them.

"The girls just pass out." said Riku.

"Miyako passed out too."

"What!" said Eiji while running into the study and shaking her.

"Eiji, if you shake her too hard she might brake." said Kukai.

"Then what do we do?" Eiji asked.

"We should take them to the Professor." said Kukai.

"Alright, let's go." I said.

**In Dreamworld(Miyako's POV)**

"Where am I?" I asked while looking around the blue, wavelike land.

"Miyako, where are we?" asked Chika with Momoko and Kaoru walked up to me.

"I have no idea." I said. "All I remember was talking to Ikuto and then I passed out."

"Us too…but how are we in each other dreams?" asked Kaoru.

"Maybe it has something to do with that." said Momoko while pointing to a clear screen.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Hmm…" said Chika then knock on the screen. Then at screen showed Him. "Woo!" she said while falling on to Momoko. "Sorry, Momoko."

"It like a movie." said Kaoru.

"Then let's watch." said Momoko.

**In Screen(No One's POV)**

"Him, you shouldn't eat too much when we're going somewhere." smiled a woman with white hair.

"Don't worry, Annabelle everything will be fine."

"Wait! That's Annabelle." said Momoko.

"Then…what?" asked Kaoru.

"Then it must be Bell's memories." said Chika.

"Then how can we see it?" asked Miyako while looking at the screen.

"They must be in you, Miyako because the boys said a blue light flew from Bell to you." said Chika.

"Let's keep watching." said Kaoru.

"Mommy, daddy can I came?" asked a 5 years old Bell while running up to them.

"No, you have to stay." said Him while he leaving the house.

"Don't worry, Bell I bet if you put your mind to it, you can join us." winked Annabelle while following her husband.

"What does she mean?" said Bell. "I got it." Then she made a red cloud around her then she was at this dark place. "I thought I was support to be with mommy and daddy."

"Him you can't have everything." said a black demon with horns.

"I won't say that Scar." stared Him. "I'm the leader and what I say goes."

"Well, I think there should be a new leader." said a demon with a wolf head.

"My husband has been in this group with you, Fang for a long time. So, why would you want to take my husband out of leadership?"

"Oh, Annabelle we are just losing a little weakness." grinned Scar.

"This doesn't seem good." said Bell while backing up, but hit something. "Huh?" she said while looking around.

"Look who we got here." smiled a demon girl with cat-like looks.

"Aaahh-" she screamed, but the cat demon garbed her.

"So, are you going to quit or do we have to take out the trash?" said Fang.

"I'm not leaving."

"Well, how about I take care of your daughter." said the cat demon while licking her.

"Citty, let her go!" yelled Annabelle.

"Why she like a little pet." she giggled while playing with Bell's hair.

"Look if I go you **will **let Bell go." said Him.

"Sure, why not?" smiled Citty who then throw Bell into Annabelle and attacked Him.

"You girls get out of here!" hissed Him.

"But, Him?" said Annabelle, but got hit out of the room.

"Get the girls, Fang." growled Scar while biting Him. "They know are plans."

**With Bell and Her Mommy**

"Mommy, what's going on?" whispered Bell while they hid behind a building.

"Your father and that group have been planning on taking over another dimension for a long time, but it seem they think they can take over it without Him."

"Where are you, little girls." howled Fang.

"Bell, these demons will do anything to rule, so I want you to run to your father while I take care of Fang."

"But, mommy I thought you were a human."

"Nope." she smiled. Then Annabelle white eyes became yellow snake eyes, her hair when wild, her teeth shaped, and her nails did too. "Now go!"

_I'm not leaving mommy alone._

"Well, well, well, Annabelle you show your real color." chuckled Fang.

"Hold your tongue." she hissed then attacked Fang.

"Hello little pet." purred Citty who pushed Bell into the battle.

"Bell, get behind me."

"Oh, she can fight too." laughed Fang.

"Like I would let that happened." said Him while throwing Scar's head at them.

"We are not losing to you." hissed Fang and Citty then started at Bell.

"Bell!" they yelled, but Annabelle jumped in front of her and got bloody hands in her.

"Mommy." stared Bell in totally shock with her mommy blood on her.

"That one pet down." purred Citty.

"You are dead." hissed Him then the bloody battle take place in front of Bell.

"Poor Bell." cried Miyako who was looking away of the whole battle.

"I understand how she feels." sighed Chika.

"The scene is changing." said Kaoru.

**With Bell(About a 7 year old Now)**

"Dad, can't I go with you?" cried Bell.

"No, you need to train so you are as strong as your dad." smiled Him.

"I wish mom was here to take me with you guys." sighed Bell.

"Oh, Bell," sighed Him while patting her head. "you must train. I don't want to lost you too, so train well and I will be back from Tokyo of the Edo Period."

"Wait, Him just going to the Edo Period?" asked Kaoru.

"Remember our dimension time zone is different from their's." said Chika.

"It looks like the scene has change." said Miyako.

"Miss, we have some news from your father." said Soul Eater.

"Yay! It has be a year for me but in been years for Him." said Bell. She looked at the letter and her smile turn into a sick frown.

"What is it, Miss?"

"He got defeated by the Oedo Chakichaki Girls."

"I wouldn't say he is defeated, Miss."

"How did you know that, Soul Eater?"

"Because your father will come back because of you."

"Well, that stop her from getting the Oedo Chakichaki Girls." said Chika.

"Then the next letter must have took her about us." said Momoko.

**In Screen(Next Year)**

"Miss."

"What is it?" said a cold Bell while shaking her Bell then a demon blow up.

"It seem you have a letter..from your father."

"Really?" she said as her face lit up. She took the letter and read it then the letter turn into flames. "It seem the descendants of Oedo Chakichaki Girls; the Powerpuff Girls Z have really defeated my father."

"What are you going to do, Miss?"

"I'm going to kill them." she whispered while a few tears came out.

**Miyako's POV**

"Man, that girl is just crazy." said Kaoru as the screen disappeared.

"Well, we did make her lose her mother and father." I sighed.

"Him made her lose her mother." said Kaoru.

"My parents did try to take over the Edo Period dimension of the Oedo Chakichaki Girls!"

"BELL!" we yelled while looking up at her.

"How did you get here?" asked Momoko.

"I don't know, but I'm going to enjoy it." she smiled while holding up her bracelets.

**Professor's Lab/House**

"What's wrong with them, Professor!" Eiji asked while looking at the sweaty girls.

"I'm not sure. All I'm get is that if they don't wake up something bad will happen."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" they screamed with them still asleep. Then cuts, scars, and bumps just appear out of nowhere. Their clothes started ripping and they coughed up blood.

"This is not good. It seems like the dreams are real, so they might dead in them." said the Professor.

"What!" the boys yelled. "We are not letting that happen."

"Momoko, wake up!" yelled Kukai while shaking her.

"Kaoru! Come on get up!" shouted Ikuto while shaking her.

"Chika! Chika!" yelled Riku while shaking her.

"Miyako, please wake up!" shouted Eiji while shaking her.

Aaaaaahhhh!" they screamed while more cuts opened up and tears fell out their eyes.

"That not working da wan!"

"You might need to surprise them." said Ken.

"How!"

"We don't know that!" said Ken and the Professor.

"Surprise..surprise. Guys you know what to do." smirked Ikuto when the boys figure out what he mean. In a second their lips were on their girls and the blue light flew out Miyako and the girls open their eyes.

"W-what are you do!" the girls blushed while pushing them away.

"We just saved you guys from dying." said Riku.

"What do you m- Ow!" they yelled while holding their cuts.

"It…it was real." gasped Momoko while tears came down her face.

"What was real?" asked Eiji.

"Bell was in are dreams and she real try to…" cried Miyako.

"How?" whispered Kaoru while looking down.

"Maybe that blue light." said Ken.

"Maybe…" said Chika.

"We should get you guys cuts covered." said the Professor while Ken, Peach, and him left the room for the lab area.

"Ok, girls time to cover you up." said Eiji while they garbed a 1st aid kit. The boys covered the girls with Band-Aids and the girls don't look at them.

"What wrong?" asked Kukai.

"N-nothing." they blushed.

"You guys just stumbled over your words." smirked Ikuto.

"N-no we don't." they blushed.

"So, why are you guys blushing?" smirked Riku.

"We're not blushing." they blushed.

"Hmm…I would stop lie to us." the boys smiled while tilting their chins and getting close to their lips.

"We aren't lying." they whispered trying not to fell into their trap.

"Sure you aren't…" the boys whispered almost about to kiss them, but…

"Girls da wan!" shouted Peach making the boys fall back.

"Yes, Peach?" answered Momoko while the girls blushed, but hid it from the boys.

"The Professor want to see you da wan."

"Ok." they said while heading to where the Professor was.

"Nice timing, Peach." groaned Kukai.

"Hehee." laughed Peach.

**With Girls**

"So, what's up, Professor?" asked Kaoru.

"It seem that Bell can enter your dreams, but I not totally sure how? I think I had to do when one of you take in that light, but it's hard to said."

"Well, we'll just be more careful." said Miyako.

"Ok, well see you girls later then." said the Professor.

"Yeah, see you guys oh and don't forget your boyfriends." laughed Ken.

"They're not are boyfriends." they blushed.

* * *

**Blazze: I wonder how long that is going to last ;P.**


	12. Please!

**This is a Blues Chapter…So Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Please!**

**Miyako's POV**

"Yay, it's Saturday! So, are we going shopping?" I asked.

"Sorry Miyako, but I'm hoping to find a book I been looking for to buy, so see you later." smiled Chika who then when into a bookstore.

"No way you are getting me to go with you, Miyako." said Kaoru while not looking at me**(I was doing my famous puppy dog eyes)**. "Besides I want to hit the ramps, so later." she said while riding her skateboard.

"Are you busy too, Momoko?"

"Sorry Miyako, maybe next time." she smiled then ran into a candy shop with hearts in her eyes.

"Hmm, maybe I'll just go to the park." I got to the park and saw the little kids playing around. I pulled some bubbles out of my pocket and when up to my favorite place where I could see the whole park.

"Wow, so many bubbles." giggled a little girl while her friends ran up to see or pop the bubbles.

"I still wish I could have learn the shabon freedom from Taka-chan." I thought out loud while blowing more bubbles.

"_my boyfriend should be fine."_

"Taka-chan." I whispered while tears fall from my eyes.

"A pretty girl like you should be crying."

I turned around and saw Eiji. "Eiji," I said while wiping my eyes. "What bring you here?"

"I'm not really sure." he laughed while sitting next to me. "So, why were you crying?"

"It's nothing just going down Memorylane." I sighed while blowing more bubbles.

"Hmm." he said then took my bubble blower. "Is this it." he said then did the shabon freedom I only thought Taka-chan knew.

"How did you do it?"

"Well, when I was looking at your attack I figured out how it works." he smiled while blowing more bubbles than me.

"So, pretty." stared a little boy.

"Could you teach me how since Taka-chan probably won't be teaching me anytime soon?" I asked while trying not to cry.

"Alright." he grinned while standing up. "1st you blow a big bubble, then you blow the smaller bubbles in fast, but not to fast that it pops. And last you wait for a second then blow real hard." And just like that he did the shabon freedom again. "You try now." he smiled while handing me my bubble blower.

I started with a bubble, but it pop thank to the rain. "Why does this always happen?" I asked while we ran into the mall. "Everytime I want to try it, it starts to rain." I sweat dropped.

"Don't worry you will doing it soon." he smiled. "So, we are in the mall…let's go play some video games."

"No, I want to shop." I said while he looked at me. "Please." I plead with puppy dog eyes.

He sighed, "Tell you what we'll go shopping for a hour than we'll play video games, is that fair?"

"Ok, seems fair." I smiled**(guess my puppy dog look doesn't really work on Eiji)**. "Let's go!" I smiled while pulling him into a store.

**Eiji's POV**

_So, many girly stuff. It is for Miyako and the video games. You can do this._

"Eiji, do you think I should try these on?" she said while holding a buck of clothes.

"Are you sure you have time to try on all of those." I laughed while helping her find a dressing room.

"Yes, I can." she said while sticking out her tongue and closing the curtain.

"Alright." I smiled while sitting in a chair. It been a half a hour of see clothes after clothes; and everytime she would come out I love was she had on. "So, how many clothes do you have left?"

"Oh, about- Eeck!"

"Miyako!" I said while running into her dressing room. "What is it?"

"Sp-sp-spider!" she cried while running to me. I looked around and find a huge black spider crackling on the floor. I stepped on it and kicked it out of the dressing room. "Thank you." she sighed while hugging me.

"No problem." I said then blushed when I notice that Miyako was in her underwear. "Um, Miyako…you know you're in your underwear." I blushed.

"Eeck!" she blushed then pushed me out of the dressing room. "Y-you didn't see anything!"

"I wouldn't say that." I blushed.

**Miyako's POV**

_I can't believe I didn't notice I was in my underwear. _"I'm so dumb." I blushed. _But, he didn't try anything, so that good. _I put on my blue dress with a puffy bottom, a pink median jacket with a fluffy puffs light brown at the end, and dark greeny boots with fluffy puffs light brown at the top_**(The outfit of season 2)**_;and garbed six outfits out of 25. "Ok, time to buy them."

"You try on about 20 outfits and only buying 6?" said Eiji.

"Yup." I shrugged. "It's hard to decide." I said while going to the cash register.

"Miyako, so nice to see you." smiled Ako. "You find everything you were looking for?" she asked while taking the clothes for me.

"Yes, you know I always do." I giggled while getting out my wallet.

"I bet your boyfriend loves your outfits." Ako purred while looking at Eiji beside me.

"A-Ako he isn't my boyfriend!" I blushed while getting swirls for eyes.

"He isn't, but you two look so good together."

"Sorry I'm not her boyfriend…yet." smirked Eiji.

"How much is it?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh, that will be 4500 yen**(about $45)**."

"Ok…here you go."

"Thank you!" said Ako while we were about to leave. "Oh, and next time Miyako that boy better be your boyfriend!"

"Ako!" I blushed.

**Eiji's POV**

I couldn't help but to laugh at Ako's comment. "Don't laugh Eiji!" she blushed.

"Sorry, but that was funny."

"Anyways are you going to play video games?"

"**We **are going to play video games." I said while taking her wrist and leading her into the arcade.

"I don't think I can do this, Eiji."

"Yeah Eiji, Miyako is too of a girly weakling to play." giggled Naoko while win a game.

"I'm not weak, Naoko." Miyako growled. "I just never played video games before."

"I figured that." Naoko smiled while hooking arms with me. "Eiji, why like her when all she can do is shop while I can play video games better than this baby."

"That's it, Naoko." shouted Miyako that got everyone looking. "Pick a game and I bet I can kick your butt in it!"

"Fine, by me, but let's make this interesting. If I win I get Eiji and if you win; which it least likely I buy you a whole other outfit. Deal?" she smiled.

"…Deal."

_I don't get a say in this._ I sweat dropped.

**Miyako's POV**

"So, which game?" I asked. _What did I get myself into!_

"Since I know this is your 1st time here we can play this." she said while show me this game with these four arrows and screen. "This it's DanceDance Revolution Supernova 2!"

"What do you do?" I asked while everyone gasped.

"You are kidding." Naoko sighed. "You use the arrows with your feet and try to step on them at the same as they appear on the screen."

"Like this." smiled a girl with purple and pink hair in fuzzy pigtails. It looked easy, but I wasn't totally sure about it.

"You don't have to do this, Miyako." Eiji whispered.

"No, I think I need to teach Naoko a lesson." I whispered back.

"So, we'll play three songs." said Naoko while getting on the controller. "You ready?"

"Totally." I said while getting up on the other controller.

_**Melt by. Miku Hatsune(English Lyrics)**_

_Waking up in the morning, I only had one thought inside my mind. Yes, it was you. Had a haircut the other day, so you could notice and say to me, "Why the new style?" Pink skirt, flower barrette, stick it on my hair then I am going out. Today, you will see how cute I really can be!_

"You holding up?" huffed Naoko.

"Sure, I-I guess." I said while slipping.

_Melt! I'm melting as I think of you. And even so, I'm too shy to say that I_ _love you. However, Melt! I can't even look at your eyes. However will I get my feelings across to you? It's you holding my heart still, after all. La la la la la la(4x)._

"Yes, I win!" smiled Naoko.

"That was only one game I will win the next one." I growled. _No way I'm losing to her._

"Sure, you will." she giggled while everyone**(expect Eiji) **laughed.

_That is it! _"I pick this song!"

_**I'm Blue by. Crazy Frog**_

_Yo! Listen up! Here's the story about a little guy that lives in a blue world and all day and all night, and everything he sees is just blue like inside and inside. Blue is his house with a blue little window and a bleu corvette and everything is blue for him. And himself and everybody around 'cause he ain't got nobody to listen._

"How you holding up." I giggled while getting most of them awesome.

"How, are you doing it?" she growled while miss a lot.

"Figure it out." I laughed.

_I'm blue! Da ba dee, da ba daa, Da ba dee, da ba daa, Da ba dee, da ba daa, Da ba dee, da ba daa, Da ba dee, da ba daa, Da ba dee, da ba daa, Da ba dee, da ba daa.(2x) I'm blue._

"Looks like I won that round." I smiled while she got up.

"You just got lucky." Naoko hissed. "The next one is mine and then I'll have Eiji."

"Fat chance." I said while we both pick the song.

_**(I Got That) Boom Boom by. Britney Spears(Full Song)**_

_(Shorty) We gonna go to the club and get crunk with Britney. Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah Ying Yang, Ya who? Britney. (Shorty) She think she fine, fine enough to blow your mind. (Shorty) She think she bad, get on the floor and shake that ass. (Shorty) She think she fine, fine enough to blow your mind. (Shorty) She think she bad, get on the floor and shake that ass._

"I bet you can't hold this up, Miss Goody-Two-Shoes." she huffed.

"I might surprise you." I huffed.

_Yeah, this is for all the southern boys out there, check this out. I see you looking my way and I know that you have something to say. Watching every inch of my body like you wanted to play(so here we go). Boom, boom boy you look so sexy boom, boom boy you look so sexy. I begin to dance just a little bit to turn you on(yeah I got that)._

We were only in the beginning and we were sweating a lot. I take off my jacket and then she took off her hat and jacket.

_I got that boom boom that you want, watching me all night long hurry up before it's gone. I got that boom boom that you want, I don't think you should wait one minute might be too late. You caught my eye and I wanted to get to know you. Don't be shy I want you to come closer, so what you gonna do?(So here we go). Boom, boom boy you look so sexy(so damn sexy) boom, boom boy you look so sexy(tonight)._

"You not tired yet." I sighed while really dancing to the music.

"I could do this all day." she laughed while trying to dance it.

_I got that boom boom that you want(that you want), watching me all night long hurry up before it's gone. I got that boom boom(I got that boom boom) that you want, I don't think you should wait one minute might be too late._

_(Shorty) She think she fine, fine enough to blow your mind. (Shorty) she think she bad, get on the floor and shake that ass. (Shorty) She think she fine, fine enough to blow your mind. (Shorty) She think she bad, get on the floor and shake that ass. (Shorty) She think she fine, fine enough to blow your mind. (Shorty) She think she bad , get on the floor and shake that ass._

"You should just give up now, bubbly." she giggled. "I going to kick your ass in this game."

"You wish." I smiled. "I can really dance to this game." I said while dropping-like-it-hot and still hitting the arrows.

"Yeah! Hottie alert!" yelled the crowd and a few whistled.

_Twilly-Twilly what? Twilly Twilly what? Twilly-Twilly Shorty get on the floor shake dat ass for me. Twilly-Twilly, Twilly-Twilly, Twilly-Twilly Shorty get on the floor shake dat shake that ass for me. She naked. She soaken wet. Strip tease like an hmmm, dripin' sweat. She got a lil body that I can't forget. I ain't met a young lady out did her yet. Britney Spears and the Ying Yang Twins, hah we done became friends. Might as well let the party begin. If you wid it then join on in._

"Still think you can win?" I huffed.

_I got that boom boom that you want, watching me all night long hurry up before it's gone. I got that boom boom(I got that boom boom) that you want, I don't think you should wait one minute might be too late. I got that boom boom(Yeah) that you want, watching me all night long hurry up before it's gone. I got that boom boom(Yeah) that you want, I don't think you should wait one minute might be too late._

"How are you beating me?"

"Goody-Two-Shoes always win." I smirked.

_Boom, boom boy you look so sexy(damn you look so sexy). Boom, boom boy you look so sexy(What You Doni' To Me?) Boom, boom boy you look so sexy(damn you turning me on). Boom, boom boy you look so sexy, Yeah. _

"And I win!" I giggled while jumping up and down.

"Good job, Miyako!" shouted Eiji while hugging me.

"You got luck, Miyako."

"Luck had nothing to do with it." I giggled." Now, time to buy me another outfit!"

**After Shopping(Again -_-'ll)(Eiji's POV)**

"I still can believe that was your 1st time dancing on that game." I said.

"Well, it was and I totally rocked it!" she shouted while jumping up and down.

"Well, then I should take you to the arcade with me more often."

"You know, I would actually like that." she smiled then hooked onto my arm. "Thank you, Eiji I had a great time with you."

"I did too, Miyako." I smiled back. I looked outside and saw that it had stop raining. "Looks like it stop rain…that means you can try shabon freedom again!" I said while I pulled her all the way to the park. "Ok, let's try this again."

"Alright." she said while holding her bubble blower. She took a deep breathed and blow the big bubble, then the fast little bubbles, and boom she got it. "I did it!"

"I told you, you could."

"Thank you again, Eiji!" she giggled then jumped on me to hugged me, but we fell down and I was on top of her.

**Miyako's POV**

_Man, what did I just do! _I had a bright blush on me and so did he. He moved closer and for some reason I didn't stop him. _Why am I not stop these again..am I…am I starting to like him more. _"Um…"

**Beep, Beep, Beep!**

"Hi!" we blushed while we talked into watch/compact.

"Guys, it the GangGreenGang and we need all the help we can get." said Blazze.

"We're on our way." we said then closed our watch/compact.

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Lightning Boomer!_

"So, next Saturday?" he smiled.

"Sure, I'd like that." I blushed.


	13. Yellows' New Powers

**Chapter 13**

**Yellows' New Powers**

**Monday at School(Chika's POV)**

"So, you spend your Saturday with Eiji." said Kaoru.

"Well, yes it was fun." Miyako blushed. _And I think I'm…falling for him._

"Wait! Miyako are you really falling for Eiji?" I asked.

"What? No! What makes you say that?" she giggled nervously.

"But…you didn't just say you were falling for him?" I asked. _I just heard it?_

"No." Miyako said.

"Yeah, Chika all she said was she had fun." said Momoko.

"I think you are losing it." laughed Kaoru.

"Yeah, maybe." I said then the boys walked in.

"Hey, girls." said Kukai.

"Hi, Miyako." blushed Eiji.

"Hi, Eiji." blushed Miyako.

"So, Cupcake what you been up to?"

"None of your damn business." hissed Kaoru.

"But, it is my business." chuckled Ikuto. _And under those clothes too._

"That is so rude, Ikuto." I said.

"What is?" they asked.

"You guys didn't heard what he said?" I asked.

"But, it is my business?" said Riku.

"No, no, no after that!"

"I didn't said anything." said Ikuto.

"Are you ok, Chika?" asked Kukai.

"I-I don't know. Maybe work is just getting to me." I laughed.

"Yeah, maybe." said Riku. _I think Chika is going crazy._

"And I'm not going crazy, Riku." I growled while sitting down.

**Professor's Lab/House**

"Stop saying that!" I yelled.

"I didn't say anything!" yelled back Kukai.

"Ok, I think something wrong with you, Chika." said Kaoru.

_Maybe we should take her to the hospital. _said Eiji.

"I'm not going to the hospital, Eiji!" I shouted at him. "And don't think I didn't hear that comment about not being able to kick your ass just because you're friends with Miyako now!"

"I'm scaried guys." cried Eiji.

"Chika, I think you need to see the Professor." said Miyako while getting in front of Eiji.

"Fine." I sighed while going to the Professor. "Professor for some reason I think people are saying something, but they aren't."

"Well, let's figure this out." he said. _And I was hope to watch my show._

"Sorry, I'm having you miss your show, Professor."

"Hmm, I was just thinking that I didn't said it."

"Really?" I asked.

"Why don't you laid on the mat and I'll see what's up."

"Ok." I said while laying on the mat where Miyako found out she had X-ray vision. "So, what's happened to me, Professor?"

"Well, it seem you can heard peoples' thoughts and talk with them in thought."

"No, wonder I thought I heard things that no one could heard." I said. "Then that means I got a new power! Thanks, Professor enjoy your show." I said while running into the living room.

"So, are you going crazy?" laughed Ikuto.

"No, but now I got a new power to read minds."

"Wait, so you can read our thoughts?" asked Kukai.

"_Yes." _I said in all their minds.

"That's so cool." said Miyako.

"And bad at the sometimes." chuckled Riku.

"Don't worry I'll only use it where I think it ok." I said while I think back. "Girls we need to talk." I said while pulling them to another room.

"So, what's up?" asked Kaoru.

"Well, it about you, Miyako." I said.

"What did I do?" she cried.

"Remember I thought you said you were falling for Eiji well, I must have read your mind…so, is it true?"

"I…I don't know really?" she blushed.

"So, wait when Chika said that you said you were falling for Eiji it was true!" shouted Kaoru and Momoko.

"You guys are loud!" said Miyako and I while covering their mouths.

"And so what if I'm falling for him." Miyako blushed. "He's cute, nice, and he treats me so good."

"So, he's a Ruff." said Momoko.

"That's doesn't mean a thing." Miyako.

_What's wrong with Miyako? _thought Kaoru._ He probably just tricking her and then we are going to have to help her back up._

"It that all, Kaoru." I said. "Look I'm still a little hesitant about the boys, but I do think they are changing."

"So, can I like Eiji?" said Miyako.

"Well, you got my vote." I smiled. "How about you guys?"

"Well, fine." smiled Momoko while hooking arm with us.

"How, about you Kaoru?" asked Miyako.

"I still think it a bad idea."

"_I know Kaoru but this Miyako and Eiji I think they have a chance." _I thought to her.

"_But, Miyako has a heart than might brake easily." _she thought.

"_Or is it your heart? She will be fine." _I smiled.

"Ok, fine you can like him." Kaoru sighed.

"Thank you, Kaoru." said Miyako while hugging her.

"Your welcome." she sighed.

**Ikuto's POV**

"So, you were with Miyako on Saturday?" I asked.

"Yeah, we had a great time." smiled Eiji.

"How much fun?" asked Kukai.

"None of your business." said Eiji while sticking out his tongue.

"Much have been a lot of fun." chuckled Riku.

"Ok, let's go check on the girls." I smirked while we got up to go to them.

"Yeah, Kaoru!" smiled the girls while hugging her.

"Hey, can we join in." I smirked.

"No!" Kaoru yelled then push the girls off. "No more hugs."

"Aww, Ikuto you made her hate hugs again." sighed Miyako.

"Hey, Ikuto I just remember what you think at the beginning of the day in school." smirked Chika.

"Wait you mean the thought I think about…" I stared.

"Oh, yeah the one about Kaoru." she smirked.

"What about me?" Kaoru asked.

"Come on, Chika you don't want to tell her." I sweat dropped.

"I don't know..I think I should tell her."

"Please don't." I begged.

"Chika, you need to tell me." stared Kaoru.

_She wouldn't dare. _I thought.

_Oh, I would. _Chika smiled. "He said that but, it is my business and under those clothes too."

"What!" yelled Kaoru while getting the angry symbol.

"I would run, bro." said Eiji.

"I know." I sighed while taking off.

"IKUTO! GET BACK HERE!"

**Riku's POV**

"That was funny." we all laughed.

"So, did the boys say everything about us?" asked Momoko.

_Oh-uh. _I thought while looking at my brothers who looked nervous.

"Oh-no, they were perfect." smiled Chika. "No thoughts of you guys…that were bad."

"Oh, that good." sighed Miyako.

"_You guys are lucky I didn't tell." _sighed Chika while my brothers relaxed. "_But, you are not off the hook, Riku."_

"_Great."_ I groaned.

"Hey, Miyako let's go watch a movie." said Eiji.

"Ok." she smiled while they left the room.

"Hey, Momoko let's eat those dangos."

"I don't know." said Momoko. "those are Chika's?"

"You guys can have them." she said while not taking her eyes off me.

"Really! Ok, Kukai let's go!" Momoko said while running out the door.

"Good luck." whispered Kukai then left.

"So, 'Romeo' want explain yourself." she stared.

"Hmm, so you didn't like what I thought?" I smiled back.

"No, I didn't." she blushed.

"Hmm, so you didn't like that when I said you have a hot body." I smirked while standing next to her.

"No, I didn't." she blushed while looking away.

"Aw, but it true." I chuckled while garbing her waist.

"You suck." she whispered.

"Not a bad idea." I whispered then started kissing her on her neck.

"Ah, don't-" she blushed.

"Aw, but you know you want me to." I whispered into her neck then suck on it.

"G-get off!" she blushed while garbing my arm and flipping me.

"How mean." I chuckled.

**Chika's POV**

_That idiot, that idiot, that idiot!_ "Grrr! Riku!"

"IKUTO!" yelled Kaoru while everyone ran in.

"Come on, Kaoru stop chasing me." said Ikuto who then ran into me.

"Nice landing." I sighed while he helped me up.

"Sorry about that." Ikuto laughed. "Hey, what that?" he asked while pointing to my neck.

"I think that a hickey." said Miyako while looking at me.

"No, it isn't!" I blushed while holding my neck.

"Oh, came on Chika you know you loved it." smirked Riku.

"No, I didn't!"

"Wait, you let him kiss your neck?" stared Kaoru.

_Oh, crap._ "No, no, no I didn't! He just…."

"I just kissed her neck."

"Chika!" the girls shouted.

_Oh, shit! Now, they're going to think I like him. _I cried. _I kind of do..I mean! Ahh, I wish I was in Paris or something._ I opened my eyes and then I was in Paris? "What the hell! Maybe this is just a image of my imagination." I laughed. Then I looked around and saw birds flying close to the Eiffel Tower. _No, something is totally wrong._

**Kukai's POV**

Ok, we were just talking to Chika then all of a sudden she disappear. "This is weird." I stared.

"Where did Chika go?" asked Miyako.

"I have no idea." shrugged Riku.

**Beep Beep Beep!**

I turn on my watch and then was Chika. "Chika? Where did you go?" I asked while everyone crowded around me.

"Well, I'm just at **Paris, France**!" she yelled into the screen.

"How did you get there?" asked Kaoru.

"I don't know." she sighed. "All I did was think about going to Paris and now here I am."

"Well, just think yourself back here." Eiji said.

"I don't think that will work." I said.

"I'll give it a try." she sighed then closed then screen. Then in seconds she was back.

"Ok, how did you do that?" asked Ikuto.

"I don't know," she said. "Maybe…I have another power."

"What!" we yelled.

**With Professor**

"Yes, Chika you got a new power." Professor smiled. "It is teleporting."

"Cool, now Eiji, Chika, and me have new powers." giggled Miyako.

"That's not fair." we said.

"Well, I think Riku will get his power soon." said Chika.

"Why do you think that?" asked Kaoru.

"Well, when Miyako got her 1st power Eiji got his next, so maybe Riku will get his next."

"Hmm, that is a good thought." smiled the Professor.

"Professor, Professor!" yelled the Mayor while we when to the screen.

"What is it, Mayor?" asked the Professor.

"Oh, it's trouble Princess is destroying the city with this power suit. Help!" he shouted then you could see rockets flying around.

"Let's go, team!" we reds said.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Magical Blazze!_

_Powerpuff Girls Z!_

_Jamming Brick!_

_Lightning Boomer!_

_Slamming Butch!_

_Fiery Bam!_

_Rowdyruff Boys Z!_

**In the City(No One's POV)**

"Yes, with this new power suit I can have whatever I want!" laughed Princess who then fired pink super beams out of her hands.

"Aaahh! What was that for." shouted Blossom while dodging the beams.

"Oh, goody the Powderpuff Z and the Hotties Z." purred Princess.

"Please don't say that." groaned Boomer.

"Aw, but it's true." giggled Princess while hugging Bam and Brick.

"Let go of him!" yelled Blossom and Blazze while pushing her off.

"Aw, but the last time you guys don't care." stared Princess. "Are you guys together?"

"NO!" the girls said.

"Well, they should waste that hotness on you…_Super Beams!_"

"Eeck!" the girls screamed while getting blasted into the street.

"Ready, boys." she giggled while readying her beams.

"You know it." grinned Brick. _Spinning Top!_

_Green Cut!_

"Miss me, sweethearts…_Crown Blast!_"

"Get behind me." said Boomer who then put up a electric force field.

"Hey, no fair!" hissed Princess.

"Well, you will think this isn't fair either." smiled Blazze.

"Why you," started Princess, but Blazze just teleported. "What the-"

"Now, bubbles." said Blossom while everyone covered their ears.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"My ears, my suit!" she cried then fell to the ground.

"Well, that was easy." sighed Buttercup.

"Well, then let's go." said Butch.

"Not yet." smirked Princess in another suit. "That was totally unfair, so I had another suit made."

"Great…_Hurricane Lutz!_"

"I'll try that too." she said then spun around like Buttercup and knocked her into a trash can. "Who wants to go next?"

"Let's do this Brick." said Blossom while getting out her yo-yo.

"You got it…_Power Up!_"

_Shooting Berry Tart!_

"Please." she sighed then put her hand up and send the weapons back at them and sending them into a building.

"Man, what do we do now?" asked Bam.

"What do you mean!" stared Butch. "We hit her hard, come on Boomer."

"Mm, ok." mumbled Boomer.

"Ha! You wouldn't dare hit a girl." smiled Princess while dodging their punishes and kicks. "Why don't I try." she said who nailed her hits on the two boys sending them into Blossom and Brick.

"This is not good." cried Bubbles.

"You got that right…_Crown Blast!_"

"Eeck!" yelled Bubbles while falling on Buttercup.

"So, it just you two." smiled Princess while flowing in front of the yellows. "So, are you guys scaried that I trash your friends and brothers so easily."

"Nah, Princess." smiled Blazze while teleporting in front of her. _"I just kick your butt myself."_

"What the-" started Princess, but Blazze punish her in the face into the ground. "No Fair!" She shouted then power beamed Blazze.

"You ok, Blazze?" asked Bam while catching her.

"Yeah, she gotten good." sighed Blazze.

"You know it." smiled Princess. "That means I win."

"You wait here, Blazze I take care of her." winked Bam.

"Like I have a choose!" she shouted while rubbing her bumps.

"So, it just you and me." said Bam.

"Really you like me?"

"Are you trying to make be sick." stared Bam. _Arrow Rapping!_

"Miss me, sweet pea."

_Hard Shell!_

"You still miss me, darling." she giggled. "Let me try…_Super Beam Hands!_"

"Oh, crap." Bam said then held out his hands and fire came out and dissolved the beam. "Cool a new power!"

"Uh-oh." stared Princess.

"Let me guess your suit not fire proof." he laughed then setting fire on her suit.

"Eeck my suit!" she cried while hitting the ground and getting knock out.

"Good job, bro." said Brick while Bam flowed down to them.

"Yes, very good Bam." smiled Bubbles. "You got pyrokinesis."

"Told you he will get his power soon." nodded Blazze.

"Yes, yes Ms. Smarty Pants knew." smirked Butch.

"Don't make me teleport you into the ocean."

"Yeah right." he laughed.

"Ok then." Blazze sighed then garbed Butch's arm and she teleported them into the ocean, but Blazze teleported back without Butch.

"Where is Butch?" asked Buttercup.

"At the bottom of the ocean." Blazze huffed while laying on Bam. "Guess it uses my energy more when I teleport people."

"You suck, Blazze." said Butch while spitting out sea water and squeeze out his outfit.

"Whatever." Blazze smiled.

"Don't worry, Butch." laughed Bam. "I'll help." he said while holding out his hands and drying him off.

"Thanks."

"Well, I'm tried." yawned Buttercup. "Let's go."

"I'll take Princess to the Professor." said Blazze while teleporting them to his house.

"See you girls." the boys said then they all headed home.

**With Suzu/Bell**

"Hmm…this is bad." said Bell while eating another chocolate covered strawberries. "If the others get powers they might get as powerful as me." She looked at her powder in her hand and saw that her powers where full back. "No, I get them before that." she smiled while crushing her strawberries.

* * *

**Blazze: Now, the Yellows have their powers. I wonder what's going to happen next…well, the only way to find out is to review and wait.**


	14. Perfect Day?

**Chapter 14**

**Perfect Day?**

**With Suzu/Bell(Her POV)**

"Hmm, let's see…Miyako has X-ray vision and sonic screams, Chika can read minds and teleport, Eiji can create electric force fields, and Riku can create fire out of his hands." I smirked. "At least the fight will be interesting." My powder flew into the window and stopped in front of me. "What is it?" Then it show me that Puffs and Ruffs were at the movie theater. "That perfect," then I notice Ken and this girl holding on to him. "Who is she? Looks like I'm going to the movies." I smiled then covered myself in a red cloud and in jiffy I was at the movies.

"Suzu!" said Ken who then ran up to me. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Oh, yes it is." I giggled.

"Ken who your friend?" asked the girl with two median braids made into a circle held by two red bows.

"I'm Suzu and who might you be?" I hissed.

"Sorry about that, Suzu." sighed Momoko. "This is my sister, Kuriko she-"

"I'm Ken's best friend and we are going to watch a movie." Kuriko shouted while garbing my hands. "You should join us. My sister and her friends are going to see a different movie, so you can join Ken and me."

"I wouldn't want to interrupt you guys," I started. "beside I don't have money with me."

"That ok Suzu," winked Chika. "We can get in for free since my uncle owns this place."

"Yeah, go have fun will this kids." grinned Ikuto.

"And Kuriko don't cause any trouble." stared Momoko.

"Aw, don't worry, sis I'm be good." Kuriko sighed. "Come on, Suzu!" she said while pulling me into the theater.

"Hey, wait for me!" yelled Ken while running after us.

**With Teens(Momoko's POV)**

"You sure they will be ok?" I asked Chika while we enter the theater.

"Don't worry, Momoko. My uncle puts a camera in every movie and I have the screen that the kids are in see." Chika said while show me a screen that showed Ken, Suzu, and Kuriko in their movie.

"Ok, good." I sighed while we sat down next to our counterparts.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" said Kaoru.

"Cause I want to Butterbutt." Ikuto said.

"Don't called me that and move." stared Kaoru.

"Shhhhh!"

"Kaoru, my uncle might own the theater, but we still can be throw out." whispered Chika. "So, deal with it for today and enjoy the movie, ok?"

"Fine." she huffed.

**With Kids(Suzu's POV)**

_The movie is pretty good…I just wish Kuriko wasn't here then it would be like a date._ I was sitting in the middle since Kuriko and Ken both want to sit next to me. _I still don't get it. Why would she want to sit next to me when I barely know her?_

"Hey, Suzu can I talk to you?" whispered Kuriko.

"Sure." I whispered back then started drinking my drink.

"Do you like Ken?"

"W-what!" I coughed up.

"Ssshhhhh!"

"Um, sorry." I sweat dropped.

"You ok, Suzu?" asked Ken.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." I smiled back then he when back to watching the movie.

"Judging by your spit take I would say yes." Kuriko laughed.

"How could you tell?" _Was it that noticeable? _

"Oh, by how Ken be acting the last time I hung out with him and how he nearly where head-over-heels when he saw you; I could just tell you like him back."

"So, do you like him?" I said while I bite my lip.

"Yes of could, but I like him as a best friend." she said. "Besides you two look like a great couple."

"Oh, thank you." I blushed.

"Just so you know if you been Ken's girlfriend we'll be best friend got it?" she said while held in out her hand.

"Yeah, I got it." I giggled while shaking her hand.

**With Teens After Movie(Eiji's POV)**

"Man, that was a great movie!" shouted Ikuto and Kaoru.

"Finally something you two agree on." said Riku while we laughed.

"Whatever." sighed Kaoru. "But, it was a cool movie."

"I don't know I did like the zombies." said Miyako.

"They wasn't that bad, Miyako." I said while we throw away our trash.

"I thought the romance could have been better." said Momoko.

"But, it was support to be a scary movie." I said.

"But she right," said Chika. "the romance scenes lacked a bit."

"Well, our movie had great romance, right Suzu?" smirked Kuriko while elbowing Suzu.

"Sure." blushed Suzu.

"They been like this all through the movie." sighed Ken.

"I'm surprise you guys were walking out the movie with your lips together." laughed Kuriko.

"Kuriko!" blushed the girls while they chased her.

"Eeck help me!" she giggled while running back us. "their your girlfriends stop them."

"We are not their girlfriends." blushed the girls while garbing Kuriko.

"Aww, you guys suck." she said.

"Why don't we get some kakigoris." I said before they killed Kuriko.

"Why not?" smiled Miyako while garbing my arm.

"Yay! Come on, Suzu and Ken!" yelled Kuriko while pulling them.

"Wait for us you three!" shouted Momoko while we raced off after them.

**At A Café **

"I'll have a strawberry kakigori and burger." said Miyako.

"I'll have the same." shrugged Kaoru.

"I'll have a blueberry kakigori and fries." Ken said.

"I'll have banana kakigori, fries, and cheeseburger." Ikuto grinned.

"I'll have the same minus the fries." I stared.

"I'll have cherry kakigori and wrap." said Chika.

"I'll have cherry too and sub." smiled Kuriko.

"I'll have coconut kakigori and burger." stared Riku.

"I'll have mango kakigori, fries, cheeseburger, some candy, and hot dog." said Kukai.

"I'll have the same expect a burger." smiled Momoko.

"You guys." we sweat dropped.

"What we are hungry." they said.

"Sis, you are going to get fat." laughed Kuriko.

"Shut up! I'm not going to get fat because I have a fast digesting system."

"Hey, Suzu want do you want?" asked Kaoru.

"Um…I don't know." stared Suzu.

"Come on, kid we don't have all day." sighed the girl who was working here.

"Why don't you get what I got?" smiled Ken.

"Ok then."

"Alright that will be…4500 yen."

"We got this ladies." said Kukai while we got our wallets out.

"You sure you don't want us to help?" worried Miyako.

"Miyako, let the boys pay for it." said Kaoru.

"Yes, it would be a 1st." sighed Momoko.

We rolled our eyes at that comment and paid the girl. "Thank you. Your food will be done in 5 minutes."

"Ok, guys pick some sits." said Chika while direction at the kids.

"Wait we can't sit together?" I asked.

"Duh, Eiji each booth holds four people." said Ikuto while hitting me on the back of the head.

"I knew that." I said while rubbing the back of my head.

"Found some sits!" shouted Ken.

"Good sits." said Kukai while we sat next to our counterparts._**(the blues and yellows are in one booth, reds and greens are in another, and the kids are in the last booth.)**_

"Why do you keep sitting next to me?" stared Kaoru.

"Cause you know you love me." chuckled Ikuto.

"Shut up." hissed Kaoru.

"We should get the food." I sighed while the boys and me when to get the food.

**At Booths(Kaoru's POV)**

"So, why do you have to be mean to Ikuto?" asked Miyako.

"Miyako, boys are dogs no matter how they are they are dogs." I said.

"I have to agree with her," said Chika. "boys are dogs and we girls are cats."

"I don't get it." said Suzu. "Why are boys dogs and girls cats?"

"Well, it like this," started Momoko. *"Boys usually don't always know how to act, instinctually. Sometimes they need to be told what to do. Except you can't just tell them straight out; you need to talk to they in a certain way."*

"But, with girls," I sighed. "we saying spiteful or malicious things about somebody, especially in a subtle way, no one can really control us, and we always make the boys work for us."

"It that why you guys turn down the boys?" laughed Kuriko.

"Yes I mean no!" we blushed.

"You guys said yes." giggled Suzu and Kuriko.

"Yes to what?" the boys asked.

"That they lov-" started Suzu and Kuriko, but we covered their mouths.

"That you guys need to get girlfriends?" I said.

"But, you girls are our girlfriends." winked Kukai.

"Gross." I sighed.

"Let's eat guys." shrugged Ken.

**After Café(Suzu/Bell's POV)**

"Man, that was fun!" shouted Kuriko.

"Yes, that was fun." smiled Ken.

"Well, we better start going home, mom will be wondering about us." winked Momoko.

"Alright bye guys." sighed Kuriko.

"Bye Kuriko." Ken and I waved.

"Can't wait to see you next time." she whispered. "You and Ken will be my project."

"Ok? Thanks." I smiled.

"Suzu, do you need someone to walk with you?" Chika asked.

"No, I'm fine see you Ken." I waved.

"Good-bye." waved Ken while they walked off.

"That was pretty fun." I smiled while I poofed myself into my room. My powder came out and show me the day over. "So, what if I had fun, what's your point?" Then it showed me my parents and the past battles I had with the Powerpuff Z and Rowdyruff Z. "You think I won't kill them just because I had fun. Oh, don't worry I'm just gaining their trust…I will kill them…right now." I smirked.

**Professor's House at 10:59 pm(No One's POV)**

"Professor! Professor!" yelled Mayor.

"What is it, Mayor?" yawned the Professor while they walking to the screen sluggishly.

"Oh, sorry to wake you up, I bet you are tired like me." yawned Mayor.

"Yes we are da wan."

"Well, maybe I should call you b-"

"Are you out of your mind!" shouted Ms. Bellum. "That little girl is destroy the city!"

"Wait which little girl?" asked Ken.

"Bell!" shouted Mayor and Ms. Bellum while the windows blow up and the screen black out.

"We need the girls and boys…Peach!" yelled the Professor.

"Powerpuff Z da wan! Rowdyruff Z da wan!"

"What now?" they said into their screen.

"It's Bell!" they shouted.

"We're on it!" they yelled.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Magical Blazze!_

_Jamming Brick!_

_Lightning Boomer!_

_Slamming Butch!_

_Fiery Bam!_

_Rowdyruff Boys Z!_

They flew to where Bell was and saw her holding a lot of people. "Which person should I drop 1st?" she smiled while holding the Mayor out.

"Help me!" cried Mayor.

"Help us!" the others cried.

"Let them go, Bell." hissed Blossom.

"Mm, ok." she smirked while drop all the people expect for a little boy.

"I got them!" Said Bubbles. _Balloon Catcher!_

"I got the others!" said Blazze. _Spider Web Net!_

"Let go of the boy." stared Brick.

"I don't think so." Bell said.

"My son!" screamed his mother and father.

"Bell please let the boy go." plead Bubbles.

"Sorry, but please doesn't work on me." she smirked while drawing her hand into the boy's heart.

"Mokke!" they cried.

"What you guys think I don't like to kill." she smirked while licking her blood hand.

"You're sick!" shouted Buttercup. _Hurricane Lutz Revenge!_

"I still can't believe I can't do it to you guys." Bell said while punishing Buttercup really hard.

"Buttercup!" yelled Butch while catching her.

"Oh, goody I'll take out the greens 1st…_Priceless Melody!_"

"Bell why can't you forgive us." said Blossom while her and Bam try to hit her.

"Forgive you! Ha!" she laughed while elbowing them on their necks. "I won't forgive you ever!" she yelled while kicking Boomer and Brick in their coconuts. "You guys don't understand me!" Bell hissed while throwing Blazze and Bubbles into a building. "I barely knew my mother and father!" she screamed while using her bell bracelets at the boys. She walked over to the girls who were bleeding on the street and pulled on Blazze's hair. "You don't know how it like…living without a family. I hate you, guys why would you join them?"

"_Because they fight for what is right." _Blazze thought while coughing up blood. _"Bell, we know how you feel, I know how you feel, but you can take it out on people..…I tried that."_

"Stop lying!" Bell yelled while throwing Blazze into a building. "No one knows my pain." she cried while punishing Blazze. "I should really make you know my pain by killing your family." she whispered into Blazze's ear.

"No!" hissed Blazze while pushing Bell off of her. "You aren't hurting my family or my friends…_Ribbon of Death!_"

"I got her!" yelled Butch. _Slam Double Hit II!_

_Lightning Boomerang II!_

_Hammer of Pain!_

"Did we get her?" huffed Buttercup while they flowed close to each other.

"No yet!…_Bells of Hate!_" The blast send them into cars, trees, buildings, and into the street. "I wish you guys would give up."

We'll never give up." sighed Boomer while helping Buttercup up.

"Yeah, as long as this city stand," started Blossom.

"We'll be there to protect it." coughed Bam.

"Please…you guys can't touch me." smiled Bell.

"_I wouldn't say that." _

"What the-" started Bell, but Blazze teleported behind her and held her in a head-lock. "Let me go!"

"Guys, fire your attacks now!" Blazze said while trying her better to keep Bell in the hold.

"But, what about you?" cried Bubbles.

"Don't worry I be fine. Bubbles and Bam fire your new attacks last..now do it!"

_Swing Sonic Flash!_

_Spinning Top Fully Build!_

_Thousand Booms Max!_

_Caramel Shoot Extra Large!_

_Green Cut Glow Bright!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" sonic screamed Bubbles.

_I still don't like this._ thought Bam while firing his hands at Bell and Blazze.

"AAAAHHH!" screamed Blazze and Bell. Burns, bumps, and scars covered the girls and their clothes barely survived. They fall to the ground and the puffs and ruffs ran to them.

"Blazze you ok?" asked Bam while picking her up.

"I'll be fine…how's Bell?"

"I'll be fine in a few days or so." smiled Bell while flowing above them. "Oh, poor little Blazze haha see you in our next battle." she laughed while disappear then a yellow light flew into Blazze and the girls when unconscious into the boys arms.

"This isn't good." stared Bam while biting his bottom lip.

**Professor's Lab**

"Damn that girl." hissed Ikuto.

"Hold you tongue, Ikuto." said the Professor. "We just need to watch the girls."

"Poor Chika da wan she took the blow the worst."

"Well, that is her wanting to help us and not herself." smiled Riku.

"You boys should take the girls home and make sure you keep a close eye on them."

"You got it, Professor." said Kukai while they started taking them home.

**With Bell**

"Damn this." hissed Bell while picking at her skin. "Who would have guess those attacks would hurt so much." Bell go up and where to her computer and looked up the moon. "Hmm, so I have to wait about two months for the full moon…oh well I can have some fun."

* * *

**Blazze: *This quote** **came from the book called "Girls Acting Catty by. Leslie Margolis"**

**Man, I'm sad, but still happy because school is about to start; and that also mean people will slowly update -_-'ll but we'll update. So, everyone keep read and write and I will too, but please review!**


	15. Happy Little Bell

**Chapter 15**

**Happy Little Bell**

**Bam's POV**

"Come on, Ace," I sighed while dodging his ice shots. "give it up." We were just in English class when all of a sudden our belts/watches started beeping. We found out we were fighting the GangGreenGang because they didn't want to pay for the food. So, I'm fighting Ace**(ice man)**, Butch and Buttercup are fighting Big Billy**(rock monster)**, Boomer and Brick are fighting Lil' Arturo**(speed demon)**, Bubbles are fighting Gabbler**(sonic burps)**, and Blazze and Blossom are fighting Snake**(stretchy man)**.

"Sorry, but we don't give up." grinned Ace.

"Ok, I'm getting sick of this." sighed Blazze. _Spider Web Net!_

"Hey, let me go." hissed Snake.

"Your turn, Blossom." yelled Blazze.

_Spinning Fruit Rice Cake!_

"BBBBUUUURRRPPPPP!"

"Grrr, I mad now." shouted Bubbles. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Can't get me, can't get me!" laughed Lil' Arturo.

"Boomer, put up your force field..up…now!"

"Got it!" said Boomer while holding up a field up.

"Ow!" yelled Lil' Arturo who crashing into the eclectic force field.

_Spinning Top!_

"Ready, Buttercup." smirked Butch while Big Billy ran to them.

"You know it!"

"Big Billy is coming to get you." laughed Billy.

_Throwing Sword!_

_Graviton Drive!_

"Looks like your guys are finish, so why don't you give up." I said.

"No thanks." Ace said while sending a ice beam at me.

"Looks like we're going to do this the hard way." I sighed while firing a hot fire beam at him.

"Finally, we're finish." Buttercup said while putting her hammer behind her.

"I'll send them away." giggled Bubbles. _Balloon Catcher!_

"We should go, we have math next." said Blazze while we took off to the school.

"I wish we could ditch school." groaned Ikuto while we untransformed.

"Sorry, but I doubt you want to be held back." stared Kaoru.

"Oh, I so happy you guys are better," stared Mr. Sawada while we sit down. "I thought you kids would miss math."

"We would miss math for the world." I said.

"I see," smiled Mr. Sawada. "Alright class I'm going to past out your test then we'll play a math game." He started pasting out our tests and like always I got an A.

_Hey, guys what did you get? _I asked on the ComNote.

_I got an B- _wrote Eiji and Miyako.

_I got an damn C+ . _said Kaoru.

_I got an B+ ._ grinned Kukai.

_Ha, I got A-! _smiled Momoko.

_I got an A! _Chika and I wrote.

_I got an…C-. _groaned Ikuto.

_Yes, I did better than Ikuto. _laughed Kaoru.

_Ah, shut up!_

"Alright, since most of you have gotten bad grades; you know who you are, we're playing Trash Ball."

"Great." we all groaned.

"Aright, Chika if 20 people make 43 shoes in [(3) ^ .5]/2 hours, then how many shoes do they make in 8 hours a day?"

"That's easy the answer is…3...3 hundred…" she started glowing then she past out.

"Chika!" everyone yelled then the girls pass out.

"Oh, my Jojo brothers take these girls to the infirmary!"

"Yes, sir!" my brothers and I said while picking up the girls and then heading to the infirmary.

"Guys, I think it happening again." said Eiji.

**In Dreamworld(Chika's POV)**

"397 shoes!" I yelled then looked around this yellow, wavelike land. _Uh-oh._

"Chika, you ok?" asked Miyako while they came out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I'm fine but we need to wake up." I said while looking around again.

"Why I like not being in class." smiled Kaoru.

"Guys, don't you realize where we are?"

"Um, no sorry." shrugged Momoko.

"Ugh, this it is the Dreamworld where we saw Bell's memories and she nearly killed us!"

"Oh, we're screw." sweat dropped Kaoru.

"Look a screen." stared Miyako while it started to show Annabelle.

"Guess we have no choose but to watch." I sighed.

**In The Screen(No One's POV)**

"It's a girl!" yelled the demon doctor who hand Annabelle and Him, baby Bell.

"She looks just like her mother." smiled Him.

"That means she just as powerful as her father." giggled Annabelle.

"So, what's the little devil name?" laughed the scales covered nurse.

"Hmm, how about Bell?" asked Him.

"Oh, very close to my name," smiled Annabelle. "ok my sweet little Bell."

"Bell looks soooo cute." smiled Miyako with hearts in her eyes.

"Yeah, who would have thought that sweet baby would be a killer." stared Kaoru.

"Let's keep watching." Chika said while watching the screen.

**(Three year old Bell Now)**

"Come here you little demon." laughed Him while catching her.

"Eeck, mommy help!" giggled Bell while her mother came to help her.

"Did daddy try to tickle you, well let's just tickle him." Annabelle smirked then they started tickling Him.

"Alright I give, I give." smiled Him. "So, who want a birthday present?" asked Him who was holding up a white and red present.

"Me, me, me!" smiled Bell.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart." smiled Him and Annabelle while handing her the present.

"Wow, bell bracelets." smiled Bell while holding up the bell bracelets she uses now. "Thank you daddy, thank you mommy."

"These memories seem nicer then the last ones." said Momoko.

"Hmm, maybe the blue light that flew into Miyako was sad memories and the yellow light that flew into me are happy ones."

"That is possible." shrugged Kaoru.

**Dark Dimension(About 7 year old Bell)**

"I'm finish, Soul Eater." sighed Bell while getting up from her battle with the other kids. "I'm going inside." Bell walked through the dojo filled with other kids who were send here to train, parents who were killed, and/or get away from life. Bell when to her room and fall on her bed. " When will you come back and get me, father?"

"Aww, you want to leave me here all along." a girl with fangs and red hair in a bun laughed while holding Bell in a head-lock.

"Come on, Ushio!" laughed Bell who was trying to get out the hold. "You are 5 years older than me let go!"

"Ok, ok. So, how was your training?" Ushio asked while laying on Bell's bed.

"Terrible, I couldn't hit any of the targets and everyone beat me up."

"Who? Tell me who they are so I can take care of them."

"No, no that wouldn't help, but thanks for caring, Ushio."

"No, problem." grinned Ushio.

"Hey, Ushio." waved the boys who stop in front of their door.

"Hi, Bell." blushed a boy with red eyes.

"Hi, Toya." blushed Bell.

"Alright, meatheads get out!" yelled Ushio while sliding the door close. "Can you believe those boys."

"Yeah."

"But, I did see Toya and you have a moment." she laughed.

"So, what if we did."

"You did! Well, then I'm going to tell him now." grinned Ushio while running out the door.

" Ushio! Don't!" laughed Bell while running after her.

"I still can't believe that was Bell." said Kaoru while the screen disappeared.

"Well, anything could change a person behavior," sighed Miyako. "maybe just a few memories change her thoughts on life?"

"You got that right." smiled Bell. "I still don't understand how I get here, but I'm not going to waste it."

**In Infirmary After School**

"What is wrong with my daughter**(granddaughter)**!" yelled the girls' parents**(and Miyako's grandma)**.

"I'm trying to solve it, but you guys need to calm down!" stared the Professor who was getting the angry symbol.

"How can we keep calm when our daughters are screaming." said Kaoru's dad.

"Oh, my poor little Miyako." cried Miyako's grandma.

"Professor, how are we going to wake up the girls if their parents are here?" whispered Kukai.

"I don't know." puzzled the Professor. "They don't want to left their side."

"Bell STOP!" yelled the girls then the scars, cuts, scratches, and clothes ripping started.

"Chika!" yelled Tomoya and Rose.

"Momoko!" screamed Momoko parents and sister.

"Miyako!" cried Miyako's grandma.

"Kaoru!" shouted Kaoru's parents and brothers.

"Wake up!" they yelled while shaking them.

"Like that's going to work." sighed Ikuto.

"Well, I would try helping the girls before it get any worse." said the Professor.

**Crash! Boom! Bash!**_**(Thank goodness for rain)**_

"Aaaaaaahhhhh! Where are the lights?" screamed the women.

"Now is your chance, boys." whispered the Professor.

"Got it." the boys said and with that they when to their girls and kissed them and a yellow light flew out; surprising them awake.

"What do you think you are doing?" the girls blushed while pushing them off.

One of the adults found the lights and then saw the girls awake. "My little baby!" they cried while hugging them to death.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Kaoru after they stop hugging them.

"Well, the nurse told us that you girls had pass out in class and the boys helped you out." said Rose while pointing at the boys.

"So, happy you guys are ok." sighed Dai while putting his coat on Kaoru while the dads put their coats on they daughters.

"Well, thank you guys for caring." smiled Miyako.

"Let's get you girls home." smiled Miyako's grandma.

"Why don't you guys go ahead the Professor can take us home." said Chika.

"Are you girls sure?" asked Momoko's mom.

"We're sure, now go home." said Momoko. Their family left and they let out a heavy sigh.

"Damn that Bell." hissed Kaoru.

"What happened this time?" asked the Professor while boys started bandaging them up.

"It was pretty more the same." started Chika.

"Yeah, just that Bell's memories were happy this time." said Miyako.

"Hmm, it seem you can't escape Bell's lights." stared the Professor.

"No way!" yelled Kaoru while standing up, but nearly fell but Ikuto caught her. "Thanks."

"No problem." smiled Ikuto.

"Yeah, Professor I know we don't want to get killed in our dreams and have to be kissed to wake up." blushed Chika.

"I bet you guys just love it." the boys smirked while taking their chins.

"Boys stop." sighed the Professor while they stop. "It seem to find a way into you girls' bodies after you finish fighting Bell."

"And there is no way we are going to stop fighting that little brat." said Riku.

"So, there it no way to stop it from entering our bodies since we always tired at the end of the battle." said Chika.

"That suck." said Eiji while finishing rapping Miyako's arm.

"I'm sorry girls." sighed the Professor.

"It ok you can't stop it." shrugged Momoko.

"Alright kids get your stuff so I can take you home." the Professor said while walking to the van.

"Man, it like Him all over again." groaned Kaoru.

"Well, this time you girls got us." smiled Eiji.

"Yeah…thank you." the girls whispered with a light blush covered their cheeks.

"Thanks? For what?" the boys asked.

"For help us and stuff…so..thank you." they sighed.

The boys looked at each other then looked at the girls then they garbed the waist and smirked. "There's a better way to thank us."

The girls blushed then sighed, "…..fine." and with that the girls garbed the boys' shirt and planted a affectionate kiss on the boys' lips which totally surprised them**(and themselves)**. The girls broke part and blushed bright then started walking away. "Don't expect to get more."

The boys stand there and just realize what happened. "They are so into us." they grinned.

* * *

**Blazze: It looks like love is getting stronger ;3. **


	16. Mother's Day

**Chapter 16**

**Mother's Day**

**At Professor's House at 9:34pm(Chika's POV)**

_It been about a month and everything is pretty quiet; well the villains are still around, but Bell been silence. Suzu has been coming over a lot more and Ken and Kuriko been enjoying it. After we kissed the boys__**(I still can't believe we did that!) **__they been trying even harder to get with us__**(They are willing to try)**__. Miyako and Eiji have been really close like going to the park and mall. Miyako thoughts still say she falling for him__**(I believe it)**__ and Eiji thoughts are very sweet on her._

_Momoko and Kukai are cute to me…they fall back and forward in love. But, she's not ready for someone to really love her…she need more time with him I guess. Ikuto and Kaoru are hard to read…but they show like they love each other. And Riku and me..to be honest we gotten a whole lot close. He still try to get me by yellow roses, but I still pretend I don't want him. Maybe we do have feelings for them. _

"Hey, Chika…what are you do?" asked Riku.

"Oh, nothing." I smiled while putting my dairy in my bag. "So what do you need?"

"Oh, nothing we just notice you disappear without saying anything."

"Sorry might have forgotten," I smiled. "Let's go back."

"Well, we don't have to go back now." Riku said while hold a yellow rose.

"I wish you would stop that." I sighed while taking the rose.

"You still take them, so I'm getting through to you." he smirked while garbing my chin.

"Keep telling yourself that." I whispered while flipping him over and dragging him by his foot.

**Miyako's POV**

"Why are you dragging Riku by his foot and where did you get that rose?" I asked Chika who came back with Riku behind her.

"No real reason." smiled Chika who then let him go and started smelling the rose.

"See you do like the roses." smirked Riku.

Chika rolled her eyes and said, "So, what's everyone up to?"

"Well, tomorrow is Mother's Day so we're planning something for our mothers." sighed Kaoru.

"What? So we have to go over to mama's house?" asked Ikuto.

"Well, Mojo was the one who created you guys, so yes you have to do something nice for him." I smiled.

"Hey, guys where did Chika go?" asked Momoko while we looked to the spot she was just in. Then we see her at the door about to leave.

"Hey, what's your hurry, Chika?" asked Kaoru while we when to her.

"Yeah, we were just talking about mothers?" stared Eiji.

"I know…that good…I'm going home." she whispered while not looking at us.

"Why Mother's Day is so fun…not!" laughed Ikuto but Chika garbed his shirt and throw him into the wall. "What's your problem?"

"Be happy you have a mother." Chika cried while tears fall down her cheeks.

Our eyes shot open and I started, "Chika-"

"I'm leave!" she yelled then ran out the door.

"Ikuto what is your problem!" the girls and I yelled.

"What did I say?" he asked.

"You idiot." his brothers sweat dropped while hitting him on the head.

"Mother's Day is the day we thank our moms." I stared.

"….yeah…" Ikuto stared.

"Ugh, Chika's mother is dead remember!" shouted Kaoru.

"Oh! Man, I am a idiot!" yelled Ikuto while slapping himself in the head. "I need to apologize."

"We all do since we talked about it in front of her." sighed Riku.

"We can apologize after we finish with are moms, ok guys?" said Kukai.

"Got it!" we said.

_I'm so sorry, Chika. _I thought while looking out the door.

**Chika's House at 12:19am(Chika's POV)**

"This Mother's Day will be great, mom." I smiled while finishing my cooking. I put my food away and clean up my mess. "Just have three things to do, mom." I yawned while walking downstairs to my workshop to work on my present for my mom.

**Mojo's House(Boomer's POV)**

"Happy Mother's Day, mama!" we yelled.

"What the- I'm a man um monkey but still male mojo, so don't call me mama mojo!"

"Well, you did create us," started Bam.

"So, you are our mama." I laughed.

"So, eat your breakfast and open your presents." groaned Butch.

"I'm not mama mojo..wait did you say breakfast and presents mojo?"

"Yes, now eat and opened." sighed Brick.

"Yay mojo! I love Mother's Day mojo!"

**Momoko's House(Momoko's POV)**

"Alright girls are you ready?" asked dad.

"Yup." Kuriko and I said.

"Ok…1..2..3!" smiled dad .

"Happy Mother's Day!" we yelled while walking into the room.

"Thank you, guys." smiled mom.

"Open mine 1st." said Kuriko.

"No, mine I got a bigger one!" I said.

**Kaoru's House(Kaoru's POV)**

"Alright you three ready?" dad asked.

"Maybe if you take off your mask it will be a bigger surprise." I suggested.

"Nice try, Kaoru." smiled dad.

"You already saw his face." said Shou.

"I know but he should show it more." I shrugged.

"Come guys," sighed Dai. "We are ready dad."

"Ok, 1..2..3!" he yelled.

"Happy Mother's Day!" we yelled.

"Thank you, did you all cook?" smiled my mom nervously.

"Don't worry mom, Chika and Miyako taught me how to cook." I said while rolling me eyes.

"Yay my girl becoming a young lady," my mom smiled. "now that a present."

**Miyako's House(Miyako's POV)**

"Happy Mother's Day, mommy." I smiled while we talked on the laptop.

"Oh, thank you, Miyako." giggled mommy. "I wish I was there to have your breakfast."

"Don't worry I'll eat it for you." said grandma.

"Thank you mom." sweat dropped mommy while daddy waved behind her.

"Well, I send your present last week to Paris, so it should be there soon."

"Thank you again, sweetheart love you."

"Love you too." I waved then the screen when black.

"Well, I'm going to eat your breakfast now." winked grandma.

"Enjoy, grandma," I said while hugging her. "Happy Mother's Day!"

**Chika's House 6 hour later(Kaoru's POV)**

"Alright, Ikuto you better apologize right." I said.

"We are **all **apologizing Kaoru." said Miyako.

"I know, but Ikuto made it worst." I sighed.

"Alright, let's do this." sighed Riku while knocking on the door.

"Hello," answered Rose. "oh, I didn't think you guys would be here. Well, what can I do for you?"

"Well, we need to talk to Chika." stared Kukai. "Is she here?"

"No, sorry you just miss her…but she said she was going to Beauty's Flower Shop maybe you can catch her."

"Thank you, Rose." smiled Eiji.

"No problem." she giggled then close the door.

"Ok, to the flower shop!" I shouted while we took off.

**Flower Shop(Chika's POV)**

"Hello, do you have any tulips, lilies, and roses?"

"Oh, yes sweetie." Beauty laughed. "How many?"

"Four of each please."

"Alright…that will be 1500 yen**(about $15)**."

"Here you go…thank you." I said while taking them and putting them my bag. "Well, I'm off to the Jack's Candle Lights."

"So, you are late shopping for Mother's Day?"

"Not really, but yes thank you again." I whispered while leaving the shop.

**10 Minutes Later(Eiji's POV)**

"I don't see her!" shouted Ikuto.

"Calm down we'll find her." I said while looking around the shop.

"Pardon me, but did you see a girl with brown, puffy hair and yellow eyes come in here?" asked Momoko.

"Yeah, I did she bought some flowers here 10 minutes ago." said Beauty.

"Do you know where she went?" I asked.

"Yeah, she said she was going to Jack's Candle Lights."

"Alright, guys to the candle shop!" shouted Kaoru while we followed her.

**Candle Shop(Chika's POV)**

"Um, yes I order three candles here." I said while Jack looked at me.

"What's your name, kid?" Jack yawned.

"Chika, Chika Watanabe."

"Ah, yes…..green apple candle, cotton blue candle, and pink cherry blossom candle." he said while handing me the candles and then I put them in my bag.

"Thank you."

"Hey, you know kid you have the same last name as these two famous singers."

"I been told…I can't believe is almost dark."

"Say where you heading to at this time of the day?"

"To park, well see you." I waved.

**3 Minutes Later(Ikuto's POV)**

"She isn't here!" I groaned. "What is her doing?"

"How should we know." sighed Riku. "Hey, sir did you see a girl wearing yellow and had a yellow bow on?"

"Chika Watanabe?"

"Yeah, that her! Do you know where she went?" I asked.

"Yeah, she was heading to the park just 3 minutes ago."

"Thank you!" Miyako smiled while we headed outside.

"Ok, we are transforms so we can catch up to her." I said.

"Fine by us." they shrugged.

_Jamming Brick!_

_Lightning Boomer!_

_Slamming Butch!_

_Fiery Bam!_

_Rowdyruff Boys Z!_

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

"Let's go!" Brick said while we flew to the park.

**At The Park(Chika's POV)**

"It so beautiful here." I whispered while looking at the park. While I was looking flashbacks of the day I killed my mom appeared. "I'm so sorry, mom." I cried. I wiped my tears off and started walking until Fuzzy came in front of me. "F-fuzzy!"

"This is my land," he said while raising his hand. "get off of it!" he yelled while hitting me which send me into the air.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!"

"Got you!" I looked up and saw Bam and then the us came.

"B-bam? What are you doing here?"

"We were looking for you and good thing to." he grinned while putting me down.

"This is my land!" shouted Fuzzy while destroying everything in sight. "This is junk!" he yelled while he was about to step on my bag.

"NO!" _Magical Blazze! _I flew in front out my bag and got the full blow of his foot which send me into a tree.

"Blazze!" shouted my friends.

"Oh, you did it now, Fuzzy…_Moon Arrow!"_

_Strawberry Sundae Shoot!_

_Swing Sonic!_

_Power Up!_

_Slam Double Hit! _

"Blazze, you ok?" asked Bubbles.

"I'll get him." I hissed darkly.

"Blazze, maybe you should sit this one out." stared Boomer.

"No, I'm taking him down." I growled while placing my bag near the tree.

"Damn this song is killing me ears!" yelled Butch while he and the others held their ears from Fuzzy's music.

"Fuzzy!" I yelled.

"Hey, why are you falling from my music?" he asked while still playing his music.

"You try destroying this park than holds tons of memories for everyone, you called my stuff junk, and nearly hurt both me and my friends!" I cried. "That doesn't flow with me…_Ribbon of Death!_"

"Aaaahhh my property!" he yelled while being send back into the woods.

"Stupid fuzz ball." I mumbled while we untransformed and I head back to my bag. "…Thank God everything save." I sighed.

"Chika, is everything ok?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah, why are you ask?" I said while still looking at my bag.

"Well, we did say something yesterday that might have hurt your feelings..so I'm sorry." said Ikuto.

"We are all sorry." the others said.

I turned around and smiled, "Guys it's ok I know you guys will talk about your own mothers I just got a little upset that I really couldn't join in. Please don't feel so sorry."

"Are you sure?" asked Miyako.

"I'm sure." I winked.

"Anyways where were you going?" asked Eiji.

**Riku's POV**

We were following Chika into the small woods in the park. Chika didn't tell us where we were going, so we just found her in silence. "Are we there yet?" asked Ikuto. She don't answer; she just keep looking forward.

"Yeah, Chika it's getting dark." cried Miyako who was glue to Eiji's arm.

_Lucky son of a gun. _"Chika, are we-" I started.

"We are here." she whispered while moving the branches out of the way. We when looked around and we saw it was a beautiful, clear area with a lake with a waterfall and flowers all around expect for a spot that had a dirt patch and a dirty stone.

"Where are we?" asked Momoko.

"Kukai, could you wet this cloth for me please?" she asked.

"Ok?" Kukai said while going to the lake.

"Your hopes and dreams can lead you to great and a few bad things." Chika whispered while kneeing down and opening her bag and putting out candles, flowers, a wooden angel, and dumplings.

"What is she doing?" asked Eiji.

"How should we know." stared Kaoru.

"Here you go, Chika."

"Thank you, Kukai." she smiled while taking the wet cloth and wiping the stone and showing Chizuru Watanabe.

"Chika, is..is this…" started Miyako.

"Yes, this is my mother's grave." Chika whispered while lighting the candles and placing the objects around the grave. "You know I haven't been here in so long."

"Chika…" stared Kaoru.

"My father try to forget about her," she cried while she turned around to look up at us. "but I know he can't…every..every time he looks at me…his says I have her eyes and..her smile." she said while wiping her eyes, but the tears keep coming.

"Chika…" I said while going down to her and pulling her into a hug. "let it out." I whispered into her ear.

"Waaaaahhh Waaaahhh it hurt so much Waaahhh!"

"It's ok, Chika." whispered Miyako while everyone join into the hug.

"Yeah, remember we are always here." whispered Ikuto.

"But it still hurt…it still HURT!" she yelled.

"Let it out, Chika." I said while kissing her forehead. I looked at her mother's grave and watched the candles' flames shifted in the wind. _I promise Mrs. Watanabe I will be there for your daughter…I promise._

* * *

**Blazze: Man, I feel so sad after I made this chapter…I need to hug my mom now! Oh, and please review T^T.**


	17. Silence Is Golden

**Alright this is a Yellows' chapter…please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Silence Is Golden**

**Boys' Mansion(Riku's POV)**

"I'm so bored." groaned Ikuto who was just laying on the couch.

"Then get your lazy ass up and do something." hissed Kukai who was playing a game with Eiji**(and Eiji was totally winning)**.

"Let me play Eiji." said Ikuto while trying to take the controller from Kukai.

"No way!" he yelled then they started fight and Eiji just turned up the t.v. and kept on playing. I couldn't take all that yelling and the game just seem to get louder and louder.

I sighed, _No way I'm going to be able to finish reading here. _I close my book and started for the door.

"Where you going, Riku?" asked Eiji who stop playing to look up at me.

"Somewhere quiet." I said then closed the door behind me.

**Professor's House(Chika's POV)**

"I miss my game yesterday, so give me the remote!" hissed Kaoru.

"No, I don't want to watch that boring game!" yelled back Momoko.

I looked up from my book and saw Kaoru and Momoko fighting over the remote. I looked at Miyako who was on the computer checking out some fashion show. _Looks like she not going to stop it and I won't either. _

"Oh, like you got some to watch!"

"Yes, and it isn't this dumb sport game!"

I was getting annoyed now and I knew they weren't going to stop every time soon, so I closed my book and started for the door. _I hope I can find a quieter place than here. _I walked out of the door and just started walking and reading my book. But, bumped into someone and me and the book fell. "Ow…Riku?"

"Sorry, Chika but if you weren't reading and walking you would have see me." he chuckled while helping me up. "So, where you headed?"

"Somewhere quiet since the lab is full of loud mothers." I said while I picked up my book.

"Man, guess I'll have to read my book elsewhere." he sighed.

"What are you reading?" I asked while eyeing his book.

"Bloody Warrior by. Guy Williams_**(note: book is made up).**_You?"

"Fantasies of a Creepy Girl by. Wally Bloue_**(made up too)**_."

"Hm, that doesn't seem to fit you, Chika."

"Well, I read Bloody Warrior and it doesn't seem to fit you." I huffed while walking ahead of him.

"Come on, Chika don't be mad." him plead while catching up to me.

"Go jump off a building." I said while sticking out me tongue and then taking off. Like I expected he followed me, so I made the chase more interesting. I jumped over fences, knocked over a few trash cans, and climbed over gates, but every time I looked back he was still on my tail. I finally got him off my tail when I climb up a tree. He pasted right by me and when around the cover. "Finally." I sighed while jumping on the nearby wall and started walking in the different direction. "I never thought I would out running HIM!" I yelled but I don't notice that the wall turned, so I started to fall.

"Nah, you can't get rid of me." he smirked right after he had caught me.

"Thanks, now get your hand off of my ass!" I hissed while I just feel his hand squeeze more causing me to turn a bright red.

"Nah, if I do that you would just run again."

_Looks like it time for plan B. _I waited until I saw more people then I screamed, "Help! This pervert won't let me go! HELP!"

"How dare he!" yelled a few women.

"Let's teach him a learn." few men shouted.

"You suck." he whispered then the men and women started attacking him while I just walked off into book store.

"Hello, Chika."

I turned around and saw Ami chewing on a piece of gum and putting down her book she was reading. "Hello, Ami looks like you finally wanted to use your brain."

"Haha, I almost forgot to laugh," she said while rolling her eyes. "I saw what you did to Riku. I don't know why he would like a know-it-all like you when he could be dating me."

"I really don't think he would date a slut like you." I mumbled while looked at some books.

"Excuse me?"

"What you do know your name." I smirked.

"Found you." purred Riku while garbing my waist and kissing my cheek.

"Stop that." I blushed while moving from him.

"I can't believe you, Riku," stared Ami. "You could be dating me, but you want that hoe."

"Excuse me?" I growled while stepping closer to her.

"Oh, is that not your name, is it slag, skank, tramp, or bitch."

_Oh, that's it! _I when right up to her and punish her straight in the face making her fall.

"Hey, guys don't be trying to kill each other now." said Riku while going over Ami. "That was kind of uncalled for."

"Oh, so you siding with her." I hissed.

"I'm not siding with everybody." he stared while helping Ami up.

"Ugh, yeah right, I'm leaving you two alone." I said while heading to the door.

"That right give up just like you gave up on my mother."

I stop dead in my traces. "W-what did you say?"

"Oh, yes Himeko took me about how you watch your mother died just because of you."

"Ami, stop it." said Riku.

"No, she needs to heard this and you need to stay away from her. She cause so much trouble for people around her, she's bad luck."

"Ami that's enough!"

"No, s-she right," I cried. "enjoy your life together." I said while running out the door.

**Riku's POV**

_What did I just let happened._

"Well, that takes care of her." smiled Ami. "Now we can be together." she purred while hooking to my arm.

"Get off!" I yelled while snatch my arm away from her.

"Why? Chika said that we can be together."

"Why would I want to be with someone who hurt Chika's feelings." I said then walked out of the store and looked around to see if I could find Chika. _If I was Chika where would I go? _Then I remember where I knew where she would go at a time like this. So, I walked into the park and took the path Chika's lead us to about two weeks ago to see her mother. And sure either then she was crying behind her mother's grave.

"Go Away, Riku!"

"No, I'm not leaving you like this." I said while sitting down next to her.

"Why don't you just go back to Ami, she right."

"Right about what?"

"Stop it! Just stop playing tricks on me!" she cried. "I'm bad luck, I hurt people who are around everything is my fault! Why was I even born if I just cause trouble!"

_I hate see her this way. _I pulled Chika into me and press her into kiss; and strangely enough she didn't pull away. I broke the kiss and said, "Stop think so low of yourself..your pretty, talented, and a amazing friend to everyone. I wish you can see what your mother gave you…cause I did."

"What do you mean?"

"If your mother haven't gave up her life Kaoru wouldn't be above to cook, the girls wouldn't have everyone to help them with their homework, my brothers wouldn't have a girl to help them out of thing, and I…I wouldn't be here with out you."

"Riku…" she whispered.

"Please don't feel bad about yourself, I care too much about you." I whispered then press my lips on her's again.

**Chika's POV**

_No, no, no! Riku you dumbass, I'm not suppose let you do this._ He was still kissing me and I still don't push him off. _Chika, you're not suppose to fall for every boy! Hold the phone…_He let go of my lips and started kissing my neck. _I haven't feel that in awhile I mean aahh he don't like you he just after my money…right? _He kept sucking on my neck and then he touch my chest. _Eeck! _I closed my eyes then I felt I was sitting in water and water pour my head.

"Chika, why are you in the waterfall?" Riku smiled while walking to me.

"Don't came near me,Riku." I said while trying to move back but a rock was there.

"Hmm, I want to finish what we were doing."

_Shit!_ "No, we can't and this never happened." I blushed.

"Stop lying, Chika." he said while taking my chin and press me into another kiss.

_Ahh, oh please teleport anywhere! The moon, Mars, just anywhere but here. _I opened my eyes and saw that I was at the Professor's house and the girls were still here.

"Chika, what happened?" asked Miyako.

_Anywhere but here! _"Nothing achoo!"

"What do you mean nothing?" stared Kaoru.

"Your soaking wet!" said Miyako while running to get a towel.

"Your blushing like crazy." stared Momoko.

"Is that a hickey?" asked Kaoru.

I bite my bottom lip. _I can take this anything more! _"I'm falling for Riku!"

"What!" shouted the girls.

"Really just like me and Eiji." smiled Miyako with hearts in her eyes and while giving me a towel.

"Yes." I blushed.

"When did this happened?" said Momoko and Kaoru.

"Ok, since you guys were so noice I was looking for a quiet place, but I bump into Riku. We talk and he got me mad so we when on a chase scene then a lost him. But when I was walking on the wall I fell and Riku caught me. He garbed my ass so I made the city people attacked him; and then I when into a book store and saw Ami. We talked, I called her a slut and then Riku came out of nowhere. Ami called me about every name in the book and talked about my mother thanks to Himeko. So, I when I my mom's grave to cry and then Riku came. He kissed me to stop crying and talked to me that made me feel good. Then he kiss me again and garbed my chest and I freaked out so I teleported into waterfall. Then he comes to me and kisses me again then I teleported here." I said in one deep breathe.

"Aw, sweet now we both like one of the ruff." giggled Miyako.

"Are you guys serious?" asked Kaoru. "They're ruffs and you falling for them."

"Kaoru…I know before things were different with the ruffs, but things change." I said.

"Please, Kaoru I really like Eiji." plead Miyako.

"….Um fine, but don't think I'm going to like it."

"Me either." stared Momoko.

"That's fine with us." I said.

"Group hug!" smiled Miyako while garbing us into a hug.

"But, you might find it hard to not fall for them." I winked.

**Boys' Mansion(Riku's POV)**

"Hi Riku…what happened to you?" asked Ikuto.

"Yeah you're all wet." stared Eiji.

"Well, like Eiji's date with Miyako, I when on one with Chika."

"What! You guys suck." said Kukai and Ikuto.

"It's your fault." laughed Eiji. "You should try harder with Momoko and Kaoru."

"How did you guys did it?" sighed Kukai.

"We're just that good." Eiji and I laughed.


	18. Full Moon

**Chapter 18**

**Full Moon**

**With Suzu/Bell(Her POV) **

"So, it is tonight," I said while looking at the laptop. "I can't wait to enjoy this battle."

"Growl!" my stomach growled.

"Oh, my looks like I need something to eat." I covered myself in my cloud and found I somehow poof myself outside of a school that just let out. _Hm, wrong place._

"Suzu, is that you?"

I turned around and saw the puffs and ruffs waving at me. "Hi, guys um what's up?"

"Well, we just got out of school, so everything was boring." said Ikuto.

"So, whatcha doing, Suzu?" asked Momoko.

"Oh, I don't know." I smiled.

"Growl!" my stomach went again.

"Looks like she's hungry." grinned Eiji.

"Growl!" the boys' stomach went.

"Looks like you boys are hungry too." giggled Miyako.

"Hey, Suzu why did you come to the lab and we'll order a pizza before we all go to the fair." smiled Kaoru.

"A fair?" I asked.

"Yeah, is tonight." said Kukai.

"I don't know…"

"Ken will be there." smirked Riku.

"Ok, let's go!" I shouted while running ahead.

**Professor's House at 4:44pm (Miyako's POV)**

"I don't want to wear a kimono!" yelled Kaoru while throwing back the kimono. We just finish the pizza and now we are trying to get dress in our kimonos for the fair. Kaoru don't want to wear her kimono and the Professor's looking for kimonos for the boys. We are still in our underwear because we're trying to get Kaoru in her's.

"Come on, Kaoru it is the kimono fair, so you need to wear one." I said.

"Then I'm not going."

"You are going cause I don't want to be with these love birds and ruffs." hissed Momoko.

"Hey!" Chika and I shouted.

"Hey, how do you put these on?" asked Eiji while him and his brothers come in holding their kimonos.

"…." we blushed.

"Um,…" they blushed.

"Eeck!" I screamed.

"Get out of here!" yelled Momoko.

"You idiots!" shouted Kaoru and Chika while super kicking them out of here.

"Man, it's like they sense that we're bare." sighed Momoko.

"Whatever I'm still not going in a kimono." stared Kaoru.

We looked at each other and then did are best puppy dog eyes. "Please, Kaoru."

"Ugh, fine."

**With Boys and Suzu(Suzu's POV)**

"I can't believe we have to wear a kimono." groaned Ikuto.

The boys kimonos looked really good in their kimonos. Ikuto's kimono was a dark green one with a bamboo pattern. Kukai's kimono was a red one with a leaf pattern and still wearing his red cap. Eiji's kimono was a dark blue one with a water pattern. Riku's kimono was a dark yellow one with a fire pattern and still wearing his dark yellow dewrag. And Ken's kimono was while and black with a earth pattern.

"Why, they are very comfortable." stared Ken.

"I got to agree with Ken." said Eiji.

"Come on, what's the point of them." said Ikuto.

"I'm not coming out!" shouted Kaoru from the other room.

"Why not your make-up looks great." said Miyako.

"I hate make-up and this kimono is making my chest look bigger!"

"It makes all are chest look bigger." sighed Momoko.

"Ah, I'm not go! You guys can go and I staying here until you come back."

"Hm, hiyaa!" yelled Chika then Kaoru came out while the girls. "Sorry, Kaoru but you are coming."

"You suck." hissed Kaoru.

"So, I been told." giggled Chika.

"So, how do we look?" asked Miyako.

I had to say they looked stunning in those kimonos! Kaoru's kimono was a green one with a flower pattern and two flower clips on the sides. Momoko's kimono was a pink one with a cherry blossom pattern and a pink bow. Miyako's kimono was a blue one with a fish and bubble pattern and a bubble clip in the front. Chika's kimono was a yellow one with a sun pattern and sun bow on the side. And the make-up don't look slutty on them; it was classic.

"Oh, there is a point." whispered Peach.

"You guys look gorgeous." the boys stared.

"T-thank you." the girls blushed.

"Hey, Suzu why are you dress yet?" asked Momoko.

"Oh, um I don't have one." I said.

"You don't." said Chika while I shook my head no. "Well, that won't do." she smiled while pushing a button that looked like a rose.

"Yes, Chika are you ok? Are you hurt in anyway?" asked this robot that came in as fast as a cheetah.

"Yes, yes I'm fine Rose but I need you to make a kimono for my friend Suzu here." smiled Chika.

"Alright." grinned Rose while scanning me then held out a sewing kit, white silk, and make-up. "Now, hold still sweet pea." She when all around me and I halfway saw my clothes flying out then get folded and Rose putting on other ones. "Done."

"What do you me- oh my." I blushed. I looked in the mirror and saw I was in a white kimono with a swirl pattern. I had a little make-up on, but it look nice and my black headband had two bells on it. "Wow."

"You look great, Suzu." said Ken.

"T-thank you, Ken." I blushed.

"Thank you, Rose." smiled Chika while hugging her.

"No problem." winked Rose. "Oh, here some bags for you girls." said Rose while handing us girls a bag that looks like our kimonos. "Enjoy your dates!" she waved.

"It's not a date!" the girls blushed.

"We wouldn't say that." the boys said.

"What was that!" the girls hissed with flames in their eyes.

"Aaahh, nothing!" the boys said while getting little from being scaried.

"Well, are you kids ready?" asked the Professor who was in his white kimono.

"Yeah!" we yelled.

"Then let's go."

**At fair(Eiji's POV)**

"Wow!" shouted Suzu. "Oh, Ken let's play that game." she said while pulling Ken along.

"I'm going to follow those two, see you kids around." said the Professor while going after them.

"Hey, Kaoru I bet you can't win on the strength game." grinned Ikuto.

"Oh, you are on." grinned Kaoru while they when to that game.

"I'm hungry." sighed Kukai.

"Again." we stared.

"I'm hungry too, so let's go to the snack bar, Kukai." smiled Momoko while they walked over to it.

"Come on, Miyako let's go win something." smiled Chika while they walked away.

"Hey, get back here you two." Riku and I said while running after them.

"Aw, and we thought we should ditch you guys." giggled Miyako while hugging my arm.

"Well, you can't get rid of us that easy." smirked Riku.

"Oh really." smirked Chika while winking at Miyako then they took off.

"This is going to be a long night." smiled Riku. "See you Eiji."

"See you bro. Now if I was Miyako where would I go?" Then my eyes lit up and I started for the ring toss. "Hello, Miyako."

"E-eiji how did you know I would be here?"

"Usually the cutest stuff animals are here."

"Well, big boy why don't you win one for the little lady." winked the man.

"Please Eiji win that girl Octi."_**(notes: the girl Octi is orange, has a blue bow around her head, pink heart on her left cheek(facing her), and flowy bottom. And girl Octi is made by Bipinkbunny(see on DeviantArt))**_

"Ok, Miyako."

"Ok, all you have to do is get three rings on the bottles." the man said.

"Alright." I said while place some money on the stand and getting three rings. And I got all three rings on the bottles.

"Good job, kid! Here your prize."

"Here you go, Miyako."

"Thank you, Eiji." she smiled while kissing me cheek. "I'm going to call her October. Come on Eiji!" she said while pulling me along.

**With Greens(Ikuto's POV)**

"Ha I'm totally stronger than you." I smiled.

"Whatever you just got luck." hissed Kaoru.

"Here, I know you wanted it." I said while handing her a green bear in a wrestling mask she was eyeing.

"What you won this for me?" she stared while taking it.

"Well, yeah why wouldn't I?"

"Um, I don't know…thanks." she blushed.

"Your welcome now do you think you can take The Big One!" I said while pointing to the roller coaster.

"Ha, now that I can do." she smirked while we running to the coaster.

"Please keep your hands and feet in at all time," the girl smiled. "enjoy your ride!"

And with that the ride took off. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"This Is Awesome!" I yelled.

"I Know!" she shouted while garbing my hand.

"Um…" I blushed.

"What?" she asked while tighten her garb.

"Oh, Nothing!" I smiled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

**With Reds(Kukai's POV)**

"Man, that was good." I said while we finish our snacks.

"Yeah tha- oooohhhh!" she said while running over to the spilled milk game.

"What you do you want?" I asked while she pointed to Pikachu._**(I really want a Pikachu, but I lost at this basket game T^T).**_

"Alright, what do I need to do?" I asked while putting the money on the stand.

"All you need to do is knock over those bottles." the girl said while popping her gum and handing me three balls.

"Ok then." I said while taking the balls and then knocked down all of the bottles in the stand.

"Wow you're good. I'm going to give you the Pikachu and these two bears that come apart." the girl said while handing me the prizes.

"Cool, Kukai you got three prizes." smiled Momoko.

"Yeah, here." I said while handing her the prizes.

"Wait you got to have the bear." she said while trying to give it to me.

"No thank you." I said while pushing it back. "I don't want it."

"Well, you get the red one." she smiled while giving me the red one that when with the pink one. "Please take it."

"Ok." I said.

"Now, let's go ride some rides." she giggled while taking my hand.

**With Yellows(Riku's POV)**

"Where is that girl." I said while passing the dunk tank.

"He gone." I heard behind me.

"Hey, sir can I have three balls?" I asked while paying the man. I turned around and throw the ball, but miss.

"Riku, don't you dare!" shouted Chika.

"Well, you are the one on the dunk tank." I smiled while throwing another ball, but miss again.

"No I'm not." she smiled while teleported me on the dunk tank and then she throw the ball and of course it hit the target. "Yeah."

"Here is your prize young lady. It nice that he traded places with you."

"I know." she smiled while coming up to me. "Thank you for getting me the prize. Do you want me to take you to a blow dyer?"

"That would be nice." I smiled while getting out the tank.

"Come on." she giggled while looking around then teleporting us into the dyer then it started. "That was funny."

"Well, you cheated."

"You were the only one who saw and I got the pillow pet." she said.

"Then I want a prize." I said while going into a kiss, but I kiss something fuzzy.

"Don't you think about." she said while putting down the pillow and get out the dryer.

_Still a fighter._

_You know I am. _she winked.

**With Ken, Suzu, & Professor(Suzu's POV)**

"Man, I still can't get it." I sighed while I looked at the broking paper plate.

"Here let me try." smiled Ken while paying for the next one. "Alright if you angle in at 45 degree and scoop it before they are seen then you should get them." he said then he got two fish.

"You got them!"

"Yes, my Ken is a smart." grinned the Professor.

"Thanks Professor I mean papa."

"Here you go little fellow." said the lady while handing him the bag.

"Thank you…here Suzu."

"What, you want me to have them?" I said while taking them.

"Yeah, I have Peach, so you can have them."

"Thank you." I smiled then I notice that the moon was rising. "Oh, Ken I need to go I'm sorry."

"You don't need a ride?" asked the Professor.

"No! I really need to go." I said while walking away.

"Oh ok…" said Ken sadly.

"Really thank you, I had a great time." I smiled while kissing his cheek and running out. "Powder take these fish to my house," I said while I felt my teeth sharp. "I'm about to have some fun."

**With Group(No One's POV)**

"Hey, where did Suzu go?" asked Chika.

"Oh, she really need to go." said Ken.

"Do you get a kiss?" smirked Ikuto.

"None of your business." blushed Ken.

"Yup, he got one." laughed Kaoru.

"!"

"Wow that roller coaster got a lot of people screaming for it." said Eiji.

"But, we are nowhere near the coaster." said Kaoru.

Then a part of the coaster nearly fell on the girls, but lucky the boys push them out of the way. "Aw, you guys saved them."

"Who are you?" asked Riku while looking around.

"Yeah, come on out, so I can kick your ass!" shouted Kaoru.

"You guys don't recognize me," smiled a girl with yellow snake eyes, wild while hair, and sharp teeth and nails. "well, my look does look similar to my mother."

"Bell!" the girls shouted.

"Correct." she smiled while throwing a tea cup at them and millions of people started screaming and running.

"This is why I hate kimono." hissed Kaoru while the dodged the cup.

"Come on, we need to transform." said Momoko.

"We'll cover you guys now transform." said the Professor.

"Got it!" the teens said while finding a place to transform.

_Jamming Brick!_

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Lightning Boomer!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Slamming Butch!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Fiery Bam!_

_Magical Blazze!_

_Rowdyruff Boys Z!_

_Powerpuff Girls Z!_

"Hey, Bell!" yelled the Professor and Ken.

"Get out of the way!" she yelled hesitating to hit Ken, so her garbed the Professor. "This is all your fault! All you stupid professors getting in our way!"

"Bell, let him go!" said Ken.

"….." stared Bell still holding the Professor by his collar.

_Moon Arrow!_

"Ahh!" hissed Bell while letting go of the Professor.

"You ok, Professor?" asked Blazze while Butch and her caught him.

"I'm good, thank you Blazze, Butch."

"You should take Ken out of here," said Butch while hold his sword. "it's going to get ugly."

"You have no idea." smirked Bell while throwing Blazze and Butch into a stand. "Tasty." she said while lick her nails of their blood.

"You guys ok?" asked Boomer while helping them up.

"That bitch scratch my cheek." said Butch.

"Damn this deep." said Blazze.

"Well, now that I'm in my other form I can move faster, attack harder, and get blood out easier."

"Well, then we'll go harder too." said Brick.

"I doubt that." Bell laughed then running up to them and bit and scratched them. In amazing speed she shot heavy bell attacks at Blazze, Boomer, and Brick. Super violent punishes and kicks were throw on Bubbles, Blossom, and Butch. And bites and scratches were handed to Bam and Buttercup.

"What the hell." hissed Bam while getting up. "When did she get these powerful?"

"I don't know but this is probably why she hadn't attack in awhile." huffed Buttercup.

"Oh, my poor teenagers…you think just because I'm daughter to Him my mother doesn't have powers…to bad you're to stupid to hit me…"

"We'll hit you alright." growled Butch. _Green Cut II!_

_Bubble Popper!_

_Fire Bird II!_

_Spinning Gold Flake Chocolate!_

_Lightning Boomerang II!_

_Five Shots!_

_Power Up II!_

_Friendship Ribbon!_

"Did we get her?" asked Bubbles.

"Nope." laughed Bell while taking some knives**(thanks fair -_-) **and pinned the boys on the stand. "That should hold you."

_Bubble Boing!_

_Dancing Ribbon!_

_Swing Sonic!_

_Shooting Yo-yo!_

"Hey, why did you hit us!" said Brick.

"Sorry, we were trying to hit Bell." said Blossom.

"Well you need to work on your aim." hissed Bell while nailing the knives onto the girls.

"Shit!" hissed Buttercup and Blazze while taking the knives out of their arms and sides.

"It hurts!" cried Bubbles and Blossom while Buttercup and Blazze help get the knives out of them.

"Bell, could you stop with all of this." said Bam.

"Yeah, this is really pissing me off." sighed Boomer.

"Oh, you guys are." said Bell while throwing milk bottles at the boys.

"Why do you keep hitting us!" yelled Butch.

"Hmm don't know."

"_Well, it's enough to get you." _smiled Blazze then Buttercup got her in a head-lock.

"Got you!" smiled Buttercup.

"Bad move." whispered Bell then bit Buttercup's arm and punishing both Bubbles and Buttercup.

_Spider We-_

_Shooting Ber-_

"Thanks," smiled Bell while garbing the ribbon and yo-yo. "I can easily get you." she said while running up to them and scratching Blazze's eye and Blossom's cheek.

"Ah!" yelled Blazze while garbing her bloody eye.

"Direct hit." licked Bell. "You guys ready to dead." With that Bell in other form**(I call wild form** **heehee)**continued attacking the girls making clean bites and scratches on their bodies, catching their weapons and sending them back at them harder, and sending punishes, kicks, and bell attacks causing scars, bumps, cuts, and ripped clothes. She also made sure that the boys stayed on the wall and out of her hair.

"Damn we are getting beat." whispered Buttercup while they hid.

"I know, but she has the upper hand." said Blazze while touching her patched eye.

"I hope she stops." cried Bubbles while holding Blazze's hands.

"Guys I think we…" started Blossom. "meet our match."

"Don't say that! We can take her just like we always do!" yelled Buttercup.

"Oh really Buttercup," stared Bell while flowing above them. "you know I'm tired of your mouth," she smiled then garbed her by her collar. "so, let's get rid of it." she said while knocking out Buttercup.

"Buttercup!" the girls screamed while flying up to her.

"No, no, no." smiled Bell while throwing knives nailing them into a ride. "I'll deal with you guys later. Now, she goes 1st!" she laughed while throwing Buttercup in the air and her nails lit up**(right hand)**. "Say bye bye!" she smirked while going to Buttercup with her hand.

Buttercup!" they yelled.

* * *

**Blazze: Cliffhanger! P **


	19. Greens' New Powers

**Chapter 19**

**Greens' New Powers**

**No One's POV**

"Buttercup!"

"Hmm, what the-" stared Buttercup then Bell's hand hit her target….but not the target everyone thought she was going to hit.

"Ugh!" coughed up Butch while Bell withdrew her hand.

"Butch…" whispered Buttercup while she bought Butch down to the ground.

"Damn these boys keep getting in my way!" hissed Bell while trying to clean her hand.

"Oh my god, Butch!" yelled the others while going over to them.

"Man…you know it ugh hard to get out of knives." coughed Butch.

"You idiot!" yelled Buttercup. "Why w-would you did that?" she cried.

"Why wouldn't I?" he whispered while his eyes closed.

"Well, I took down the other loud mouth." sighed Bell.

"What!" the teen cried.

"What?" she smirked.

"You kill one of my best friend just because your mess up family dead over a thousand years ago!" cried Buttercup. "I Will Never Forget You!" Buttercup said coldly.

"B-buttercup you're glowing green." stared Bubbles.

"What?" stared Buttercup while looking at herself then her cuts, bumps, and scars healed. "What the hell!"

"I think you have a new healing powers." said Brick.

"Buttercup! Think of only healing Butch and place your hand on his wound!" shouted Blazze.

"What why?"

"Just Do It Now!" Blazze shouted.

"Ok." Buttercup said while put her hand on Butch's 'heart' and then her hand glowed green and Butch's wound**(all wounds)**healed.

"Man, that was a nice nap." yawned Butch.

"Butch!" everyone cried then hugged him.

"Aaah, get off!" he yelled while pushing them out.

"You are really a idiot!" yelled Buttercup while hitting him on the head. "You shouldn't scary me like that!" she cried while hugging him.

"Hehe, sorry." he blushed.

"Excuse me, but we're not done."

"Ugh," groaned Buttercup. "Give us a sec." she said while standing in front of them then she healed them all. "Here."

"Yes, my eye is better!"

"No, you can't do that!" hissed Bell.

"I just did…_Swing Sonic Flash!_"

_Bubble Champagne Gorgeous!_

_Caramel Shoot Extra Large!_

_Pirouette Trapper Around The Stage!_

_Spinning Top Fully Build!_

_Green Cut Glow Bright!_

_Thousand Booms Max!_

_Moon Arrow Galaxy!_

"Grrr you will pay for that." she hissed while sipping out some blood then garbing the Ferris wheel and throwing it at Buttercup and Butch really fast.

"Oh crap!" stared the greens, but it didn't hit them.

"What the- Butch!" stared Buttercup.

"What…cool!" grinned Butch; he was holding out his hands and the Ferris wheel was flowing in mid-air.

"No way!" growled Bell.

"Butch you got levitation powers." said Blazze.

"Nice." nodded Brick.

"Well, I'm not going to stand for it." Bell said then flew to them.

"I doubt it." smirked Butch while throwing back the Ferris wheel at Bell who got smashed into a brick wall.

"That is it…_Deathly Hope!_"

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" yelled the girls while been send into tent and being tangled into it.

"Let's go boys." hissed Bell while twisting her bracelets.

"Alright." said Butch while levitation a tent at her.

**With Girls(Buttercup's POV)**

"I'm getting tired of this." I sighed while trying to get out of the tent.

"I am too." said Blazze then teleported out of the tent and put it off of us.

"Thanks, but what are we going to do about Bell?" said Blossom while we looked up at the boys fighting Bell.

"Hmm, I got it! If we keep her under control until the sun comes up her powers should go back to normal." said Blazze.

"That might work." said Bubbles.

"So, what time is it?" I asked.

"Um, 1:30am." said Blossom.

"So, we have to hold her for 5 more hours!' I shouted.

"Ow!" the boys said while landing next to us.

"Well, since you girls are done talking you can Help US!" yelled Bam.

"Sorry about that." we sweat dropped.

"Are you guys done talking?" yawned Bell.

"Yup…_Changement de pieds II!_"

_Shooting Yo-yo!_

"Nice shot." whistled Boomer.

"Hey, my yo-yo didn't come ba-!" started Blossom but then she was pull up.

"Blossom!" we said while we garbed her.

"Oh, come on I miss dinner." said Bell who have most of Blossom's yo-yo in her mouth.

"Gross." stared Blossom.

"I got this.._Hurricance Lutz!_"

"Thanks, Buttercup…great my yo-yo covered in spit."

"No problem." I said.

"I wouldn't say that." said Bell while holding me in a head-lock then tighten her grip.

"L-let go!" I choked up while garbing her arm.

"Man, it's like she hate Buttercup." stared Brick.

"I know." said Blossom.

"He-ello, you are s-support to he-elp me!" I yelled.

"I think you will be dead before they help." she whispered in to my ear then tighten her garb again.

"That's it!" I hissed then I spun around really fast; but while I was doing that a green tornado formed around us. "What the-"

"Eeck!" yelled Bell then she got fling off.

"Ok what just happened?" asked Bubbles after I stop spinning and when down to them.

"How should I know!" I shouted. "All I did was spin and then a green tornado came around us."

"Well, then you must have a new power." said Blazze while looking up at the sky.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"I don't know maybe making homemade green tornado." she shrugged.

"Hm, I got a idea." smirked Brick while a light bulb can on his head.

**Bell's POV(4 hrs Later)**

"Man, where are they?" I hissed while looking around. _I got to kill them now…I only got 1 hour left. _"GGGRRR! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!"

"_Bell, you_ _can't find us."_

"_I'll find you guys, Blazze you will see, you will see."_

"_Whatever you say." _

"AAHHH! I WILL GET THEM!" I yelled then I sensed two white auras near the snack area. I when around there and I see Blazze and Blossom talking. _Ha! Not to smart. _Then I fly right at them at full speed to knock them down to size.

"_You shouldn't rush into thing, Bell."_ smiled Blazze then she teleported her and Blossom away.

_What does she mean. _Then I flew right into some cotton candy. "What the-"

"Hi Bell." giggled Bubbles. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Aaahh!" I yelled but I couldn't move or cover my ears**(why cotton candy)**.

"My turn." grinned Boomer then a electric field when around me, but it really shocked me.

"What the hell!" I screamed.

"Wow I didn't know that you could shock people from the inside." said Bam.

"I didn't think I could either."

"Alright my turn." Butch said while levitation a metal bar and made it wrap around me.

"So, what are you going to do, make me eat popcorn." I laughed then Blossom and Brick made me eat popcorn and candy.

"Pretty much and a ride." smiled Brick.

"A ride? What ride?"

"Buttercup's Shake." grinned Buttercup while cracking her knuckles.

"Uh-oh." I whispered while Buttercup picked me up.

"Enjoy the ride." she laughed then she spun around again and that green tornado while when around me.

"I don't feel so good."

**Blazze's POV**

"Bubbles can you see where Buttercup is?" asked Blossom.

"Um…Buttercup is the tornado and Bell in the middle."

"That good." I stared.

"Yeah, the sun is coming up now." said Blossom.

"BUTTERCUP YOU CAN STOP!" I shouted.

"GOT IT!" she yelled then she stop while a sick looking Bell in her hand. "She got shaking up."

"Ugh." Bell moaned then she vomited.

"That gross." we stared.

"You guys did feed me and spun me around like crazy." she hissed.

"Well, it did keep you busy." I giggled.

"What do you mean?" Bell said then looked up at the sun and moon setting and rising. "Oh-no." Then Bell lit up white and her wild hair when back to straight, flowy hair, her teeth and nails were back to normal, and her ripped Powerpuff outfit when back to pretty Powerpuff outfit. "No, no, no!"

"Looks like your super power-up has stop working." smirked Butch.

"That not fine!" she yelled while flying out of Buttercup's hand then braking the metal bar. "I will get you for this!" she growled then disappeared and a green light flew into Buttercup.

"Oh great." groaned Buttercup then she passed out into Butch's arms and then the we girls passed out into the boys' arms.

**At Professor's Lab/house(Ikuto's POV)**

"Man, that was a hard battle." Riku said while wrapping Eiji's leg.

"I know," I sighed while trying to wrap my arm. "who knew Bell could get us that good."

"Well, lucky I came up with a plan to help us." smiled Kukai while help me with wrapping my arm.

"You guys need to stay close to the girls." said Ken.

"Yes, the last time the light flew into Chika thing got out of control." stared the Professor. "Who knows what will happened since the light when into Kaoru."

"The world might end da wan."

"I heard that!" yelled Kaoru while the other girls got up.

"Hm, I wonder if Bell will get these power-up on full moons everytime." sighed Momoko while the girls sat next to us.

"She might." said Ken.

"Hmm…" stared Chika while looking at herself and the girls.

"Well, you guys better be careful if Bell get strong we must be ready." the Professor said while they leave to go to one of the labs.

"So, you girls alright?" asked Eiji.

"Yeah we're fine." smiled Miyako.

"Hmm…" stared Chika at us boys then back at the girls.

"What is it, Chika?" I asked.

"Yeah, you been doing that for awhile." said Kaoru.

"Hm…wait!" stared Chika while putting on her clothes. "When did we change out of our kimonos?"

_Uh-oh._ I stared while I looked at my brothers who had the same scaried looks on them.

"Hey, yeah." the girls said.

"BOYS!"

"Well, we have to cover your wounds." Riku laughed nervously.

"You guys are dead!" they yelled while running after us.

"I doubt they would kill us." I grinned.

"Yeah, so we should stop." Kukai said then we stop, but they didn't so they crashed right into us.

**Momoko's POV **

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." we girls said.

"Man, why did they have to stop." groaned Kaoru.

"I know that hurt." I said while rubbing my head.

"Hey, guys were are the boys?" Miyako stared.

"Um, we're right under you." they mumbled.

"Oh, well it's your own fault." smiled Chika.

"Yeah, you got us in these skirts!" hissed Kaoru.

"Well, I like these skirts." giggled Miyako.

"Miyako!" we girls hissed.

"Sorry." she said while sticking out her tongue.

"Well, the skirts really help us out." they smirked.

"What did you mean?" I asked.

"Yeah." the girls agreed.

"You'll figure it out." they grinned while looking down.

"What?" we girls said then we looked down and saw that they were looking up them. "Ahh….PEVERTS!" we blushed while slapping them like crazy.

"Aw, didn't be like that." Kukai laughed while we got off of them.

"Yeah, you guys have been getting 'friendly' with us." said Eiji.

"We're not getting 'friendly' with us guys." growled Kaoru.

"Aww, but Kaoru you hugged me."

"That was big mistake." sighed Kaoru while hitting him on the head.

"Why do you girls keep fighting it." the boys said while pushing us to the wall.

"We're not fighting it." blushed Miyako.

"We don't like you." I blushed.

"Whatever you guys say." the boys whispered.

"You guys are getting cozy da wan."

"N-no we're not!" we girls blushed.

"Sure you aren't" laughed Ken with Peach.

"Grrr you are dead Peach and Ken." hissed Kaoru.

"Well, we do got the camera." smiled Ken who took the picture and Ken and Peach started running.

"Get back here!" we girls hissed while running after them.

**Bell/Suzu's POV**

"Ugh I still feel sick." I groaned then looked at the fish Ken won me. "Why do I keep failing?" I garbed the fish food and feed Hagio and Fuuta.

"_You will win." _whispered my powder.

"I hope so…I'm getting tired of this."

"_Don't worry, Bell…just relax…we'll watch over them."_

"Thank you." I yawned then drop in my bed.

* * *

**Blazze: The powder just talk O.o…I hope thing turn out ok, so review and…..wait and see!**


	20. Broken Little Bell

**Chapter 20**

**Broken Little Bell**

**At Park(Miyako's POV)**

"Good ice cream." smiled Momoko with hearts in her eyes.

"You say that about every ice cream." I sighed.

"Well, this is the best! You guys got to try it."

"Ok." we girls said while we when to the man and bought some ice cream.

"So…" smiled Momoko.

"It's great!" grinned Kaoru.

"The taste is wonderful." I blushed.

"Yes, it is the best." said Chika.

"I told you." said Momoko while still licking her ice cream.

"So, why are we here again?" asked Kaoru.

"Ugh, Kaoru we are here because of our science project." sighed Chika.

***Flashback***

"Alright, kids this project you have to is pick a environment and tell me how it is and how you can improve it." yawned Mr. Kagurazaka.

"How many people in a group?" asked Goro.

"4 people to a group and please talk about which place each group, so we don't have people fight over it."

"Miyako, what to work in a group with me?" asked Eiji.

"_Miyako, don't do it! If we are in a group with our counterparts who knows what will happen!" _stared Chika.

"Sorry, Eiji but me and the girls are alright a group." I smiled.

"Oh, ok." he stared.

"Sorry, Eiji maybe next time." smiled Chika while pull me to the girls. "Sorry about that too Miyako, but you know how the girls will act."

"I know, Chika." I sighed.

"So, you kids pick your groups?" sighed Mr. Kagurazaka.

"Yes!" we all said.

"Ok, then group 1 is Himeko, Naoko, Hina, and Ami, group 2 is Kiko, Ayumu, Akari, and Maguri, group 3 is Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, and Chika, group 4 is Shiro, Toshio, Sora, and Najika, group 5 is Kukai, Eiji, Ikuto, and Riku, and group 6 is Goro, Yuzuki, Cooro, and Tadao. Now what is group 6 doing?"

"We are doing the amusement park!" said Tadao while his group agreed.

"Alright…group 4 what are you doing?"

"Let's do the subway!" smiled Najika.

"No way!" the boys yelled.

"Please." cried Najika.

"…..Fine." they sighed.

"Ok?" stared Mr. Kagurazaka while writing down what they said. "Well, how about group 1?"

"We will work on the Tokyo Hotel since my dad own that place." smiled Himeko.

"Hmm, I see…group 5 what do you want to doing?"

"I don't know." the boys said.

"Why don't you boys do the forest." I said while Kaoru elbowed me.

"Why not?" shrugged Kukai.

"Alright, group 2 please tell me what you are doing?"

"We'll do the mall." smiled Kiko while the group nodded in agreed.

"Ok, last group 3 what do you want?"

We looked at each other and smiled, "The park!"

***End of Flashback***

"Oh yeah, well the park looks good to me." stared Kaoru while licking her ice cream.

"We got to look beyond the playground, Kaoru." sweat dropped Chika while licking her ice cream.

"Well, just look behind you." four voices whispered.

"Aaaahhh! Boys what are you doing here?" we asked after we turned around.

"Just want to see you." they smiled while bending down and took a bite out of our ice creams.

"Hey, that was ours." we stared.

"Sorry we wanted something sweet." smirked Kukai.

"Or you could have gave us something sugary." smirked Ikuto while tipping Kaoru's chin.

"Sorry boys, but we have work to do." sighed Chika while handing Riku her ice cream.

"Bye Eiji." I waved while handing him my ice cream.

"See ya." Kaoru said while giving Ikuto her ice cream then stuck out her tongue.

"Bye Kukai," said Momoko while handing her ice cream too. "you need to buy me another ice cream."

**Kukai's POV**

We watched the girls go and wait until they were gone to talk. "So, Kaoru hasn't fainted." I asked.

"Nope just being herself." said Ikuto while finishing Kaoru's ice cream.

"Then we still have to watch them." said Riku while finishing Chika's ice cream.

"Alright then let's go." I said then finishing Momoko's ice cream.

"Oh, guys," asked Eiji.

"What?" we asked while stopping in our tracks.

"Where did they go?" he said while finishing Miyako's ice cream.

"Um…I have no idea." I sighed.

"Looks like we're hunting girls." smiled Ikuto.

"Alright time to hunt, boys." I smirked.

**At The Pond(Chika's POV)**

"See the pond here is dreadful." I said while looking at the green, garbage filled pond.

"What happened to the animals?" said Miyako. Then a few animals and fish started flowed to the top. "Why?" cried Miyako while hugging Momoko.

"Ok, we are so talking about this pond." stared Kaoru poking the water with the stick she was holding then it got taking from her hand.

"EECCKK!" we cried while backing up from it.

"Ok, who's going to get the sample?" said Momoko.

"No way I'm going to do it!" cried Miyako. "Animals die in there."

"No thanks I might throw up touching that." stared Momoko.

"I think that we should drew straw." I said while picking up the grass. "Ok who ever gets the shortest one gets the sample, ok?"

"Ok." they said then took one of the grass and lucky Kaoru garbed the shortest one.

"Sorry, but a deals a deal." I said while handing her the jar.

"Fine." Kaoru groaned while taking the jar. Kaoru garbed the branch of a tree and got the jar filled with the pond. "Got…it…"

"Kaoru!" we stared then we saw her glowing and we ran to her, but we felt sleepy. Kaoru started fell just like us and we fell into the pond**(I..I think)**.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Man, where did those girls go?" I sighed.

"Well, they should still be in the park, so they shouldn't be to far." said Riku while looking around.

"Hey, are those the girls?" asked Eiji while pointing to four girls.

"Yup, that's them." I smiled.

"Wait…is..is Kaoru glowing?" stared Kukai.

And sure enough Kaoru was glowing and the girls noticed it too. "Kaoru!" they yelled while running up to her, but they looked sleepy too.

"Oh-no!" we shouted while running to them. They nearly fell into the pond, but we garbed them, but we got in the gross pond. "Nice."

"Alright, bros let's get them to the Professor's." sighed Kukai while we got out of the pond.

**In Dreamworld(Kaoru's POV)**

"Ugh, what happened?" I groaned while looking at the green, wavelike land. "Oh, hell no!"

"Oh, hell yes." sighed Chika with the others behind her.

"Oh, what if we fell into the pond!" cried Miyako.

"I really think we would be dead, so we must have falling on the ground." stared Momoko.

"Wherever we fell we are in this Dreamworld and have to watch Bell's memories!" I shouted then the big screen came and started playing.

"Well, all we can do is wait until the boys um kiss us." blushed Chika.

"Ugh I hate this." I sighed.

**In Screen(No One's POV)**

"Will all kids report to the fighting zone."

"I wonder who fighting today?" asked about 7 year old Bell.

"I don't know, but I want to see a fight." grinned Ushio.

"Is everyone here?" said Soul Eater.

"Yes." the demon kids said.

"Good, today Dark will be helping you guys battle, so listen to him, got it?"

"Yes, sir." they sighed while Soul Eater left and Dark, a black demon with green eyes came in.

"So, kids you want to fight well you have to know you enemy before hand." hissed Dark. "Hm, Mimi and Alex against…"

"Please not me, please not me." plead Bell.

"Ushio and Bell."

"Yes, right Bell." said Ushio.

"Yeah, we get to battle." sweat dropped Bell.

"Alright, kids get in the training room and we will be watching your battle." Dark smiled while placing them in the room filled with fire and rocks. "Play ball!"

With that they started their battle. Bell was battle Mimi who knew Bell's weaknesses from top to bottom and Ushio knew a lot about Alex so she had the upper hand. Ushio started taking out Alex in no time thanks to her bo**(fighting stick)** and Bell dodged most of Mimi's attack thanks to her Bell bracelets, but Mimi's Chinese sword nearly got her.

"Mimi, you going to far!" shouted Ushio while dodging Alex's nunchucks.

"Why this is a battle she should give it her all." laughed Mimi.

"Yes, keep fighting Mimi and Ushio looked at your battle." said Dark.

"You are so weak." smiled Mimi.

"I'm trying." cried Bell.

"Please, you're Him's daughter you should be powerful." hissed Mimi while almost hitting Bell's face. "You are weak like your mother."

"No I'm not!" Bell yelled while pushing Mimi off of her. _Bells of Hate!_

"Wow." stared her classmates.

"Nice job, Bell." smiled Ushio, but she didn't see that Alex swung at her. So, she got knocked with the nunchucks and got hit right into the fire.

"Ushio!" they all yelled, but to late.

"Oh crap..I didn't me-" started Alex, but Bell garbed his neck and throw him to the wall. "Bell wait!"

"You just took away Ushio, my best friend…you die." Bell hissed then she took down Mimi and Alex in no time.

"That was horrible." cried Miyako.

"Bell got easier mad." Kaoru stared.

"Well, I would think Bell would be that mad if everything when downhill for her." sighed Chika. "Hm, these memories might be about angry."

"No wonder it flew into Kaoru." whispered Momoko.

"Hey, I heard that!"

"Let's keep watching the screen." said Miyako while getting in between them.

**Dark Dimension(About 9 year old Bell)**

"Miss, are you ready to come out?" asked Soul Eater.

"Whatever." Bell hissed while the demons undid her chains on her. "I don't know why you guys do that…I'm still going to kill someone who makes me mad."

"I know, Miss but the kids still want to know they are protect."

"Weird they were mad that I wasn't strong, now when I'm they are scary." Bell whispered while walking to her room. "Hm, I wonder how long this training thing is? The Powerpuff Girls Z should bored by now."

"All kids go into fields."

"Aw, and I just sat down." she sighed then walked nearby the other demon kids to the fields.

"I bet you, kids are wondering why we are here?" stared Dark. "Well, we have caught five powerful monsters from different dimensions and all of you will face them."

"Great!" they mumbled.

"I'm going to sat this one out." yawned Bell.

"No, Bell you are still in training so pick a field and started fight."

"Ok." she sighed while walking to the middle field. No one joined her, so she had to face the monster alone. "Still scary."

"Ready kids…GO!" In the 1st field a blue fire and ice breathing dragon was against 7 demon kids, in the 2nd field a giant, gold griffin was against 10 demon kids, in the 3rd field a ugly, green ogre was against Bell, in the 4th field a sea beast was against 6 demon kids, and in the 5th field a unicorn was against 4 demon kids. Bell easily took down the ogre and decide to watch the other kids battles; but they were having a tough time defeating the monsters.

"Man, this is taking forever." groaned Bell.

"You could help them, Miss."

"Please, Soul Eater if they want to let me fight my own battle they can fight they own."

"Aaahh!" yelled Toya while his arm got torn off by the sea beast.

"Eeck!" cried a demon girl while snakes from hair while the griffin ate her hair.

"Oh my God!" shouted a two-headed boy who got one of his head ripped from unicorn.

Holy Shit!" screamed a girl with pink and black hair while she got burned my the dragon.

"You guys aren't going to stop it?" stared Bell.

"No, this is their battle and they got to be prepared to lost or die." stared Dark.

"Ok?" said Bell while biting her bottom lip. Then the monsters destroyed the walls that divided the fields. So, now all the monsters were attacking all the kids. "Ok, that is it!" Bell made her way down there and everyone moved away from her. The monsters looked at her then started to attack her, but she dodges most of them. "So, you want to play hard ball, then let's play!…_Song of All Songs!_…_Bell Song!_…_Priceless Melody!_…_Deathly Hope!_" And with that the monsters were taking down.

The demon kids stared at Bell and said, "You're..you're…"

"Yes, I'm awesome." smirked Bell.

"No! You're a monster!"

Bell lowed her head and laughed, "Hahaaha, I'm a monster huh? The only monsters I see are you guys…_Bells of Hate!_" And with that Bell killed her classmates.

"Well, that one way to get your angry out." coughed Dark.

"Looks like I don't have to go in the closet ever again." smiled Bell.

"Forget crazy, this girl is psycho!" stared Kaoru.

"I have to agree with Kaoru on this." said Momoko.

"But, something don't add up to me still." sighed Chika.

"The scene is change again. Please be something nice." said Miyako.

**Present ago Bell**

Bell stood up and looked around then ninjas came at her. She smirked then took out the ninjas one by one and then she held up two big bracelets with bells on them and the ninjas begged her to stop; but she laughed then shook the bracelets and the ninjas soon were covered in their own blood. "I think you went a bit to far, Miss." said Soul Eater.

"Mercy is for the weak. I surprised I would hear that from you, Soul Eater when you eat their souls." she mumbled.

"Very well." he bowed. "Your mother and father would be proud."

"Yes, father would have wanted me to please him." Bell said while cleaning off her bracelets. "I will be leaving now..my training is complete."

"My I asks where you are going?"

"…I going to Tokyo to meet a few teenagers." she smiled while opening a portal. "I bet they are dying to meet me."

"That might have been the day we 1st met Bell." said Chika while the screen disappeared.

"Yeah…I wonder why we hadn't waking up either?" said Miyako.

"Yeah, the boys would have been found us, so why are we still here?" stared Momoko.

"Cause you guys haven't gotten your beat down yet." smiled Bell then started attacking them.

**Professor's Lab(Ikuto's POV)**

"Ok, this is weird." stared Kukai.

"Yeah, they wouldn't usually wake up by now." said Eiji.

"Bell, Stop!" they yelled.

"Professor, what did we do since the kiss didn't work?" I asked.

"Well, Bell must have figured out a way to stop the kisses from waking them up, so you have to find another way."

"Ok, that easy." sighed Riku while trying to think of something.

I smiled, "I got it!"

"What?" my bros. asked. I whispered in they ears and a smirk ran across our face. "They are so going to kill us after this."

"What? What are you boys up to?" asked the Professor.

"Professor, Ken, and Peach I think you better leave the room for this one." said Riku.

"Um, ok?" the Professor said while they leave the room.

"Ok, boys let's do this." smirked Kukai.

**Dreamworld(No One's POV)**

"Shit this is really bad." huffed Kaoru.

"Why haven't the boys waking us up enough?" questioned Chika.

"Cause they won't," smiled Bell while readying her bracelets. "Bye bye."

"EECCKK!"

"Girls!" the boys said while they opened they eyes.

"That was too close." breathed in Momoko.

"Why did you guys wake us up soon!" yelled Kaoru.

"Well, Bell somehow figured out how to stop the kisses from waking you up." said Eiji.

"So, how did we wake?" asked Miyako.

"Um, well you see…" they started while backing up to the door. The girls looked at them then felt wet on their necks. They looked down and saw that then were at least three to five hickey on their necks.

"Boys…" the girls said while still looking/touching the hickeys. "you are die!" they hissed with flames in their eyes.

"We better run." stared Ikuto.

"Yup." sighed the boys while taking off and the girls right away them. They ran all over the lab**(Professor try to help, but end up flying)**and now they are in the bathroom.

"Come on guys we woke you up." smiled Eiji.

"So!" hissed Kaoru.

"Come on, you guys know you loved it." said Ikuto.

"Ikuto." whispered the boys.

"Oh, you guys didn't it now." stared the girls. They were just about to get the boys, but someone**(don't ask me who I have no idea)**left the bathroom wet, so the girls slipped right into the water fill tub. "Great….what?"

"Um…" the boys blushed. Thanks to water the girls' tops were see-through**(I hate when that happens)**and the boys could totally see their bras, little bit of their chest, and the wet clothes grasped their bodies well**(lucky boys)**.

"What?" the girls yelled then their eyes shot up while they looked down at themselves again. "Why does this keep happening to us?"

"Here." the boys said while throwing the girls towels. "You don't want to catch a cold."

"Um…thank you." the girls blushed.

"You girls should dry your clothes." said Riku.

"Ok." blushed Miyako.

"We'll get your robes." said Ikuto while they left the bathroom.

"W-what just happened?" blushed the girls.

**Outside Bathroom**

"What just happened?" stared the boys.

**With Suzu/Bell**

"Oh my." huffed Bell from waking up from her dream.

"_What happened, Miss." _

"Oh, I just had this dream again." sighed Bell while drinking some water.

"_About what?"_

"I almost killed the puffs…but something keeps waking them up and saving them."

"_Maybe you will get them next time, Bell."_

"Maybe..but that just a dream." yawned Bell. "I get them in the real world."

* * *

**Blazze: I still can't believe that the powder can talk! Why is it talk? …Oh, wait I know, but I won't tell you yet ;P! So, please review hehee!**


	21. K K A

**Ok this is a green chapter(having few us to help)…enjoy!**

**Chapter 21**

**K.K.A.**

**Kaoru's POV**

"Wait for me, Kaoru!" yelled Chika while roller blading to me.

"Finally, I thought you got stuck with Momoko and Miyako."

"I did; but I finally got them to a shoe store and I lost them."

"While let's rock this skater park." I smiled while we skated into the park. Me and Chika can sometimes get way from the girly girls to go back to our tomboy ways.

"Hey, Zach, Sae!" I waved.

"Hey, girls." they waved back. Zach had shaggy, blue hair, brown eyes, and seem to always wear baggy, blue jeans, Nikes, and cross-bone shirts; he is best on a bike. Sae**(sometimes we call her Chae)**had brown, braid hair, pink eyes, and love to wear a tan vest, black sports bra, tan shorts, Vans, and tan, fingerless gloves; she is best on a scooter.

"So, what happened so far here?" I asked.

"Well, two new boys are here and trying to steal you two spots." said Zach.

"What?" we shouted. "Who are they?"

"We don't know, we having see them, but they are right their." said Sae while pointed to a crowd of girls**(great cute boys enter than the girly girls come in)**.

"Well, let's go talk to them." said Chika while we skated over to them.

"Oh my gosh." Chika and I stared. There right in the middle of the crowd was Ikuto and Riku.

"What the hell, Ikuto!" I yelled while the girly girls moved out of my way. "Why are you here?"

"Well, hello to you too, Kaoru." he smiled.

"Why are you guys here?" asked Chika.

"Wait you knows this boys?" asked Zach.

"Yeah, they know us," smiled Riku. "I'm surprise you guys aren't with the girls."

"We don't hang around them everyday of our life." sighed Chika.

"So, stop ignoring the question and tell us what you are here?" I hissed.

"Just having fun." said Ikuto.

"What is these your groupies?" stared Chika while looking at the love-sick girls behind them.

"I don't know, they seem to follow us…why you jealous?" smirked Riku.

"You wish." Chika hissed then looked at girls. "I wouldn't follow them if I were you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, these boys will get in your pants well skirts for you." I said.

"Eeck!" they screamed while running off.

"Haaahhaaaha!" we laughed with our friends.

"How cold." Ikuto and Riku said.

"You needed it." smiled Chika.

"Well, it nice to meet you boys, but me and Chae have to go."

"Don't call me that!" hissed Sae while getting the angry symbol.

"But, it fix you so well." laughed Zach.

"Where you guys going?" I asked.

"Our rides need a tone up, so bye." they waved.

"Looks like it's just us four." said Ikuto.

"Well, let's hit the ramps." I sighed while Chika and me took out.

"Kaoru, I'm going to leave you and Ikuto alone."

"What, why?" I shouted.

"Because I wouldn't want you to see me and Riku getting um close, so we'll just go."

"Wait, you're leaving me with Ikuto!"

"What you can handle him." she winked. "Hey, Riku show me some of your skills."

"You got it." he said while they bladed off.

"Looks like it's just the two of us now."

"Don't try anything, boy."

"What, I just want to see your skills." he said while garbing my butt then taking off.

"Oh, I'll show you my skills."

**An Hour Later(Ikuto's POV)**

"Well, you got great skills." I smiled while flipping up my board.

"You too." Kaoru smiled.

"So, just wondering why do you hang out with the girls even if you're a tomboy?"

"Hm, you know I never really thought about it." she said while sitting on a rail. "Well, one thing because we're the Powerpuff Z, but it might always be because they bring the other side to me."

"What side is that?"

"Hmm, might be my girly one." she laughed.

"I see that." I chuckled while sitting next to her.

"Don't think I'm weak or anything like that."

"I don't…your strong, hot, tomboy who has a spicy girl side."

"Oh, thanks." she blushed.

"And you are to scaried to show people your feelings." I whispered while taking her chin.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." she sighed while we got close, but…

"Hey, Ikuto!" yelled Hina.

"Ahh-" I shouted then fell off the rail. "Ow."

"Oh, sorry Ikuto." giggled Hina while helping me up.

"What are you doing here, Hina?" hissed Kaoru.

"What do you think, I'm hang with my boy." Hina said while holding my arm.

"Your boy!" Kaoru and I said.

"Yes, my boy."

"Hahaha, thanks for the laugh Hina, but Ikuto so not your boy."

"What he not yours."

"Beileve me he isn't but no way I'm giving him to you."

_This is getting interesting._

"Oh, why not?" Hina hissed while getting up in Kaoru's face.

"1 you are a bitch, 2 you are a slut, and 3 you can't handle him."

"Oh, that it!" hissed Hina while throwing a punish, but Kaoru caught it.

"Hey, what happened?" asked Chika while getting in between the girls.

"Just need a fight with this bitch." said Hina.

"Ok? What for?" asked Riku while standing next to me.

"For me." I sweat dropped.

"….Wow, Hina sweetheart, Ikuto will never like you, so please bug someone else!" smiled Chika.

"….Oh your die." said Hina.

"Wait, wait Hina," I said while garbing her arms. "We can solve this…I think."

"Yeah, it simple Kaoru and Hina have a skating competition for Ikuto." said Riku.

"Works for me." smiled Hina while garbing her board.

"Fine with me, I guess." shrugged Kaoru while getting her baord.

"Why me?" I sighed.

"Enjoy it bro." said Riku. "it only makes our girls closer to us."

"Really?" I stared while he nodded his head. "Well, ok have fun girls."

**On Ramps(Kaoru's POV)**

_Man, why am I doing this? I hate Ikuto; why would I be fighting for him!_

"_It's because you are falling for him."_

"_No I'm not, Chika!"_

"_Really now? Then why did you stick up for him?"_

"…_I-I don't know. My heart was racing and I couldn't stop myself."_

"_That because you are falling for him."_

"…_Ok fine I starting to feel something, but I don't know."_

"_Don't worry, Kaoru just win this competition and win your man."_ she winked. "So, we already?"

"Totally." smirked Hina.

"You know I am." I smiled.

"Well, then let's get started!" shouted Chika then we took off. I got in front of her on the ramps then we skated to the rails, but she hit me out of the way and I near fall off, but I stayed balanced. I caught up to Hina and we pushing each other until we get to the slope. We race back to the ramps and I see the guys shouting my name. Hina was right next to me and we kept going back and forward to get 1st place.

"I'm so going to win and get my man."

"Stop saying that!" I shouted then took off and I see that I won. "Yes, I won! You lose!"

"I want a rematch!" said Hina while kicking her board.

"Sorry, no rematch, so bye now." waved Chika.

"Grrr! Fine!" she yelled while leaving.

"Aww, so you really care about me." smiled Ikuto while garbing my waist.

"No, I don't." I sighed while elbowed him. "Come on, Chika."

"Come in! See you boys at school!" she said then bladed after me. "So…"

"So what?"

"You falling for Ikuto." purred Chika.

"Fine, I falling for Ikuto! I can't believe I said it!"

"Kaoru, it's not bad to fall for someone, but since you seem unsure about it I won't tell Miyako and Momoko."

"You promise?" _Momoko would kill me if she found out._

"I promise and I know Momoko won't kill you; if you could fall for Ikuto than Momoko will totally fall for Kukai."

"You are totally right." I laughed. "I'm so gald you're a Powerpuff Z with me."

"I'm gald too." she laughed.

**Next Day at School**

"So, what did you guys do yesterday?" asked Miyako.

"Skate park." we said.

"With us." smiled Ikuto and Riku while taking our waist.

"Wait you when with them?" asked Momoko.

"No, they just show up and I want them to let go!" we hissed.

"How mean." they said while letting go.

"Um, guys…" said Eiji.

"What is it, Eiji?" asked Miyako.

"Well, it might be my imagination, but Himeko and her followers are staring at us." We looked over there and sure enough Himeko, Ami, Naoko, and Hina were looking at us.

"They are so nosy." sighed Momoko and Kukai at the same time.

"You guys are doing that a lot." giggled Chika.

"So." blushed Momoko.

_Oh, yeah she's going to fall for him._ I smirked.

"I wonder why they are staring at us?" asked Miyako.

"Maybe because Kaoru beat Hina yesterday." said Chika while sticking her tongue at Ami.

"For what?" asked Momoko and Kukai.

"Stop doing that." stared Momoko.

"I can't help it," shrugged Kukai. "great minds think a like."

She rolled her eyes and asked, "What for?"

"For me." said Ikuto.

"What?" the blues and the reds stared.

"Well, Hina made her mad, so she just took the competition, that all." smiled Chika.

"Oh, ok." Momoko said.

"_Thanks, Chika."_

"_No problem."_

"Hi, boys." said Himeko and her followers while hooking arms with the boys. "Whatcha doing?"

"Talking to us, so if you don't mind Get Your Asses Out Of Here!" I shouted.

"Why, we can be here if we want." stared Hina.

"Look guys we don't want to be rude," smiled Miyako.

_Oh, I want to be rude. _I growled.

"why don't you bug someone else."

"Miyako, stop be so damn sweet," said Naoko while going to her face. "you are just a slut who sleeps with everyone."

Everyone**(stupid nosy people)**grasped at that. "Oh Hell NO!" Momoko, Chika, and I yelled.

"Come on, girls we shouldn't fight." said Eiji while the boys got in front of us.

"You don't talk to Miyako like that." I hissed while we pushed the boys out the way.

"Who going to stop me." giggled Naoko then a punish hit her face, but it wasn't mine it was MIYAKO! "What the-"

"Listen Naoko I been listen to you talk about me forever," said Miyako. "but, I'm not going to take it anymore, so shut up and leave me and my friends alone."

"Alright, kids sit down." said Mr. Sawada who just got in. We all sat down and I could tell that Himeko and her followers were staring at us.

"_You ok, Miyako?" _Chika thought to us girls, so we wouldn't have nosy people being in it.

"_Yeah, I'm fine. I been want to do that to Naoko when she try something with Eiji."_

"_I know what you mean." _I smiled.

"_Well, that should teach them to mess with us." _winked Momoko.

**Ikuto's POV**

_I can't believe Miyako punished Naoko! _said Eiji on the ComNote.

_I know, who knew she had it in her. _I said

**Lunchtime(Kaoru's POV)**

"Man, those girls are getting on my nerves." I said while taking a bite out of my apple. We were on the roof, so the boys wouldn't hid in a tree to listen to us.

"I know, I'm really about to punish Himeko." laughed Momoko.

"I doubt you can." said Himeko.

"Please don't start." said Chika.

"Why not, you guys chicken." laughed Ami.

"Wow, using the chicken how mature." sighed Chika.

"Whatever, this is our spot." said Naoko.

"I don't see your name on it." Momoko smirked.

"Yeah, now get lost." I hissed then we got back to eating.

"We are not going." hissed Hina then throw my chocolate macaroons over the roof.

"Ok, you just dug your grave." I growled while punish her.

"Oh, you are gone." she hissed while kick me which send me into the girls.

"You ok, Kaoru?" asked Miyako.

"Want us to help?" stared Chika.

"Oh-no this bitch is mine." I said while readying myself.

**At The Tree(Ikuto's POV)**

"Looks like they disappeared." I said.

"I wonder where they went?" smiled Kukai then looked up at the roof. "Oh my- guys I just found them."

"What? Holy Shit!" I said while we looked to the roof. There on the roof Kaoru was close to being throw off the roof by Hina; and the girls were trying to help, but Himeko, Ami, and Naoko held them back. "We better get up there."

"Yup." my bros. said while we when up the stairs.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Just a little fight." smiled Ami.

"Kaoru, said not to help, but that cheating." cried Miyako.

"Cause I got this." Kaoru said then she dropkicked Hina to the wall. Then she did a moonsault on her making Hina cough up some blood. "Hina, I'm a wrestler's daughter, you think you would know better."

"I'm still as strong as you," Hina said then jumped on her and they went back and forward on each other.

"Why aren't we stopping this?" I blushed.

"It's a cat fight, you don't stop it." blushed my bros.

"Pervs!" the girls yelled then slapped us in the head**(Chika slapped me)**.

**Kaoru's POV**

_She good. _She had me head-lock and I repeatly slapped her on the wall, but she held on.

"See, Kaoru I'm just as strong as you and now Ikuto will fall for me."

"Seriously Hina, Ikuto will never fall for a bitch like you, so stop." I said then throw her off of me and knocked her out. "So, you guys want some too."

"Sorry, we just got our nails done." said Himeko while Ami picked up Hina.

"We will be back." hissed Naoko.

"Oh shut up." sighed Chika while they leave.

"I'm really getting tried of this." said Momoko.

**At Professor's(With Girls)**

"Ok, I not getting it, why is Hina all of sudden attacking you?" asked Momoko.

"_Kaoru, I think you should tell them."_

"_What? No way!"_

"_They are going to find out…so tell them!"_

"Already," I sighed while Momoko and Miyako looked at me. "I've..I've falling for Ikuto."

"What?" shouted a hearts-eyed Miyako and a angry Momoko.

"She've falling for Ikuto." smiled Chika.

"Yay, Kaoru!" hugged Miyako.

"You what? You were support to hate him."

"What can I say, Momoko…stupid cupid got me."

"Yup, now all we need is Momoko." grinned Chika.

"No, I'm not liking Kukai and that's that."

We looked at each other and made kissy faces at Momoko. "You will be hit in no time." we giggled.

* * *

**Blazze: K.K.A. means Kaoru Kicks Ass…that all I got to say, please review!**


	22. Reds' New Powers

**Chapter 22**

**Reds' New Powers**

**Momoko's POV**

_I can't believe it! Kaoru has falling for Ikuto! _I sighed.

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"Mrs. Yamamoto, my stomach is doing the Cabbage Patch!" the boys yelled.

"Mrs. Yamamoto, my heart is doing the Hammer Time!" we girls shouted.

"We're going to the infirmary!" we all yelled then we ran to the roof.

"I still surprise we can get away with that." said Riku.

"You and me both." smiled Chika.

"So, Professor who is it today?" I asked while opening my compact.

"It Mojo Jojo! He's ruining the Children's Smiles and Laugher daycare."

"We on it, Professor." said Kukai while looking over my shoulder.

"Get off." I hissed while pushing his head away from me.

"You seem crabby then until." he said.

"Oh, you don't was to see me crabbier." I hissed.

"Let's transform." Miyako said.

_Jamming Brick!_

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Lightning Boomer!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Slamming Butch!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Fiery Bam!_

_Magical Blazze! _

_Rowdyruff Boys Z!_

_Powerpuff Girls Z!_

"Let's go!" Brick and I said.

"Stop that!"

"I can't help it."

"Come on, guys." said Buttercup said while she garbed me and we flew ahead of the boys. "What's with you?"

"Well, let's see, my friends have falling for the boys we said we wouldn't never fall for and they want me to fall for that boy I hate sooo much."

"Well, like I said Blossom, things change and our opinions on the boys changed a little, but we are not forming you to like Brick." said Blazze.

"Look I'm happy for you, guys really, but Brick come on I would never like him more than associates."

"….Really Blossom," stared Bubbles. "I know we've know each other for a long time and you falling for about every guy, you see, so why can you take a chance with Brick who really does seem to like you."

"I don't want to!" I shouted.

"Well, some must be happening cause you haven't been boy crazy in months now." said Buttercup.

"Hey, yeah…why haven't you?" asked Bubbles and Blazze.

_I-I…I have not idea! Until I'm all over the cute guys, but why haven't I attacked any boy? _"I figure it was way immature." I blushed.

"Really?" smiled the girls.

"Yes really!"

"Hey, girls you ready to fight?" the boys asked.

"Yeah, let's roll!" we said then while down to Mojo who was eating the kids snacks.

"Hey, Mojo put down the snacks and fight!" I yelled while we got our weapons out.

"Mojo? Fine by me mojo." he said then a robot with a swing and tire swing hands, building blocks legs, crayon teeth, and pretty much the daycare supplies for the rest of it.

"You think you can took us down in that?" chuckled Butch.

"You will see what it can do mojo." Mojo said then swung the tie and swings at us.

"Move!" Brick and I shouted while we all flew in the air.

"I said stop doing that." I said.

"You know I'm a leader too, so you are not the only one giving commands."

"Hey, fight later, help now!" yelled Bam while he dodged the jump ropes. _Fire Bird!_

"No way mojo." he said while the robot shot the flaming arrow with water guns.

"Damn it." hissed Butch.

"Butch! Watch your languages! There are kids here!" shouted Bubbles.

"Hey, where are the kids?" I asked while I didn't see anyone.

"Looking for these mojo?" said Mojo while showing the kids in a crib cage in the robot's chest.

"Now how are we going to attack him?" asked Boomer.

"Let's play around with him." smirked Brick while going up to robot. "Hey, you can't hit me, you can't hit me."

"Oh, yes I can mojo."

"Good idea, Brick." said Butch.

"Ok, Bubbles and Blazze do your stuff." I said.

"Got it." they winked while Bubbles did her Balloon Catcher helping the kids get out and Blazze teleporting as many as her could hold out of there.

"Man, mama you're getting slow." laughed Brick while dodging the toys.

"Come on, Brick stop playing around!" I shouted while I flew over to him.

"Aw, but I'm having too much fun."

"Stop we got the kids out, so we can get Mojo!" I hissed.

"What mojo?" he said while looking at the crib. "No, I will get you for this mojo."

"Why did you shouted that out loud?"

"You were the one who was playing!"

"Um, Blossom mojo."

"What!" I said while turning around.

"Diapers for you mojo." he smiled while diapers rained down on me_**(Gosh!)**_

**10 Minutes Later(Professor's)**

"This is all your fault!" I yelled.

"My fault! You were the one just stood there."

"Please guys stop fighting." plead Miyako.

"No way!" I yelled while getting the last diaper smell out of me. "Kukai, this is why I hate you! Your so foolish and you are driving me crazy!" I took at angry deep breath in, "I Hate You!" As I took the deep breath out I feel cold in my throat.

"Oh my- Momoko what did you do?" asked Eiji.

I opened my eyes and saw a frozen Kukai in front of me. "I-I have no idea."

"Ok, you either got your new power or Kukai playing a trick." said Chika while looking over the ice Kukai. "I say you got your new power."

"Oh, let's go ask the Professor." giggled Miyako.

"Ok, boys start unfreezing your brother." said Chika while we when to the Professor.

**Kaoru's POV**

"So, Momoko has ice breath." Chika said.

"Yup." said the Professor then he when back to work.

"Well, let's see if the icicle out." I laughed.

"Achoo!" sneezed Kukai.

"Bless you." said Chika and Miyako.

"Man, that was cold."

"Well, you shouldn't have made me mad." stared Momoko.

"Why didn't I do to make you mad?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"…..Well, then I'm just going to made you tell me."

"Yeah right." she giggled.

"Well, there's whole lot of sweets and I'm dying to eat them."

"You wouldn't dare." she hissed.

"Bye." Kukai said while taking off to the kitchen.

"Get back here!" she yelled while running away him.

"Oh, Momoko." we girls sweat dropped.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Eiji.

_No way we can tell them she's mad because we falling for them and we keep trying to get to her. _"Oh, we don't know."

**Suzu/Bell's POV**

"So, Peach was just a regular toy dog?"

"Yeah, but the white light hit him and now he can talk."

I was with Ken and we were walking in an art gallery and now are sitting down at the garden in the back. Since I been hang out with Ken, he trust me enough to know some of his work. "Wow, who knew lights can do some much damage."

"Well, it not that bad..it did give us the Powerpuff Girls Z."

"I wonder who they are?' I asked while I see Ken moving around. "What you know them?"

"No, no, no I wish," he laughed nervously. "but, I know they are regular teenagers."

_Hmm, I wonder if I can get something more. _I got up and stood in front of him. "I wonder if they wish they were back to normal?"

"What do you mean, they superheros who won't want that?"

"Well, if you had to protect everyone in Tokyo wouldn't you want to be normal?" I said while balancing on a log. "Like you miss parties, school stuff, and you have to keep it a sercet from everyone."

"I never thought of it that way." he said while standing next to the log.

"I know." I smiled then I miss step and slipped off the log, but lucky caught me bride-style. "Thanks." I blushed.

"No problem, Suzu." he blushed then put me down after holding me a few minutes more**(like I mind)**.

"So, what if you and your father should make an Antidote Z?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know, Ken there's an Antidote X why not an Antidote Z."

"…That might work! Then the monsters would be back to normal,"

"And maybe the Powerpuff Z and Rowdyruff Z." I smiled_. Mainly the girls and boys._

"Man, Suzu you're a genius." he said while hugging me.

"Oh-no, I just listen to you a lot." I blushed while hugging back.

**An Hour Later(Porfessor's House(Kukai's POV))**

_This sucks!_ Momoko just frozen me again and I still don't find out why she's so mad at me. "Thanks, Riku."

"No prob. it's great practice."

"Not funny." I stared.

"Well, the girls don't know why Momoko so mad with you." said Eiji.

"Or they do and won't tell us." said Ikuto.

"Then we're just have to be a fly on the wall." I smirked at them.

**10 Mins. Later**

"Ok, let's go find the girls." I said while moving the remote control fly**(thank you, Riku)**.

"There they are!" said Eiji while pointing at the screen.

"Alright, it's spy time." I said.

"Please, Momoko you can't be mad at Kukai forever." sighed Miyako.

"Who says I can't."

"Why can you just say it?" shouted Chika.

"We all did it…I still can't believe it though." sighed Kaoru.

"Because I don't!"

"Don't what?" I said while getting the angry symbol.

"Give it time, bro." said Riku.

"Oh, come on Momoko, you know you can't stay mad at Kukai." said Chika. "He funny,"

"Sweet to you," smiled Miyako.

"And the boy can make mean sweets." said Kaoru.

"…..."

"…..."

"What you guys can't argue with that."

"Well, they our delicious." giggled Miyako and Chika.

"…..….Fine, I will stop being mad at him, but no way I'm going to become you guys."

"Please, Momoko, you have two to five days and you will be like us." grinned Kaoru.

"Well, anybody either confused." said Ikuto.

"Yup." we said.

"What are you, boys doing?" the girls said while we hid the remote.

"Nothing." we laughed.

"Hmm, we're watching you guys." hissed Kauro.

"Noted, Babe."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Ok, Cupcake."

"And that!"

"Fine, Butterbutt."

"Your dead." she hissed while they took off.

"Will he ever learn." sweat dropped Chika. Then Ken cross in front of us. "Hi, Ken."

"Oh, hi." he said then when into the next room.

"He been doing that ever since he got back." worried Miyako.

"Must be something big." stared Riku.

**Suzu/Bell's POV(10:27pm)**

"Oh, poor evil pony having the little pony hurt you." I said while watching the t.v.

"_Bell, thou should be attacking the city to get those Puffs and Ruffs."_

"Quiet! My show it still on." I yelled while throwing my popcorn at him.

"_Yes, Miss." _sighed my powder.

"Aw, and the stupid little pony won." I sighed knowing that was totally going to happen. "Hmm, I wonder if so friends would help."

**Professor's(No One's POV)**

"What's wrong Mayor?" asked the Professor who seem to be annoyed about been woken up.

"Well, I'm not should how to put these, but magical creatures are destroying the city."

"I get the Puffs and Ruffs wan. Powerpuff Z da wan! Rowdyruff Z da wan!"

"Let's us guess, Bell." they all said.

"No, just some magical creatures."

"We're on it." sighed the reds.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Magical Blazze!_

_Jamming Brick!_

_Lightning Boomer!_

_Slamming Butch!_

_Fiery Bam!_

_Rowdyruff Boys Z!_

"Let's get this over with." growled Buttercup while they headed to the city. When they got there they became wide wake. The four magical creatures was an Wendigo, Berserker, Tengu, and Minotaur.**(Minotaur is a man with a bull head and legs; this one holds a lot of weapons. Wendigo is half phantom half beast who eat humans. Tengu is a demon with wings who swordfights. Berserker is thought to be man wearing wild animal skin; very strong and wild.)**

"Ok, what with the myths?" said Bam.

"Aw, and I thought you guys would like my friends." smiled Bell while sitting on a building. "I'm tired, so fight them until I felt like join in."

"Really." sighed Brick.

"Alright then Bubbles and Boomer will take the Minotaur, Blazze and Bam will take the Berserker, and Buttercup and Butch will take the Tengu."

"Then we are taking the Wendigo."

"Yup, now let's go!" yelled Blossom while they flew off to their myth creatures.

**Boomer and Bubbles**

"I try talking to him 1st." Bubbles said while going pretty close to him. "Mister Minotaur could you please stop attacking the city and be on your way." Bubbles smiled while putting her hands like horns on her forehead. The minotaur turned around to look at her and lifted his ax at her.

"I'm guessing that's a no." said Boomer while garbing Bubbles before the ax hit.

"I guess we have to do it the hard way." sighed Bubbles while get her bubble wand. _Bubble Popper II!_

_Lightning Boomerang II!_

"Bellow!" the minotaur cried then looked at them while sinful eyes. It took out some bombs and throwing in every direction barely hitting them. They created a fog slipping the two blues, unknowing where the strike might happen.

_Oh, this is so not good. _"Boo-" she said but thought it better to keep quiet. _If I can barely see then the minotaur won't find me._

"Bellow, bellow!" the minotaur said while getting in front of her swing the ax.

_H-how could he find me?_ With a quick swing the minotaur hit Bubbles's stomach. "AAHHH!"

"Bubbles? Bubbles where are you?" yelled Boomer inside the smoke.

She covered her mouth and held her cut trying not to yelled Boomer name knowing the minotaur might attack him from behind**(it when back into the fog)**. Bubbles try her best to look all around through the fog be it was pretty dark. She was still looking front, so the minotaur took the ax to her back. "AAAHHH!"

"Bubbles!" yelled Boomer who then found her. "You ok?" he said, but saw the cuts on her and her tearful face. "We got to get out of here."

"We can't he can easily find us!"

"Please, not bull-headed man can stop us." smiled Boomer trying to calm her down. Then in front of him the minotaur hit him on the chest, but before Boomer could attack it disappeared. "Shit! I'm going to get that thing." The minotaur make another attack, but Boomer put up his field.

"BALLOW!" it yelled while hitting the field repeatability.

"We'll just have to wait." Boomer said and then noticed that the field starting having a few cracks. _Just great!_

**Bam and Blazze(same time)**

_Moon Arrow!_

_Dancing Ribbon!_

"Grrr!" the berserker growled while leaving the man alone to look up at the yellows.

"Pick on someone who has a change of winning." smiled Bam.

"Whatever you say." he hissed while running top speed**(animal skins are a cheetah and lion)**at them and hitting them to a building.

"Amazing speed." stared Blazze while helping Bam up.

"So, we can still take this kitty…hey, where did he go?"

"I don't know."

"Grrr!" the berserker yelled while clawing Blazze's leg then disappeared into the darkness of the building.

"He hiding just like a lion ready to spring on it prey." stared Bam.

"Great we're going to be hunted down like animals." sighed Blazze while garbing her ribbon.

"Roar!" he said while striking Bam in shoulder; Bam tried to nail an arrow on it, but it went back to playing hide-and-seek.

"Damn it." whispered Bam while holding on to his bow. "How are we going to hit him if he keeps hiding?" In the darkness the berserker when back and forward waiting to strike the yellow who wasn't looking. It grinned when it saw that Bam wasn't looking and leaped into air having both hands in front of him.

"Bam!" yelled Blazze while getting in front of him and then teleported them deeper into the building. "Ow!" she groaned while sitting down. She might have teleported them away, but she still got hit in the back thanks to the berserker's speed.

"Come on, Blazze we got to going find him."

"I know." she sighed while getting up, but fall into Bam's chest. "Sorry, I teleported us 3 levels down from him and since I teleported you, I'm really tired."

"I'll just carry you then." he said while moving her to his back.

"Thanks." she blushed while closing her eyes. Bam carried her up to the next two levels and stop feeling like something was around.

_He must be down here, but where…wait a minute! _Bam held out one of his hand and threw the ball of fire at some falling wood and the place lit up and there in a cross was the berserker. "Now you can't surprise us, kitty."

"I wouldn't be to sure." he smirked while trying to hit Blazze**(fell asleep *sigh*)**, but Bam shielded her and got hit on his side.

"Blazze you need to awake."

"Mmm." yawned Blazze while opening her eyes.

"Good timing, I can kill you at once. Grrr!" he roared while running at them.

**Butch and Buttercup(same time)**

"I wish this thing would attack, so I can beat it." graoned Buttercup.

"I bet he just to chicken to fight us…Ha! Chicken!"**(you got to get the joke; I know it's corny too, but so what.)**

_Why do I like him again; oh because he can makes me feel like a girl and stuff._

"I wouldn't be so confidence young man." the tengu stared while still having his hands in his sleeves.

"Finally!" smirked Buttercup. _Swing Sonic II!_

_Green Cut II!_

The smoke clear and the tengu wasn't there. "That was too easy." sighed Buttercup.

"Too much confidence is a bad thing, children." said the tengu from behind them then nailhe sword on Buttercup's back, but Butch blocked the attack with his sword. "Good move, young man."

"Thanks, now try this on for size." Butch said while swing his sword at the tengu, but it dodged every hit. _This thing is good._

"Move Butch, I'm going to teach this guy a lesson." growled Buttercup while swing her hammer wildly at him. The tengu dodged them as best he could, but got hit in the face and got send back. "Now, that how you hit something."

"You have enter war, young lady." he hissed while spitting out some blood. He went into his sleeves and pulled out a zanbato. "Let the game begin."

"Shit!" the greens said while holding up their weapons to dodge the sword as best they could. The tengu mainly attacked Buttercup, so she took cuts from every angle. Butch was least hit, but still got hit on his sides and back. The tengu disappeared into the sky waiting to strike again.

"You see him?" asked Buttercup while looking up.

"Nope." stared Butch.

"Well, he flew up, so there is no way he can surprise us."

"How boring." he said from under them and flying up to them.

"How?" stared Buttercup.

**Brick and Blossom(same time)**

"Hey, you ready?" yelled Blossom while holding up her yo-yo. The wendigo just stared at them; just breathe and looking at them with hunger. "Well, you been be!…_Cotton Candy Swirls!_"

_Jam Slam II! _

The wendigo got hit badly, but then it healed in seconds. It smiled then at top speed it ran up to Blossom and bit some of her skin off her arm and dug it claws into waist and behind her shoulder. "AAAHHH!"

_Spinning Top Fully Build!_

"GRRR!" he growled while letting go of Blossom and holding his eyes.

"Blossom, I got you." said Brick after leading her away from the wendigo.

"This totally sucks." she hissed while holding her right arm. "How am I going to attack?"

"You do have ice breath."

"True that." Then the wendigo come and started biting Brick's side, so Blossom blew at it and froze it. She use her good arm to help Brick out of it grip. "That was close."

"Well, now he's a popicle." stared Brick. But, then the ice slowly started to crack. "Oh crap!" Then it shattered and the wendigo look pissed. They flew back and the wendigo when right after them. They got trapped soon and the wendigo seem to have the upper hand. It was just about to killed them, but two red beams send it flying.

"Oh my- Brick what did you do?" stared Blossom who notices that his eyes seem to have a small cloud of smoke coming out of them.

"I have no idea, but I like it." he smirked. Then the wendigo come back and growled at them about to attack.

"Brick, whatever you do before do it now." Blossom said while she took a very deep breath. Brick did his laser beam eyes and Blossom did her ice breath. With that combo it burned the wendigo into nothing**(I says they can choose the temp. of the powers(fire and ice), so Blossom ice right now burns like dry ice).**

"We did it." huffed Brick.

"Let's go find the others."

**Back to Boomer and Bubbles**

_This is so not good. _stared Boomer seeing that some of the field's pieces started come off. _Damn this thing it strong! How are we going to get out of this one? _

"Boomer, I think we need to think of something to beat this thing?"

"I know Bubbles, but how are we going to beat him if his strong and about to brake the field?"

"Hmm, I know you put us in a field and I'll sonic srceam him."

"What? I'm not leaving you in there with a minotaur."

"But, you have to because you might go deaf."

"I'll just cover my ears. I'm not leaving you by yourself, Bubbles."

"Ok, Boomer." she blushed then the field shattered and the minotaur charged at them. They moved apart and it turned back around. Boomer put the field up around them and covered his ears. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"BALLOW!" it cried while dropping to his knees. Boomer pushed the field only on the minotaur and the field started electric it until it finally blow up.

"Done." said Boomer.

"You guys ok?" asked Blossom.

"We heard you srceam, Bubbles."

"Yeah, we're good now." smiled Bubbles.

"Well, let's go find the others." said Brick.

**Back to Bam and Blazze**

"Duck!" Blazze shouted while pushing Bam down and the berserker jumped over them.

"Too close." sighed Bam while they got up.

"Lucky break, kids but you won't be lucky for long." Bam threw a fire ball at it's feet and like most wild cats the berserker freak out and moved from it. "Roar!"

"He just like a wild cat." said Blazze.

"That's it!" siad Bam while handing Blazze a wooden stool. "Come on, lion tamer."

"Really." stared Blazze while the berserker running at her. "Ah! Back." she shouted while whipping her ribbon it and he stop. "That worked?"

"Keep him occupied, I'll try a sneak attack." whispered Bam.

"Alright…umm, Sit!…Stand!…Come! Ah, stop, stop!…Good boy." While Blazze keep the berserker from looking at Bam, he was busy about to set fire on it. "Alright..now it time to go bye bye."

"What?" he stared then he felt the flames going around him. "Aaaaahhh!"

"Let's go!" smirked Bam while they flew out the building. "Well, that was fun."

"Hahaa, no." stared Blazze.

"Seems like you guys are good." smiled Bubbles.

"Yup." they smiled.

"Now, let's find Butch and Buttercup." said Boomer while they took off.

**Back to Butch and Buttercup**

"Saved your live." said Butch while pushing them out of the way.

"Thanks. Now, all we need to do is get him."

"I wonder if I can-" started Butch who then made the two walls crash into the tengu.

"Why didn't you do that before?"

"I forgot." he smiled.

"That was a drity trick." the tengu said while getting out of the walls.

"And here another one." grinned Buttcup while doing her homemade tornado taking it in and few other things.

"Hey, you forgot your zanbato!" shouted Butch while throwing in the sword which hit the tengu and making him dissolve. Buttercup stopped spinning and they high-fived each other.

"Looks like we all took down our creatures." grinned Blazze.

"And we got one more to take care of." stared Buttercup while they looked up to Bell.

"Please you guys are alright going to lose in your state."

"Not unless I heal us." said Buttercup while making everyone glow green.

"Like I wouldn't let that happen…_Bell Song!_" Bell cut off the healing, so they were only halfway healed. Brick's side still have some of the bite mark and Blossom's skin was almost on and some of her shoulder and wrist was good. Bubbles cut on her back and stomach were still opened but the blood wasn't coming out and Boomer cut on his chest was also in that state. Butch cuts were almost all gone, but there was still some there and Buttercup was just like that too. Bam's claw cuts were still there, but the blood stop and Blazze's claws cuts still had three claw cuts**(berserker had human hands)**.

"Sorry, guys." said Buttercup while getting up.

"This is going to have to hold us." said Blossom.

"Let's go!" said Brick while they took off.

"Here we go…_Priceless Melody!_…_Song of All Songs!_…_Deathly Hope!_…_Strong Harmony!_" Bell nailed her attacks sending them either into a building or the streets. The Ruffs and Puffs got some hits on her, but since they weren't full heal they were a bit slow.

"This is getting old." sighed Buttercup while helping Blazze up.

"I know, but she really fast." stared Bubbles who watch the boys try their best at getting Bell.

"Then we're just going to have to be quicker." said Blossom.

"How we don't have super speed?" stared Blazze.

"We just going to pretend we do." said Blossom who then when up to Bell. "Hey, Bell want to take a crack at me."

"Fine by me…_Bells of Hate!_"

_Yo-yo of Killing!_

"What is she doing?" stared Brick while the girls help them out of the street.

"I think trying to beat fire with fire." said Blazze.

_I got to keep this up._ huffed Blossom who was still throwing her yo-yo, but Bell kept dodging.

"You think you can take me." said Bell who then garbed the yo-yo and pulled Blossom closer. "I have the upper hand here," she smiled while head-butted her and send her back. "you will fall…_Deathly Hope!_"

_What do I do? _Blossom stared then the attack seem to move in slow motion. She moved out of the way and the attack where fast again into a building. _W-what just happened?_

"How did you dodge that?" yelled Bell.

Blossom smiled, "Maybe you're not the speed demon you thought you were." Then she ran up to her at top speed and started punishing and kicking Bell and Bell didn't dodge or block any of them and got send into lake.

"Ok, I think Blossom made super speed her new power." said Buttercup while they flew up to her.

"Guess I did." smiled Blossom who then saw Bell coming to her in slow motion. Blossom moved out of the way and Bell hit the wall. "I say we attack now."

_Rapping Top!_

_Thousand Booms!_

_Slam Double Hit!_

_Hard Shell!_

_Special Melon Crème Shoot!_

_Bubble Boing!_

_Megation Dunk!_

_Friendship Ribbon!_

"Aaaahhhhh! I get you for this! You'll see, you'll see!" Bell laughed while disappeared and then a pink light flew into Blossom**(who did try to dodge it, but it was way too fast for her)**and then the girls fell asleep into the boys' arms.

"We better take them to the Professor, so they can untransform." said Brick while they flew to the Professor's.

**At Bell's Place**

"You failed me." said Bell while the four myth creatures looked up to her. "Looks like you were a wasted." she sighed then she raised her hand and then made it into a fist and the creatures cried in pain while they were being destroyed from the inside-out. "I wonder what's on t.v.?"

* * *

**Blazze: Alright, 18 pages _ that a lot! **

**Hey, you ever yell at the cartoons(don't lie we all do even if it's real-life shows) because they keep doing stupid stuff or forget they can do things; it gets me so mad! But, it makes it more interesting...I think.**

**And the boys can really cook(Kukai is good at sweets, Eiji and Riku mainly do breakfast, and Ikuto mainly does dinner). But since most boys think that cooking is women work I didn't really state it. But, RRBZ really can cook(when they want to).**

**Now, I wonder what the pink light is?…Blue was sad, yellow was happy, and green was angry hmm well you should fix it out =3! **

**Anyways, review and…wait and see!**

**Oh, and enjoy school the best you can XP!**


	23. Lovely Little Bell

**Chapter 23**

**Lovely Little Bell**

**Momoko's POV**

"You guys suck!" Kaoru yelled. We were at the mall and we were trying to made Kaoru wear a cute outfit. "I'm not going to wear that or anything else in this store."

"Oh, Kaoru you need some sexy, hot outfits." I said while we looked at all the clothes.

"And we are the girls who are going to help." smiled Miyako.

"And the 1st thing we are going to do is get you a real bra." said Chika.

"What is wrong with wearing sport bra?"

"Well, Kaoru you always wear them and you should be wearing real bras." I said.

"Let's go to Build-a-Bra_**(It's that real?)**_." said Miyako while hooking to Kaoru.

"Yeah, I bet we all need to get resize." said Chika while putting on her bra.

"Well, let's go!" I shouted while hooking arms to Kaoru and Chika hooked onto me.

"Somebody help me!" cried Kaoru.

**At Build-a-Bra**_**(Somebody tell me if that's real)**_

"Alright ladies who's going 1st?" asked the lady holding onto the measuring tape.

"I'll go!" giggled Miyako while taking off her shirt.

"Ok…" she said while putting the measuring tape around her. "You are a 36B, sweet pea. Ok, who next?"

"I'll go next." I said while taking off my shirt.

"Ok…you are 34B."

_Hm, I thought I was bigger that Miyako._

"Alright who next?"

"I'll go…then Kaoru is next." said Chika while sticking her tongue out at Kaoru then took off her shirt.

"Alright then….you are 34C."

"Ok, Kaoru..Kaoru?" we said while we looked at where she was.

"Where did she go?" asked Miyako.

"Why don't you use your X-ray vision?" I whispered.

"Oh yeah." said Miyako who then looked around the store. "Oh, she's in that clothes rack."

"Alright, Kaoru your turn." laughed Chika while pulling her out.

"I don't want to!"

"Come on, sweetheart we all need a comfortable bra." smiled the lady.

"Fine." mumbled Kaoru while taking off her shirt.

"Ok…you are a 36C."

"Wow, Kaoru." we blushed.

"Aahhh, why me!" Kaoru shouted.

"AAAHHH! PERVERTS!"

"I wonder what's going on?" I asked. We when out of the change room to see a cloud around the ladies and the perverts.

"Please stop!" yelled four voices.

_Those voices sound familiar. _I looked at the girls and they looked like they heard those voices too. _Oh-no, no, no, no, please no! _I looked at the girls and they looked back will a sick looked. "Kukai…"

"Eiji…"

"Ikuto…"

"Riku…"

"Hi girls." they mumbled while the ladies sat on them_**(still can't see them though).**_

"You know these prevs.?"

"Yes, these are…friends." I sighed.

"Alright, but we are watching them." they said while they went back to their panties and what nots.

"What are you guys doing here?" Miyako cried.

"Yeah!" we hissed.

"Just um being nosy hehee." the boys laughed then their eyes shot up and they fell back_**(anime nose bleed XP)**_.

"You guys ok?" we asked while standing above them.

"I'm in heaven." they mumbled with swirls in their eyes_**(another anime nose bleed)**_.

"Huh?" we said then we blushed.

"We forgot to put on our shirts, didn't we?" blushed Chika.

"Yup." we blushed.

_**(No chest were really seen, just bras(but that still something for the boys n_n))**_

**An Hour Later(Ikuto's POV)**

"I think we should shop with you guys more often." I grinned. After the bra moment the girls and us have been to like 4 different stores, but even one have a treat in it**(you know was I mean XD)**.

"No." hissed Kaoru. "I hate you guys being here."

"Aw, you guys still sour about us see you undress**(some outfit store)**?" said Kukai.

"YES!" they blushed.

"Well, not really." whispered Miyako.

"Miyako, what did you say?" we asked.

"I-I was saying not really to Chika cause she asked me if I was hungry! I wasn't saying it to that question!" she blushed.

"Really, Chika?" Eiji.

"Um, oh yeah. I thought I asked everybody, but I might have just ask Miyako in my mind." she laughed nervously.

"Yeah, now that I thought about it I am hungry. Let's go!" Miyako said while garbing the girls and running to the food court.

"What did you do, Eiji?" I asked.

"Nothing." he blushed.

"Get him." Kukai said while Riku got him in a head-lock, Kukai got his arms, and I got his legs.

"Alright, Eiji spill it." said Riku.

"There's nothing to tell."

"Alright, Ikuto tickle him." smiled Kukai.

"No problem." I smirked while tickling him.

"Stop haaha stop hehee alright, alright haha I'll tell!"

"Good choose." smiled Riku while we let him go.

"Spill." we said.

"You know when I hang out with Miyako on that Saturday,"

"Yeah, go on." we said.

"well, there was a spider in her dressing room, so I when in and killed it and she hugged me and well…"

"What?"

"I saw her in her underwear."

"Why you son of a monkey; why did you tell us?" I said while choking him in a head-lock.

"Cause you would do this." he cried.

"What are you guys doing?" asked the girls who were holding a burger, cinnamon pretzel, and a drink.

"Oh, nothing." I said while letting go of Eiji. "So, what you get us?"

"Nothing." they said while eating some more of their food.

"You should have came with us." said Momoko while they walked past us.

"How mean." we said while catching up with them.

"…..here." they blushed while handing us their half eating burger. "Enjoy."

"Thank you." we purred while kissing their cheek.

"Your welcome." they blushed.

_That was unusual. They didn't try to kill us…this is getting fun._

**Momoko's POV(Outside)**

_Why didn't I kill him? _

"_Thank you." (kiss on cheek)._

_No, don't think about it. _I blushed.

"So, what should we do now?" asked Chika.

"I know we..can…" I started but I felt dizzy.

"Momoko, you ok?" asked Kaoru.

"…Nap time." I yawned while I saw a pink light then the girls and I fell.

**In Dreamworld**

"Just what I need." I sighed while looking at the pink, wavelike land.

"You think we haven't had enough of this." Kaoru sighed.

"Well, we just have to wait for the boys unless…" started Chika.

"Unless what?" we asked.

"Unless they need to do something else to wake us."

"What? No, no, no!" I cried.

"It not that bad." blushed Miyako.

"To you Miyako, letting Eiji see your underwear." grinned Chika and Kaoru.

"I wasn't trying to let him see, it was a spider." Miyako cried.

"I want to wake up! Who knows what they might do!" I blushed.

"Well, you seem to like it." they purred.

"No I don't!" I blushed then I saw the screen. "Looks like the screen ready."

"Oh, goodness." sighed Kaoru.

**In Screen(No One's POV)**

"You ok, Bell?" asked Annabelle.

"Yes…" a 4 year old Bell smiled while running up covered in dirt.

"Young lady, what did you get into." smiled Annabelle.

"Wowers." smiled Bell while handing her mom some flowers.

"Oh, thank you, Bell. I love them…just like I love you." giggled Annabelle while kissing her cheek.

"Love you too, mama."

"Come on, let's go wash up."

**About 6 year Old Bell**

"Daddy…daddy…"

"Not now, Bell…I'm not in the mood."

"…_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…you make me happy when skies are gray…you never know friend…how much I love you…..you have been my sunshine…today._"

"Haha, your mother always like that song." smiled Him.

"I know." cried Bell.

"I love you, Bell," said Him while wrapping his claws around her. "you will always be my sunshine."

"Aaawww." the girls**(except Kaoru)**cried.

"Really now." stared Kaoru.

"You don't think that is cute?" asked Miyako.

"Hell no! She's trying to kill us."

"But, it still feels unclear to me." said Chika.

**Dark Dimension(Before Ushio Die)**

"So, are you going to the dance?" asked Bell.

"I don't know…I been here 5 years and the dances are pretty boring." sighed Ushio.

"Well, can we go together; they made all the newcomers go?"

"Why you can go with To-ya." grinned Ushio while getting on Bell's bed.

"W-what? He wouldn't go with me." blushed Bell while putting her pillow on her face. "Can't you go with me?"

"Cause it's boy chosen dance and Ben asked me."

"I thought you said no?"

"Well, if you go with Toya, I got to watch him."

"I love you, Ushio!" smiled Bell while hugging Ushio off the bed.

"Haha, I love you too now get off." smiled Ushio while putting Bell off**(It's sisterly love)**.

"Um, Bell…" blushed Toya who was standing in the doorway.

"Toya!" blushed Bell while putting down her skirt**(flew up after falling off the bed)**. "W-what brings you here?"

"Well, I'm going to see if Ben still want to take me. Bye Bell, bye Toya." she winked while running out of the room.

"So..um…" stared Bell while playing with her fingers.

"Um, Bell would you..maybe we…could you go to the dance with me?" he blushed.

"Sure! I can't wait."

"Cool…well um see you around." he smiled while taking off.

"Well, that when well." giggled Ushio who poofed into the room.

"Wow, this might be Bell's 1st crush." said Momoko.

"Aw, too cute." giggled Chika.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Oh, don't be like that Kaoru." said Miyako. "You falling for Ikuto before Momoko, the love sick queen."

"Hey!"

"Oops." giggled Miyako.

**Dance**_**(Time to get your party on XD!)**_

"Aw, Bell you look so cute." smiled Ushio. Bell was dressed in a white gown with white roses on the bottom and round her waist, black flats, her black headband, and her hair in a ponytail.

"You look sexy." _Lucky Ushio for having curves and breasts. _smiled Bell. Ushio was dressed in a purple dress with no sleeves that hugged her figure nicely, red heels, and her red hair was out in curls; no wonder she was popular with the boys.

"You know I am!" said Ushio. "Now, all we need is the boys."

"Right here, ladies." said Ben while taking Ushio's arm and Toya doing the same with Bell. "Let's go!" The dance wasn't boring; there was music playing that was still pretty new, there was food and drinks**(adults watched the food and drinks(the kids are 5 to 18!))**, photo booths, a huge dance floor, and even a make out room for the older kids. Everyone enjoy themselves; even Ushio who danced with about all the boys who wouldn't leave her alone. Every boys took the girls back to they room and the adults made sure there was **no** funny business.

"That was so much fun." laughed Bell.

"I know, I know." said Ben.

"Alright, we all have enough fun now it's bedtime." winked Ushio. The boys said good-bye and Ben kissed Ushio's cheek and Toya kissed Bell's cheek.

"A-aa…" started Bell who then fall on the floor**(after the boys left)**. "W-what just h-happened?" Bell said with swirls in her eyes.

"I guess you got starstruck." giggled Ushio.

**Last Love Scene**

"That was fun, Ken." Suzu giggled.

"Yeah…want to get some ice cream?"

"Sure!"

"I'll take Cotton Candy." he said to the ice cream man.

"I'll have vanilla please."

"Here you go you, kids."

"So, how did you meet your friends?" Suzu asked while we walked out of the park.

"Oh, um they became my friends by helping me and my father with a experiment." he said nervously.

"Oh, what was the experiment about?" Suzu asked trying not to sound too nosy.

"Well, I can't tell you that…it's top secret, Suzu." he said while looking away.

"Ok, well I better go my mother want to me home by 5."

"Oh, ok see you around Suzu."

"Bye." Suzu smiled then kissed him on the cheek before running away.

"I can't believe Ken almost told Suzu about us." said Kaoru while the srceen disappeared.

"The important thing is why is Suzu and Ken in Bell's memories?" stared Chika.

"That is true." said Momoko.

"You don't think…" worried Miyako.

"You guys are so nosy." sighed Bell while flowing above them.

"Bell! Are..are you…" started Miyako while Bell looked worried. "Are you spying on our friends?"

Bell sighed and smiled, "Haha, maybe or maybe I just want to have some fun with them."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on them!" they yelled.

"How touching." stared Bell while taking out her bells. "Let's began."

**At Professor's**

"Oh, no, no, no we can't let you guys do that." said the Professor while blocking them.

"We have to Professor or they might-" started Eiji.

"And what about you guys?" asked Ken while helping the Professor block.

"They're going to kick your butts." laughed Peach.

"Well, we are going to have to." smiled Ikuto.

"…...F-fine but you boys better be ready for a world of pain." sighed the Professor while they ran out of the room.

"Ready boys." smirked Kukai.

"Totally!"

**Dreamland**

"Had either." stared Bell while the girls just stood these ground. "Maybe I'll show your friends how to have fun."

"When we get out of here we're going to kick your ass to hell." hissed Kaoru.

"Ha, **if **you get out…_Bells of Hate!_"

"AAAAAAAHHH!" yelled the girls while opening their eyes. "What did you do?"

"Just wake you guys up." smirked the boys.

"Achoo!" the girls sneezed then felt that they we were soaking wet.

"Since you didn't want to be kissed we thought water would work." grinned Riku while they showed buckets.

"But, it still worked for us." blushed Eiji.

"What are you talking about?" asked Chika.

"Who knew you guys' bras and panties would show through those clothes." smirked Ikuto.

"What!" they blushed while looking at the clothes.

"I think we sure have use water before." said Kukai while the boys nodded in agreement.

"You're goners." they hissed**(hiding a small smile)**.

"Before we go…" they started then took their chins and kissed them while garbing their breast. "we want a bye-bye gift." they smiled then took off.

"They suck." blushed Momoko.

"….But, you got to love it." sighed the girls while running after the boys.

"I hate it!" Momoko blushed while running with the girls.

**With Suzu/Bell**

Bell sat up from having her dream and hugged her knees. "Why did they have to say I was their friend…..they barely know me…" Bell looked at the picture on her dresser and cried. "What do I do, father!"

"_You must give Ken to make thou that Antidote Z!"_

"I'm trying, powder." she sighed while wiping her tears and falling back to sleep.

* * *

**Blazze: I bet you guys thought I was going to do something bad…I not that pervertish…well sometimes ;P. And yes they still don't know that Suzu is really Bell that will come in another chapter. Well, please review and…wait and see =3!**


	24. Kukai Charming

**Ok, it's finally the reds chapter! Yeah!**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Kukai Charming**

**Kaoru's POV**

"Yes just a few more weeks until summer!" Ikuto shouted while he and his bros. ran out.

"I'm can't wait too." smiled Miyako with starry eyes. "The Professor is taking us to his summer house in Izu Peninsula ."

"Yes, and the important part is the boys aren't going." smiled Momoko.

"I think it would be nice if they went." said Chika.

"Yeah, it pretty more would be their 1st summer not with Mojo." I laughed.

"Well, they're not going."

"Not going to what?" asked Kukai while they appeared out of nowhere.

"None of your business." snapped Momoko.

"Why don't we to Sakurako's." said Eiji.

"Yeah, let's go!" the reds shouted then looked at each other.

"We got to say jinx after that." smirked Kukai.

"Why do I bother?" sighed Momoko.

"Well, let's go then." I said while we were just about to walk when something when speeding by.

"What was that?" asked Riku.

"Kukai!" purred Himeko who was on his arm.

"Please let go, Himeko." sweat dropped Kukai while trying to get her off.

"Aww, but I want to go with you…and you guys can go." she hissed.

I was about to tell her off, but Momoko pulled her off of Kukai and is now dragging her. "Himeko, I'm only going to say this once." she stared. "Leave him alone or I'll kick your ass."

_What the_… I stared in shook with the others.

"You can't say that to me! Kukai my boyfriend!"

"Haha, please Himeko he's more my boyfriend than you."

"_Someone is getting jealous."_ smirked Chika.

"_Yup." _grinned Miyako and I.

"Kukai is mine!"

"…Himeko, you are really annoying me so," Momoko said while taking Himeko's shoulders. "GO AWAY!" she yelled while throwing Himeko in the sky.

"Oh, so I'm boyfriend now." purred Kukai.

_Now, how are you going to explain yourself Momoko. _I stared.

"W-what are you talking about?" she blushed.

"You said Kukai was your boyfriend." smirked Ikuto.

"No, I didn't! Right guys?" laughed Momoko nervously.

"…Oh, yeah…sure…right." we mumbled.

"Hmm, well let's go to the recording." said Riku.

"What recording?" we all asked.

"This one." he said while showing a recorder. "I forgot it was still recording, but I'm glad I did."

"_Haha, please Himeko he's more my boyfriend than you."_ the recorder repeating Momoko.

"…The recorder did say it all." said Chika.

"There was a space in between boy and friend." Momoko blushed.

"Aw, my Momoko does like me." grinned Kukai while grabbing Momoko's waist.

"I don't!" she cried while flipping Kukai**(who did get knocked out XD!) **and then started running.

"You guys better wake up Kukai." giggled Miyako.

"We're going with Momoko." I said while we started walking away.

"Bye boys!" waved Chika.

**Momoko's POV(Kintoki Shop)**

_That was so embarrassing. _I blushed while going into the shop.

"Hello, oh Momoko…where is Kukai?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you two are usually always here together." smiled Sakurako. "You two would always rush in here and you or Kukai would fall on each other."

"Really?" I blushed.

***Flashback***

"I'm getting in 1st!" I shouted while we pushed to get in the shop.

"I'm going 1st!" Kukai shouted back. Then we fell in the shop with Kukai falling on top of me.

"You guys ok?" asked Sakurako while leaning over the counter.

"Yeah, we're ok." Kukai said.

"Now, get off of me."

"1st," he smiled then kissed me on my lip.

"K-Kukai!" I blushed when he let go.

"Can't blame me for wanting something sweet." Kukai said while sticking his tongue.

***End of Flashback***

"He always ends up kissing you." smiled Sakurako.

"Mmm." I blushed feeling red and the cloud of heat above me.

"Hey, Sakurako." the girls said while they entered the shop.

"Oh, you girls are just in time." she said while going to the back.

"In time for what?" we asked.

"To try my new sweet." She smiled while putting pink thing in a glass cup. "It bubble gum ice cream with sweetheart in the middle, gram cracker heart, and my secret ingredient."

"What's it called?" asked Miyako.

"Love Charm. I made it yesterday and the girls I gave it to said they find love or their love grew."

"Why are you giving it to us?" stared Kaoru.

"Well, you guys seem to get along with the boys, so I thought it would help." she said while making a swirl on the counter with her finger.

"No thanks." I said while we pushed the cup away.

"Well, you guys can still try it." cried Sakurako.

"Ok." we sighed while taking a bite.

"It…it so creamy and fluffy." blushed Chika.

"Yes, yes I can't stop eating it!" blushed Kaoru while taking more bites.

"Sooo, good." blushed Miyako.

"It totally one of your best, Sakurako." I sung while taking more bites.

"…Boo."

"Eeckk!" we screamed while some of my ice cream flew on my face.

"Hahaaahaahaaa!" the boys laughed while falling on the floor.

"That's not funny." Miyako cried.

"Yeah!" I yelled while licking off my face**(hey, you can't waste good sweets)**.

"We didn't thought you girls would be that scared." smiled Ikuto.

"Yeah, girlfriend." smiled Kukai.

"I said boy **SPACE **friend!" I growled.

"Sure." everyone said while rolling there eyes.

"So, Sakurako what you make?" Kukai asked.

"Love Charm-"

"Love Charm?" the boys smirked evilly.

"Only for the girls! And it's mainly ice cream…hehee."

"What?" I asked.

"Hehee." laughed everyone.

"What?"

"You still have ice cream on your nose." smiled Kukai.

_The one place I can't reach_. I sighed.

"Here." Kukai said while tilted my chin and kissed my nose making me turn red.

"That's either of that." said Himeko while pulling Kukai and me away. _**(Himeko ruined a good moment XI)**_

"When did you get back?" stared Kaoru.

"Long either to save my Kukai." hugged Himeko.

_She's really asking for it!_ I growled. "What did I tell you before Himeko," I said while grabbing her. "stay away from Kukai or I'll kick you ass to the moon."

"You never said that."

"Well, now I am!" I yelled while kicking her to the moon. "Now Stay Away From My Ku…!"

"What was that, Momoko?" Kukai grinned.

"My ice cream." I blushed.

"That sounded like a K." stared Riku.

"Fine, my cupcake." I blushed.

"Hmm," the girls smirked. "Well, we're going." they said while getting up.

"What, why?" I asked.

"Well, if Himeko keeps coming because of you two we'll go away from you." said Chika.

"We'll head with them." the boys said while they left, leave me with Kukai.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

_Kill myself from almost saying your name_. "Nothing with you."

"Oh, don't be like that. Let's have some fun." he said while taking my hand and pulling me along.

…_He's holding my hand…that's the 1__st__ time a boy __**wanted **__to hold my hand…_ I blushed.

**At A Fair**

"Wow, I forgot there was a fair today." I said while looking at fair.

"Well, let's get on the roller coaster." he grinned while taking my hand again.

"Wait, this isn't a date..is it?"

"It is what you want it to be." _**(Oh, he's good)**_

"Ok." I smiled while we when to line.

**On The Ride**

_Why did I let him pick the front seat_. I cried. We were going up the hill and it looked even more terrifying than before.

"Here we go!" he smiled while holding his hat. I closed my eyes and then we when down and the screaming began. I grabbed onto Kukai's arm and kept my eyes closed. "Momoko, open your eyes! It's a lot better!"

_Liar! It's a whole lot wrost! _I cried while I opened my eyes looking at the fair and anything close to us. I kept my eyes open cause I can't figure out how to close them again and my grab on Kukai's arm just got tighter. The ride ended and I was still shaked, so I kept holding him.

**Kukai's POV**

_Man, that was fun!_ _I guess it was too much for Momoko. Oh well, I still have her on to me._

"Hello, kids so how was the ride?" smiled a news reporter while holding a mic in front of us.

"It was super! I would ride it again!"

"I'm not getting back on!" hissed Momoko.

"Really? I thought you would love to get on with your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend! This isn't a date!" she blushed while stroming away.

"Thanks a lot." I hissed while going after her. "Momoko? Where are you?"

"Go away." Momoko said who was in between two booths.

I sat beside her facing her and stared at her light blushed face. "…I bet you wanted to kept holding my arm."

"Did not!" she blushed.

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did n-!" she said but I cut her off by kissing her. "Stop that." she blushed while not looking at me.

"You love it."

"Did n-!"

"You want to kept playing our little game cause I'll get kisses enough way."

"…Let's go." she said while we got up and I took her hand.

"Grrrrrr!" my stomach growled.

"Hehee, I'm guessing your hungry." giggled Momoko.

"Yeah, someone don't let me finish my sweet." I grinned.

"Um…let's eat."

**Snack Bar**

"So, good." I mumbled while stuffing my face.

"You were really hungry." smiled Momoko while eating her fries.

"I know."

"Well, you should slow down," Momoko said while gradding a napkin. "you're making a mess out of yourself." she laughed while wiping my cheek.

"Thanks." I blushed.

"Your welcome."

**After Fair Go Back To Professor's(Momoko's POV)**

"That was so fun!" I shouted while spinning around while holding my stuff Kukai got me.

"I thought it might be. So, you forgive me?"

"What do you mean?" I asked while looked back at him.

"Well, you been very upset with me, but you won't tell…so you forgive?" he said while he kissed my hand.

"Kukai…" I blushed. _I didn't think he would make an effort to understand me._

"Boom!"

"What the hell!" we said after a small bomb thing almost hitting my feet.

"Hi, Kukai! Looked what my scientists make me!" Himeko smiled while flying around in a Powerpuff outfit looked different_**(Looks like her sister's)**_. "I heard you like Puffs Z."

_Yeah, and he already likes one which is me._ I growled. "Why can't you stop it!"

"Cause Kukai is mine!" she yelled while throwing fast bombs at me.

"Uh-oh."_**(Momoko could have ran fast, but then Himeko would see she's a Powerpuff and blah, blah, blah you get the idea).**_

"BOOOM!"

"Ow,ow…Wait that don't hurt." I said while opening up my eyes to see **Kukai **had take the hits for me. "K-Kukai?…Why-"

"Couldn't let the pretty girl get hit, couldn't I?" he smiled then fall into my arms unconscious.

"Oh, look what you made me do! I hit my cute little Kukai-poo."

_Ok, that tears it. _I growled while placing Kukai on the side. "Himeko! Kukai Is Not Yours!"

"You don't own him either, but if your gone it will be a whole lot easier." she giggled while sending another bomb, but I dodged it.

"Hey, Himeko you can't get me!" I yelled while sticking out my tongue and taking off.

"Oh, you little." Himeko growled while flying after me into a block alley. "Where did that bitch go?"

_Now or never. _She was facing the wall, so I took a deep breath and froze her solid. "You're unfreeze soon or later." I smirked then when back to Kukai who was still knocked out. "Oh, Kukai you protected me even if I was mean to you the pass days." I when down to his level and he looked so peaceful. _Kukai looks cute when he's sleeping. _I blushed. Then a whole buck of flashbacks of Kukai came rushing into me head. "No, no, no! I-I hate him…I hate him..right?"

I stared at him a few more mintues. _I guess I can't lie to myself anymore. _I sighed. "I've falling for you, Kukai." I whispered then kissed his cheek.

**A Few Mintues Later(Kukai's POV)**

"Man, that was a nice nap." I yawned.

"Oh, you're wake." smiled Momoko who was standing next to me. "We should hurry to the lab."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked while standing in front of her.

"…You looked so peaceful." she blushed. "Oh, thank you for taking the hit."

"No problem." I said while kissing her forehead.

"Um, we should go!" she blushed turning really red.

"Let's go." I smiled while holding my hand out and she took it.

**Professor's(Momoko's POV)**

"Where were you guys? I have something to tell you." the Professor said.

"Sorry." we said.

"Well, just wait a bit long, Professor we need to talk to Momoko." Chika said while the girls pulled me into the other room.

"Soooo…" they grinned.

"Soooo, what?"

"Ugh, what happened with Kukai?" asked Miyako.

"Nothing, we just when to a fair and we just lost track of time."

"Oh, right." smirked Kaoru. "I thought you kissed Kukai's cheek and said you've falling for him."

"We thought that too." they purred.

"You guys were spying on me." I blushed.

"Well, no and yes." said Miyako. "We were walking by with the boys, but lucky they didn't see you guys; and we saw you K-I-S-S-E-D Kukai's cheek."

"B-but, how did you hear that I've falling for him?"

"1st you were thought it too and 2nd you just told us." smirked Chika.

"So, say it." grinned Kaoru.

"Ok, I've falling for Kukai."

"Yay, we have all falling for the Rowdyruff Boys Z." giggled Miyako.

"I still can't believe it." sighed Kaoru.

"But, it's true." I blushed.

"Alright, let's see what the Professor wants." said Chika while we went to the living room.

"So, what is it, Professor?" I asked.

"Well, I already told the boys," he said while we looked at the boys who had a smirk on their face.

"_That doesn't look good." _thought Chika.

"_Yup." _we stared.

"The boys are going with us to the summer house."

"Wait..WHAT!" we shouted.

"We're coming with you guys, babe." grinned Ikuto while grabbing Kauro's waist.

"Isn't that great." smiled Eiji who also take hold of Miyako's waist.

"It's like you can't get rid of us." smirked Riku while taking Chika's waist.

"Can't wait to spent some more time with my princess " whispered Kukai into my ear while grabbing my waist.

"No way!" we blushed.

"_Looks like the fun will never end with them." _smiled Chika.

"_I guess I can enjoy the trip a bit more." _I said. I guess my prince charming has found me.

* * *

**Blazze: Yes, I finally finish it! I hope that was a good reds chapter cause I had to remake it 2 times to get it where it is(sigh). **

**Oh, here a fact for you guys ^-^…..Momoko really did have a part of her who really want Kukai(around chapter 7), but she wanted to be strong to not fall for him. But, you can't lie to your heart Momoko!**

**And Roller Coaster Are So Much Fun In The Front Seat! **

**Ok, please reweiw and…wait and see! **


	25. Beach Kisses & Hehee

**I'm warning you guys now. The next 2 chapters might get a bit sexually! But, it won't get too far! I have warning you, so don't send reviews or P.M. talking about I didn't tell you XI! Thank you and enjoy ;P!**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Beach Kisses & Hehee**

**Summer House(No One's POV)**

"What do you mean we're sleeping in the same room with the boys!" the girls yelled. It was finally summer and the heroes are taking a nice break from Tokyo to relax at Izu Peninsula at the Professor's summer house. The girls have just been informed that they will each be sharing a room with the boys since the house in kind of small.

"We can't share a room with the boys." said Kaoru.

"They have dirty minds." cried Miyako.

"And I don't trust them enough to not try **any**." hissed Chika.

"Well, I think it will build your comfort zone with them, get you guys to know each other, and get you guys to stop annoying the heck out of me." the Professor sighed.

"Where did you get that idea from?" Momoko asked.

"Ken and Peach." he said while leaving to go to his room.

"Ken!…Peach!" the girls hissed while flames in their eyes.

"Hehee, yes?" Ken and Peach asked nervously.

"You're die." they said coldly while running after them and caught them.

"How could you." cried Miyako while hitting Peach.

"We were so good to you guys." growled Chika who was also attacking Peach.

"You are so going to regret this." said Kaoru while holding Ken in a lock-lock.

"You'll never live to tell the tale." Momoko said while also attacking Ken.

"Oh, don't like that." the boys whispered into the girls' ears.

"Oh, like you're **not **going to try anything?" they stared.

"Hmm…" the boys said. Then thought bubbles appeared above their heads showing Momoko, Kaoru, Miyako, and Chika in a girdle and panties with strawberries and whipped cream**(Anime nose bleed)**.

"Don't thought that!" the girls blushed while shoving the bubbles and running in their rooms.

"Remember we're all going to the beach in few minutes!" the Professor shouted from upstairs.

**Reds' Room**

"I guess I'll go change." Momoko said while going to her suitcase. _Stupid Ken and Peach, letting the boys share a room with us. Who knows was Kukai has in his mind. _Momoko put out her pink hearts bikini and then felt to arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey, Momoko." smiled Kukai.

"Kukai, let go! I need to get dress."

"Well, I came to help." he said while kissing her neck.

_I know I lock that door, how did he get in?_ Momoko blushed not moving a inch to stop him from kissing her neck. Kukai reach for her skirt's zipper. "K-Kukai I don't need your help!" she blushed while holding his hands.

"But, I want to help." Kukai purred then sucked on her neck sending her a shockwave of passion which made her let go of his hands. Kukai moved on and unzipped her skirt letting it fall. He grabbed onto her panties side. "I guess you want me to help." he whispered.

_I'm..I'm…I'm going to kill him! _Momoko grabbed his shoulders and throw him outside the house. "Stupid Kukai." she blushed.

**Same Time Yellows' Room**

"I'm so going to die here." groaned Chika while taking out her flaming bikini. "Riku is so going to try something…I just don't know when."

"How about now." Riku said who was standing in front of her.

How did- I know I locked at door."

"Not tight enough it seems…you need help?"

"Hell No!" Chika yelled.

"Guess I'll have to do it by force." he sighed.

"By force? What do you mean by force?" she asked then Riku surprise kissed her making her lost her balance. They both fell on the floor with Chika on the bottom and Riku on top laying on her chest. "R-Riku get off."

"Are you sure?" he asked while pressing his left hand on both her hands.

"Um…"she blushed while he kissed her neck. He slowly unzipped Chika's shirt jacket and cupped her breast. "R-ri-!" she blushed, but he took her lips. _He's..he's…so going to get it! _Chika kick him in the gut which made him let go and then throw him outside the house. ""I'm so sleeping with one eye opened."

**Same Time Blues' Room**

"Oh, this isn't good." sighed Miyako who was starting to unbutton her shirt but stop. "Eiji very sweet, but still a boy who has a dirty mind."

"I'm not that bad." smiled Eiji.

"Eiji!" Miyako shouted while backing up on the wall from being surprised. "H-how did you g-get in here?"

"You left the door unlock."

_Nice going, Miyako just leave the door open for him. _she said.

"Should I help you?"

"Ah, no, no, no…..I got it!" she blushed while trying to get off the wall, but Eiji put his hands beside her.

"I have seen you before." he whispered while taking her lips. He when down to her buttons and finished the rest of them and then squeezed her chest.

"E-Eiji!"

"I haven't seen everything yet." he whispered while reaching behind her and starting unfasten her bra.

"Aahaah, no Eiji!" she blushed while throwing him outside the house. "Meanie Eiji." she blushed while touching her lips.

**Same Time Greens' Room**

"Hmm, I don't want to go to the beach." groaned Kaoru who was laying on her bed with the star bikini next to her. "It so going to be terrible not just because I'm wearing a bikini, I had to have this big chest!"

"I like your chest." said Ikuto.

"Shut up, Ikuto!"

"So cruel, Cupcake, I just want to help." he said while laying on her and grabbing her waist.

"Get off!" she hissed while trying to get out of his grip, but it was no use; he wouldn't let go.

"You know you need my help." Ikuto smirked while unsnapping her shorts.

"Don't you dare!" she blushed then Ikuto caught her lips and reaching up in her shirt.

"Your die!" she hissed while kicking him in nuts and then throw him outside the house. "So not cute." she blushed.

**At The Beach**

"I still don't get why you girls don't change at the house." the Professor stared.

"Grrrr!" the girls growled at the boys who just smirked back.

"We're going to change." Momoko said while they headed to the changing tents.

"What did you boys do?" sweat dropped the Professor.

"We don't know?" Kukai said while they walked away.

"Well, that was fun." smiled Ikuto.

"Yup." they nodded in agreement.

"Kukai-poo!"

"Please no."

"Eiji-poo!"

"Uh-oh."

"Ikuto-poo!"

"Shit."

"Riku-poo!"

"Oh great."

The boys turning around to see Himeko, Naoko, Hina, and Ami running up to them. Himeko and her followers had overheard that the boys and girls were going to Izu Peninsula, so Himeko took them there. The boys took off with them right behind them. They ran into the changing tent area and when into the tents and Himeko and her followers were looking for them.

"Come on, girls." said Himeko while they when in the area.

**In Kukai's Tent**

"Kukai!" yelled Momoko who was in the tent he was in, but he covered her mouth.

"Shhhhh!" he hissed while looking outside the tent.

"Kukai-poo! Where are you?" asked Himeko. "He must had when to the snack bar." she smiled while leaving.

**In Riku's Tent**

"What the-Riku!" shouted Chika, but Riku covered her mouth and pulling her away from the opening.

"Quiet Chika!" he said while looking out of the tent.

"Oh, where could've Riku where to?" sighed Ami. "Well, he must have when somewhere else." she said while leaving.

**In Eiji's Tent**

"E-Eiji!" cried Miyako while Eiji covered her mouth.

"Shhhhh, Miyako!" Eiji said while looking out of the tent.

"I wonder where my Eiji would be?" Naoko said while leaving.

**In Ikuto's Tent**

Ikuto! I going to-!" hissed Kaoru, but Ikuto covered her mouth.

"Later, Kaoru!" sighed Ikuto while looking outside the tent.

"Where is that boy?" sighed Hina while leaving.

**All Tents**

"That was too close." the boys sweat drooped.

"Get out and don't you dare turn around!" the girls said while getting the boys' hand off their mouths.

"What…why…." the boys asked while turning around and saw the girls undressed**(Super anime nose bleed)**.

"I said don't look you Pervert!" they blushed while beating them up and kicking them out the tents.

**15 Mins. Later(Chika's POV)**

"I'm really get annoyed by them." hissed Kaoru with a angry symbol after we came out the changing tents.

"I know what you mean." blushed Momoko.

"Well, see you guys. I'm going to find a nice spot and start my reading." I said while grabbing a beach chair.

"Reading now?" stared Kaoru.

"I'm just going to finish these last few chapters then I'm go in the water bye." I waved while I head to the beach. "This looks perfect." I said while putting down the chair and putting on my sunglasses. I started reading, but something was blocking my light. I looked up to see a boy with black hair and in purple swim trunks. "May I help you?"

"Well, I'm lost so can you give me directions to your house?"

_Its he trying to hit on me. _I sweat dropped. "Look I really don't need a imprudent, irrational, unpretentious boy talking to me_**(meaning careless, foolish, unrespectable boy)**_. Good day."

"Don't be like that cutie." he said while grabbing my arm.

"You're so asking for it." I mumbled.

"Excuse me, but I would release her." said Riku who came out of nowhere.

"Who's going to stop me?"

"Me." he said while punishing the guy in his face then he took off.

"I could have handle him, Riku." I sighed while sitting back in the chair.

"Oh, really Chika."

"Yes, if I can handle you, I can handle him."

"Whatever you say." he sighed while he tripped and then fall on me…again.

"Riku…" I blushed. "do you know where you hands are at?"

He looked down and saw that his hands were on my chest and a lot of people were staring. "Sor-"

"Whack!" I hit him with my book and started walking away still having a few people staring at me.

"Oh, come on Chika!" he yelled after me. "You can't be mad at me." he said while showing me sad eyes.

I sighed, _I guess I can't stay mad at him for too long._ "Fine." I said while kissing his cheek I hit. "Let's go." I raced off while he wasn't far behind me.

**Surfing(Kaoru's POV)**

"Damn she's hot." said a boy who was on a red surfboard.

"And her surfing not bad too." another boy said who was on a orange surfboard.

_I wish they would stop looking at me and mind their own business. _I sighed while nailing a huge wave.

"Not bad, Kaoru." grinned Ikuto while sitting on his board.

"Not bad, I was awesome." I said while standing next to him.

He hit my board making me fall off of it. "You're not very balance." he laughed.

I when underwater and then flipped him off of his board. "So, aren't you." I laughed back.

"Alright you got me, now let's surf." he said while we got back on other baords and hit the waves.

**An Hr Later on the Rocky side of the Beach**

"That was killer." breathed Ikuto while laying on the sand.

"I know." I breathed while leaning on the rocks.

Ikuto got up and went to the other side of the rock. "Hey, Kaoru check it out!"

I when to where he was and saw that we were close to the intertidal_**(intertidal zone is the 2**__**nd**__** closest to the shore line it's also called the seashore…Sally Seashore Sale Seashells by the Seashore hehee)**_. "Wow, look at all this animals here." I said while poking a starfish.

"I know look at the octopus." he said while poking it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said while putting up a shell.

"Why?" he asked, but he got his answer while the octopus hit him with ink.

"Hahaaha!" I laughed.

"I hate octopuses." he mumbled while cleaning his face off.

"Look I found a conch shell. Listen to it you can hear the ocean." I said while handing him the shell.

"Hmm…Aaah!" he yelled while throwng the shell up and out popped a crab.

"Haha, did the mean boy throw you up." I laughed again while picking up the crab. "Here you go." I smiled while putting him back in the water.

"You knew he was in there, didn't you?"

"Maybe." I whistled.

"Since you were mean, I'm just going to have to be mean." he smirked while kissing me.

_Well, I did get him three times, so I'll let him have this one. _Then I felt a tag on my bikini top and in a second I saw Ikuto had my top in his hands. "Ikuto! Get it back!" I yelled while holding my chest.

"No way, Butterbutt." he laughed while running and with me no far behind.

"Give it baaackkk!" I yelled while tripping above a rock and then I end up falling on him.

"Well, I'm glad I took your top." he blushed.

"What!" I growled and then relized that since I didn't have my top on I had my full chest on his his. I immediately turned dark red and grabbed my top and put it on. "You're wicked, Ikuto." I blushed while grabbing my surfboard.

"Only around you." he smiled back while getting his surfboard.

**With a Crowd of Boys(Miyako's POV)**

"Um, could you boys go away please." I said. It has been like an hour to me and these boys just won't left me alone."

"Man, you're hot."

"Want to go out sometimes?"

"Let's get out of here and get personal."

"Please let me alone." I cried.

"There you are Miyako." said Eiji while getting in the the circle. "I been worried about you." he said while kissing my cheek.

"Ah, this chick have a boy."

"Let's go guys." they said while the boys leave.

"Thank you, Eiji." I blushed while not looking him in the eyes.

"No problem. They didn't hurt you or anything." he smiled.

"…I don't get it!" I said while he gave me a questionable look. "One mintue you seem like a that rude ruff boy who would flip my skirt and the next you're so nice. Which one is it?"

"Hmm, well I guess both." he smiled. "What is my aura?"

I looked at his arua and saw it was still gray, but I could see more blue swirls in it. "It still gray."

"Well, that how it is. I still my bad self, but I'm still have good in me. I kind of hate it though…don't you?"

"No! I really love it!" _He so going to tell I like him now, but I didn't want him to feel bad._

"You do?" he asked while staring at me.

"Yes…I just was a little uncertain. I really like you for who you are." I blushed.

"I'm glad because I like you for who you are too." he smiled then kissed my forehead.

_I guess we all have two sides to us. I'm glad I have Eiji with me. _I smiled while hugging him.

"Want to make a sandcastle?" he asked.

"Yes." I giggled while taking his hand.

**Ocean Side(Momoko's POV)**

"Hmm." I stared at the water.

"What are you looking at?" asked Kukai who when in front of me.

"Waiting to see the dolphins. Someone said they saw some and I want to see them too."

"Hm, come with me."

"But, the dolphins."

"Come on." he said while picking me up bride-style.

"K-Kukai you can put me down, I can walk." _People are staring._ I blushed.

"It's quicker this way." he said while he keep me in the hold.

_Might as well enjoy it._ I said while relaxing my head on Kukai's chest.

**Another Interidal Zone**

"Why are we here?" I asked while he put me down.

"Wait for it." he said. Then 3 dolphins leapped into the air.

"Wow! That was amazing." I said while we when closer to them. "How did you know?"

"I just saw them." he said while petting the younger one. "You want swimming with them?"

"Why not." I said while jumping in and Kukai right after me. We took hold of their fins and the led us all around. It was so much fun! Then they bought us back enough to where we started. "That was incredible."

"I know."

"Hey." I giggled while 1 dolphin was pushing me. I saw another pushing Kukai and they pushed us right into each other arms. "Um…"

"Click, click, click." the 2 older dolphins said while kissing each other.

"Don't even-" I started, but he kissed my nose already.

"Dolphin kiss." he smiled.

"L-let's go, we told the Professor we would be at the house before sundown."

**Few Mins. Before Sundown(No One's POV)**

"Did everyone enjoy their day?" the Professor asked.

"Yes." they all said.

Momoko had changed into a dark and pink striped, spaghetti strapped shirt up, jean shorts, and dark pink flipflops. Miyako was wearing a light blue, poke-a-doted spaghetti strapped shirt up, light blue, poke-a-doted skirt, and light blue flipflops. Kaoru had changed into a green tank top up, jeans shorts, and green sandles. Chika was wearing a yellow, swirly tank up, yellow, swirly skirt, and yellow sandles.

Kukai changed into a red, short sleeved shirt with a rhombus pattern on the front, jeans shorts, and brown sandles. Eiji was wearing a dark blue, short sleeved shirt with a oval pattern on the side, jeans shorts, and blue flipflops. Ikuto changed into a dark green, short sleeved shirt with a sqaure pattern on the back, jeans shorts, and black sandles. Riku was wearing a dark yellow, short sleeved shirt with a hexagon pattern on the bottom, jeans shorts, and dark yellow flipflops.

"Wow, look at that sunset." said Miyako while they when to see it.

"It is pretty." smiled Chika.

The girls watched watched the sunset while the boys watch the girls. The sun hit their faces in just the right angle and the breeze and their smiles just made them look even more attractive to the boys. They tapped the girls' shoulders.

"Wha-!" they could only say before the boys caught their lips. The boys took their waist while the girls grabbed their shirts to pull them off. When the girls came up for air, they were kind of surprised what happened next. Since they left their mouths opened the boys took this chance and French kissed them. Not feeling this lust before the girls stop trying to get the boys off; instead trying to deepen it. The war of tongues continued on and on only coming up for air for a short time. The girls deepen the lip lock by wrapping their arms around the boys' neck and the boys placed the girls on deck's rail. The boys reached down, still unbraking the kiss, unbuckled and unzipped their shorts/skirts and then-

"Kukai!"

"Eiji!"

"Ikuto!"

"Riku!"

"Don't kiss her!" yelled Himeko, Hina, Ami, and Naoko.

As if a wave of realization came to the girls, they immediately got up and when away from the boys. "Excuse me." they blushed while looking down then rushed into the house to the bathroom.

"Now kiss me." the girls said, but the boys just stared at them then when into the house.

**Bathrooms**

_I can't believe I let him and myself to do that! _They blushed. "I feel so..so..so…" they blushed even hard while they rebuckled and rezipped their shorts/skirts. They thought back to the kiss and touch their lips while sinking down to the floor on the door. Flashbacks of how it when and felt kept coming back. "I feel so….so…**wet**." they blushed while tugging on their shorts/skirts.

* * *

**Blazze:…..….Well, like I say in was pretty sexually, but I warned you. So, please for the love of goodness DON'T SEND ANOTHER BAD P.M. OR REVIEWS TO ME XI! Thank you and please wait and see.**


	26. Message to the Readers

**Message To The Readers**

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviewing my story, that really makes me happy :).

I guess I went a little bit **too** far on my last chapter because I been getting a few reviews about changing it into a lemon.

So, to make everyone happy I'm going to make a new story called **'Lemons Just Happens'(Creative name, right?…NOT! But I don't care :P) . **

It will show the chapter I was going to do and then you can see what _really_ happened after the contact.

Since I have to rework my head for the next chapter you guys will have to wait a little long**(Sorry…love you guys…so don't kill me T-T). **

I promise as soon as I can I'll write the next chapter and make the new story as fast as I can.

So, please enjoy free cake from me!

"Uh, M.B.?"

What is this Bubbles?

"Well, Blossom and Brick ate all the cake."

WHAT! Blossom, Brick!

"Sorry, we couldn't help it." said Blossom.

"Please, forget us." stared Brick while giving me puppy dog eyes.

…..Fine.**(I can't stay mad at Brick, he my favorite ruff(don't tell the others)).** Ok, we'll give them the pizzas.

"Um, M.B.?"

What's it, Boomer?

"Buttercup and Butch ate those."

WHAT THE HELL! Butch! Buttercup!

"Hey, you can't let good pizza go to waste." laughed Butch.

It Was Going To The Readers!

"Oh…sorry." sweat dropped Buttercup.

…Why does this happen to me?…. Well, I guess you guys are just going to buy your own pizza and cake.

"Hey, I didn't get to talk." growled Bam.

"You just did." sighed Blazze.

…..Well, that it from me. BYE NOW ;P!

"Bye, guys!" the puffs and ruffs waved.


	27. Songs of Confessions

**Chapter 26**

**Songs of Confessions**

**No One's POV**

It has been 4 weeks and we all know it has been very difficult on the girls. From dodging meeting up in the halls, eating together, sleeping in the bathroom or under the bed with one eye open, and plain out making any eye contact. But, the strange thing was the boys didn't do anything! From teasing, being perverts, grabbing waist, or even kisses! The only time the teens said anything was if they bumped into each other and then the girls would race off. I guess the story is just going to end with things being all quiet-

"BOOOOM!"

…I guess not.

"What in the world?" stared the Professor who just finally making breakfast.

"Hi, Professor!" the girls yelled while racing into the kitchen. Momoko was still trying to get her ribbon in her hair, Miyako was fixing her pigtails, Kaoru was putting on her shoes, and Chika was fixing her clothes.

"What's the rush wan?"

"No reason!" shouted Chika.

"Yum, toast." said Kaoru while each girl took three piece of toast.

"Don't forget that we going to the dance club today!"

"Ok! Bye, Professor!" they yelled while racing out the door.

"Ok, what was that about?" stared Ken.

"Ouch!" cried the boys who were still in their pjs.

"What did you boys do this time." sighed the Professor.

"…Nothing…."

"Really?"

"Well…"

***Flashback***

Each of the boys were looking at their counterparts still sleeping on another side. Feeling grumpy that the girls hadn't said much to them just made them want to have some fun again. So, the boys got out of their beds and when over to them.

"Momoko?"

"5 more minutes."

"Kaoru?"

"Don't touch my meatball sandwich."

"Chika?"

"The answer is 21."

"Miyako?"

"I know my shoes are cute."

"Guess there is no choose." the boys sighed. They put their hands under the covers and grabbing butts or chests.

"Eeck!" they cried while either jumping into the boys' arms or falling strange on top of them.

"Nice to see you wake." they smiled.

"Um…" the girls blushed and did the only**(well one of the thing)** they we thinking of.

"BOOOOM!" the boys flew right into the wall, thanks to the girls, and got knocked out.

"Oops." they stared then quickly got dressed.

***End of Flashback***

"I'm not surprised." the Professor sighed.

"Haha." the boys laughed.

"Well, they're probably going to one of these place." said Ken while throwing down some brochures.

"Yup, we know where they're go." smiled Riku.

"But, 1st let's eat!" smiled Ikuto.

**Suruga Bay**

"It's so interesting down there." said Chika while raising to the surface.

"I would think so, since when you're scuba diving you find a lot of things." Riku said.

"Riku! How did you know I was here?" she said while trying to go back down.

"Because I know what you like and it really helpful that you leave you bag around." he said while holding it up.

"Where did you get the boat?"

"Around, now come out of the water so we can talk."

"Um, no…I really don't want to." she said while trying to sink back down, but he grabbed her before she when down.

"Come." Riku sighed while putting her on the boat. She dried off and her hair turned into a full afro. "Nice hair, Chika." he laughed.

"Shut up! Your hair goes like that too." she blushed while pulling off his dewrag and pushing his head in the water. He came up and his full afro came up. They looked at each other and started laughing.

"Nice bathing suit." he said while fixing his hair.

"Thank you." she blushed while drying her hair. She paused and sighed, "I really don't want to talk about…what happened."

_Mind-reader._ he sighed, "Well, we are."

"Look Riku, I weren't thought right, I..I didn't means it." Chika blushed.

"Hmm, really?" Riku asked while taking her chin.

"Y-yes." she whispered while trying to not look at him.

"I don't believe you." he said while kissing her neck.

"…Wait, no Riku!" she blushed while pushing him back. "I..I need to swimming."

"That's your excuse." he sweat dropped.

"Just lea-" she started but slipped on a puddle.

"Got-" Riku said while grabbing her arm, but slipped too. "you." She fell on top of him with her arms around him and his hands on her sides. Each one were very close to each others' face and Chika pressed against him and easily starting a make-out.

_Why does he have to be so nice to me. _They let go, out of breathe staring at each other. _Oh, what did I just do!_ She let go of him and jumped back into the water.

"Aw, you love me." smiled Riku.

"No, I hate you!" she blushed while going underwater.

"Guess I'm going after her." he laughed while taking off his clothes and jumped in after her.

**Near a Bicyle Shop/Mts Cliff**

"Hmm, which bike should I get?" stared Kaoru at the green bike area.

"I would pick that one in the front." whispered Ikuto into Kaoru's ear.

" !" yelled Kaoru**(She broke the curse bar O.o)**

"Man, Kaoru that was uncalled for."

"What are you doing here and how did you find me?"

"I know you, Butterbutt."

"Ken showed you the brochures." stared Kaoru while Ikuto sweat dropped.

"Well, I found you anyway, so are we going to talk?"

"About what?" she said while picking out a bike.

"You know, Babe…our little make out." he whispered.

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about." she blushed, but tried to hide it.

"Oh really, Kaoru." smirked Ikuto while grabbing her waist.

"Yes, and even if I did I wouldn't talk to you about." she blushed while getting away from him and paying for the bike.

"How about we made a bet?" he said after he pay for his bike and join Kaoru outside.

"What kind?"

"1st one up this mountain here. If you win you can have 1 thing you want and if I win I get 1 thing, deal?"

"Deal." she grinned while readying herself. "Any rules?"

"Nope, let's see what you got." he said while readying himself. "Ready..set.."

"Bye!" she shouted while taking off.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"No rules remember!" she smiled while sticking out her tongue.

"So hot." smiled Ikuto while petaling up the mt. right behind her. _No rules means powers. _Ikuto held up his hand and made some rocks stop her bike. **(Lucky no one but them are going up the mt.)**

"Hey!"

"No rules." he laughed while riding past her.

"So, we want to play it that way, huh?" she said after getting the rocks out. "Then let's play." She was behind Ikuto and twisted her arm making a small green tornado appear. She throw it at Ikuto and he went around and around while she rode past him. It kept going like this for a long time and each time one would get in front and the other would started pasting them. They soon got pretty tired and were just neck and neck. _Man, he still next to me…I need to make up this mt. before him or oh I don't want to think about it._

_Giving it her all; nothing least I expected from her. But, I'm going to win._

"Ready to lose, Ikuto." huffed Kaoru.

"Please, Cupcake I'm going to win."

"Stop calling me that." she sighed. Then they saw the top of the mountain and both took off nearly there.

Ikuto put his hand up and Kaoru's bike stop and then when back. "Bye Kaoru."

"That not fair!" When her bike finally stop she made her way up the mt. "Ikuto! You cheated!" she growled while holding him in a head-lock.

"Remember there was no rules." he smiled while grabbing her waist and place on the ground**(hey, she's still a girl)**.

"So, get off of me."

"No so fast, Kaoru I want my 1 thing."

_Damn he remember_. "Fine, what do you want?"

"You talk to me about our make out."

"NO WAY!" she blushed while trying to moved, but he wouldn't let her.

"Or I could get another kiss from you, your chance."

_Telling him I have feelings for him or kissing him…I guess kissing better. _"Fine just kiss me so we can get it over with." she blushed. **(He knew she would pick that). **He caught her lips and it slowly started to make up. Kauro pulled him in a little, wanting more of a taste, but pulled him off after remember she don't want Ikuto to know. "There, you happy." she blushed while looking away.

"Ecstatic." he whispered into her neck.

**Shimoda Park**

"It's so beautiful out here." smiled Miyako.

"I got a pretty good look at you." said Eiji.

"E-Eiji! Um, what are you doing here?" she blushed while playing with her fingers.

"Thought I look at some flowers with you…if that ok?"

"Sure, it ok." she said still trying to make no eye contact. They walked by each flower and enjoyed each other company. They stop in front bush of hydrangeas still scenting the sweet, lovey-dovey feeling around them.

"So, you calm enough?"

"I'm calm…what for?" Miyako stared after picking a blue hydrangea.

"To talk to me about about our little…make out." he blushed.

"Eeck!" Miyako squeaked a little loudly then she intended causing people to rush away and Eiji to cover his ears**(Sonic Squeak :3)**.

"A little loud don't you think." he said. "So, are we going to-"

_Run Me! _"I got to go!" she said while taking off.

"Guess we going to do this the hard way." Eiji sighed while walking behind Miyako.

_Why did he have to ruin a good moment. _blushed Miyako who was hiding in a hole halfway hiding by some camellias and hydrangeas.

"Miyako! Where are you! Miyako!" shouted Eiji while walking by hole she was hiding.

_Don't see me, please don't see me! _she plead while holding her breathe.

"Guess she not here." he said while walking away.

"Too close." whispered Miyako while sitting down.

"Here you are." smiled Eiji while appearing in front of her.

"How, what, where, why?"

"You are missing who and when."

"…Go away."

"No, I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers."

"…" _Come Miyako, think of a way out of this. _"Eiji, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to led you on…I was just in the moment! I mean I don't even remember it." she laughed nervously.

"Oh, you don't remember?"

"No!" _Yes, I remember! _

"Do you even want to remember?" he sighed while cloing his eyes.

_Eiji. _She took a deep breathe and took hold of Eiji's lips. _Why can't you hate me again, so I don't feel like this? _She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Gross!" said two boys who were watching the blues; which did let go.

"I thought it was cute." giggled their sister causing the blues to blushed.

"Jack, Jill, Timmy! Come on!"

"let's go." Jack said.

"Bye kissing couple." giggled Jill while they when away.

"Seems just like the last one." blushed Miyako.

"Oh, so you do remember." smirked Eiji.

"No!"

"whatever you say." laughed Eiji while taking Miyako's hand.

**Joren Falls**

"Wow!" said Momoko while staring at the waterfall. "Looks some much like the brochure."

"You got that right."

"Kukai!" she shouted while falling into the water.

"Nice landing Ms. Leader Girl." he laughed.

"Shut up!" she smiled while splashing water on him.

"Hey!" he laughed while they started a splash fight.

"That was fun." giggled Momoko while laying on rocks.

"Yeah." he said while laying next to her.

…_What with the silence? _shesighed. _…He fall asleep! _she stared while looking over him.

"…Gotcha!" he said while grabbing her and putting her into him.

"Kukai, let go!"

"Why, it will be easier to get the truth out of you like this."

"What are you talking about?"

"Silly little princess," whispered Kukai while sitting up with her. "our little sunset sence."

"I'm not talking to you." she said while getting out of his grip. "There's nothing to say."

"I wouldn't say that," while kissing her neck. "you did add a lot of tongue, Momoko."

_Don't fall for it, don't fall for it! _"I-I did not!"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"…Rea-?" he started then Momoko pressed her lips to his. She deepen the kiss forgetting that she wasn't support to use tongue; and she let go after that fact. "You used your tongue." he smirked.

"I was trying to get you to be quiet." she blushed.

"Silly little princess." he said while hugging her.

**At 6:10pm at Dance Club**

"You guys are late." said Ken

"Just by 10 minutes." stared Chika.

"What were you guys doing?" asked the Professor.

"Oh, nothing." smirked the boys while grabbing the girls' waist and they moved away.

"Well, we're here now wan."

"So, let go in!"

The dance club had lights pretty much everywhere; on the floor, celling, even on some of the chairs. A huge disco ball, a bar**(No alcoholic drink here)**, and DJ and open mic.

"Come on, Kaoru let's dance!" shouted Chika over the music.

"No way."

"You are going to dance even if it kills you!" hissed Chika.

"Alright, alright." Kaoru sighed while they got on the dance floor.

"What you guys standing around for, DaNcE!" Chika yelled. They dance to like five songs and sat down. "Man, I love dancing."

"We know." the others said.

"I'll get us some drinks." said the Professor.

"We'll help." said Ken while Peach, Professor, and Ken got up.

"Hello, hello I'm DJ Gee, and tonight it the Karaoke Challenge!"

"Yeah!" the crowd shouted and cheered.

"Let's see who the lucky table is." DJ Gee said while putting out a piece of paper. "And it's table number 6!"

"Who table is that?" asked Miyako then a light shine on them.

"Us." said Ikuto.

"Come on up here!" They made they way on the stage and looked out into the crowd. "So, here how to play for y'all who don't know how to. You guys will get a song that is every a solo or couple and you have to sing it for us. The crowd with pick the win, so you guys ready to play?"

"No." mumbled Kaoru.

"Yes!" the blues said.

"Ok, let's begin." DJ Gee said while pushing a button that landed on the person or people who will do the song. The lights stop on Ikuto and Kaoru. "Alright, the two greens."

"This thing is rigged." mumbled Kaoru.

"Let's see you song will be…Hate That I Love You by Rihanna and Ne-Yo."

"Yup, totally rigged." mumbled Kaoru. **(Now, who would do a thing like that ;P(holding wires)).**

_Hate That I Love You by Rihanna and Ne-Yo_

_Both:Yeah…hey…oh_

_Kaoru: That's how much I love you (Ikuto: Yeah) That's how much need you (Ikuto:Yeah, yeah, yeah) And I can't stand you. Must everything you do, make me wanna smile? Can I not like it for awhile?_

_Ikuto: No…But you won't let me. You upset me girl then you kiss my lips, all of a sudden I forgot I that I was upset; can't remember what you did._

_Both: But I hate it_

_Kaoru: You know exactly what to do, so that I can't stay mad at you for too long, that's wrong._

_Both: But I hate it_

_Ikuto: You know exactly how to touch, so that I don't wanna to fuss and fight no more; so I despise that I adore you. _

_Kaoro: And I hate how much I love you boy (Ikuto: Yeah) I can't stand how much I need you (Ikuto: I need you) And I hate how much I love you boy (Ikuto: Ooh) But I can't let you go, and I hate that I love you so.._

_Ikuto: And you completely know the power that you have, the only one that makes me laugh._

_Kaoru: Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that I love you beyond the reason why and it just ain't right._

_Ikuto: and I hate how much I love you girl. I can't stand how much I need you. And I hate how much I love you girl. But I can't let you go, and I hate that I love you so._

_Both: One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me, and your kiss won't make me weak. But no one in this world knows me the way you knoe me, so you'll probably always have a spell on me.._

_Kaoru: That's how much love you, how much I need you. That's how much I need you, that's how much I love you; that's how much I need you._

_Both: And I hate that I love you sooo…_

_Kaoru: And I hate how much I love you boy (Ikuto:Hey) I can't stand how much I need you (Ikuto: I can't stand how much I need you) And I hate how much I love you boy (Ikuto: Girl….) But I can't let you go (Ikuto: But I can't let you go) And I hate that I love you so_

_Both: And I hate that I love you so..so…_

"Yeah!" the crowd cheered.

"_Nice singing, Kaoru." _winked Chika.

"_Thanks." _

"Alright who next?" asked DJ Gee. "…I guess it the pink one..doing…Clumsy by Fergic."

"Perfect." she sighed.

_Clumsy by Fergie_

_T.V.: Can't help it, the girl can't help it (Momoko: Oh, baby) (3x) Can't help it._

_Momoko: 1__st__ time that I saw your eyes, boy you look right through me, mmmhmm. Played it cool, but I knew you knew that cupid hit me, mmm mmm. _

_Momoko: You got me tripping (T.V.: Oh), stumbling (T.V.: Oh), flipping (T.V.: Oh), fumbling (T.V.: So). Clumsy cause I'm falling in love(TV.: In, in love) You got me slipping (T.V.: Oh), fumbling (T.V.: Oh), sinking (T.V.: Oh), crumbling (T.V.: So). Clumsy cause I'm falling in love (T.V.: In, in love) So in love with you._

_T.V.: Can't help it, girl can't help it (Momoko: Oh baby) Can't help it, girl can't help it (Momoko: Oh-no) Can't help it, girl can't help it (Momoko: No how) Can't help it._

_Momoko: Can't breath when you touch my sleeve; butterflies so crazy mmm mmm. Whoa now think I'm going down, friends don't know what's with me mmm mmm. _

_Momoko: You got me tripping (T.V.: Oh), stumbling (T.V.: Oh), flipping (T.V.: Oh), fumbling (T.V.: So). Clumsy cause I'm falling in love(TV.: In, in love) You got me slipping (T.V.: Oh), fumbling (T.V.: Oh), sinking (T.V.: Oh), crumbling (T.V.: So). Clumsy cause I'm falling in love (T.V.: In, in love) So in love with you._

_T.V.: Can't help it, girl can't help it (Momoko: Oh-no) Can't help it, girl can't help it (Momoko: Oh please) Can't help it, girl can't help it (Momoko: Oh-no) Can't help it. _

_Momoko: You know, this isn't the 1__st__ time this happened to me; this love sick thing. I like serious relationships and a girl like me don't stay single for long; cause every time a boyfriend and I break up; my world is crushed and I'm all alone, the love bug crawls right back up and bites me and I'm back. T.V.: Ooh ooh(from the beginning to end))_

_T.V.: Can't help it, girl can't help it (Momoko: In love) Can't help it, girl can't help it (Momoko: Oh God) Can't help it, girl can't help it (Momoko: I'm back in love) Can't help it (Momoko: Ooh who) Can't help it, girl can't help it (Momoko: I'm back in love now) Can't help it, girl can't help it (Momoko: I'm back in love now baby) Can't help it, girl can't help it (Momoko: I'm back in love now) _

_Momoko: You got me; You got me tripping (T.V.: Oh), stumbling (T.V.: Oh), flipping (T.V.: Oh), fumbling (T.V.: So). Clumsy cause I'm falling in love(TV.: In, in love) You got me slipping (T.V.: Oh), fumbling (T.V.: Oh), sinking (T.V.: Oh), crumbling (T.V.: So). Clumsy cause I'm falling in love (T.V.: In, in love) So in love with you…So clumsy cause I'm falling in love (T.V.: In, in love) You got me tripping (T.V.: Oh), stumbling (T.V.: Oh), flipping (T.V.: Oh), fumbling (T.V.: So). Clumsy cause I'm falling in love(TV.: In, in love) So in love with you…so in love with you…so in love with you…_

"You worked it, girl!" someone shouted while everyone cheered.

"Alright now is…the boy in the dewrag turn." Dj Gee said. "And he singing…Touch by Omarion."

_Touch by Omarion_

_Riku: Yeah…let's get real comfortable…lay back…what?…lemme tell you what I'm thinking. Look, we known eath other for some time. I think it time, sorry babe. I been having visions, fantasies (T.V.: fantasies) Am I out of line? _

_Just back into it and let it touch (T.V.(girl): Touch) Come on and move and let it touch (T. V.(girl): Touch) We cannot lose, just let it touch (T.V.(girl): Touch) I will be true, come on and let it touch (T.V.(girl): Touch) _

_T.V.: Touch (Riku: I see you naked) Touch (Riku: I'm about to do it with the lights on) Touch (Riku: Keep the light on) Touch (Riku: You're right next to me, next to my bed) Touch (Riku: Giving me head) Touch (Riku: Keep the lights on)_

_Riku: my eyes have never seen nothing like you, wanna bite you; so sweet, not tryna to be disrespectful, but I just want to get you to _

_Just back into it and let it touch (T.V.(girl): Touch) Come on and move and let it touch (T. V.(girl): Touch) We cannot lose, just let it touch (T.V.(girl): Touch) I will be true, come on and let it touch (T.V.(girl): Touch) _

_When you walk in (T.V.: Touch) In your sexy lingerie (T.V.: Touch) In the middle of the doorway (T.V.: Touch) Keep the lights on_

_T.V.: Touch (Riku: You know what I'm saying) Touch (Riku: I'm a take it off slowly) Touch (Riku: Peel you like a banana) Touch (Riku: Keep the lights on)_

_Riku: Oh, baby by the way (T.V.: Oh, baby by the way) Tell me no, I want you (T.V.: Tell me no, I want you) Cause you know at the end of the day (T.V.: Know at the end of the day) Everything is up to you (T.V.: Everything is-yeah, right)_

_Just back into it and let it touch (T.V.(girl): Touch) Come on and move and let it touch (T. V.(girl): Touch) We cannot lose, just let it touch (T.V.(girl): Touch) I will be true, come on and let it touch (T.V.(girl): Touch) _

_T.V.: Touch (Riku: Yeah) Touch, touch (Riku: Now we real close to the end…Keep the lights on) Touch, touch (Riku: I'm coming to you) Touch (Riku: Keep the lights on) _

_Riku: Real slow, yo (T.V.(girl): Touch) Yo, everyone…how you feeling out there? (T.V.(girl): Touch) I wanna thank y'all, for partying with me (T.V.(girl): Touch, touch) Yeah, oh, yeah (T.V.(girl): Touch) You can turn off the lights now (T.V.(girl): Touch) Peace (T.V.(girl): Touch, touch)_

"Aaaaahhhh!" the girls screamed.

"I love you!"

"That was fun, right Chika?" whispered Riku.

"_Don't sing that song again." _

"_Oh, you liked it." _he smiled while slapping her ass; but she couldn't kill him because of the people watching.

"Ok, next is those blues…who are singing Knock You Down by Keri Hilson and Kanye West." said DJ Gee.

_Knock You Down by Keri Hilson and Kanye West_

_Miyako: Heh…not again…oh..this ain't support to happen to me…_

_Eiji: Keep rockin', and keep knockin'. Whether you Louis Vuittion-ed up or Reebok-in. You see the hate, that they're servin' on a platter. So what we gon' have- desert or disaster?_

_Miyako: I never thought I'd be in love like this. When I look at you my mind goes on a trip. And you came in and knocked me on my face. I feel like I'm in a race, but I already won 1__st__ place. I never thought I'd fall for you as hard as I did (T.V.(girl): As hard as I did) You got me thinkin' about our life, house, and kids (T.V.(girl:Yeah) Every morning I look at you and smile cause boy you came around and you knocked me down..knocked me down_

_Sometimes love comes around (T.V.(girl): love comes around) and it knocks you down, just get back up when it knocks you down (T.V.(girl): Knocks you down). Sometimes love comes around (T.V.(girl): love comes around) and it knocks you down, just get back up when it knocks you down (T.V.(girl): Knocks you down). _

_Eiji: I've never thought I would heard myself say (T.V.:Ooh) Y'all gon head I think I'm gonna kick it with my girl today (T.V.: Kick it with my girl today) I used to be commander and chief of my pimp ship flyin' high (T.V.: Flyin' high) Til I met this pretty little missle, that shot me out the sky (T.V.: Oh, shot me out the sky…Hey) til now I'm crashing, I don't know how it happened, but it feels so damn good. Said if I could go back , and make it happen faster don't you know I would baby if I could. Miss independent (T.V.: To the fullest) the load never to much, she helping me pull it. She shot the bullet that ended that life, I swear to you that the pimp in me just died tonight._

_Both: Sometimes love comes around (T.V.(girl and boy): love comes around) and it knocks you down, just get back up when it knocks you down (T.V.(girl and boy): Knocks you down). Sometimes love comes around (T.V.(girl and boy): love comes around) and it knocks you down, just get back up when it knocks you down (T.V.(girl and boy): Knocks you down)._

_Eiji: Tell me now can you make it past your caspers, so we can finally fly off to NASA. You were always the cheerleader of my dreams to seem to only date the head of football teams and I was the class clown that, always kept you laughin'. We were never meant to be we just happened, so please don't mess up the trick, hey world I'm the new slick rick. They say I move to quick, but we can't let the moment past us. Let the hourglass pass right into ashes, let the ash right before my glasses; so I wrote this love letter right before my classes. How could a goddess have asked someone that's so average for advice O.M.G., you listin to that bitch? Whoa it's me, baby this is tagic cause we had it, we was magic. I was flyin', now I'm crashin'. this is bad, real bad, Michael Jackson. Now I'm mad, real mad, Joe Jackson. You should leave your boyfriend now, I'm a ask him._

_Miyako: So I gotta put the good with the bad, happy and sad, so will you bring a better future than I had in the past, oh, cause I don't wanna make the same mistakes I did; I don't wanna fall back on my face again. (T.V.(girl): Whoaa, whoaaa) I'll admit it, I was scared to answer loves call (T.V.(girl): Whoaa, whoaaa) And if it hits better make it worth the fall. _

_Both: Sometimes love comes around (T.V.(girl and boy): love comes around) and it knocks you down, just get back up when it knocks you down (T.V.(girl and boy): Knocks you down). Sometimes love comes around (T.V.(girl and boy): love comes around) and it knocks you down, just get back up when it knocks you down (T.V.(girl and boy): Knocks you down)._

_Miyako: Won't see it coming when it happens, but when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now; you see when love comes and knocks you down (Eiji: Oh when it knocks you down) Won't see it coming when it happens, but when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now; you see when love comes and knocks you down_

_Both: Yeah_

"Aaaahhh!"

"They are so cute together!"

"Alright ok, just two more people to sing and going up next is…the yellow girl…and she will be singing Like You'll Never See Me Again by Alicia Keys."

"_Why this one." _Chika sweat dropped.

_Like You'll Never See Me Again by Alicia Keys_

_Chika: If I had no more time, no more time left to be here. Would you cherish what we had? Was I everything that you were looking for? (T.V.(girl): Was I everything you were looking for?) If I couldn't feel your touch and no longer were you with me. I'd bewishing you were here, to be everything that I been looking for (T.V.(girl): To be everything that I been looking for). I don't want forget the present is a gift and I don't want to take for granted the time you may have here with me. Cause Lord only knows another day here is not really guaranteed._

_So every time you hold me (T.V.(girl): hold me) Hold me like this is the last time (T.V.(girl): last time) Every time you kiss me (T.V.(girl): kiss me) Kiss me like you'll never see me again (T.V.(girl): Never see me again). Every time you touch me (T.V.(girl): touch me) Touch me like this is the last time (T.V.(girl): last time) Promise that you'll love me (T.V.(girl): love me) Love me like you'll never see me again (T.V.(girl): Never see me again)_

_Both: Oh oh oh…How many really know what love is?_

_Chika: Millions never will. Do you know until you lose it?_

_Both: Cause it everything that we been looking for._

_Chika: And when I wake up in the morning and you're beside me; I'm so thankful that I found_

_Both: Everything that I've been looking for_

_Chika: I don't want forget the present is a gift and I don't want to take for granted the time you may have here with me. Cause Lord only knows another day here is not really guaranteed._

_So every time you hold me (T.V.(girl): hold me) Hold me like this is the last time (T.V.(girl): last time) Every time you kiss me (T.V.(girl): kiss me) Kiss me like you'll never see me again (T.V.(girl): Never see me again). Can you do that for me baby? Every time you touch me (T.V.(girl): touch me) See we don't really know. Touch me like this is the last time (T.V.(girl): last time) See everyday we never know. Promise that you'll love me (T.V.(girl): love me) I want you to promise me. Love me like you'll never see me again (T.V.(girl): Never see me again) Like you'll never see me again._

_Both: Oh oh oh, oh oh oh(4x)_

"Aaah, that was great!" the crowd shouted.

"Ok last, but not least the boy in the red cap will sing…There Goes My Baby by Usher."

_There Goes My Baby by Usher_

_Kukai: There goes my baby (T.V.: Oo girl look at you) You don't know how it feels to call you my girl. There goes my baby, loving everything you do, oo girl look at you (T.V.: look at you). Bet you ain't know that I been checking you out when you put on your heels on. I swear your body's so perfect how you work yeah. I love the way that you poking it out, girl give me something to feel on. So, please believe we gone be twerking it out by the end of the night baby._

_Both: I been waiting all day to wrap my hands around your waist and kiss your face._

_Kukai: Wouldn't trade this feeling for nothing (T.V.: Not even for a minute) And I'll sit here as long as it takes to get you alone; but as soon as you come walking my way, you gon hear me say_

_There goes my baby (T.V.: Oo girl look at you) You don't know how it feels to call you my girl. There goes my baby, loving everything you do, oo girl look at you (T.V.: look at you). _

_I get a chills whenever I see your face and you in the place. Feel like I'm in movie baby, I'm like oowee baby oh. Like waterfalls your hair falls down to your waist can I get a taste girl. No need to keep this baby, I ain't ashamed of calling your name. _

_Both: I been waiting all day to wrap my hands around your waist and kiss your face._

_Kukai: Wouldn't trade this feeling for nothing (T.V.: Not even for a minute) And I'll sit here as long as it takes to get you alone; but as soon as you come walking my way, you gon hear me say_

_There goes my baby (T.V.: Oo girl look at you) You don't know how it feels to call you my girl. There goes my baby, loving everything you do, oo girl look at you (T.V.: look at you). _

_And girl I feel like it's our 1__st__ time every time we get together. Baby loving you feels better than everything, anything. Put my heart out you don't need a ring and I promise our time away won't ever change my love..._

_There goes my baby (T.V.: Oo girl look at you) You don't know how it feels to call you my girl. There goes my baby, loving everything you do, oo girl look at you (T.V.: look at you).(2x) _

"Aaaaaaahhh!" the girls screamed.

"He's so cute!"

"Alright y'all it time to pick the winners!" shouted DJ Gee causing the crowd to yell even more. "So this enough the reds, blues, greens, or yellows. Pick which one you want and see who wins. The votes where counted up and DJ Gee was giving the note. "And the winners are-!"

**(You guys can pick, those are some of my favorite songs so just pick for me :3)**

**Walking Back **

"Man, you guys can really sing." said Ken.

"Those fan girls thought so too da wan."

"…We're walking ahead." said Momoko while the girls walking faster.

"We'll see you guys later." Kukai said while the boys tried to catch up with them.

"Come on." the boys said while taking the girls' wrist and taking them in different directions.

**With Greens**

"Let go, Ikuto!"

Ikuto let go of her and turn around to face her. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing just trying to get away from you."

"Kaoru, why are act like you don't like me."

"Because I don't…why do you even like me?" _No boys really like me._

"You want to know why I like you, Kaoru."

_Please just say my ass or chest so I can hate you again._

"I like that you are a strong girl who won't let anyone stand in your way."

"W-what?" she blushed.

"There's another thing you have a cute blush." he smiled while smoothing her cheek that was burning. "It nice to see you blush, it show me you care."

**Same Time With Reds**

"What do you want, Kukai?"

He let go of her arm and looked her straight in the eyes. "I want to know why you keep acting like you don't like me?"

"That simple because I will never like you."

"You shouldn't lie anymore," he sighed. "you are soon going to tell me you like me."

"I don't, why would I like someone who doesn't like me?" _I been learning that the hard way._

"Momoko, I do like you…the way you laugh makes me feel happy that you are happy."

"Huh?" she blushed.

"I also like your hair." he said while taking a strand in his hand. "You brush it until it's as soft as your skin..I like that about you."

**Same Time With Yellows**

"Come on, Riku let go of me."

He let go of her arm sighed, "Chika, what do you have to act like that?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Chika-"

"Riku, I don't know why you keep changing. I don't like you like that_(I'm so lying!)_ I don't even know why you like me."

"Know why I like you because of your willpower to try. You think you don't show it , but it's there and I want you to show."

"Um, really?" she blushed.

"Yup and another thing is your eyes," he smiled while cupping her cheeks. "They show a fiery glow in them, but still a hint of sadness that I want to get rid of it."

**Same Time With Blues**

_Ah, what am I support to say? _Miyako thought with swirls in her eyes. Eiji let go of her arm and looked her in the face. _Ah, don't stare at me like that!_

"Miyako, please stop faking like you don't like me."

"But, I do like you just don't in that way."

He sighed, "Miyako, do you know why I like you?" Miyako shook her head no. "Because you have this sweet, good nature about you that it seems no one could brake."

"You really think so?" she blushed while showing a sweet smile.

"Yes and another thing is your smile," he smiled while taking her chin. "The sun seems to shine a little bright when you smile."

**All At The Same Time**

"Don't say that!" the girls yelled while moving the hands away from them. "You don't mean it, you don't mean any of it!" _Please stop saying those nice things._

"You think I don't mean?" the boys said with a hit of annoys. They put their hands beside the girls who where leaning on the wall. The boys looked them in the eye and held a serious presents. "There understand this…I love you."

_He d-don't just say what I thought he said? _"w-what?" they blushed.

"I love you and I will never stop loving you."

It was too much for the girls. Hearing 'I love you' from the boys was the scariest, but yet they felt like they wanted them to say it. So, Chika teleported herself home, Momoko runs fast to home, and Kaoru and Miyako just starts running.

_Why…why did you have to say that?_

**With Chika(Bathroom)**

"I got to calm down," she breathed looking in the mirror. "he..could have been joking."

"Please that boy was not joking." smiled Chika's Conscious. "Man, did you freak, I thought that was sweet."

"…I still can't believe you are my Conscious." Chika sighed.

"Hey, I look just like you, girl." she laughed. Conscious was wearing mini skirt, very thigh shirt revealing a lot of her chest, heels, and her hair was in a full afro. **(I believe your conscious is always opposite of you. So, if you were a neat freak, you are a mess monkey and etc.)**

"Clearly," sweat dropped Chika. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I here to stop you from losing Riku."

"Why, he'll end up just like the others."

"Please girl, I know this is the right boy for you."

"That what you said about Danny and Nakago and Veenan and all the other one you said."

"…..Well, Riku is different I can feel it."

"Stop I'll don't like him like that…it was just a big misunderstanding…I'm done with him."

Conscious when to Chika and lifted her chin up. "Chika, I been see you smile, blush, even kiss this guy so many time and he been trying so hard. I really don't think you are going to let this one get away because of some rude boys and your bad feelings."

"…"

**With Momoko(Kichten)**

"Can't even eat sweets to get my mind off of it." she sighed while staring a her flan.

"I don't mind at all." the flan said, terrifying Momoko out of her seat.

"Y-you talk!"

"Well, not really I'm just here to talk about this Kukai fellow, you keep drooling about."

"I'm not drooling over him!"

"Please, I see enough to know that you like this boy and he likes you back and you keep turning him down."

"I don't like him. I just.. I don't know; I can't like him that way."

"Hey Momoko, you fell for all this boys and nothing of them liked you."

"Nice way to put it." sweat dropped Momoko.

"I'm just saying if this Kukai is the 1st one who really likes you, why don't you go for it."

"…"

"Hey, crushes fade away, but true love never dead."

**With Kaoru(Weight Room)**

"damn, Ikuto…why did you have to say that!" she breathed while punishing and kicking a punish bag.

"_I love you."_

"Aaahhh!" she yelled while laying down and staring up at the ceiling. "Ikuto, you are somewhat of my best friend and I like that about you, but..I don't like you like that." She started to see flahbacks and she her blush got even brighter every time they passed her mind.

"_I love you."_

_Why did you have to say those words? Why did you make me blush every time? Why?…Why?_

**With Miyako(Backyard)**

"I love you…I love you not…I love you…I love you not…I love you…" she blushed while putting the flower down with the other ones she picked. "Why can't I fight it!" She sat down and pulled of her bubble blower and did shabon freedom a few times. "Eiji is so nice and sweet…but..he might end up like Taka-chan."

"_Shabon Freedom." _smiled young taka-chan.

"…."

"_You try now." _smiled Eiji.

"Eiji, I don't want to lose you too, but..I…I know…." she said then started to blow lots of bubbles with a light blush.

**10:11pm(In Yellows' Room)**

Riku was in his pjs sitting on his bed staring at the wall. Chika step out of the bathroom just staring at Riku a bit. She moved over to him and sat on ther other side of his bed. "…Riku..did you really…mean what you say?"

He don't turn around to look at her and whispered, "Yes."

"…You know there are something I like about you."

"Like what?" She crawled over to him and turned him to look at her. He looked at her and blushed see that she was wearing a long, button down shirt barely covering her panties and it was a little unbutton**(Hey, it summer, it really hot ;P)**.

"I like that you care so must about me…it surprises me. Another thing it you protect me when I need it and I don't even know it. And…" Chika cheeks were burning and she was pressing against his chest. "…And..you're the boy I can really say this too." she smiled.

"Say what?" he blushed.

"I...I love you, Riku." she blushed.

Riku took her chin and smiled, "That I all I wanted to hear." Then he pressed her into a affectionate kiss.

**10:30pm(Reds' Room)**

Kukai was laying on his bed while his hat laying on is eyes when Momoko walked in.

_You can do this, Momoko_. She walked over to his side and stared for a second. "Kukai, can we talk?" He didn't move his hat or his postion, but he did move at little which was good enough for her.

"Kukai..I really do like you..I like that you're a good leader..better than me. Everyone can see that." She looked over at him and still saw him in the same postion; this annoyed her. "Listen!" she shouted while sitting on him and moving his hat.

He was staring at her and blushed see that she was on top of him with only her pj shirt on**(It was a hot night ;3)**. "I'm listening." he blushed.

"…I like that you me feel important and liked." she whispered while trying to not look at him. "but, the best thing is..is…" She when down to his ear and both felt each others cheek burning. "Is I..I love you, Kukai."

"…I guess the prince get the princess." he chuckled then pulled her into passionate kiss.

**(Same Time) In Greens' Room**

Ikuto was sitting on his bed when Kaoru finished her shower. She when to his bedand said, "Ikuto." He didn't look back and that pissed her off. She when to him and slapped down on his knees. "Ikuto!"

He blushed when he saw that her tank top was showing some of her chest and her shorts were pretty short. "What?"

"Look I like you. I like that your are a pervert to me, I like went you call me those names even if I disagree with it, I even like when you halfway get my girly side out," she blushed. "But, there's one thing I hate…"

"And that would be?"

"That..I..I..I love you, Ikuto." she blushed while trying not to look at him.

He pushed her to the bed and grabbed her breast and said, "The pervert got what he wanted."

"Shut up and kiss me already." she blushed and he pressed her into loving kiss.

**10:39pm(Blues' Room)**

Miyako was sitting on Eiji's bed going through her thoughts when Eiji walked in. Eiji blushed when he saw Miyako in short shorts and spaghetti top. "Hi, Eiji..can we talk?"

He when to the bed and sat next to her and said, "Yes?"

"I like you, Eiji you remind me of Taka-chan when you taught me Shabon Freedom," she started. Eiji didn't want to be compare to him, so he got up, but Miyako pulled him down closer to her. "I'm sorry…I know you aren't Taka-chan because you really don't give up on me, you try to understand me…you kiss me…I like that" she blushed while looking into his eyes.

"Miyako-" he started.

"Eiji! I love you! I..I really do." she blushed.

He smiled and whispered, "I knew you did." He grabbed her waist and pulled her into a amorous kiss.

**(Still No One's POV)**

Lip-locks and French kisses deepen each time they came up for air and bodies pressed onto another. Clothes were tighter and wet and hickeys seem to be everywhere and moans of all kinds sounded. "You're mine." the boys said. **(Oh my are they- O.O!)**

"WINNER!"

"Yes, I won!" the girls yelled.**(Ha, I got you, you pervs. They're just playing a weird game of Twister in their rooms(Note: Rooms are sound-proof))**

"So, unfair." the boys stared.

"Guess you can't beat your own girlfriend."

"Oh, I can beat you at somethings."

"Like what?" they asked.

"This." the boys said while pressing them onto the bed and tugged on their shirts. **(On the other hand…).**

* * *

**Blazze: I´m sooo sorry that I took so long! My internet was cut off and I couldn't update T-T. I had Moscow Ballet for the Nutcracker(I was a mice and angel ^.^). Report card came out(I got better than I thought(2 A-'s and everything else A's; Yay!)) But, I did make 25 pages for you guys! And the Puffs and Ruffs are finally together. I'm hoping you won't have to wait long for the next chapters…sooo…review and..wait and see!**


	28. Ken & Suzu or Is It Bell?

**Chapter 27**

**Ken & Suzu or Is It Bell?**

**4 More Weeks Later(3:02am)**

"Hehee, hi Ken." smiled Suzu.

"Suzu, what are you doing here?" Ken asked.

Suzu when up to him and kissed him on his cheek causing Ken to blush. "Come play with me." she giggled while running ahead.

"Wait for me!" Ken ran after Suzu not noticing the scene change from a flower meadow to a dark forest. He finally looked around him and began to worry. "Suzu? Suzu, where are you?"

"Aaaaahhh!"

"Suzu!" he yelled while running to the echoing scream.

"You here to save your little friend."

Ken turned around to find Bell holding a crying Suzu. "Let her go, Bell!"

"Ken! Get away! Run!" Suzu cried.

"Haha!" laughed Bell while turning into her wild form. "Good-bye, girly." Right in front of Ken, Bell bit down into Suzu's neck slipping out a lot of blood.

"S-Suzu." stared Ken while Bell let her fall to the floor.

"Your next!" laughed Bell while flying at him.

"Noooo!" Ken yelled while waking up.

"Ken! Are you ok?" asked Miyako while they ran into his room.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a bad dream."

"About?" asked Riku.

"Suzu and Bell."

"What happened!" the girls asked.

"Um, Suzu and I were playing and then she when into this dark forest. Then Bell had her and…"

"You don't have to say it, Ken." said Chika.

"You don't think she can go into other people dreams?" asked Kaoru.

"…I hope not..but we sure check on her." said Momoko.

"Ken, does she have a number?" asked Kukai.

"She never gave it to me."

"Just try to get some more sleep, Ken." smiled Miyako.

"Yeah, we'll figure it out in the morning." said Eiji while they left Ken's room.

"Poor Ken, having dreams like that." cried Miyako.

"I hope his dreams don't come true or-" started Ikuto.

"Don't say it! Suzu is alright, I know she is." sighed Chika.

"Alright let's get back to bed." said Kukai while they when back to their rooms.

"I'm so not tired now." the girls sweat dropped. They felt two arms pull them in and reach in their shirts grabbing their breasts.

"I'm not tired either." the boys whispered into the girls' neck while sucking on them.

**9:52am(Ken's POV(New POV Add))**

I was in the kitchen eating breakfast while also working on some formulas for the Antidote Z. Then the Puffs and Ruffs walked out of their rooms look a lot…chaotic than they were just a few hours ago. "What happened to you, guys?"

They look at each other and their eyes shot up. "Nothing!"

"Your hair looks like a tornado blow through it."

"Maybe it did." mumbled Ikuto while Kaoru elbowed him.

"Bad hair day." giggled Miyako nervously.

"Well, girls whatever hit here must have given you guys the same marks mainly on your necks." I sighed.

They turned bright red and Momoko said, "Um, books fell on us."

I sweat dropped at that. _They think I'm that stupid. _"You can cut the act you, guys I know what you did."

"What are you talking about?"

_Really._ "Here it is in slow terms..when couple loves each other very much they-"

"Don't you dare say it!" the girls blushed while slapping me repeatly.

"I past college you would think I learn about it plus you, girls are wearing the boys' shirts."

"Anyways," started Eiji before the girls could do something else. "What are you doing today, Ken?"

"More formulas and stuff like that."

"You should have some fun, Ken." said Chika.

"Yeah, you only been to the beach once." said Kaoru.

"We'll all go with you." smiled Miyako.

"Are you sure that you won't be wearing the boys' swim trunks." I mumbled then the girls where on fire ready to attack me. "Eeck!"

"Just get your trunks on, Ken." said Kukai while the boys grabbed the girls and took them in their rooms.

"I'm going to die with them." I sweat dropped.

**At The Beach**

"I wish I was back home." I sighed.

"Oh, don't be like that, there might be something that might surprises you." grinned Riku.

"We get one every time." whispered Ikuto while the boys stared at their girls.

"It not like…Suzu go to appear out of nowhere."

"Ken?"

I turned around and saw Suzu staring at me. "Suzu?"

**Suzu's POV**

I decided to get out of that hotel room and enjoy suumer break. And guess who I found Ken! But also the Powerpuffs Z and Rowdyruffs Z…but, that doesn't matter now it Ken! "Ken!" I yelled while running up to him and knocking both of us down. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." he laughed.

"You two are getting cozy." Ikuto smiled while they stared down at us.

I got off of him and said, "Sorry, I haven't you…guys in like a month or so."

"Well, it's good to see that you are doing well, Suzu." smiled Chika.

"Wow, you swim suits look so pretty on you, girls." I stared. _I wish I had a bigger chest to fill my swim suit. _

"We think so too." the boys smirked while grabbing their waist; but the girls didn't push away!

"Wait a minute! A-are you guys dating now?"

"Yes." they all smiled.

"That's so great!" _This is very bad. If they're dating they will protect each other more. _"I'm so happy for you."

"So, where are your parents?" asked Miyako.

"Oh, they both had a meeting, so now I'm by myself."

"Why don't you hang with Ken." said Chika while pushing him over to me.

"Yeah, he has nothing to do anyways." grinned Kaoru.

"Hey, I didn't say I didn't have anything to do!" yelled Ken.

"So..you do want to hang with me." I frowned.

"What! no, no, no I want to hang with you, I been wanting to hang with you all summer!" he said then blushed after realizing what he said. "I-I mean-"

"I been wanting to hang with you all summer too." I blushed.

"Have fun you two." giggled Miyako while they started leaving us.

"So, what should we do?" he asked.

"Follow me." I smiled while taking him to the snack shop. "Can I have two crepes, please?"

"Here you kids go." he said while I paid for them.

"I should have paid for it." said Ken.

"Nope, I repaying you for the bread..you know when we 1st met."

"Yeah, I remember." he smiled while we enjoy the crepes.

"So, Ken how is your Antidote Z coming?"

"Oh, I'm almost have it, but just missing something…"

"Maybe I'll come over and help you after we have some fun."

"Or we can do that now." he said.

"Ken, it summer we are going to have some fun." I smiled while pulling him along.

**Mountain Side(Ken's POV)**

"How is climbing up a mountain side fun?" I breathed while Suzu was ahead of me. We had changed out of our swim suits and now I'm wearing jeans shorts, tennis shoes, and a white and blue shirt and Suzu is wearing that white sundress, white flipflops, and a white sunhat when we 1st met.

"I'll show you once we make it on the another side." she smiled while looking back. "You really need to get out of that lab more often, Ken."

"I want to rest."

She ran back down to me and took my arm. "As soon as we get over this mountain you can rest." She pulled me along and we reached the top, and I got to say it was worth that hike. I was staring at a wide valley covered in flowers, a shimmering lake that had fish swimming in it of all size, and a cave beside it.

"Whoa, that remarkable."

"I know…I find it yesterday while running around here. I'm surprised you didn't find it."

"I been working a lot."

"…You know a kid without play is a dry, old bay."

"…What?"

"You are going to miss out on a lot of stuff out here, and you need to enjoy it to the fulls."

"…Alright, but you are going to have to show me."

"I'll be happy to." she giggled while pulling me down to the lake. "Take off you shoes." she said while taking off her flipflops.

"Why?"

"So, we can play with the fish."

"Ok?" I said while removing my shoes. She when into the water and started running around while the fish swam away from fright.

"Come on, Ken." she smiled while I into the water. "Stand still for a bit." We stood still and all the little fish started coming over and started kissing our feet. "Don't it tickle?"

"Yeah," I laughed. "Hey, Suzu…"

"Yeah?" she asked and in a second I splashed her. "Hey! I'll get you, Ken." she laughed while we started splashing each other. We finally came out of the water and we were pretty much soaked.

"If I knew we were going to get wet we would be still in our swim suits."

"I love get wet." she said while putting on her book bag and flipflops.

"Where are you go?"

"Into the cave."

"Have you been in there before?" I asked while putting on my book bag and shoes.

"Nope, but that's the adventure of it." she grinned while running to it.

"Suzu, wait!" I shouted while following her into the cave. I ran after her and she already had her flashlight out, humming to herself. I grabbed her arm and said, "Are you crazy! We don't even know what down there."

"So, we are going to find out."

"No! We Are Get Out Of There!" I yelled then that started to make the rocks fall down. I picked up Suzu before the rocks could fall on us. "You ok?"

"Yeah," she blushed. "but we're going to have to find another way out."

I looked around and saw that the opening was now blocked. "Great."

"Let's keep going." she said.

"Oh-no," I started while grabbing her arm. "We are going to wait here until someone finds us."

"But, Ken," she said with puppy dog eyes. "We have to keep going..pleeeaasse!"

"…Fine." I mumbled while she kissed my cheek and take my hand. We when deeper and deeper into the cave and Suzu was leading the way. I thought I saw light in a small area and we decide to check it out. It was a opening and Suzu easily crawled in.

"Wow, Ken you got to check this out." Suzu said while waving me to come inside the area. When I got in it was fill of gems of all sizes, shape, and colors.

"Whoa…these are some fine gemstones." I whistled.

"It's so pretty." she blushed while dancing all around. I watched her dance and she looked so high spirits at that moment.

"W-what?" she blushed then stop dancing.

"Nothing you just like so pretty when you're dancing." I blushed.

"Oh, thank you."

"…Um, we should go find the exit." I said while she nodded in agreement. We crawled out of the hole and started walking again. "So, Suzu did you wake up hurt or anything?"

"No…why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason."

"Hey, Ken do you um like being my best friend?"

"Yeah, I love you..I mean love you for be my best friend." I blushed while laughing nervously.

"I'm gald. You are probably the only one who kind of understands the real me." she sighed while looking down.

"Suzu…are you ok..you seem down."

"Hm, oh I'm fine." she smiled a weak smile. "Look another light." she said while running to it with me not far behind. "Looks like we are the perfect size to get through." she winked while crawling out. "Oh my- Ken you got to see this!"

"What is it?" I asked while crawling out and saw what she was talking about.

**Suzu's POV**

"Wow is a old planetarium." stared Ken. "I wonder if it still works?"

"Let's go find out." I said while pushing him into the building. It wasn't that old just a few spider webs here and there.

"Hmm, if I can find the control panel I can turn it on or make it work."

"It might be in that booth up there?" I said while pointing up to it. We when up there and sure enough I had found the control panel. Ken checked it out and started fool around with the wires. "You better not get shocked."

"I won't..I know what I'm doing…..and got it." he grinned while the planetarium lit up with stars and planets.

"Come on, let's get a better look." I said while taking a sit and he sat next to me. "It so beautiful up there..I wish I don't hate the cold so I can go up there."

"My mother up in space." Ken said while staring up at the sky. "I barely see her, but I'm gald that she's doing what she loves."

I looked up and stared trying to see Ken and his mother flowing in space…it was pretty sweet. "Well, we are alike I barely see my mother..and father…..they're very busy." I frowned.

Ken took my hand in his causing me to blush and he said, "That why I will always be there for you no matter what."

"Promise?"

"Promise." he smiled while we did a pinky promise.

"So, Ken why did you asks me if I was hurt when I woke up?"

"Well, um you..see I.." he blushed. "I had a dream that Bell, you know that girl who been destroying the town,"

"Yes..I know." I said nervously.

"Well, we were playing and she..um…eradicated you." he whispered.

"…That werid..she didn't try to kill you."

"Yes, but I woke up."

"Well, it all over so let's forget about it." I laughed trying not to feel sick. "Let's just enjoy the show." I said while laying on his arm.

"Suzu..I also promise…to protect you from Bell..just in case." he whispered.

"Thanks." I whispered trying to not sound worried.

**3 Hrs Later(At Summer House)**

"Man, this is difficult." I sighed while placing down mine and Ken's formulas on the Antidote Z.

"That what I saying and I unually know everything." Ken laughed.

"We said NO!" the girls yelled while running in here with the boys not far behind.

"Aw, come on you guys can't say no." sighed Kukai.

"We can and we just did." sighed Kaoru.

"What's happening?" I whispered to Ken while staring at them.

"I don't know, but somehow the boys are going to win this round."

"We say no." said Momoko.

"Well, it kind of sounds fun." said Miyako.

"Miyako!" the girls yelled.

"Ah, sorry but you guys want to do it too." Miyako blushed.

"No we don't!" they blushed.

"So you girls do want to." smirked Ikuto.

"No!" they all blushed.

_They still don't act like a couple…maybe they aren't really that stable. _I smiled and when no one was looking I throw powder at the ceiling fan. In a second the fan started going crazy causing everyone to look up. Then it becoame a fan monster and since I'm here they can't transform. _Just perfect._

"What the-" started Kaoru who then got throw into the wall.

"Oh, I'm going to destroy this thing." Ikuto hissed while the boys when around it.

"Momoko, get Ken and Suzu out of here!" Kukai said while barely dodging the blade, but still got hit.

"But…Ok!" Momoko said while Miyako helped Kaoru up and Chika picked me up and Momoko picked Ken.

_I can't let them transform. _I stared while I made another fan monster appear in front of the girls.

"Ken take Suzu and hid." said Momoko while they place us down. I made the fan monster force the girls and boys into a circle while Ken and I hid behind are work area where we were in plain sight of them.

"Where did these things come from?" asked Chika while a blade almost hit her, but Riku blocked it. The boys just kept blocking the attacks that were supports to hit the girls.

"Stop blocking us! We can handle it too!" said Kaoru while Ikuto stood in front of her.

"Fat chance we are letting you girls get hurt." said Eiji.

_I need more fans then. _I sighed while I summoned 2 more ceiling fans, but something werid happened..they came at Ken and I. _What the hell!_ They blow the formulas off the table and I was worried about the Antidote Z.

"The formulas!" shouted Ken.

"I got them!" I said while grabbing them just before a fan near hit…me! _Oh hell no! Who do they think they are! _I hissed.

"Suzu! Get down!" Ken shouted while pulling me down with him before another fan tried to hit me!

_These things have lost their mind! _I growled while opening my hand and closing it which then made them srceam out in pain. I turned my hand and in a snap they turn into ashes on the floor. "Is..is it over?" I asked trying to sound scared.

"I think so." breathed Chika. The girls only had a few cuts and they weren't very deep. But, the dumbass boys were covered in deep cuts and I felt very upset.

"Well..that…over with." sighed Riku and then the boys fall out, but the girls caught them.

"We're taking them to get cover up." the girls said.

"You should probably get home where it is save, Suzu." Ken sighed.

"Ok." I said while we went to the door. I handed him the formulas sheets and started to go, but something take hold of my arm.

"Suzu..what were you think." Ken said. "You could have gotten hurt!"

"But, I didn't Ken..I'm fine."

"But, what if you did! I couldn't life with myself if you gotten hurt."

"Ken…" I blushed while moving his chin to look at me. "I'm not who you think I am…"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm…" I started, but flashbacks when Ken say he would protect me from…well..me came. "I'm just a very strange girl who can't help, but loves to get into trouble."

"I like that about you though." he smiled.

"I'm gald…" I smiled a weak smile. "I'll see you tomorrow..bye." I said about to leave, but- "Thank you." I smiled while kissing him fill on the lips and ran.

**Ken's POV**

"S-she..she kissed me." I blushed while nearly falling down. I walked back into the house and went to check on the Puffs and Ruffs still in a bit of a shock.

"You should have let us took some of the blows." Momoko sighed while wrapping Kukai's side.

"Now why would we do that." said Ikuto while Kaoru wrapped his arm.

"We sure be worrying on how those monsters came to be." I said.

"We know Ken." said Eiji while Miyako put a bandage on his cheek.

"Hey, guys doesn't Ken look different." smirked Riku while Chika finished his leg.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh my haha!" laughed Kaoru.

"Huh?"

"Didn't know you had it in you." smiled Kukai.

"Aww!" smiled Momoko and Miyako.

"What are you talking about?"

"Wonder what the Professor would say?" stared Ikuto.

"…..."

"Suzu and you are getting along great." said Riku.

"Oh, Ken you should get rid of that lip gloss." smiled Chika.

"Ah," I blushed. "Leave me alone!" I blushed while running out of there.

"Enjoy your 1st kiss, Ken!" they shouted.

"Shut up!" I yelled back while closing my door.

"I been missing everything wan." yawned Peach who just woke up.

"You got that right." I sweat dropped.

**No One's POV(Back With The Teens)**

"Aw, Ken is growing up." smiled Miyako.

"Yup…now will you girls-" the boys started.

"We say no." the girls said while turning around.

The boys grabbed their waist and sat them on their laps. "Well, we should get a reward." said Riku.

"What for?" said Kaoru while they tried to get out of the boys' hold, but couldn't.

"We protected you guys from the fan monsters, Cupcake." smirked Ikuto.

"So…" they blushed.

"Oh, how mean not to give us a reward from saving you." they frowned.

The girls gazed at each other and Chika thought, _"Well, we can let them have a little."_

"_Hm, yeah." _they said. The girls turned around while wrapping their legs around their boys' waist. Then they pushed them into passionate make out and the boys pulled them in closer. But, before the boys got too ecstatic, they pulled away and started for the door.

"That all you get." they winked.

"So cold." they smirked.

"Deal with it." they laughed while sticking out their tongues.

**With Bell**

"What the fuck was that!" she hissed to her powder. "They attacked me! And Ken!"

"_My apologizes,Miss…I thought if the attacked you two the Puffs would block thou."_

"You should have never thought of it." hissed Bell while the powder wrapped around her.

"_Were thou trying to tell the little scientist about thou real form."_

"Of-of couse not! It was a moment of weakness, but if you dare try another thing like that again without me knowing, you will hard what will happen next." she said coldly.

"_Yes, Miss…you should get so rest." _the powder said while placing her in her bed. _"Sleep well, Miss."_

* * *

**Blazze: I notice I forgot one couple…Ken and Suzu(Bell); so I did them! Ok review and…wait and see ;P!**


	29. White Hearts Burn

**Chapter 28**

**White Hearts Burn**

**Kaoru's POV(Greens' Room)**

_Why do I feel something on my waist? _I opened my eyes and looked down to see Ikuto around my waist. "…What the-Ikuto get off my waist!"

"Morning to you too." he said while holding my waist tighter.

"What did we say yesterday, you guys aren't sleeping in our beds." I said. _We know what they will do when they're here. _

"And we said we don't care cause we are still going to." he smiled while kissing my cheek making me blush. "And that blush tell me you want me here, so I'm not moving."

"Fine then I'm getting up." I sighed, but he held my waist pulling me back in.

"No, you're my pillow." he purred while resting his head on my chest.

"…Fine." I blushed while stared at him.

**Momoko's POV(Reds' Room)**

_Now, what am I support to do? _I blushed. Kukai was in my bed facing me and he had his arm laying on my waist. _…He seems pretty much asleep..maybe I could-. _I started while trying to move his arm.

"Don't even think about it." he said while pulling me into his chest.

"Kukai! Come on, let go." I blushed while I looked up at him and tried to push away, but he would just pull me back in.

"Now why would I do that." he chuckled while kissing my nose. "I love being in the same bed as you."

"That why we said you can't be in it! You guys have too much fun with it!"

"Well, I'm not getting up yet, so you are just going to have to deal with it."

"…Fine." I sighed while laying my head down on his chest.

**Miyako's POV(Blues' Room)**

_I know_ _**that**__ wasn't there before! _I blushed I looked down and saw Eiji's arms around my waist and I felt his breathe on my neck. _What do I do, what do I do? _"…Um…Eiji…"

"…Yes?" he yawned.

"Why are you in my bed?"

"Because I want to be by you."

"Um…..are you um…happy or something?" I blushed. _Ah, that doesn't sound right!_

"…Yes, I'm very happy."

_Eeck! What will the girls think? Why did I let him in my bed? Did I let him in my bed? Aahh!_

"Haha, you should keep your flashlight on your nightstand." he laughed while pulling out my flashlight and handing to me.

"Oh…" _So, that what it was. _I sweat dropped while putting it on my nightstand.

"Silly Miyako," he said while kissing the back of my neck and pulled me in closer.

**Chika's POV(Yellows' Room)**

_Do I dare open my eyes. _I sighed while opening my eyes and there was Riku right beside me holding my side and having his head under my chin. _He's not support to be in the bed with me. _I looked down and can't help, but to blush at how cute he looked. "Why does he have to look so cute when he sleep." I whispered.

"You look cute when you sleep too." he smiled while kissing my forehead.

"Mm, why are you in my bed, Riku?"

"You know exactly why, Chika." he said while pulling me more into him.

"Then you know that I want you to get out of it."

"I'm not going anywhere." he whispered into my neck. "And you can't make me."

_I guess I can let it slide today. _"Fine." I sighed while resting my chin back on his head.

**2 Hrs Later(Ken's POV)**

"I'm hungry wan!" said Peach while I just woke up.

"Well, let's go see what there is to eat." I yawned while getting dress then picked him up. While we were going to the kitchen I smelled pancakes. I walked in and there was the girls cooking breakfast and the boys and papa was already sitting down.

"Good morning, Ken and Peach." smiled papa.

"Good morning, everyone." I said while Peach jumped out of my arms. "The girls are cooking."

"And what is that support to mean." they hissed.

"No, no, it's just a surprise to me." I sweat dropped.

"Miyako, made me." sighed Kaoru.

"Oh, come on Kaoru, you just wanted to make something too because we were making it for the boys." said Chika.

"No I don't!" she blushed.

"Whatever you say." the girls giggled while Miyako past out the pancakes, Chika past out the eggs, Momoko past out the sausages, and Kaoru past out hash browns.

"Well, I don't mind as long as I get to eat." chuckled papa.

"Here, Professor." smiled Miyako while handing him some coffee and girls pour us some orange juice.

"Let's eat!" the boys said while digging in.

"Ding-Dong!"

"I wasn't expecting anyone." said papa while going to the door. "Oh, Suzu it's so good to see you."

"What." I coughed up.

"Hello, Professor…I guess I came too early since Ken and I didn't set a time."

"Oh-no, why don't you come in we were just a having breakfast."

"Ok." They walked in and I could see a smirked on all of Puffs' and Ruffs' face.

"Hey, Suzu are you hungry?" smiled Chika.

"Oh, no." Suzu said, but her stomach growled. "I guess I am."

"You can sit next to Ken." grinned Kaoru while placing another plate full of food next to me.

"Ok." she blushed while taking a sit next to me. I could feel my cheeks burning while I was eating and I could see at the corner of my eyes, Suzu was blushing too.

"So, what are you, teens doing today?" asked papa.

"I'm taking everyone scuba diving." said Chika.

"I can't wait to see the little fishy." giggled Miyako.

"That good…Ken, what are you and Suzu doing?"

"Um, working on some formulas-"

"After we go to this cool place." smiled Suzu. "It way more fun than that cave."

"Cave?" they all said.

"Oh, it's nothing." we both said.

"Alright then well I have a meeting with the Mayor's brother, so I'll see you guys later." papa said while leaving us.

"You boys are cleaning the kitchen." the girls said.

"What! But, you guys were cooking." they stared.

"So." they said.

"We should get going." whispered Suzu.

"Yeah." I whispered back while we slipped away to the door. "You coming Peach?" I said while grabbing my bag.

"Nah, I have a bone to find da wan." he said while walking away.

**Suzu's POV**

"So, where are we going, Suzu?" Ken asked while I walked ahead.

"It's a secret." I said while looking back and sticking my tongue out.

"Another secret place." he sighed while catching up with me. "Um, Suzu about yesterday-"

"I know…I surprised myself..I shouldn't have done that. You probably hate me now." He took my chin and pressed me into kiss making me blush like crazy.

"Not at all." he blushed while taking my hand.

"I'm so happy." I smiled while squeezing his hand. I keep leading him to the place I found after I was walking to my hotel room here last night. I probably know that he might not like it, but…I'm hoping he'll like it. We turned the corner and standing in front of us were people screaming, holding hotdogs, foam fingers, and beer out of this world.

"Suzu? Where are we?"

"Surprise! We are going to watch the Kyojin**(Yomiuri Giants)** vs. Chunichi**(Dragons)** game**(baseball)**."

"…" Ken just stared at me and then opened his mouth and said, "That so great! I been waiting to see this game, but my father was so busy I can't see it. But now I can, thanks Suzu!" he said while hugging me.

"Your welcome."

**In The Stadium**

"Come, Takuya Asao! Strike Him Out!" yelled Ken with everyone else yelling for the Chunichi Dragons. "I hope Takuya can strikes Ryota out." he said while sitting down again.

"Yeah," I smiled then turned away from him. _I can't believe, I know Ken is a boy, but I thought he didn't like sprots…and he would just talk to me all throughout the game. _

"Oh, that was a foulball!" yelled someone behind us who's popcorn fell on me.

_What's a foul ball?…If I knew I wouldn't understand what's going on, I wouldn't have stole those tickets. _

"Hey, Suzu do you have a favorite player? My is Hirokazu Ibata."

"Oh, yeah it's..it's…" I looked up at the big screen and saw a name flash on it. "oh, it's Yoshitomo Tani."

"Oh, you like Yomiuri Giants." stared Ken.

_What's that the wrong team._"I..I mean…um..Ken, I have no idea. I just took you here to be happy." I sighed.

"Hehee, Suzu you don't have to be something you aren't if you don't like baseball just don't like."

"But…I still want to learn…I might like once I get to know it."

"Alright, I'll teach you a few things." he smiled.

"Strike 1!" shouted the man wearing this funny looking head gear.

"What does a strike mean?"

"That's easy question," said Ken in a matter-of-fact tone. "A strike is a pitch in baseball that is swung at and missed or in a strike zone and not hit. And it takes 3 strikes to get an out."

"Oh, so we want the other team to get strikes so they can lose, right?"

"Correct." he said then everyone started screaming. We looked down and saw…Kazubiro Wada..I think, was running around the..bases and everyone was cheering after he touched the last one. "Suzu, that as a Home Run that gives us a point."

"Oh, yay!" I shouted with everyone. _This is a lot more fun than I thought it would be._

"Hot dogs! Get your hot dogs here!"

"Want a hot dog, Suzu?"

"Sure." I smiled.

"Two hot dogs over here, Mate!" yelled Ken while standing up and the man throw him two hot dogs and Ken actually caught them.

"Thanks!" he said while I stared at him in amazement. "Here's you're hot dog…what?"

"You're different when you aren't doing something about science…I love it." I blushed.

"I'm glad." he blushed.

**2 Hours Later**_**(I think that how long a game goes)**_**(Ken's POV)**

"That was sooo much fun!" laughed Suzu who was wearing a Chunichi Dragons cap. "Man, I can't believe I never tried cotton candy before it tasty."

"I guess you don't eat a lot of sugar with your parents." I said while I watched her do cart-wheels and blushed seeing her skirt fly up sometimes.

"Yeah, I really don't eat sugary stuff a lot." she grinned while stopping in front of me. "But, I'll get over it in a little while..I think."

"That's good." I smiled.

"Thank you, Ken for care about me."

"You're welcome, Suzu…So, are we going to finish the Antidote Z?"

"Oh, Ken still have your mind on science," she giggled while taking my hand. "let's finish it." We walked back to my house and started making a few experiments with the almost finish Antidote Z. We tried chemicals from the most deadly to the lesser ones, but each time the Antidote blow up in our faces.

"This is challenging…we haven't found anything yet and we have ran out of chemicals to try."

"Maybe we not being an opened book." she said while I gave her a strange look. "You know not fully using the tools we need."

"But, we try every chemical and we still haven't found anything." I sighed.

"Oh, Ken." Suzu smiled while kissing my cheek. "You need a break, maybe you need some-"

"Hi, you two." said Riku while the rest of the them came in.

"Hey, guys." we sighed.

"You guys looked worn out." stared Miyako.

"Maybe some lucky buns will spice you up." said Chika while placing a box in front of us.

"Lucky Buns Wan!" yelled Peach with hearts in his eyes. "I Want One!" he said while jumping on the table and grabbed 3 of them.

"Peach! Calm do-" I started, but like before Peach slipped and one of the Lucky buns fell into the almost finish Antidote Z.

"Uh-oh!" we all said while covering our faces while the liquid started glowing.

"Poof."

"Sorry, I did it again wan." sighed Peach.

"Wait," I said while taking it to the computer and then got the reading that it was stable. "I-it finish, the Lucky bun worked."

"Wow, really?" asked Suzu while I nodded my head. "Yeah, it worked! Thanks, Peach." she smiled while kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome da wan." he blushed.

"So, what have you guys been working on?" asked Eiji.

"Yeah, you guys been working on this like months now." stared Kaoru.

**Suzu's POV**

"Oh, nothing important," Ken laughed nervously. "So what have you guys been up to?"

"_They seem occupied Miss, thou should take the Antidote Z now." _whispered my powder.

_B-but, me and Ken just finished it now, I..I don't think I can take it now._

"_Miss, thou should do it now or you will lost your chance." _my powder hissed back.

_Alright._ I said while sneaking to the Antidote Z and switching it with something that looked like it. "Well, guys I need to get going…my parents want to have a family dinner and that's rare for us." I smiled nervously.

"Ok, Suzu see you later." the Puffs and Ruffs waved while Ken walked me to the door.

"I'm so delightedthat we did it...with a little help from Peach, but we still did it."

"Yeah, we did." I said while I gripped my bag tighter. "I'm glad I did it with you." I smiled while closed my eyes and went on my tippy-toes. Like I required Ken kissed me and I feel at peace that moment.

"This is so going in the photo album." said Momoko with the others smirking while holding the camera that showed Ken and me kissing.

"You guys are so nosy!" blushed Ken.

"Bye then." I blushed while running out the door and didn't stop until I got to my hotel room. I was dipping in sweat, out of breathe, and my legs felt like jello. I moved my sweaty, white hair away from my eyes and opened my bag to see the Antidote Z still intacted. "I did it…..I did it." I cried while dropping to my knees. "I'm sorry Ken, I'm sooo sorry, but I had to for my parents...for my parents."

* * *

**Blazze: Yes, I finish this one…Well, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, Guys! I can't wait for the next year to write and read other people's stories…sooo review and…wait and see ^-^!**


	30. Just The Raindrops

**Chapter 29**

**Just The Raindrops**

**No One's POV**

Well, guys the summer break it now over and you guys know what that means…yup school. The girls and boys are now in 11th grade and the girls are 17 years old and the boys are 18 years old**(I have know idea when their B-days are(Got to figure that out) so I just made it somewhere in the summer)**. They are back home and they all knew that the girls had to tell their parents about the boys; so the day before school started the boys meet the **parents**!

**Momoko's House(Momoko's POV)**

"There my girl," smiled my father while wrapping me in a big hug.

"Hello dad, mom, Kuriko." I said while hugging each of them.

"And I see that your friend that helped you that day to the infirmary is here." smiled my mother.

"Hello, sir." said Kukai acting polite as possible. "My name's Kukai."

"Kukai..that sound like the boy yo-" started Kuriko, but I covered her mouth before saying anything.

"Well, Kukai you can place Momoko's bags over there." my father said while Kukai did as he was told.

_What am I support to say? I never bought a boyfriend to my house to meet my parents. _I sweat dropped.

Kukai went to me while my parents were talking and whispered, "I'm be right here with you, so don't worry."

"Thanks," I sighed back. "Um, mom, dad we need to talk."

"About what?" they stared.

"Well…" _I should have went over this in my head._

I then felt Kukai had wrap his arm around my shoulder and said, "Ma'am, sir, I'm dating your daughter."

There was a long silence and then, "What!"

"When did this happen?" asked my mother while taking my shoulders.

"In the summer." I said.

"Oh, my baby got a boyfriend eeck!" my mother screamed while hugging me to death.

"Well son, you better take my daughter right," my father laughed while taking Kukai's shoulder. "or else I will get you."

"I promise you, sir that I will protect her with all my life."

"Good." my father said while slapping his back, but hurting his hand.

"Oh, I got to show him your baby pictures." my mother giggled while going to the other room.

"Oh-no you are not!"

"Aww, but I want to see." chuckled Kukai.

"No!" I blushed back. _That was so much easier than I thought._

**Miyako's House(Miyako's POV)**

"Hi, grandma!" I shouted while hugging her.

"Oh, Miyako, I'm so glad you're back…Miyako I think someone is following you?"

"Grandma, I would like you to Eiji…my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend, hmm," stared my grandma.

"Hello, ma'am." smiled Eiji.

"I better look at him." my grandma said while walking around him and looking him over; and I could tell that Eiji was a little nervous. "He seems to have a good appearance," she said then grabbed his head and bought him down to her level. "Hmm, hair looks clean…and health teeth…...ok you can date him."

"Yeah!" I smiled while hugging him.

Then grandma turned around and put her cane close to Eiji's face and said, "But, remember boy if anything happens to my granddaughter, I will have your head."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good, now I'll make us some snacks." grandma smiled while going to the kitchen.

"She like you."

"Sure…she was just kidding about the head thing, right?"

"Maybe." I said while kissing his cheek and I can tell he might be worried.

**Kaoru's House(Kaoru's POV)**

"Welcome home, Kaoru." smiled my dad while giving me a bone crushing hugged.

"Dad…can't…breath."

"Oops, sorry Kaoru."

"Yo, Dai, Shou." I said and all they did was wave at me.

"Oh, my little girl is back," smiled my mom. "and who your friend?"

_I almost forgot him…I would have shut the door, so I didn't have to tell them. _"This is Ikuto…...my boyfriend."

And everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at us and my mom was the 1st to say something. "Oh, my little Kaoru is turning into a young lady! Nice to meet you, Ikuto."

"Nice to meet you too, ma'am." Ikuto smiled while kissing my mom's hand.

"I don't like him." stared Shou while the boys stared at Ikuto with red eyes, but Ikuto didn't get scared.

_I guess the girls and I only have the power to make them scared._

"He looks like a weakling to me." stared Dai and I saw Ikuto almost ready to spring on him, but he held back.

"I'm not a weakling, I'm the best boy in the school for your daughter/sister."

"Haha, you?" my dad laughed. "Well, let's test it, son. You must take us down and you can date my daughter, but if you can't you leave her alone…Deal?"

I saw a smirk play across his face and said, "Why not, sir."

"Ikuto, you better not hurt my family too much." I whispered.

"Don't worry Butterbutt, I won't use my full strenght." he smiled.

"Ready, boy? You will take my son, Shou 1st."

"Fine by me." Ikuto said while dad hit a bell. I watched as my little brother jumped on Ikuto's back and started punishing it, but all Ikuto did was grabbed him and pen him on the ground. "You give?"

"Yes, yes let go!" Shou cried while Ikuto let him go.

"Who's next, sir?"

"I am." Dai said while dad hit the bell again and Dai held Ikuto in a head-lock. Ikuto just fell back on him and flipped him on his stomach and grabbed his head and left leg. "Alright, kid you win…now let go you're killing my neck."

Ikuto let go and said, "That was pretty fun, Dai…and sorry about the neck."

"No problem," Dai sighed while rubbing his neck. "Dad watch out that boy has a strong hold."

"I'll keep a note of that."

"Oh, Honey I think Ikuto has shown you enough. You don't have to fight him." my mom sighed.

"The deal is if he takes down the 3 of us. So, you ready, son?"

"Yes, sir." Dai rung the bell and ran to him with his arm out and Ikuto hit the ground, but Ikuto tripped my dad. They both got up, but Ikuto did a dropkick that send my dad back and then tornado kick knocking him down to the floor.

"Damn, that hurt." my dad laughed while Ikuto helped him up.

"Dad, you aren't that hurt are you?" I asked while looking at Ikuto.

"No, no I guess I'm a little rusted. Well, Ikuto you seem good enough for my daughter; watch over her for me or I will bring my agame up."

"Yes, sir…I'll watch over my Cupcake." he smiled while taking my waist.

**Chika's House(Chika's POV)**

_Ok, I can do this…it's not like I haven't had boyfriends…...But, they only last for a week maybe shorter. _

"Oh, Chika you are back!" smiled Rose while hugging me.

"Hi, Rose…you take care of dad for me?"

"Yes…oh, hello Riku."

"Hey, Rose."

"Hey, Sweetheart." my father said while I ran to hug him. "How was your trip?"

"…Magical." I smiled. "Hey, dad, Rose can I..we tell you something?"

"Sure." they said while standing in front of us.

"_You ready?" _

"_You know I'm, Chika."_

"Well, Riku and I have been dating this past summer."

"Wait this Riku!" Rose said while pointed to him.

"Yes, Rose that Riku." I sighed.

"What!" shouted Rose while she started messing with him.

"Dad…what do you say?"

My dad was still silence and just stared at Riku who was now trying to stop Rose from hurting him. "….Do you truth him?"

"Yes..with all my heart."

My dad stand up and went to Riku and Rose stop trying to hurt him and step away from him. "Did you care for my daughter?"

"Yes, sir with all my heart and I will never let anything hurt her as long as I life."

My dad stared at his eyes more so…and he seem to soft..like his was looking at himself. "I truth you on your words, son…But, don't do anything that would make me change my mind."

"Yes, sir."

"Come on, Rose." my dad said while they went in the kitchen.

"That was nerve racking." breathed Riku.

"I'm glad it over too." I smiled.

**No One's POV**

Well, back to the beginning they are staring their 1st day of school. Miyako is wearing a dark blue tack top, dark and light blue and white checker skirt with a puffy bottom, black armbands, white socks, and black tennis shoes. Eiji is wearing dark blue jeans, a dark blue zip up hoodie with lightning on the back, and white Nikes.

Kaoru is wearing dark green, median shorts with green bottom line, green shirt with dark green sleeves, a puffy hat, greeny fingerless gloves, and green tennis shoes. Ikuto is wearing a dark green, long sleeved shirt with black skull on the back, brown, baggy jeans, and dark green Vans.

Chika is wearing a yellow skirt with jeans under it, a light yellow, short sleeved hoodie with puffy sleeves, her yellow bow, and light yellow tennis shoes. Riku is wearing dark yellow, dressy, short sleeved shirt with a dragon on the back, dark blue jeans, and brown Vans.

Momoko is wearing dark pink skirt, dark pink and pink shirt, a black jacket with yellow fizzy ends, black salkings, her red ribbon, and dark pink and pink tennis shoes. Kukai is wearing jeans, a red, baggy hoodie with hawk on the back, and red and white Nikes.

They were standing outside the school still wishing it was summer. "Alright, guys are we ready to start school?" smiled Chika.

"I guess so." sighed Kaoru while the others nodded in agreement.

"Good." said Chika while Riku and Kukai opened the door for them. Everything was buzzing and it was chaos as usually. They made their way to their lockers and the girls were beside each other and the boys were just four lockers down from them.

"I just knew this would happen." smirked Momoko.

"Yep been happening for years." giggled Miyako.

"I say it is convenience." said Kukai while the boys went in front of them.

"I guess it does." smiled Momoko.

"Eeck! It's the Jojo brothers!" some girls screamed while more girls came running over to them. They formed a circle around and started shouting.

"I missed you, Ikuto!"

"You look hotter, Eiji!"

"I love you, Riku!"

"Be my boyfriend, Kukai!"

"Jojo brothers over here!"

"What did you do over the summer!"

"Jojo brothers!"

"Boys!"

"Jojo brothers!"

The boys were trying to answer the girls' questions and their girls were getting madder every time they heard a girl say something to them.

"I want to kiss you!" all the girls shouted.

That did it for the girls; they grabbed the boys' collar and pulled them into a hot, make out. It stopped everyone in the hallways and the girls stopped talking and stared in shock. The girls let go and held on to the boys' collar with one hand.

"These boys are ours now!" said Chika.

"So, it you dare try to kiss them!" yelled Miyako.

"Or keep talking like that to them!" stared Momoko.

"And we will kick your whore asses!" hissed Kaoru.

"Got IT!" they said.

"Yes!" the girls said nervously then ran off.

"You girls were really jealous." the boys smirked.

"You keep saying that you won't get any of this."

"How cold." they whispered while kissing they're necks making them blush harder and felt hotter.

**Study Hall**

Now, all throughout the halls**(and cell phones) **the girls' "little" make out was going around to everyone. Girls were upset, some really want to kill the girls, but were scared that the would get killed 1st. Boys wanted to date the girls since they were popular**(well very popular for Miyako)**now; and some fans started for them too. Now, four girls were lazily around talking about money, clothes, and more so the Jojo brothers.

"Man, I can't believe the boys didn't want to be with us." said Naoko.

"I know we came all that way to see they and all they wanted to do was have fun with those whores." hissed Hina.

"They didn't even want to kiss us." sighed Himeko.

"Well, we can get them now." smiled Naoko.

"Yeah, it not like they are dating." laughed Ami then they joined in.

"Hey, did you heard that the Jojo brothers are dating Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, and Chika?" a girl with short, blue hair said to them.

"What!" they shouted.

"Yeah, it has been all over the school. Check your phones." the girl said then left.

"No way!" they yelled while seeing the picture of their making out.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening!" whined Naoko.

"Damn it, I'm going to kill them." hissed Hina.

"We lose…how can we lost!" yelled Himeko.

"Come on, guys let's go up to the roof." said Ami while looking at the nosy people. They made their way to the roof and when they got up there, they saw over the roof that the boys and girls were around having fun. "Grrr, I hate them."

"I can't believe we lost." the others mumbled.

"What are you saying we never lose." Ami stared.

"We pretty much did." whispered Hina while looking at Ikuto kiss Kaoru.

"Hina!" yelled Ami while Hina faced her. "You were the strongest girl, but that stupid Kauro over-threw you..if she wasn't here that would be your title."

"True that." smiled Hina.

"Naoko, everyone thought that you were one of the cutest, sweetest girl, but that Miyako have to step out of her shell and all of a sudden she big."

"That lying, bitch." hissed Naoko.

"Himeko, you have money out the wazoo and what does Momoko have nothing but a fat eating habit."

"She is very fat." laughed Himeko.

"Chika..She took the smartest girl in class from me and I know we want the boys back."

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Hina.

"…Um…I need time to think of a plan. I'm going to need 3 weeks**(Smart…right)**." said Ami.

"Alright, let's them have their fun…we will get them, girls." smirked Himeko.

**With Puffs & Ruffs**

"So, we aren't all in the same classes anymore." said Momoko. The girls had climbed their favorite tree and the boys are sitting under them.

"Well, I figure that they separate us up so it doesn't look so weird that 8 students are getting sick." said Riku.

"Yeah, well at least I have teen living with the girls and we are starting cooking." giggled Miyako.

"So, are you girls going to make us stuff?" asked Eiji.

"Hmm, but then we won't have any sweets." said Chika.

The boys got up and tickled the girls which did make them fall on them and fall to the ground . "What if we grade them and give you a sweet?" smiled Ikuto.

"Hmm, I guess that can work." they smiled while giving playful kisses close to lips which did annoy the boys**(Hey, when you get a hot kiss in the morning, you always want more ;3)**. So, with a gentle press the boys got them in another hot make out and really didn't let go until the next bell.

"Stupid bell." the boys mumbled.

"Come on." the girls giggled while going to their next class.

Ok, I'm going to fast-forward a bit to 3 weeks…It that time less girls and boys love the Puffs and Ruffs and started becaming fans of the couples. Most are now voting them cutest couples in the school. While that been happening Ami had created a plan**(only took 2 weeks)** and had to get the others girls to understand it. It's Tuesday the sky was blue and the clouds were white and puffy like always when everyone was walking to school. But, when the Puffs and Ruffs entered the school the clouds turned gray and deep, the sky went from blue to midnight blue, and rain started falling.

"That is odd that it rain right as we enter the school." stared Eiji.

"The weather didn't say it was going to rain." said Chika.

"Aww, I didn't brought an umbrella." cried Miyako while touching one of her pigtails.

"Me ethier." the girls said.

"Lucky we put umbrellas in our lockers, so you girls will walk with us." smiled Riku.

"Thanks, boys." the girls said.

"Oh, guys today we're making cocoa scones so be ready to taste them." said Chika.

In the girl bathroom Himeko, Hina, Ami and Naoko are going over their plan. "Alright, so after school Naoko gots the art room, Himeko gots the lunch room, Hina gots the principal office, and I gots the library."

"So, the hoes have teen living last, so that's the perfect time to do it." smirked Hina.

"And thanks to Himeko's scientists everything will go according to plan." smirked Naoko.

"The boys will be ours in no time." smirked Himeko.

"Haahaahaahaa!" they laughed while in the window lightning showed around the laughing girls.

**Teen Living(School Almost Over)**

"Alright, girls today you all know we're making cocoa scones. So, please preheat your oven to 400 degrees, get your ingredients and equipments, and follow your recipe." said Mr. Kakizaki while putting up his newpaper.

"That so wrong." stared Najika who was working next to the girls with a different team.

"Yeah, I think he's the laziest teacher I met." whispered Momoko who was opening the flour.

"So, Najika who are you making you scones for?" asked Miyako.

"Sora….and my dad."

"You always make it for Sora." said Chika.

"Well, it not like I have a hot boyfriend like you four. And might I add you guys said you were just friends…what did you do that summer? " Najika smiled.

"Oh..um…nothing." the girls blushed.

"Sure whatever you say." giggled Najika and the others girls in the classroom.

"So, tell us how it happened?" asked a girl who was wearing glasses.

"We can't tell you with Mr. Kakizaki; he might be listening." blushed Kaoru.

"Well, he is a sleep," said a girl with brown, braided hair who was showing him asleep. "and we need something to talk about while we cooking, so spill."

"Hmm, fine." the girls said while the girls listened in.

**With Boys**

"The girls are going to kill us if they find out that we're skipping class." said Eiji.

"Don't be like that Eiji." said Riku.

"Yeah, we're still the Rowdyruff Boys." grinned Ikuto.

"So, what should we do now?" said Kukai.

"Hey, boys!" Himeko and her followers shouted while running to them.

"Fuck they're back." whispered Ikuto.

"We got to be nice guys." whispered Eiji.

"Fine." they groaned.

"Hi Himeko, Hina, Naoko, Ami." they said.

"We see you guys are skipping class just like us." smiled Himeko.

"Yup."

"Well, why don't we do something fun together." said Naoko.

"I don't think so." smiled Riku.

"Oh, so you boys are scared. I thought you boys were brave guess not." shrugged Hina.

"Please we can take on anything you girls throw at us." they said.

"Good." they smirked.

"Follow me, Ikuto if you're not chicken." laughed Hina while Ikuto followed her.

"Ready, Riku." said Ami while Riku followed her.

"Let's go, Kukai..the fun is about to begin." smiled Himeko while Kukai followed her.

"Come on, Eiji we have stuff to do." said Noako while Eiji followed her.

**With Girls(End of the Day)**

"Man, it still raining." stared Kaoru while they were making their way to their lockers.

"I know it still pretty dark." said Miyako.

"Well, lucky we got the boys to take us home." smiled Chika. They went to the lockers holding the cocoa scones they made for the boys. They placed their books in the lockers and saw a note fall out of their lockers.

"What's this?" asked Momoko while they read the notes. "Kukai said to meet him in the lunch room."

"Ikuto, must have gotten in trouble cause I have to meet him at the principal's office." Kaoru sighed.

"Ooh, I'm meeting Eiji in the art room."

"Riku must need some help with some books because I'm meeting him in the library."

"Well, then see you guys later then." said Kaoru while grabbing the scones bag and head down to the principal's office.

"Bye." they said while going to where the boys were.

**With Ami and Riku**

"I told you mixing up the books would be fun." laughed Ami while Riku joining her.

"Yeah, Chika would kill me if she knew I did that."

"You should have more fun, you are a bad boy." smirked Ami then the lightning flashed and the lights went out.

"Don't worry I'll find the switch." said Riku who was about to move, but Ami grabbed his arm.

"I think it perfect…I can see you and you can see me." she smiled while unbuttoning her shirt.

"Sorry, Ami but I got to go."Riku said while shaking her off his arm and running through the bookshelves.

"Oh, Riku you think I won't find you." laughed Ami while removing her belt and walking down the aisles.

_Just make a break to the door and be home free._ Riku passed Ami and made his way to the door, but something snagged his foot making him fall.

"Silly Riku." Ami said while pulling him to her with her belt.

"Oh crap."

**With Himeko and Kukai(Same Time)**

"That was a lot of sweets." grinned Kukai while finishing the peach pie piece.

"I told you they keep wonderful desserts here, but don't give it to people. But, lucky you were with me."

"The strawberry shortcake is the tastiest."

"Let me try," said Himeko while moving his hand making the cake fall on him and her skirt. "Oops..I'll clean it." She then take his shirt and take off her skirt.

"What are you doing?" Kukai blushed while turning around.

"I have to clean my skirt too." she smiled, but placed the clothes on a table when the lightning turned out the lights. "Or we can clean them together." she smirked while going behind him and placing her hands on his chest.

"I got to go, Himeko." Kukai said while trying to leave, but Himeko grabbed on to his leg like a kid and stopped him.

"No, no Kukai."

**With Naoko and Eiji(Same Time)**

"I wonder what people will think when they see that tomorrow?" giggled Naoko.

"I don't know, but it's very funny." chuckled Eiji looking at their…work of art.

"Have you ever thought about running with scissors?"

"Well…no..that bad."

"Oh, Eiji you need to have some fun..like this." Naoko smiled while grabbed some scissors, but instead of running she sliced Eiji's shirt open. "Oopsie I cut your shirt."

"That's ok..Miyako can sew it for me."

"Why don't you stop talking about her…and have fun with me." smirked Naoko while touching his chest and then the lightning hit turning the lights off.

"Naoko, I need to go." he said while running, but she moved a table in front of him. "Oh dear."

"Oh dear is right."

**With Hina and Ikuto(Same Time)**

"Man, I been wanting to get back at this dick for so long." laughed Ikuto.

"Me too. I can't wait to see his face when he sees this."

"He will probably figure out it was me, but it doesn't really matter."

"That the attitude, Ikuto." Hina said while going behind the desk and sitting in the chairs. "I could get comfortable in here..in fact." she smiled while undoing her shirt and taking her pants off.

"What the hell, Hina." Ikuto blushed while covering his eyes.

"Don't be like that." she smirked while lightning turned off the lights. "You know you want a taste." She unzipped Ikuto's pants and he tried leave, but Hina grabbed on to his shirt. "Oh, Ikuto."

**Back With Ami & Riku**

Ami had gotten her shirt off and her pants had moved showing her panties; somehow she got his shirt and took his belt. Now they are both sweaty while Ami blocking the door and stand in front of him. "So Riku, I bet you haven't this much fun with Chika."

"I'm not in the mood for this, Ami."**(I'm surprise they don't go through the windows…oh yeah they're on 2****nd**** floor)**

"Well, I am." Riku tied to slip past her, but she her tripped him up and Ami sat on the table where Riku left hand fall to her side and the other one land on her back, so he wouldn't crush her.

"You ok?" he sighed.

"…Just great." she whispered while placing her hands on his face and she saw the knob turned to open.

**Back With Himeko & Kukai(Same Time)**

Himeko had the upper hand in this one, she had unzipped his pants and take his hat, they were very sweaty, and Himeko was hugging his waist. "Himeko, let go of me."

"No you're mine and I bet you wish I was your too."

"No, I don't! I love Momoko."

"I bet you haven't had some in awhile." Himeko smirked making Kukai blush. "You could always get it from me."

"You're sick, Himeko." He started to the door with her still on him, but he slipped on some cake which makes him fall on her. "Ouch..sorry Himeko, you ok?" he asked while looking down at her.

"…..Never better." she smiled while see the knob twisting to open.

**Back With Naoko & Eiji(Same Time)**

"Come on Naoko, I just want to leave." Naoko had tooking Eiji's belt fully unbutton her shirt; Eiji was standing on some boxes above Naoko who was sitting on a table.

"Eiji you are so cute, please come down and have some fun with me."

"No thanks." he stared but then the boxes started wobbling and he can down right on top on Naoko.

"Ouchie." cried Naoko while Eiji lifted himself off of her and looked down.

"I'm sorry, Naoko; did I hurt you badly?" Unknowing to Eiji his hand had landed in between her legs where her skirt had flew up, her bra straps had falling down, his other hand was beside her head, and they were both sweaty for the sudden fall.

"I'm just peachy." she smiled while seeing the knob twisted to open.

**Back With Hina & Ikuto(Same Time)**

They were both sweaty tried to get out or keep the other one in. Hina was still in her present state and Ikuto was still in his state, but he was the one on the desk with Hina sitting on him. "I guess I won." giggled Hina.

"Get off, Hina! I'm serious." Ikuto said tried to keep his eyes on her face.

"Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto…I bet you want to be treated like this every night. Kaoru don't give you what you want, but I can." she smirked while undoing his shirt.

"You're slut."

"…Why thank you." she smirked while hearing the knob turning to open, but Ikuto didn't see it.

**All(Same Time)**

"You need some h-help…" the girls said then saw their boys with those **girls**. "W-what…" they stared while they let go of scones right as the lightning hit making them see the scene even clearer.

"Oh, you ruined our fun time." smirked Himeko, Hina, Ami, and Naoko.

"No! Is not what it looks like! Sh-!" the boys shouted, but they pushed them into their breasts.

"I guess since you didn't give him enough fun, he wanted something better." they smiled while playing around with them.

The girls were breathing hard trying to think, but it seem so cloudy. They didn't want to believe it…but it was right in front of them. Their eye watered and they tried hard not to get a knot in their throat. "I see…well..go on with….whatever..you were doing." they whispered while running out.

"Momoko!"

"Miyako!"

"Kaoru!"

"Chika!"

The boys got on the girls off of them and tried going after their girls, but Himeko, Naoko, Hina, and Hina when behind them and knocked them out. The girls put the boys' head on their laps and played with their hair. "Sorry, but you are mine now."

Now, the girls no knowing that the same thing happened to each other are now exited through different doors. The rain grew heavy and the lightning seem to be stronger. Miyako's pigtails had lost their curl and her clothes became see-through, Kaoru's hair had flat with a few spikes out and her clothes had soaked the rain, Momoko's hair became curly and her clothes became see-through, and Chika's hair had started to poof up and her clothes had soaked the rain.

The rain created huge puddles that cause each of them to slip on to the sidewalk. They push themselves on their hands and knees and felt the massive rain on their back. The image of the boys and those **girls **inflamed in mind causing them to breath hard. _"Oh, you ruined our fun time."_

"How…"

"_I guess since you didn't give him enough fun…" _

"How could you…"

"_he wanted something __**better**__." _

"Kukai!"

"Eiji!"

"Ikuto!"

"Riku!"

Himeko, Naoko, Hina, and Ami heard the screams and smirked to themselves knowing who had done them. They imagine the girls yelling at the sky while the rain hit their face. "I guess there were tears." they snickered.


	31. Chips and Dip

**Chapter 30**

**Chips and Dip**

**No One's POV **

"Hey, did you hear that the Jojo brothers broke up with Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, and Chika."

"No way!"

"Yeah, I heard about that too. Said the boys were having a little fun with Himeko, Naoko, Hina, and Ami."

"With those sluts…I can't believe that."

"Shhh! Here come the girls."

The girls entered the school and you almost couldn't tell that something was wrong; but if you when to looked at their eyes you can tell that they went through hell. They don't talk to anyone, but they could hear them whispering about the "rumors" and they bit their bottom lip to stop from crying. Then everyone went silence because the Jojo brothers entered with Himeko, Naoko, Hina, and Ami!

"Oh My God! They are dating those sluts!" someone whispered.

"What the heck is going on!"

"Why don't you guys Shut UP!" yelled Hina.

"Yeah, the boys thought it better to date someone who fix their style, right boys?" giggled Himeko.

"That right, we're in love with these girls now." they said with a straight face.

On the side you heard books falling and everyone turned to see the girls had dropped they books. You could see a well hiding smile play on Himeko, Naoko, Hina, and Ami face. They went over to the girls and laughed.

"Wow, it looks like you dropped more than your faces." laughed Himeko.

"You girls are hopeless." smirked Ikuto.

"You think we really care about you guys." smirked Riku.

"We were just having a little fun." smiled Eiji.

"Count yourselves lucky," Kukai said while touching Momoko's chin. "you got to say you dated the Jojo brothers for awhile."

The girls pick up their books and took off with their heads high, but if you were close enough you could see tears rolling down their face. That got everyone talking**(or texting)** that the boys were just playing with them. They were surprise to heard that they were dating the sluts of the school, but no one want to get a beat down by them. The fans clubs were upset because they really did like Jojo brothers with Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, and Chika. And everyone wanted to know what happened after they left school!

**Study Hall(Chika's Conscious's POV)**

_What the fuck it wrong with this boy! I got her to like him and all of a sudden he dumping her! Sometimes it very off. _I was staring at Chika and her friends looking depressed and I really didn't like that. "Hey, Chika maybe something wrong with him? Remember he did say those three magical words."

"_He really don't mean it…I really felt something with him…I guess he didn't feel the same."_

"No, no he did I know he did! He can't say I love you then not love you the next."

"_I guess he can..he is a Ruff."_

"Come on, Chika! If we just go talk to him, maybe-"

"_I didn't want to heard this anymore! This is all your fault, Conscious…I shouldn't have followed you..or my heart."_

"Chika please don't say that…Chika?…Chika! Great, she's ignoring me." I sighed. _"…I guess I'm going to have to figure this myself…with the other Consciouses." _I went over to Chika's friends and knocked on their head and in a minute my friends come out.

"What do you want, C.C.?" said M.C.(Miyako's Conscious) with a pissed off look.

"We need to figure out why the boys dumped the girls."

"Yeah, or I could beat the fuck out of them." M.C. growled.

"No! The boys are good..somewhat we can't beat them out." cried K.C.(Kaoru's Conscious).

"Stop acting like a baby, K.C."

"I'm not a baby!"

"Could you guys stop fighting," sighed Com(Momoko's Conscious(We usually call her Com because it M.O.C. backwards)). "I can't heard my self think."

"NO!" they shouted back.

"Why do you all SHUT UP!" I yelled getting them to look at me. "Look I hate see the girls like this and I want to know why the boys broke their hearts. So, are you guys with me or not?"

"…Yeah, we're with you." they smiled.

"Good, ok now we got to find them." I said while we went on our way to finding them and their Consciouses.

**No One's POV(Still with the girls)**

"Hi, guys." smiled Najika while Sora and her sat down next to them. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just peachy." sighed Kaoru.

"You sure because those boys like crushed you, they made you look like fools in front of the whole school. They pick they school's big sluts over you..I mean I wouldn't be ok with that." said Sora while you could see the dark cloud over the girls look darker and scarier.

"Shut up, Sora!" hissed Najika while hitting him in the head.

"What, but it true-Ow!"

"Come on, guys there is a lot of fish in the sea." smiled Najika while shaking their arms.

"That easy for you to say." whispered Momoko.

"What do you mean, there's one there, over there, and all around." said Sora.

"It not like that Sora." sighed Chika.

"We really did love them…more than anything and it hard to just like someone else just like that." cried Miyako.

"Have you love someone that you wish you could be by their side forever?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah…I have someone like that." blushed Najika who if you were looking you could see that she snuck a peep at Sora.

"Then you know what it feels like." sighed Chika.

**With Boys(C.C.'s POV)**

We saw the boys with those bitches and we grabbed the boys' Consciouses. "Alright, E.C. tell us what you think you are doing or I'll beat the shit out of you." hissed M.C.

"M.C., we're trying to talk it out not beat it out." I sighed.

"Um, we're not trying to be rude, but why did the boys broke up with the girls?" asked K.C.

"If we knew we would tell you." sweat dropped R.C.

"Wait you guys don't even know?" asked a surprised Com.

"Yeah, we been trying to talk to them, but it like their brains won't let us talk to them." shrugged Cuk(There's a silence 'e', but we don't put it there).

"Hmm, well then we're just going to follow them and see what those bitches have to say. Let's spy on them, team." I said while we went after them.

"Oh Ikuto, I'm so glad that we are finally together." smiled Hina who glued to Ikuto's arm.

"I'm happy too, Babe."

"I told you that you wouldn't miss that hoe." smiled Himeko while sitting on Kukai's lap.

"Yes, I'm glad to be with you, Himeko."

"You're so cute Eiji, I'm so lucky to have you." Naoko giggled while playing with his hair.

"I'm lucky to have you too."

"Oh, Riku now you belong to me." Ami purred while hugging him.

"I'm delighted to be yours."

"Can I please whop their asses." stared M.C.

"No!" we yelled.

"Why do you want to whop my ass all of a sudden." smirked E.C.

"I'm not mood, E.C." growled M.C.

"Pay attention you two." sighed R.C.

"This just sound out of place." started Com.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I understand..it like the boys are just saying things because they said it." said Cuk.

"We should keep listening to see if something spills." said I.C.

"I love you!" the bitches blushed.

"I-aah my head!" the boys hissed.

"Not again." the bitches sighed.

"Man, Himeko, I thought you said that your scientists made a strong chip." stared Ami.

"They did! Maybe it just takes awhile for it to be complete."

"They been wearing it since we knocked them out." sighed Naoko.

"Well, I don't know! I'm not a scientist." shouted Himeko.

"Ugh..Momoko."

"Grrr..Kaoru."

"Chika..ugh."

"Miyako?..Miyako."

"Lucky I know how to fix it." sighed Ami while turning Riku around and moving his shirt showing a chip on him. "…Alright…then good as new." she smiled while I saw the chip light back up.

"Kukai turn!"

"No, Ikuto!"

"My Eiji!"

Me and the other Consciouses went away from them and started talking about what we just saw. "So, the boys have chips on them." I said.

"I guess that why we can't talk to them." stared I.C.

"So, what are we going to do? I don't want Kaoru to be sad anymore."

"I know, I know but how; Chika doesn't even want to talk to me."

"Well, we can't do anything cause that stupid chip." sighed E.C.

"Hmm, I got it!" shouted Com.

"What?" we asked.

"C.C., you need to go into Chika's brain and make her think she needs to make a chip destroyer."

"Good, good and how am I support to do that?" I stared.

"It simple really," Com smiled while putting out a picture of…a brain..I guess. "You need to go deeper into her sensory nerves and make her think she needs to make it."

"Ok…seems simple enough. Alright, I'll get her to do it, but I have know idea how long it's going to take; so boys, I want you to try your best to get them back to normal, got it?"

"Got it, C.C." the boys said.

"Well, we're going to go back, see you later, M.C." smirked E.C. while kissing her cheek.

"Don't do that!" M.C. blushed.

"See you around K.C." blushed I.C. while kissing her cheek and she giggled.

"Bye, Com." Cuk grinned while she gave him a quick one.

"Good luck, C.C." winked R.C. while kissing me and the boys were off to the boys.

"Alright, ladies let's get back to the girls." I said while we made our way back to them. Chika was a English class and guess who else was there…yup Riku and Ami. We were in the same sits like last year except without the group here. I could see Chika was trying to not look back at them, but it was hard. I went into her brain and did what I was support to do. _I hope this works._

**Professor's Lab(Kaoru's POV)**

We were at the Professor's house and I was watching a game, Miyako was looking at some fashion magazine, Momoko was eating ice cream, and Chika…was working on something. "Hey, Chika what are you doing?"

"I really don't know…I just got this something in my head that I needed to make something. Funny, right?"

"Yeah." I stared then when back to watching the T.V.

"Hey, girls where are the boys?" asked the Professor. We didn't tell him or our family that the boys braking up with us, so we try to seem like nothing happened.

"We don't know, Professor? Maybe they are busy." Momoko whispered while sinking down into her ice cream.

"Hmm, well I guess we can do their check-up next time."

"What are they sick or hurt!" cried Miyako.

"No, no I'm just making should that everything is ok within them."

"Oh ,ok." she sighed.

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

We ran to the screen and saw that the Amoeba Boys+Girl were trashing the city. "Wonderful, just what we need right now." I sighed.

"Come on, girls!" shouted Momoko.

"Got it!"

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Magical Blazze!_

_Powerpuff Girls Z!_

"We'll send for the boys." said Ken.

"No need, we can held this ourselves." Blazze sighed while we flew to the city.

**In The City(Bubbles's POV)**

"This is so much fun!" laughed Poncho who was throwing trash around.

"Yes, I love doing this stuff." giggled Lady while spray painting the buildings.

"Good work team, keep it up." smirked Silk Hat who was messing up store signs.

"So, are you guys done messing up the city?" I smiled while the girls and me landed in front of them.

"Powerpuff Z!" they shouted while running around.

"Why do we bother with these guys." sighed Buttercup.

"They might be the weakest villains, but they're still monsters." said Blazze.

"Ok whatever…_Graviton Drive!_"

"Aaah!" they yelled while being thrown into the air.

_Special Red Bean Paste Shoot!_

"Make it stop!" they cried.

"My turn…_Balloon Cather!_"

_Dancing Ribbon!_

"Not fine!" they yelled while hitting the ground.

"Well, it not like you are trying." said Blossom.

"Maybe next time." I smiled while flowing down to them.

"Or we could do it now." smirked Silk Hat then he grow big and swallowed me. It wouldn't be some bad if it wasn't filled with water.

"_Bubbles, are you ok?"_

"_No! It's filled with water, Blazze!"_

"Hold on, Bubbles!" they yelled, but then Poncho wrapped around Blazze and Buttercup and started squeeze them and Lady stuck Blossom on a building and started to harden.

_I..can't…breathe. What are we going to do? _I tried to keep eyes open and I could see that Blazze and Buttercup were turning red and Blossom tried to use her ice breath to freeze Lady, but was harden really fast. _Boomer…please help me!_

**Buttercup's POV**

"Damn…it!" I yelled. _I wish Butch was here…no I don't need him…but I want him here. _

"_Buttercup! I have an idea…I need you to move your hammer close to him and call out Swing Sonic."_

"_I got it, but I can't reach it."_

"_I think I can." _Blazze said while I felt her move and handed me my hammer.

_S-swing…S-sonic!_

"Aaahh!" yelled Poncho while he loosed up and me and Blazze flew out.

"I got Lady…_Changement de pieds II!_"

"Eeck!" yelled Lady while getting off of Blossom then she ice breath that amoeba.

"I got Silk Hat…_Hurricane Lutz II!_"

"We will be back." said Silk Hat while they ran into the sewage.

"Bubbles, you ok?" asked Blossom while we flew down to her.

"…Boomer didn't come…the boys didn't come…why?" cried Bubbles.

"...…" We stood there in silence looking at Bubbles crying.

"Bubbles," Blazze started while hugging her. "I don't know why bad things happen to good people, but I felt for some reason whatever I'm making will help us."

"Really? Don't you think..Boomer will come back?"

"I know he will Bubbles." I smiled.

"Just like the other boys." Blazze smiled.

"Yeah, so Blazze why do we help you." said Blossom.

"Hehee, that sound prefect." Blazze giggled while hugging us.

**Professor's Lab at 10:16pm(No One's POV)**

"You girls still here?" yawned the Professor.

"We might be here for couple of minutes more, but we need to finish this." said Chika.

"Alright just remember to lock the door when you're done." he said while going to his room.

"Hey, Chika what do you think we are making?" asked Momoko while handing her a screwdriver.

"Well, to tell you the truth-hey Kaoru, could you hand me those red and blue chips….thanks-I think we're making a chip destroyer."

"Chip destroyer…what does it do?" Kaoru.

"Well, 1st it find the broking/unneeded chip-Miyako could you get that screws….thank you-and it then destroy it and everything it fix."

"That very odd." said Miyako.

"Well, I'll take it with me to school and figure out why we are making it…..and..done." Chika breathed.

"Wow, we look a mess." Kaoru laughed while looking in the mirror at them causing them to laugh too.

"I guess we need a shower when we get home." giggled Miyako.

"Well, see you guys at school tomorrow." yawned Momoko while they left to go home.

**Tomorrow at School**

In school, everyone was still confused on the Jojo love thing. Most people think it's a joke and soon they will tell them and other think they are serious. The sluts and the Jojo brothers came in 1st and the girls were glued to their arms. Then the girls enter and still looked a little heavyhearted as they stared at their boys holding those **girls**. "What are you looking at?" hissed Himeko.

"Nothing." they sighed while walking ahead.

"Oh, please you guys are jealous we got our boys." smiled Hina.

"Ha! Us jealous of you sluts." laughed Kaoru**(More like "I'm going to kick your ass later")**.

"You can't talk to them like that, Kaoru." said Ikuto which did get people to stop and started listening**(I hate nosy people)**.

"Grr! Stop act like this, Ikuto!" yelled Kaoru while repeatedly hitting him on the shoulder.

"I'm acting just like myself."

"You girls are acting so childish," said Naoko while holding on to Eiji's arm. "The boys love us, not you."

"Let's go guys." Ami said while they started to leave, but Miyako shoved Eiji who looked back at a teary eyed Miyako.

"Please Eiji, I love you so much and I know you love me too. Please stop acting like this!" she cried while sobbing into his chest.

"…Miyako." stared Eiji and you could just tell something when off in him. "Miyako..I-aah my head!"

"Get away from him!" yelled Naoko while pushing her off.

"Gotcha Miyako." said Kaoru who catch her.

"Something wrong with them." stared Chika while the boys started talking about their heads. When they turned around she saw something blinking.

"_Come on, Chika you know what you saw it." _whispered C.C.

"Chips." she gasped while getting the chip destroyer out and pressed the button. The chips on the boys short circuited and everyone saw it.

"What the hell was that!"

"It smells like popcorn."

"Is everyone ok?"

"The chips!" shouted Himeko, Naoko, Hina, and Ami while looking at the chips and saw that they were damage. "No, we were so close!"

"What happened?" the boys said while holding their heads.

"Eiji, do you know who I am?" stared Miyako.

"Yeah, your Miyako my girlfriend."

Tears came down her eyes and she started hugging him. "My Eiji back."

"I knew it was a joke." whispered someone in the crowd.

"Yeah, I'm so happy for them."

"That means the fan club meeting is still on for Thrusday?"

"I'm glad it worked." Chika sighed.

"We should get to class." someone said from the crowd.

"We're not done here." hissed Hina.

"Please tramp, Ikuto is mine that finally."

"And we don't need chips to control them." stared Momoko.

"Just give up, Himeko…we won, you lose." sighed Chika.

"This is not over!" hissed Hina while trying to hit Kaoru, but missed.

"You are really asking for it bitch." Kaoru stared about to attack her, but Chika blocked her.

"No Kaoru, she isn't worth it. Besides everyone knows how foolish they are acting." Chika stared while everyone stared at them; seeing them as lower life-forces of the school.

"They're ours, ours, ours, OURS!" Himeko shouted, but everyone started leaving and going to their classes.

**Study Hall**

"We did WHAT!"

"You heard us and we are still mad at you." huffed Momoko while the girls nodded in argeement and turned away.

"For what?" But, then they knew what they were mad about. "Nothing happened."

"Sure and you guys just mysteriously lost some of your clothes." hissed Kaoru.

"It wasn't our fault; they corner us. Please Miyako forgive me." said Eiji while giving his best puppy dog eyes.

"_Don't do it, Miyako." _they stared.

"_But, he looks soooo sorry."_

"_No, we got to make them suffer 1__st__." _said Kaoru.

"Hmph." Miyako huffed while looking away, making Eiji feel depressed.

"If you guys hadn't fallen for their trap, we wouldn't be mad at you." said Chika.

The boys stood silence for a minute and sighed deeply. They picked up the girls, put them in their laps, and and sat down near their favorite tree. They pressed soft kisses on their necks and the girls tried their best not to like it. "We're sorry…we weren't thinking right and we hurt you girls…please forgive us."

The girls thought for a bit and smiled, "Guess we can stay mad at you forever…that the cost of loving you." The girls turned around and caught the boys' lips feeling as blissful as ever. "Oh, and one more thing, you boys aren't getting any of our snacks." they smirked while walking away from them.

"Aww, but they taste so good." they cried while going after them.

* * *

***Extra Bonus* Himeko's House(Still No One's POV)**

Himeko was walking to her room and she felt defeated…and she never got defeated. "Stupid Chika making a fool out of me. I show her, I'll show all of them. I get them to make better chips, that it." She enter her room and turned on the lights, but see don't expect to see Chika standing near her window.

"Himeko, Himeko the only one who make a fool of yourself was you."

"What do you know, Chika and how did you get in my house?"

"Himeko, we were best friends…you think I wouldn't remember our secret pathway." Chika snickered.

"We not best friends anymore! You always got the best things that I wanted and now I want your friend's boyfriend."

"Himeko, Kukai and the other guys will never love you guys. You have to find someone who likes you for you. And I never had the best things..I dislike those things and you know it too. Please stop tried to take the things I have when you got so much more."

"…Fine, we stop liking those boys, but I'm just doing it because those boys are dirt anyways."

"Thank you, Himeko." smiled Chika while going to the window. "Oh, Himeko..I don't hate you, but I feel sorry for you."

"Why?"

"If you would have stay that sweet girl I knew before everything would be better for you."

"I'll keep that in mind. Now, get out before I call the cops!"

"See you in school, Himeko." waved back Chika while going through a crack in the wall.

"…She have no idea what happened after she left." sighed Himeko while laying on her bed. She reached under her pillow and pulled out an old photo of her and Chika playing in Himeko's backyard. "It pretty much her fault for leaving me..that I'm bad…But, bad is the new look for me. I hate you, Chika." she smiled.


	32. Broken Love

**Chapter 31**

**Broken Love**

**Momoko's POV(In City)**

"Man, it starting to get really cold." sighed Kaoru.

"I know." everyone sighed except for me and Riku. It was really feeling like autumn and we just decided that we would take a walk through the city. The girls and I are wearing jackets and the boys just wanted to wear gloves, a scarf, and a hoodies.

"Why aren't you cold you two?" asked Eiji.

"Well, I don't get cold," said Riku. "plus I'm my own heat source." he smiled while holding his hand out with a flame in his hand.

"You should be sharing that." said Chika while holding on to him.

"How about you, Momoko?" asked Miyako while she hooked on to Eiji.

"I can answer that," smiled Kukai while holding on to my waist. "she's already cold from having ice breathe; right ice princess?" he said then kissed my cheek causing me to blush.

"I guess she's melting." chuckled Ikuto.

"Shut it or I'll shut it for you." I hissed back at Ikuto.

"It that a challenge, ice princess?" he smirked.

I turned around a bit then froze his mouth shut. "Only Kukai can call me that."

"Haha, she got you good." laughed Kaoru while I could see Ikuto getting an angry symbol. Then he levitated Kaoru and turned her upside-down. "Put me down, Ikuto!"

"Mmm mmm mm mmm mm!" he said.

"What?" we said.

"Ikuto, say it in your mind, so I can tell them." said Chika while Ikuto looked pissed and still held Kaoru who looking pissed and a little green. "Ok, he said he won't pick you down until Momoko unfreezes his mouth."

"I can't unfreeze thing, Ikuto."

"I'll do it." said Riku while putting his hand near his mouth and started melting it.

"Finally!" he breathed.

"Know put me down, before people start staring!"

"Ok, ok don't get your panties in a twist." he smiled while putting her down.

"What was that!" she hissed while going on fire.

"Ah, I love you!" Ikuto said while grabbing on to her waist.

"That what I thought." she blushed.

"So, what should we do tomorrow?" smiled Miyako.

"Mm, I have no idea." I said.

"These not much to do around here." sighed Chika.

"Yeah, it is kind of boring." sighed Kaoru.

"Yeah, you're right." sighed Miyako. We kept walking trying to figure out what to do then the boys stopped walking. "You boys, ok?"

"I think we have something to do tomorrow." smiled Kukai.

"What?" we girls asked.

"Check it out." waved over Riku while we when to where the boys had stopped.

"It…ICE SKATING!" we stared while looking at the poster.

"They just finished it and it opening tomorrow, so it perfect to do." said Eiji.

"Do you boys even know how to ice skate?" said Chika while we stared at them.

"Well…no." they said while we fell anime style. "It just like roller blading, so we can do it.

I looked at the girls and a smirked played on our faces. "Ok, let's go ice skating." I purred while hugging Kukai's arm.

"It very simple for you, boys to do." purred Kaoru while playing with Ikuto's jacket.

"I can't wait to see you boys skate." Miyako purred while hugging around Eiji's side.

"I bet you will look wonderful." purred Chika while patting Riku's head.

"Ok?" they stared, but shook it off.

"So, what should we do since it's Friday?" asked Miyako.

"We got an idea." the boys smirked while grabbing our waists and taking our chins.

"Aah." we blushed hard.

"I love you." they whispered into our ears.

"I love you too." we blushed while we caught lips.

**With Bell(Her POV)**

"They make me sick." I hissed while throwing darts at the moving pictures of them. "Why are they so lovey-dovey all of the time."

"_Aren't thou the one who's lovey-dovey with Ken?"_

"Yes," I blushed while pausing. "But, this is different you know that."

"_I know that, but do thou know that?"_

"Shut up…tomorrow we end this." I smiled while holding the Antidote Z. _Ken, we are going to be together soon._

**With Ken(His POV)**

"Lucky buns, lucky buns yum, yum da wan!" smiled Peach while eating more of them.

"I'm still surprise that a sweet dessert can do some much." I said while I putted one up and stared at Antidote Z. "Wait a minute." I said while took the antidote to a microscope. I looked at it and something was off…..I can't see the lucky bun particles. "Computer tell me what chemical this is?" I said while putting it in the computer.

"This chemical is food coloring with lava-lamp in it."

"What the- wait then where is the Antidote Z?" I searched my brain to figure out what might have happened to it, but I couldn't. "The only way is if someone took it while I wasn't looking…but who?" In a second Bell flashed in my mind and I froze with shocked.

"What's wrong Ken wan?"

"Bell, might have the Antidote Z and if she does she might use it on the Powerpuff Girls Z and Rowdyruff Boys Z."

"We got to warned the them wan!"

"No, I can't tell them I made the Antidote Z. it was a surprise if they want to use it. I'm just going to have to follow them tomorrow and make sure that Bell doesn't try to pull anything."

"I'll come with you da wan. I'll try to smell her out the best I can wan." _**(Note: Peach can't scene Bell/Suzu's aura because her mother's good energy is covering it.)**_

"Thanks, Peach." smiled Ken, but return to a sad look. _I hope they will be alright…I don't want Bell to hurt them._

**The Next Day at Ice Skating Ring(Kaoru's POV)**

"Aaaahhh!" the boys yelled while falling down on the ice**(for the like 7****th**** time XD!)**.

"Maybe you boys should take at break." giggled Miyako while we skating over to them.

"Or would you want to hold your hands." I laughed.

"We can d-do this." mumbled Kukai while trying to keep his balance.

"Y-yeah, it a piece of-aah cake!" cried Eiji while falling back to the ice.

"Hm, ok but if you need us to hold on to we're right here." grinned Chika.

"Or over there." smiled Momoko while we skated away.

"They're trying to act all tough." I snickered while doing a Lutz.

"I know…do you think we should help them?" asked Miyako after finishing her Axel jump.

"No, they want to do it themselves." sighed Chika then she did Salchow jump and she did about four turns.

"So, we just going to let them do what they want." giggled Momoko while doing a layback spin a few times.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Why did we ever come here?" cried Eiji while sitting on his knees.

"It was for the girls, but I did think it would be this hard." sighed Kukai while moving fronted, but slipped.

"Looking them," said Riku while we looked at them. "They're naturals!"

"Well, all we have to do is get up and move." I said while getting up on the blades. "Piece of cake." I started going forward, but into a girl with long, brown. "Uh-oh."

"Ow! What the heck, I have a boyfriend." she hissed while pushing me off of her then I fell into Eiji who was standing up.

"Aaah!" Eiji yelled while getting hit into another girl who was doing some kind of turn.

"Eeck!" she screamed while knocking into a group of girls like dominoes who then fell into Riku.

"Oh crap!" he sighed while he slipped and slipped into some kids like a bowling ball and pins.

"Mommy!" they cried while skating off the rink making Kukai who didn't move out the way in time went spinning around.

"I feel dizzy." mumbled Kukai with swirls in his eyes.

"Ok, if we don't move nothing will happen." I said, but we slipped and fell under a group of girls.

"Perverts!" they blushed while moving their skirts and started attacking us.

"I hate ice skating!" cried Eiji after they stopped attacking us and went on their way.

"Me too!" we hissed.

"You just need some practiced." giggled Miyako while the girls skated over to us.

"Come on now." Kaoru smiled while they extanding their hands to us.

"….Fine." we sighed while taking their hands.

"It's really easy, you just need to keep your balance." said Chika while leading Riku around.

"Take smaller steps then try pushing with them." said Momoko while we did as she said.

"See you are getting it!" smiled Miyako…but we slipped again landing right on them.

"But, you still need help." giggled Kaoru while the girls nodded and giggled in agreement; causing us to laugh and blush at our own clumsiness.

**With Ken & Peach(Ken's POV)**

"That was hilarious wan." laughed Peach while we were in a booth where they couldn't see us.

"I know when the boys got attacked by the girls." I laughed.

"Kaoru's and Momoko's face was like what-the-heck! And Miyako's and Chika's were like oh-my-gosh! da wan."

"Well, on a side note have you spotted Bell or scene her yet?"

"No wan." Peach sighed.

"Well, we keep looking until we see her." I sighed while going by to my laptop trying to figure out something. I then felt a colder breeze blow in and I looked outside to see it had started to…**snow!** "What the-is just started to be autunm. How could it be snowing!"

"Hey, everyone look outside it snowing." the brown hair girl that Ikuto 1st bumped into said causing everyone to look.

"Move down Peach." I whispered while the Puffs and Ruffs stood near our booth while we hid under the table.

"How could it be snowing when it just started autunm?" stared Riku.

"Freaky weather." shrugged Ikuto.

"It more than that." said Chika.

"Whoa!" shouted Kukai while he slipped**(they were still in their ice skates)** and he fell down right in front of Peach and I. "Ken, Peach what are you guys doing here?" he asked making everyone look down at us.

"Um…enjoying the rink." I chuckled nervously. They were about to say something but they heard a high scream and they took off their skates and ran outside. "Peach, let's go too!"

"Right da wan!" When we got out there the ground was covered in snow to their knees**(to my upper legs)**, but another strange thing we saw was there was fire burning around and it was not melting.

"What is going on?" stared Kaoru.

"Help! Someone save me!" yelled the brown hair girl while a snow figures was carrying her off with a buck of other people.

"Let's go, team." the reds yelled while they went into a alley.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Jamming Brick!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Lightning Boomer!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Slamming Butch!_

_Magical Blazze!_

_Feriy Bam!_

_Powerpuff Girls Z!_

_Rowdyruff Boys Z!_

"We got this buck." Blossom said while the girls went to the left.

"Then we got this ones." grinned Brick.

_Sonic Swing!_

_Bubble Champange!_

_Light White Chocó Shoot!_

_Fondu Reverser!_

_Boomerang Shocking!_

_Toying Pathway!_

_Blazing Bow!_

_Knight's Blade!_

"Go Powerpuff Z, Go Rowdyruff Z!" I yelled.

**No One's POV**

"You guys ok?" asked Bubbles while they nodded in agreement.

Then the snow figures formed and fire figures formed next. "I want you guys to get somewhere save and don't come back out until it's save." said Brick while they ran back into the building.

"We take the fire ones." smiled Blossom while you could see a cloud of ice come from her mouth.

"Then we got the snow ones." grinned Bam while lighten his hands.

"Let's go team!" said Brick while he started shooting his laser beam eyes melting some of the snow figures.

_Gravition Drive II!_

_Bubble Popper II!_

_Fondu Reverser_ _II!_

"I just love my ice breathe." Blossom smiled after freezing a ton of fire figures.

_Round Table Flash!_

_Lightning and Thunder Combo!_

"Man, we're hot." chuckled Brick while shooting another buck of snow figures.

"Got that right." grinned Bam while hitting some other snow figures.

"Done." sighed Buttercup while they landed in the snow.

"Now we got to melt the snow, put out the fire, and figure out how to stop the snow." stared Bam while watching it snow still.

"Not if we have something to say about it." the snow laughed while more snow and fire figures appeared around them and then some of the snow and fire twisted around each other and form snow/fire beasts.

"Oh, come on!" groaned Butch.

"Where are you guys coming from?" asked Bubbles.

"You'll find out in a minute, Puffs and Ruffs." one of them said.

"Or we could destory you and have them came to us." said Boomer while they readied their weapons.

"Guess we can't do this the easy way."

"Got that right." hissed Buttercup.

"Get them, boys." smiled one of the mixed fire/ice figures while they came at them.

_Flaming Power Darts!_

_Ribbon Circles!_

_Red Twister!_

_Special Melon Crème Shoot!_

_Megaton Dunk!_

_Butchering Remover!_

_Bubble Boing!_

_Blast Ringer!_

"Done." sighed Blossom.

"Oh-no look!" cried Bubbles while they reformed.

"Why won't this things stay down." growled Butch.

"Because we have a job to do and we don't want to angry our master." one of the fire figures hissed.

"I'm getting real tried-" started Blazze, but ice figure grabbed her, fire figure grabbed Blossom, another ice figure grabbed Buttercup, and another fire figure grabbed Bubbles bring them to them.

"And we are getting annoyed, so why don't you stay down!" they yelled while engulfing the girls in fire or ice.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Girls!"

"Where do you think you're going," a mixed fire/ice figure said while they picked up the boys. "The master wants you too."

"Let us go!" Boomer hissed.

"Ugh." the girls said while going unconscious covered in cuts, burns, and scratches…a stage they haven't been in a long time.

"Let Us Go!' they hissed trying to get out of their grip, but the mixed figures knocked them out and all of them sunk into the snow.

"Powerpuff Z da wan…Rowdyruff Z da wan."

"What just happened?" stared Ken.

"We got to save them wan! That might be Bell's plan wan wan!"

"You're probably right; come on!" said Ken while Peach and him took off for the lab. _Please wait a bit guys..I will help you!_

**In A Snow Cave**

"Ugh, my head." groaned Brick while seeing that they we stuck to the wall by ice. "Bam, Boomer, Butch wake up!"

"Hmm…where are we?" stared Boomer.

"I don't know but we better find the girls, so we can get out of here." said Brick.

"I'll melt the ice." said Bam but for some reason he couldn't. "Why can't I melt it?"

"Because I put Antidote Z on it," laughed someone in the darkness. "Funny it didn't take you powers suddenly." Suzu smiled while stepping out.

"S-Suzu! What are you did here!" the boys stared.

"My, my, my, you boys are dumb…well you were made by a monkey." she giggled while walking up to them.

"How did you know that?" stared Bam.

"Oh, Brick, Boomer, Butch, and Bam..or should I call you Kukai, Eiji, Ikuto, and Riku now," she smirked while their eyes shoot up. "I been knowing that for about a year now and there some."

"Suzu, let us go now before we have to get rough**(no pun intended -_-'ll)**." hissed Butch.

"I wouldn't be talking so high and mighty when I still got the upper hands here." she smirked while pressing a button turning on the lights to see the Puffs still unconscious stuck to the wall too. "We should wake them up." she said then shocked them making them awaking.

"Ouch!" they cried while looking all around then seeing Suzu. "Suzu..we mean what are you here, little girl?"

"Cut the shit Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, and Chika…you were just about to miss the show."

"How did you know? Did Ken tell you?" asked Blazze.

"He didn't have to tell me, I can see about everything." Suzu smiled while holding up her black powder.

"BELL!" they shouted.

"I'm surprise you dumbasses didn't figure it out soon."

"Why would we think a kind and sweet girl be someone as evil and cold like you!" said Bubbles staring in amazement and fright.

"Hahaa! Come on! A girl with white hair and eyes comes in your life just as a white haired and white eyed villain appears! How stupid can you be!"

"We thought you were our friend." hissed Buttercup.

"The truth hurts." she smiled.

"So, all that time, the movies, the fair, the summer were just a big lie!" yelled Brick.

Suzu or should we say Bell felt the wave of memories come in, but she brushed them away and stayed on the here and now. "Yes. Better to keep your friends close and your enemies closer they say."

"You are sick, Suzu..Bell..whoever you are now!" said Butch.

"What will Ken think when he find out?" stared Blazze.

"He won't out because you will be gone." she smiled while holding the Antidote Z.

"You stole Ken's Antidote Z too." said Bam.

"Well, we both worked on it, so it mine too."

"Bell, stop it! This isn't the real you." cried Bubbles.

"We seen you have fun with us, with Ken and Kuriko too." said Blossom.

"We know things look bad now, but we're trying to fix things." said Buttecup.

"Please stop all this madness and be Suzu again!" cried Blazze.

"Shut Up!" cried Bell while slapping them. "I hate you! You think you can change everything just because you say it, but you can't! I lost everything I had and no one was there to care!" I hate you..I Hate YOU!"

"…You were alone…" whispered Blazze.

"You will suffer like I did," cried Suzu; tears ran down her face while gripping the breaker. "starting by losing your powers!" she hissed about to throw some of the Antidote Z on them, but something crashed through the wall causing the room to become smoky.

"Are you guys ok?" Ken said while getting out of the drill cart then as the smoke clear he saw the scene. "S-Suzu…what is going on?"

"Ken! It isn't what it looks like!" she said while shaking her hands in front of her.

"It that the Antidote Z?"

"Well, no I mean yes, but you don't understand-"

"You..you were the one hurting my friends?"

"Ken, I-" she started while take hold of his arm.

"Don't touch me!" cried Ken while pushing her away. "Don't touch me…"

"Ken…you have no idea-"

"What, that you going to kill my friends! I can't even look at you anymore! You're a monster!"

"Ken!"

"I hate you!" he shouted and you could see something crack inside of her. "I don't want to see or talk to you again! Get out of here."

"K..Ken…" she stared while her tears came running out. "Please…"

"Get Out Of Here!" he yelled causing her to step back. She ran out and Ken got them off the walls.

"Ken…are you ok?" asked Bubbles.

"You guys should clear the city of the snow. I'm going back home." he said while looking down then he went to drill cart and they could see the tears fall from his eyes.

"Ken." the girls cried while he leave.

* * *

**Blazze: One of my dance friends gave me the idea for the snow and fire thing, and I'm really glad she did. I know I can't say her name, but you got peak at her…yes it was the girl with brown hair that I kept repeating. So, guess it's getting closer to the end and I hoping it goes out with a bang, but it not time yet! So review and…wait and see ^-^! **


	33. Burst

**Chapter 32**

**Burst**

**No One's POV**

"I can't believe that snake!" growled Kaoru.

"I can't believe we fell for it." said Kukai while sitting down.

"All this time she could have hurt us, even kill us." stared Miyako.

"When I get my hands on that-that little devil, she feel more than pain." hissed Ikuto.

"Guys, stop it." sighed Chika.

"No wonder she always have to run." said Momoko.

"Guys," said Chika again.

"And that's also why we never met or seen her parents." gasped Eiji.

"Guys!"

"That little bi-" started Riku.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Chika getting them to look at her.

"What is with y-" started Kukai.

"Shut up." she said again and then looked over to where Ken was sitting just a few feet away from them, looking outside of the window. Everyone buttoning their lip and stared at Ken feeling dreadful for him. It was his 1st love and in end with a unfitting brake up.

"Ken," started Miyako while she went over to him.

"You know I should have seen it coming. She kept asking questions about you guys and I just let her have it."

"Ken it wasn't your fault." said Chika.

"Yeah, that girl messed with all of us." said Riku.

"She was only pretending to love you to get the info. she wanted." said Ikuto.

"I wasn't pretending." blushed Ken while facing the window again; and they slapped Ikuto in the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"Ken-" started Chika.

"Please, guys could you just leave me alone for awhile."

"…Alright." they said while leaving the room unable to see the tears fall back on Ken's face.

"I feel so bad for him." sighed Momoko.

"I know, but the only way to try to make him feel ok is to defeat Bell." said Kukai.

"I just don't get it," puzzled Chika. "Suzu, seem so nice and loveable…it just doesn't add up."

**With Bell/Suzu & Powder**

Bell had destroyed her room, her hair was a mess, and her breathing was heavy. "Ken…Ken…"

"_Now, Miss they know thou is Bell, thou needs to attack them now!"_

"Shut up! This is all your fault I lost Ken. You told me if I destroyed the ones who hurt my father and mother everything would be alright! This is not alright."

"_But my lady, I have given thee the powers of your father; thou should be thanking me."_

"Thank you..thank you! I spent my most of my live alone because of you! I'm done with it! I want to be with Ken." she cried while about to leave, but the powder wrapped around her. "Let me go."

"_Now, now Miss…I'm only going to finish the job, I have started for thou."_ the powder said while wrapping around her tighter; cutting into her clothes and flesh.

"Stop! I don't want to do this anymore!"

"_Well, I do." _the powder hissed and engulfed the crying girl in a sea of black.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

**Back With PPGZ & RRBZ**

"Um…guys?"

"What is it, Eiji?"

"Doesn't the sky look darker now?" he said while they looked out of the window to see dark clouds rounding in.

"What in the world?" stared Chika while they went outside. When they got out there the air seem thick, the sun disappeared into the dark, gray clouds, and the wind picked up blowing leaves, trash, their hair, and the girls' skirts**(to the boys delight)**.

"Something is going on!" yelled Ken while running out of the lab with a small computer. "The wind current is heading straight to us!"

"Look!" shouted Miyako while they look to see a tornado hit the ground and then broke apart to reveal Bell.

"Bell! What do you want?" yelled Kukai.

"_**Hmm, I thought she explained in pretty clear to you, brats.**_"said Bell, but it wasn't…her voice halfway sounded like her, but the other half sound more like a man's.

"Wait a minute, who are you?" stared Ken.

Bell looked at him and in a flash was holding his chin. "_**Why my boy, I'm Bell…in some ways. But, the other is Takashi.**_"

"Takashi?" they said.

Bell/Takashi walked around them and then hopped into a tree. "_**Oh, I forgot you have no idea who that is. Alright, let's start from the begin…Him's great grandfather was just a normal farmer who wanted great power since the emperor would always take him for granted. So, Takashi comes along telling him he would grant his request, but it would count him the lives of his futures. Being as stupid as most humans are he took the deal, and Takashi flew into his body killing the flesh of a man turning him into a monster.**_"

"What does this have to do with now?" asked Ikuto while they looked at him to shut up.

Bell/Takashi continued. "_**Well, Him's great grandfather killed the emperor, but that got the village angry, cause them to attack him. He die thanks to some interesting white light that help the village; but that didn't mean I dead. I just became a black powder and found my way to his daughter's body. In went on like this until Him was born…he was a great host, but he fell in love and became weak! Then the same white light energy destroy him, but I found my way to this body.**_"he chuckled.

"It was you?…Because of you Bell's whole family dead out." hissed Chika.

"_**It was easy to twist a kid's heart.**_" Takashi/Bell smirked while staring at Ken. "_**They**__**were a weak buck, but with me in control…I can easily use my full powers without those stupid hosts who decide to grow backbones when I about to rule over the world!**_"

"Not if we can help it." stared the reds. "Guys-"

"_**Not so fast, kiddies.**_" Takashi/Bell said while turning into Bell's wild form and striking them with fast cutting into their back. "_**I'm not having that white light win this time.**_"

"That's ashamed," hissed Ikuto while forcing himself up with the others. "because we're going to kick your ass."

"_**Take your best shot.**_" Takashi chuckled. Ikuto and Kaoru took their 1st shot throwing punishes and kicks, but Takashi dodged them. Then he flipped Ikuto over into the ground hard, knocking the wind out of him and he gave rapid punishes to Kaoru's stomach, stopping to kick her straight in the jaw and knocking her down to the ground hard. Before the others could react Takashi had struck their cheeks or clawed into their sides. "_**So, much for a challenge.**_"

"We'll make it one." said Chika while teleporting in front of him and delivered a strong upper cut and kick him into a tree.

"_**Not bad.**_"he smirked while wiping the blood that leaked out of his mouth. "_**But, it takes **__**a lot more than a couple of cheap shots.**_"He flew at Chika**(to her surprise that he recovered so quickly)** and clawed into her back much deeper than the time with the berserker causing her to scream out in pain.

"Let her go!" yelled Riku while throwing a big fire ball at him causing him to let go of her. Riku caught her feeling the blood soak into his sleeves. "You ok?"

"I'll be fine."

"_**That's highly unlikely.**_" Takashi/Bell said while sending a strong wind to the group causing cuts to form on them, Miyako's hair came out, clothes were ripped, Momoko's bow came undone but it stayed in, knocking them over, and nearly hit Ken who was trying to stay away from the battle. "_**Come here, sweetheart.**_" Takashi smirked while raising Bell's claw-like hand and Miyako was forced into her grip. He tighten his grip around her neck while she tried to get his hands off of her. "_**Pity that you had to be human…you would have been a cute pet to play with.**_" **(That is sooo awkward when he's in Bell's body O.o!)**

"Get your hands off her!" growled Eiji while running at him.

"_**Yes, such a pity.**_" he sighed while dropping Miyako who was gasping for air. He jumped up and landed next to Eiji then jabbed in his stomach nearly digging into his flesh and picked him up and throw him into Kukai and Kaoru.

"This isn't good." stared Momoko.

"_**No, it isn't.**_" he whispered into her ear. Momoko turned around and did her ice breathe, but he held his hands out and the ice turned into sharp icicles. "_**I wonder how good my aim is.**_" He throw the icicles at her barely missing her sides, cheeks, and legs. Takashi was in front of her and held another icicle and nailed it into her right thigh.

"Aaahh!" screamed Momoko feeling the pain rush into her thigh.

"Momoko!" yelled Kukai while running to her side.

"_**You're next.**_" he said about to hit both of them when a van slammed him into the lab.

"Don't even try it." huffed Ikuto.

Takashi/Bell moved the van from on top of him and growled at Ikuto. "_**So, you like using your levitation powers? How about this then.**_" He flashed behind Ikuto and grabbed his left arm and twisted it and you could hear the cracking sound from it.

"Shit!" Ikuto yelled while taking his now broking arm.

"_**Time to finish this.**_" Takashi had called on some whips and had wrapped them either on their neck, wrists, or their ankle. Takashi/Bell raised them up and slammed them down on the ground tons of time creating a crater around them after the last slam. He stared at them seeing them lay unmoved in the dirt. Takashi held a massive ball of energy and stand in front of the fallen heroes and heroines. "_**Good-bye white light.**_"

"STOP!" shouted Ken while running at her causing Bell/Takashi to turn around and dissolve the ball. "Bell…Suzu, I'm sorry for not being there for you when you needed me the most, but I know you are still in there; so please remember who you are!"

Bell/Takashi stared at him and then clapped her hands. "_**What a great try to reach her, Ken, but she is gone now.**_"

"No, she isn't!" yelled Ken causing the teens to wake up a bit. Ken mind flashback to all his good memories with Suzu and couldn't believe a girl that understood what he was feeling...he wanted to do all of his live was gone. "Suzu is there! Her playful nature, her sweet laugh, her pretty eyes," Ken blushed causing Bell/Takashi to blush, but it faded away. "They can't be gone! I love you, Suzu!" he blushed while catching her in a kiss.

A blush stayed on her face, but it turned into a angry one. Takashi/Bell slapped him out and backed away from him. "_**You're dead, kid.**_" Takashi took out a knife from his side and started at Ken.

"Ken! Move!" screamed Chika who was fully wake trying her best to get out of the crater.

"STOP!" yelled Bell, but it wasn't from her mouth, it was from her head. Takashi/Bell dropped the knife that was just inches away from hitting Ken's heart and fall to her knees. "Don't hurt him!"

"_**You are getting on my nerves, Miss.**_" hissed Takashi.

"Leave them alone!" Bell shouted which sending a wave of pain into their heads. Bell/Takashi looked up with glowing white eyes and a tornado formed around her.

"Bell!" shouted Ken trying to get in the tornado, but it lifted into the sky.

The tornado turned blood red with gray mixed in. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Bell!"

* * *

**M.B.: Cliffhanger hanging from a cliff...and that why he called Cliffhanger. Can´t hold on much LONGERRR!**

**So, it was the Powder..I mean Takashi who was the mastermind the whole time. Who knew(besides me)? And yes the white light goes back before Him was even born. **

**Well, I got to go please review and...wait and see ^.^! **


	34. Save Me!

**Chapter 33**

**Save Me!**

"Bell!" yelled Ken.

"Ken! You can't do anything!" said Kukai while grabbing him.

"What are you talking about! You saw what happened and we need to help her!"

"We know Ken, but it's too dangerous for you." coughed Miyako.

"We'll get her soon." said Ikuto.

"Soon? Soon! She could be hurt by now!"

"We need to heal, Ken." sighed Kaoru still pretty worn out to heal herself or the others.

"We have no time for that! If one of girls were up there you guys would be rushing up there."

"And that why me and you are going up there." said Chika.

_Magical Blazze!_

Even though Chika wasn't transform the marks were still there just a little better. "Guys, I want you to stay while me and Ken try to talk to Bell."

"No way you are going up there alone!" said Riku while grabbing Blazze's arm.

"You two could get hurt." said Momoko who was leaning on Kukai.

"Guys…I know what Bell is feeling right now…and she needs to know something some people taught me."

"…Alright, but if you need us just send us a mind message." stared Kukai.

"I promise we'll be save." said Blazze mainly at Riku who leave go of her and nodded. "Hold on, Ken." said Blazze while taking him up and started flying into the tornado.

"The wind is strong here."

"Do you see Bell anywhere?"

"It too dark."

_Damn. Bell! Bell can you hear me! _"Ugh…I can't reach her..is very fuzzy."

"Bell…where are you?"

**With Bell**

In the middle of the red and gray tornado, a white sphere that had a dim glow with Bell and her powder inside. Bell only heard what Ken said to her after almost hit them with a huge power ball, so she didn't know about Takashi being the one who destroyed her family. Bell's Powerpuff was ripped up and the powder circled her trying to get back in.

"_Look what thou has did."_

"You were trying to hurt Ken…I had to stop you."

"_Miss, I'm sorry that I had took it too far, but I was only trying to stop those Puffs and Ruffs from saying dreadful things about your mother and father."_

"What?"

"_Yes, they said that your father was a idiot for ever caring for thou and your mother was weak and she decided to die."_

"How could they." said Bell while hugging her knees while the powder felt like he could enter her body again.

"_I know." _the powder smiled while wrapping around her.

"Bell! Don't believe Takashi!" yelled Blazze.

"Who's Takashi and what are you doing here?"

"Bell, your powder isn't was it appears to be." said Ken from behind Blazze's back.

"Ken…what do you mean?"

"_Don't listen to them, Miss. They're trying to confuse thou." _he hissed.

"Bell, your powder is really a demon named Takashi who killed your family before and trying to get in your body to destroy the world." said Ken.

"I…I can't believe you, Ken."

"Why not? I'm telling you the true."

"Ken, I nearly hurt you and your friends, why wouldn't you lie to me."

"_Miss, is not a sucker," _he chuckled while circling around them. _" 'Mercy is for the weak' she always said…you ready, Miss?"_

Bell looked up at Ken and Blazze and they could see the unsureness and I'm sorry look in her eyes. "Yes." she whispered then the wind picked up and the sphere that held her started glowing dimmer. The powder wrapped around her slow, but something caught her arm.

"Don't even try it Bell!" said Blazze while gripping her arm trying to get her out of here.

"Let Go!"

"Bell, listen to me! I know how you're feeling!"

"How could you know what I'm felt? I saw my mother get killed in front of me and I felt-!"

"Alone and scared..and it seems like no one cared."

"…Yes…"

"Bell, I saw my mother killed in front of me because of me…I blamed everyone mainly me," she stared while trying not to lose Bell's arm. "But, when I got here with the girls and the boys, I felt that someone truly did understand what I was feeling…that they would be there for me. And we'll..I'll always be there for you just stop this maddness and come back to us, Suzu!"

"…I…"

"Suzu…please." stared Ken.

"_Don't do it, Bell!" _

"…I…" _What would my mother and father do? I need help, mother and father!_ Bell closed her eyes and wished that she knew what to do.

_You aren't alone little demon. _

_D-daddy. _Bell looked up to see a man with tan skin, red, shaggy hair, a mustache that curled up, and green eyes. He was wearing a white dressy, long sleeved shirt, white pants, and no shoes. _Who are you?_

_It's hard to see your father in his true form. _smiled Annabelle while flowing down to them in a white, long sleeved dress with no shoes.

_Mommy? Wait that daddy!_

_Guess you couldn't recognize your old man without the clothes, make-up, and the claws. _Him chuckled while cupping his little girl's cheeks. Bell was unsure that it was her father, but she looks deep into his eyes she saw him.

Bell's eyes teared up and she hugged her parents. _I missed you guys so much!_

_We miss you too, but we can't stay long._ sighed Annabelle.

_W-why?_

_Bell…we're dead, we're only came to give you a important message. _stared Him while she looking up at him. _Bell, that powder of ours is not what he appears to be. The powder real name is Takashi, one of the most powerful demon who needs someone to do his dirty work until he take over them._

_But, how? What does it mean?_

_Bell, your father's side of the family was sold by your great great grandfather_**(I think that how you would say it)**_ to Takashi. Takashi has control of your father's side every acting, but-_

_But, if you make the right choose you, me, your whole other family will be free from hell's chains and been able to live in heaven. _smiled Him while looking up to the bright sky. Then flaming chains wrapped around Him's wrists and left ankle that started pulling him back down while Annabelle grew wings and a halo appeared above her head; and a wind started pulling her up.

_Daddy! Mommy! What happening!_

_Stay there, Bell! Time is up and I have to go back down! _shouted Him while a gap of fire started to engolf him. _I love you, little demon. _he smiled while the gap closed up.

_Make the right choose, sweetheart! _Annabelle yelled while tears ran down her face and the bright gap closed up.

_Mommy! Daddy! Don't leave me! _Bell cried while closing her eyes tight. When she opened her eyes again she was back with Ken, her powder, and Blazze who was still holding on to her.

"Suzu!" Blazze said.

"…I…I'll go with you guys." smiled Bell while the sphere glowed brighter.

"_You Are Not Going Anywhere!" _he hissed while the wind picked up, Bell's sphere popped, and they nearly got pulled apart.

"Eeck!" cried Bell.

"_I need to have this world in my hands and I'm going to get it!"_

"I'll not let you go! Never!" Blazze said still surprising Bell. With all Blazze's strength she pulled Bell into her and grabbed her by the waist. "Bell, Ken keep hold of me at all time and never let go of me."

"Ok." they said while tighting their grips.

"_You Are Not Going To Take Her!" _the powder hissed while circling them rapidly. The tornado went wild, Ken and Bell were scared out of their mind, and Blazze reach for her ribbon.

_Dancing Ribbon II!_

"_Haha, you think your attacks can stop me!" _he chuckled while somehow cutting them.

_This is not good._ stared Blazze.

**With Puffs & Ruffs**

"What happening in there?" stared Riku while staring at the wild tornado.

"I don't know, but Blazze must need our help." stared Kaoru.

"Then let's go!" said the reds.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Jamming Brick!_

_Lightning Boomer!_

_Slamming Butch!_

_Fiery Bam!_

_Rowdyruff Boys!_

Like Blazze, some of the wounds healed and Buttercup was still too weak to heal them, but that didn't matter to them now; they hadto save their friends. But, when they tried going into the tornado, a barrier blocked them from going in. "What the hell." stared Buttercup while trying to hammer the barrier.

"It's not working." said Boomer.

"_Guys! Can you heard me."_

"_Blazze!"_

"_I need your help in here. Takashi got mad and these two are getting scared."_

"_We can't! He must have put a barrier to stop us from entering." _said Brick while looking around the tornado.

"…_You can't get through, but maybe the white light can…" _

"_You mean-" _started the girls.

"_Yes, we need to do a finish."_

"_But, we aren't that strong and I still too powerless to heal us."_

"_Then we'll give you some of ours." _the boys said while taking their girls' hand helping them giving them some of their energy and Bam forced his energy to get to Blazze.

"_Ready, guys?" _asked Blazze.

"_Ready!" _

"_Buttercup!"_ yelled Bubbles.

"_Blossom!" _shouted Buttercup.

"_Blazze!" _yelled Blossom.

**Back In Tornado**

"_Ready to die."_

"Funny that what I was going to say to you." smirked Blazze while looking back to see a big, bright ball of energy come to her. "Hold on you two." The ball hit her ribbon and she felt the energy from Valentine's Day. _Blazze's Finish! _The ribbon caught on fire and she spun it around catching the tornado and the powder on fire. "Go back to hell where you belong!"

"_No! No!" _

**Outside**

"I hope they're alright." cried Bubbles while staring at the flaming tornado.

"They'll make it." said Bam. Then the tornado exploded and some of the area were on fire.

"Guys!" they shouted about to go into the flames, but a yellow ball bounced out. It unraveling revealing Blazze, Ken, and Bell save and sound.

"Good thing my ribbon is fireproof." Blazze giggled.

"You guys are alright!" cried Bubbles while hugging Ken and Bell.

"Told you we would be."

"You were lucky." sighed Bam while hugging Blazze.

"So, Bell you feel better?" said Blossom.

"Yes." she whispered while looking down. "I'm sorry…if I knew what happened I wouldn't have-"

"Bell, it ok…I probably would have do the same if I didn't have this guys." grinned Blazze.

"So, you forgive me?" stared Bell.

"Hey, we're heroes and heroines, we can always forgive." smiled Blossom.

"You too, Ken?"

Ken walked over to her and kissed her full on the lips. "Why wouldn't I forgive you when I love you."

Bell's eyes watered and jumped on to him. "I love you, I love you!" she smiled while rubbing cheecks with him, causing both to blush bright red.

"Aaaww!" the girls smiled**(even Buttercup)**.

"Go Ken." the boys smirked.

"Um, we should put out that fire." said Bell trying to get them to stop looking at them.

"Oh, yeah." they said while going to the flames about to put it, but the flames struck them back into the ground.

"What the bloody hell was that?" hissed Butch.

"_**Haha! I told you,**_"something or someone chuckled from within the flames. "_**I want this world and I'm going to get it.**_"

"It can't be." they stared while something walked out of the blood red flames of the fire.

A creature with a red body that shined like rubies with sharp claws, razor-sharp teeth, and black, slick back hair. "_**Takashi will never die!**_"

* * *

**M.B.: I was watching 'Harry Potter' movies on ABC Family…and that where bloody hell came from. See you soon, please review, and…wait and see! **


	35. Love Conquers All

**M.B.: I'm sorry I don't update soon…I had dance, school projects(still doing), moving to do, but hey I'm doing it now ;). Also if you are wondering where the Professor and Peach are, they're at the Mayor's office…save and sound.**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**Love Conquers All**

"How is this possible?" stared Blossom while they stepped back from him.

"_**Brainless humans are so easy. I'm been living longer than you know and I'm going to keep it that way. Now…**_" grinned Takashi while raising up his claws and some of the fire came up. "_**let's start the next round white light.**_"The flames threw everyone back into the lab crashing into the Professor's machines.

"Why can't this bastard die already?" coughed up Buttercup while they push themselves up.

"Buttercup? Are you still too weak to heal us all?" asked Brick while looking through the hole they made from Takashi.

"I don't know…but, I'll give it a try." Buttercup closed her eyes and forced with all her might to heal herself, but all there show was a flicker of green light. "sorry."

"_**That's fine by me.**_" Takashi laughed while throwing a ball of fire at them, but they dodged it and hid behind the machines.

"W-what do we do? We are too weak and Takashi will probably melt these machines in a minute." whispered Bubbles while looking up at the melting metal.

"I know if we could make it to my hotel room I can give Buttercup my chemical that helped me heal a lot faster than I usually heal."

"Ok, Buttercup, Bubbles, and Boomer with go get the chemical while we stay here to hold off Takashi." whispered Blossom.

"But, you don't know where or which one it is let me go with you."

"No, we need you and Ken to go down in the basement and stay save." hissed Blazze.

"_**I'm getting really annoyed by your games kiddies.**_"

"But-!" started Bell, but then Takashi had burst through the machines and grabbed Bell and Ken with a fire chain.

"_**Aah, just the pests I was looking for.**_" he grinned while the chains started burning through her outfit on to her stomach and Ken's arms.

_Ice Cream Shoot II!_

_Swing Sonic II!_

_Bubble Champagne II!_

_Ballerina Strike II!_

_Amusing Trickster II!_

_Double Slam Cut II!_

_Curved Tornado II!_

_Indian Arrowhead II!_

"_**Grrr!**_" Takashi let go off Bell and Ken while staring at the teens.

"It's us you want."

"_**True.**_" he said while surprise attacking them by running at them at top speed and throwing kicks and punishes at them.

"Come on, Ken." said Bell while taking his hand and running out of the lab.

"Where are we going?"

"To get that chemical!" she said while flying up.

"_**Oh, no you don't!**_" Takashi hissed while opening his claw and 3 black demons flew out. "_**Bring her back and kill the boy!**_" They nodded and started flying after them while Buttercup tried getting him in a Master Lock.

**With Bell and Ken**

"Um, Bell what are we going to do with those things?" Ken said while looking back at the demons who seem to be catching up.

_What do I do? I'm pretty weak still form that tornado and I can't feel the energy from my bells._

"Bell…"

"Hold on Ken, we are taking a little detour." she said while gripping on to Ken's hand tight and started going faster and going around buildings. 2 of the three demons started to catch up with them and Bell tried to confuse them by flying up into the clouds.

"Do you think we lost them?" whispered Ken while they looked around the fluffy area.

"I'm hope so, but let's stay here for a-" she started but the 3 demons grabbed both of them and separated them apart. "Let go!" hissed Bell while the two demons started clawing at her skin and her clothes.

"Let go-aah!" cried Ken while the other demon clawed at him and then bit into Ken's shoulder ready to take his life.

"Ken!…_Strong Harmony II!_" Bell yelled while blasting the 2 demons off and shooting them away. "Let him go." she hissed while her eyes started going snake-like. The demon just smirked and started flying back down to the city with Bell not far behind. Bell blocked his pathway, so it threw Ken into her and tried to strike at them; but Bell held on to Ken and her wild form prevented the strike to hit them. It came at them, but Bell drew her shaped nail hand into it and it blow up.

She turned back to normal and flowed down to a building's roof placing Ken down. "Ken? Ken you ok?"

"My shoulder hurts, but I think I'm ok." he said while noticing that her hand was pretty burned. "But are you ok?" he asked while taking her bleeding hand.

"I'll be fine, I been through worst. Now, let's get going." Bell said while picking him up by his waist. They arrived at the hotel and Bell flipped a switch making her chemicals table appear. She looked at the bottles and found the nearly empty healing chemical. "This should be just enough for heal Buttercup and she can heal the others."

"Good, let's-" started Ken, but the wall busted opened and the 2 other demons popped in ready to stop the little kids before they could go.

**Back At Professor's House/Lab**

"Is that the best you got." breathed Brick who just got throwing into a pile of metal.

"_**Oh, I can do better, boy.**_" he grinned about to strike him again.

_Yo-yo of Killing! _"Don't touch him." stared Blossom while trying don't to lean too much on her right leg.

"_**Caring too much for someone causes you to be weak.**_" he smiled while striking her in the shoulder and right thigh he hit before.

_Ribbon of Death!_

_Flaming Power Darts!_

_Boomerang Shocking!_

"_**You little brats.**_"

"When you care about someone you can always become stronger." stared Bam while Blazze helped Blossom and Boomer helped Brick.

"_**Haha, says the ones who are losing.**_" smirked Takashi while wrapping fire chains around them and liften them up.

"Let them go."

"_**What are you going to do, Sweetheart.**_"

"This…AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"Bubbles screamed making Takashi cover his eyes and drop the others.

"Thanks, Bubbles." they said. 

"_**Don't be so proud yet.**_"

_Hammer of Pain!_

_Butchering Remover!_

"Don't forget about us." stared Buttercup while Butch and her landed next to the others.

"_**Wasn't planning on it.**_" Takashi smiled while picking himself up from the greens' blast. In a swift movement Takashi had grabbed their weapons and started using them on them. He send the boys' attacks on the girls and the girls' attacks on the boys using the powerful side of them. "_**You know they always say with great power you can control anything, but I guess you young white lighters haven't tapped into them yet.**_"

"Well, Takashi you must also know with great power comes with great responsibility." whispered Blossom while looking at Blazze who smiled in response.

"_**Please, I got all of your weapons what could you possibly do?**_" he sighed while playing around with their weapons.

"No, all of them." smiled Blazze while she and Blossom stood up to reaching up.

_Ribbon Boomerang!_

_Bow Shurikens!_

"_**Eeck!**_" Blossom's ribbon tripped Takashi up making him drop the weapons and Blazze's bow had multiply and trapped him to the lab.

"Good going, Blossom and Blazze." grinned Butch while they got their weapons.

"Thanks, Blossom was the one who told me that our bow/ribbon was a weapon too." said Blazze while the two put back on their bow/ribbon.

"_**Not bad at all, but I'm not going down that easy.**_"

"Says the one who stuck on the wall." Boomer said while sticking out his tongue at him.

"_**Heh…stupid boy,**_" Takashi chuckled under his breath then he shot off the wall taking Boomer with him holding him by his face. "_**you shouldn't stick your tongue out at people.**_" Takashi threw Boomer down and send a blast of energy at him making him have a burn across his chest and then lose conscious when he hit the ground.

"Boomer!" cried Bubbles while running to him.

"Bubbles! Wait!" yelled Buttercup trying to stop her.

"_**Hello, cutie.**_" Takashi said while popping in front of her when she got to Boomer. Since he was so close to her, he put his claw out to her chest and send a blast causing both her and Boomer to fly deep into the ground; causing Bubbles to have burn from her neck to her breasts . "_**Always the weak to go 1**__**st**__**.**_" smiled Takashi while ready to blast them again until a electric force field blew him back somewhere.

"No way am I lettting him do that again." coughed up Boomer while falling back into Bubbles's lap.

"Boomer! Are you ok!" Bubbles cried while hugging him a bit.

"I'm good as long as you're save." he smiled while kissing her cheek.

"_**Charming, now let's get back to business.**_"

"Got that right…_Rapping Top II!_"

_Green Cut II!_

_Hard Shell II!_

_Dancing Ribbon II!_

_Megaton Dunk II!_

_Special Melon Crème Shoot II!_

_Lightning Boomerang II!_

_Bubble Boing II!_

"_**You guys don't get it,**_" Takashi hissed while sending fire around their bodies creating more burns.

_Battement Developpe Hold!_

_Round Table Flash!_

"_**I'm not like those so called villains you have here,**_" he said while ripped into Blazze's back and yanked at Butch's broken left arm then flung them against the lab.

_Bow Rider!_

_Shooting Yo-yo!_

"_**I'm Takashi killer of all worlds I want and destroyer of all hope!**_" he yelled while clawing into Bam's and Blossom's sides and then throwing them into a pile of broken rubble.

_Graviton Drive!_

_Blast Ringer!_

"_**You guys are just the white light that will be out in a second.**_" he snickered while grabbing Buttercup and Boomer by their throats just about to lose air when he tossed them hard against 2 trees.

_Unraveling Spinner!_

_Bubble Champagne!_

"_**And I will make should it's done by me!**_" he grinned while giving deadly, speedy punishes and kicks at Brick and Bubbles then threw them into ground.

The falling heroes and heroines laid down breathing heavily every second and trying their hard to get back up. Their clothes were mangled with blood scattered along them and their bodies weren't any better. Bubbles had the burn mark from her neck to her chest, cuts mostly along her left leg and right arm, and her pigtails came undone falling gracefully across her scarred cheeks. Blossom's right thigh was turning blue while her other leg had a huge cut going down it, burns along her cheeks, claw marks on her waist, and her bow was undone again. Buttercup main damage was on her arms with cuts, burns, and scars along them, her legs had scratches on them, and scratches covered her face. Blazze's back was bleeding thanks to the multiply hits to the back, burns around her wrists and waist, and cuts dispersed on her legs.

Unlike the girls the boys were in a little bit better stage than them, but not by much. Boomer had the burn mark on his chest, claw holes in his stomach, a few bleeding cuts all over his body, and his hair was wild. Brick had bruises mainly along his top half, a deep cut across his left**(facing him)** cheek leaving his signature band-aid trying to soak up the blood, and his cap was ripped almost falling off of his head. Butch's arm was swollen and blue and he barely could move it, mainly his legs were scarred, light bruise on the side of his head, and his ponytail fell down to his shoulders. Bam had cuts from head to toe, burns going down his arm to his hands, and his dewrag was undone hanging down to his sides.

Takashi stood in the center of them and raised his claw up making 8 ropes came out and grabbed them for the last time. "_**I can't wait to hear those people cry out in pain calling for you and you never, ever come.**_"

"That…will..n-never..happen!" they whispered while they felt the rope tighten around their necks. "**Never!**"

"_**Heh, what a shame…because it's about to happen!**_"

_Bells of Hate II!_

"_**Aaahh! Grrr, Bell!**_" hissed Takashi after getting slam into the van making him let go of the PPGZ and RRBZ. "_**I'm getting tired of this,**_"

"Well, keep getting tired of it cause they will defeat you."

"_**Fat chance, Bell.**_" he smiled then flew at her trying to strike at her, but she was just as fast as him. While that was happening Ken was sneaking his way to the Puffs and Ruffs to give Buttercup the heal chemical.

"Buttercup, we got the chemical to heal you."

"Thanks." smiled Buttercup about to take the bottle when-

"_**Don't even think about it.**_" smirked Takashi while taking off and snatched the bottle out of his hands.

"Give that back!" shouted Bell while launching at him and they tugged back and forth to get the bottle. Because of their spinning and power they created a massive sphere of red and white and it destroy anything in it's path. "I'm not letting you win, Takashi."

"_**Funny coming from you Miss…I thought you had your heart set on killing the ones who killed your parents.**_"

"I do and it you!" she hissed while taking the bottle out of his grip and shot him with a powerful attack with her bells making the enormous sphere fall to the earth.

"Bell!" they shouted as the ball explored into the ground causing dust and smoke to rise. They run closer to see if she was ok but she step out a little bruised up and dirty, but still alive.

"I guess that blast did it." smiled Bell while holding the bottle. But, from the mist a red claw jabbed into her heart making an innocent young girl's blood spread on to them. They stood in shook as the she gasped for air making blood crawl down the corners of her mouth while the bottle flew feet away from the group.

"_**What a shame to lose a good host,**_" chuckled Takashi while drawing his claw out and letting her fall into Ken's arms. "_**at least she knows how it feels to get stabbed in the back.**_"

"How could you…How could you!" cried Ken while hugging Bell tightly to him.

"_**Simple really…I just killed a little nuisance.**_"smiled Takashi while doing Bell's blood tasting then Takashi flew up circling around.

"Bell, please don't leave me." sobbed Ken while touching her bloody hair and the teens cried for them.

"Ken…Puffs…Ruffs…"

"Bell!" they shouted while they got down to her.

"Don't…l-let..Takashi get the…chemical," Bell stared while looking where the bottle was. "Please..correct my families..w-wrong for me."

"Bell, you can't leave us!" cried Bubbles.

"Please hold on a little longer." stared Bam.

"Thank…you f-for every..thing," she smiled weakly then raised her hand to Ken's cheek. "I..l-love…you." Bell whispered while her hand dropped and her eyes seemed to darken.

"Bell?…Bell!…BELL!" cried Ken.

"No more," they stared while looking up at Takashi. "No More!" They started to take off to the chemical, but Takashi saw where they were heading to.

"_**Oh-no you don't!**_" he hissed while grabbing the power lines and cutting the wires to send it at the girls.

"Watch out!" the boys yelled while pushing the girls out the way and they got the full blast. "GRRRAAAAHH!"

"Boys!"

"Go get that chemical for Bell." hissed Brick while looking up at Takashi who thought he hit the girls.

"We'll hold him off for you." growled Butch who was trying so hard not to feel the pain of the electric wires still shocking them.

"Alright…thank you." they said while trying to find the chemical that flew off because the blast.

"_**So, Powerpuff how does it feel to be caught in 100 watts of electricity…wait you're not the girls! Where are they!**_"

"None of your business…_Spinning Top II!_"

_Rolling Attack II!_

_Slam Double Hit II!_

_Moon Arrow II!_

"_**I have no time for this!**_" yelled Takashi while sending another wave of electricity at them much strong than the last on. The boys lose consciousness and Takashi had his sight on the girls. He take off heading stand for them, but Blazze and Bubbles stop flying.

"Guys!"

"Keep going will hold him off." winked Blazze while they took their positions.

"_**Always sending the weak ones.**_"

"We're not weak! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

_Glissade Zigzag Strike!_

"_**I have no time for this!**_"he hissed while looking ahead of them to see that they had almost reach the chemical.

"You're not going anywhere until we're done!…_Dancing Ribbon!_"

_Bubble Popper!_

"_**We are done!**_" he grinned while shooting them both in the stomachs and tripping them up; so they hit the ground hard.

"Got it!" smiled Buttercup.

"_**NO!**_" Takashi growled while his eyes burned with anger and tried to spring on Buttercup, but Blossom held him back with all her might.

"Drink it, Buttercup!" Blossom yelled while trying to push him back and Buttercup was about to drink it.

"_**I Said No!**_" he roared while slapping Blossom's face making her fly into the ground and then quickly whacked the chemical out of her hand. "_**Hm, what are you going to do now?**_"

"This!" Buttercup smirked while hitting him square in the jaw then created a very small tornado to catch the bottle. "Sucker!" she grinned while drinking the chemical and she immediately healed.

"_**I'll Kill You!**_" he shouted, but Buttercup created a powerful tornado sending him way back.

"Dumbass." she snickered then went to heal Blossom, Bubbles, and so on and so on.

"Blazze, do you think there's enough time to save Bell?' worried Bubbles.

"I'm not sure, but Buttercup give it a try."

"You better wake up, kid." Buttercup said while forcing all her healing ability on her. The wound healed up, but there was no way to tell if she was really alive.

"Bell please wake up!" said Ken while did CPR on her a few times and…nothing…just nothing.

"Oh-no." gasped the girls while crying into the boys.

"W-we were too late." sighed Brick while the boys looked away.

"_**Hahaa! Of course she wouldn't wake up cause I have the little annoyance's soul right here.**_" laughed Takashi while holding up a dim, white sphere. "_**Poor Miss…always having her spirit CRUSH!**_" he smiled evilly while you could see the dim ball cracking.

"Stop it!" screamed Ken while running up to him trying to get the orb of Bell.

"_**Foolish boy!**_" he grinned with a curly, toothy and then grabbed him up too.

"Ken-!"

"_**Ah, ah, ah you white lights wouldn't want to lose another child would you?**_" he said while holding a knife to Ken's neck.

"Please! I can't take this! Why are you doing this to us!" cried Blazze.

"_**Why!**_" he laughed. "_**I haven't felt this much power for years and I love to see the pain, the hurt, the crush hope and love in your eyes..That's Why!**_"

"You're Sick!" stared Bam.

"_**Hahaa, how I love it!**_" he doubled over while the air around them cut quick and the sky looked like fresh blood was spilled. "_**You white lighters don't know how much fun I'm having haha. Now, let's end this!**_" Takashi cut a bit into Ken's neck and forcing it into Bell's sphere making it go red. He's eyes became fully red and Ken's eyes became ghostly while Ken, Bell's orb and body, and Takashi rose up. The red clouds circled them and it made a seven-rayed sun; that spread around Tokyo City. And in a flash demons, monsters, and creatures of all sizes came out and attacked the people. "_**Kill, Feed, Destroy Everything!**_"

"This can't be happening." stared Blazze while looking at the chaos.

"What are we going to do?' said Boomer while they turned their heads to their leaders.

"I…I don't know." whispered Blossom while looking down with sorrow.

"…We…we have to do the forbidding move." stared Brick while everyone looked at him with shock.

"Are you nuts! We could barely control it before with the girls! How are we going to now!" hissed Butch.

"We will do it together." said Blossom while smiling at Brick and they both put their hands in the middle.

"What the heck. We can't live forever." said Buttercup while joining in.

"This is crazy, but I'll do it." sighed Butch while also joining in.

"To protect the city." smiled Boomer while putting his hand in.

"And our love ones." smiled Bubbles while putting her hand in.

"Happy to help!" grinned Bam while joining in.

"Happy to have great friends." winked Blazze while placing her hand in.

"Let's Do It!" they yelled. They stood in the middle of the sun cloud and grabbed hands; forcing with all their might they started to glow their colors and a white light in the middle of them started to glow bright.

"_**No! White light I'm not letting you win this time! Demons get them!**_" In a minute flat a bunchof demons torn them apart making the white light dimmer. They bit into their fresh ready to devour letting blood again drip all over the place. "_**DIE!**_"

"We would never do a thing like that." said Bam while grabbing on to Blossom's hand.

"We promised to protect this city and we will." Blossom said while taking Brick's hand.

"From every villain, monster, or evil we'll stop it." said Brick while catching Blazze's hand.

"And we'll always fight until we can't breath anymore." Blazze said while take hold of Boomer's hand.

"So, you may try to stop us, you might even try to kill us, but we're strong enough to come back hard." said Boomer while grabbing Bubbles's hand.

"We will always find a way to stop you or anybody else." Bubbles said while taking Butch's hand.

"And we'll be the ones to win in the end." said Butch while take hold of Buttercup's hand.

"So, get ready Takashi because we're about to whop your ass." Buttercup said while grabbing Bam's hand.

_Fighting Love Science Legend…Powerpuff Girls Z!_

_Science Boys That Love Being Rough & Cool…Rowdyruff Boys Z! _

The white light burst with light and shot up into the red cloud. The cloud broke opened letting Takashi see that his demons, monsters, creatures, and his plan being swallowed up by the white light. The light with into him and he slowly started bubble. "_**No..No! This Can Not Be! NOOOOO!**_"

"BOOOOOOOM!" In a spilt second everything went back to normal; the sky was night mode, the full moon shined bright, and all the damage around the area were fix. They were exhausted and still bruised up, but they were alive.

"Wait! Where's Ken and Bell!" asked Blazze while everyone panicked for a bit. Ken and Bell started flowing down to them and Bam and Brick caught them before they hit the ground. Buttercup healed everyone once more and they untransformed.

"Are they alright?" stared Momoko.

Chika checked their pulse and found that they were both alive. "They still with us." she sighed with reveal and everyone did the same.

Ken suddenly wake up and stared up at the smiling teens. "What happened? It's Bell ok?"

"Everything is fine and Bell is right there." giggled Miyako.

"But, something seems off." stared Riku who was still holding her.

"What?"

"She's not wearing a Powerpuff outfit or belt."

"He's right." stared Kaoru.

Bell then slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was greeted by smiles. "You did it?"

"Yeah…Bell, I think after we destroyed Takashi you turned into a normal human." said Chika. "Are you ok with that?"

She stared blankly at them and smiled, "Yes I am…I guess you guys have to started calling me Suzu again."

"Yeah." they laughed with her.

"Hey, Suzu what's in your hands?" asked Eiji.

Suzu opened her hands to see her bell bracelets her parents had giving to her. On the outside of the bracelets it read, _"We are always with you, my little demon_**(On one)**_ And we will always love you-Love Mom & Dad" _Suzu immediately started crying and hugged her bracelets. "I'll always love you too, mother and father." she cried while looking up into the Heavens where right now Him and Annabelle are smiling on their little girl.

**2 Months Later(December)**

"Momoko, Kukai stop eating our cookies!" yelled Chika while Miyako just giggled at them.

"Oh, lighting up Chika." smiled Riku while pulling her into him and kissing her on the cheek.

"I would lighting up if that wasn't our 3rd load of cookies."

"Sorry we were hungry." Momoko said while sticking out her tongue and then Kukai ate the rest of her cookie. "Hey, Kukai!"

"Sorry couldn't help it." he grinned while she rolled her eyes.

"Can't someone help us with these lights!" yelled Kaoru for like the 4 times who was tangled up in the lights with Ikuto tangled up really close to her.

"I don't know I kind of like this position." smirked Ikuto while give her another surprise kiss on the lips…again.

"We're coming." sighed Riku while Eiji and him untangled the two turtle doves.

"I wonder when Suzu will get here?" stared Ken who was sitting up on the couch.

"Aww, that's still so cute." teased the girls while making Ken blush.

"Shut up go mess with your boys."

"Not a bad idea, Ken." the boys purred while bending them down and started kissing they necks.

"No, stop that!" they blushed.

"Could you believe they wanted to kill them at 1st?" smiled the Professor.

"Nope da wan."

"Ding-Dong."

"I'll get it." said the Professor while opening it to three guests.

"Ken!" smiled Suzu while jumping into his arm.

"Don't do that you might hurt yourself." stared Ken.

"Oh, Ken." winked Suzu while giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi." smiled Miyako. **(The girls got out of the hold)**

"Hello. Suzu, you know we will be back by 8:30, right?" said Mr. Takahashi.

"Yes, sir."

"See you pumpkin." waved Mrs. Takahashi after giving Suzu a big hug and the two leave. Since this last two months Suzu was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi who are both owners of a noodle shop where Suzu is a only child. Suzu and Ken are really close now and they go to each others houses about everyday. The Puffs & Ruffs have been doing great too; the girls still fight showing too much lovey-dovey things, but they always melt into the boys' arms. Crime is still around, but nothing to hard for these crime fighting heroes and heroines. Life is perfect.**(sigh moment)**

"Despite the cold it's a pretty day." smiled Momoko. The teens had went up to the roof after Suzu's new parents had leave. It was cold, but they didn't bother to put on their coats and the girls stared at the pink, orange, and purple sky as the sun started to go down. The boys stared at the girls and smiled while wrapped their arms around their waist and pulled them in.

"Hey, let go." they giggled.

"Never." the boys whispered while kissing their cheeks. "I'm glad I was made for you."

"Me too."

"You know when we 1st saw your auras we always saw white light," said Kukai.

"But, now after we became the Rowdyruff Boys Z we saw something different." said Riku.

"What was it?' they asked while turning around.

"I could only see light blue swirls in your aura, Miyako."

"I could only see light green ones in yours, Kaoru."

"I only saw pink swirls in yours, Momoko."

"And I only saw yellow ones in your aura, Chika."

The girls looked shocked at them and looked hard at their auras. It was still gray, but it was so much lighter than before and they still only could see their boy's color swirls. They smiled and hugged the boys and whispered, "I'm glad we both can see it too. I love you…"

"I love you too." they whispered back then they caught each other mouths as the wind blew black dust in the air.

Yes…life was perfect.

* * *

**M.B.: And Cut! That's A Wrap People!**

**Puffs & Ruffs: Whoa, whoa, whoa! It's over O-o!**

**M.B.: Yup! I finally finish it XD!**

**Butch: But, that can't be it!**

**Brick: Yeah, write so more.**

**M.B.: I can't; it was written like it was the end so it's the end.**

**Boomer: But, why?**

**M.B.: Maybe because I want to work on 'Love Bites! Little Angel' and I want to start on Blossom and Brick's story -_-'ll.**

**Blossom: Really :)?**

**M.B.: PPG Blossom and Brick -.-'ll.**

**Blossom: Oh…Write So More DX!**

**M.B.: No!**

**Bubbles: Please(puppy dog eyes).**

**M.B.:…No.**

**Buttercup: Come on, M.B. there most be something you can do.**

**Bam: Yeah, cause I want to be in it more.**

**Blazze: Me too :3!**

**M.B.:…Well…I did find some unfinished deleted chapters on my flash drive.**

**Puffs & Ruffs: DO IT X3!**

**M.B.: Mm…fine(sigh).**

**Puffs & Ruffs: YAY X3!**

**M.B.: Well, alright readers guess I'm going to have to finish these 4 deleted chapters for you. So, see you soon, please review, and…**

**Puffs & Ruffs: Wait and see XD! **

**M.B.: Hey, that was my line!**


	36. Deleted Chapter 1

**Ok, this chapter was before the girls love/like the boys…I guess before chapter 10 and after chapter 9. The title of this chapter can pretty much tell you what it about, so let's get on with it.**

* * *

**Deleted Chapter 1**

**Who Needs Chicken Noodle Soup?**

**Kaoru's POV(Friday)**

"AACHOO!" we all sneezed into our phones.

"Bless you guys." said Miyako.

"Man, I hate being sick." sighed Chika.

"Why? We get to miss school, no crime fighting, and we don't see the boys. And the best part for me is my parents went on a cruise, Dai is at college, and Shou is at a friend's house for the whole week!"

"Wow, I'm alone too because my parents went to high school reunion and Kuriko is at a friend's house too."

"My grandma is at a-a-aachoo! She at a Bingo event for the week."

"Bless you, Miyako. My dad at meeting at Kyoto and he took Rose to help him."

"See it is good, achoo!" I sneezed.

"No it's not, I have a dance achoo show on Sunday and I need to be healthy."

"I just remember, I signed up for a fashion class on Sunday and I don't want to miss it!" cried Miyako.

"…Now that I think about I got a soccer game Sunday." I said while biting my bottom lip.

"And I have a pie eating contest on Sunday." Momoko said while I heard her blow her nose.

"Guess we'll have to achoo take care of ourselves." Chika sighed.

"Guess so…hey, guys I got to go, I think someone at my door."

"Bye, Kaoru, AACHOO!" they coughed while hanging up.

"Ugh, I really don't want to go get that door." I mumbled while forcing myself up to the door. "Who is it?" I yawned while opening the door anyway.

"Hi, Cupcake." smiled Ikuto.

"Ikuto! What are you doing here?"

"Well, me and my brothers are bring you girls your homework."

"Good now get out!" I yelled. I was about to close the door on him, but I felt dizzy and fell into his chest.

"You ok, Kaoru?" asked Ikuto while help me back into my house.

"Yeah, just got to get over this cold." I sighed.

"How did you girls get sick anyways?"

"Hmm…"

***Flashback***

"Mojo could you please stop attacking the town." said Bubbles.

"Why should I mojo?"

"Because if you don't we'll kick your ass." I said while ready my hammer.

"Simple as that." smiled Blazze.

"Not if I freeze you mojo."

"You try that already, Mojo." sighed Blossom.

"This is different mojo; you will stay frozen mojo." Mojo grabbed his ice gun and started shooting at us. We dodged the blasts, but he had gotten his robots out and they started shooting at us too. We were behind a building waiting for Blossom to give us a plan.

"Come on, Leader Girl, we need a plan here." I said.

"I have one, but we need the boys to do it."

"I wonder were the boys are?" asked Bubbles.

"Probably asleep or something." sighed Blazze.

"Gotcha mojo!" Mojo smirked while surprising us then shot us with a ice beam.

_Just great. _I sighed.

"Yeah mojo. I defeated the Powerpuff Z mojo! Now what should I do with them mojo?….I know mojo," Mojo grinned while taking us to a big freezer he made. "I'll keep them as ice sculptures mojo."

_When I get out of here, I'm going to get him._ I growled.

"Hey, mama! Could you please let go of our girls." said Boomer.

_And when we get of here, we going to kick their asses._

"Oh, boys mojo what have these girls done to you mojo?"

"Nothing..so are you going to let them go or are we going to go have to kick your ass, mama." sighed Butch.

"How about none of the above mojo."

"Wrong answer…_Spinning Top!_"

_Lightning Boomerang!_

_Slicing Sword!_

_Sun Arrow!_

"Why Mojooooo!"

"So, how are we going to get them out?" stared Brick while the boys looked at Bam.

"Well, Boomer can do his Cutting Stick attack to get the out."

"Ok…where should I aim at?"

"Try aiming in the middle." said Bam.

"Ok…_Cutting Stick!_"

"Finally..a-a-achoo!" sneezed Blossom.

***End of Flashback***

"Who knows." I sighed.

**At Miyako's House(Miyako's POV)**

"Eiji, you don't need to help me." I said. Eiji just came to give me my homework and I fell into his chest. He's helping me back to my room which I wish he don't because he'll see my room.

"Miyako you're too sick to even stand up, so I'll help you back to your room."

"But, you might get sick."

"Me and my brothers never get sick." he smiled.

"Really?"

"Yup…is this your room?"

I don't notice that we were at my room and I felt really embarrassed stared at it. "Yes." I blushed.

"It cute…it really fits you." he smiled.

"Thank you…uh-oh." I said while running into my bathroom.

**Eiji's POV**

"You ok?" I asked.

"No." she coughed up.

"I'll wait for you out here." I looked around her room seeing all her stuffed animals, her clothes, and..her diary!

"You should read it dude." smiled my Conscious.

"No, no that would be wrong."

"You're a Ruff, you do bad thing…beside there might be something about you."

"Mm, ok I'm go with my Conscious here."

"There we go." he smirked.

I started reading and I blushed at the nice thing she said about me. "Still thinks of me as a friend."

"She said maybe, so you still have a change." he said while pointing at maybe.

"That good."

"Now all you have to do is have a little fun with her."

"No, she will kill me."

"Eiji, could you help me?" Miyako asked while I put her diary back.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Could you go into my dresser and grab another pair of pjs?"

"Ok." I said while going to her dresser. _Which one is it? _I looked in the topped one and found her undergarments. "Not that one." I blushed while closing it fast. I when to the next one and got her pjs. "Here you going Miyako."

"Thank you, Eiji." she said while taking her pjs.

**Chika's House(Riku's POV)**

"I don't need your help, Riku."

"Says the one who nearly fainted." I chuckled while I had picked her up bride style.

"Fine achoo, could you take me to my kitchen I'm going to make me some tea."

"Alright." I took her to the kitchen and it was looked fancy; like one you see in a magazine.

"Are you going to put me down, so I can make it." she coughed up.

"Are you sure you can do?" I asked while putting her down.

"Yes, I can do it." she said while opening a cabinet and tried to reach for the herbal tea. "Mmm." she sweat dropped knowing she can't reach it.

"Here let me help you." I said while standing by her and grabbing the tea box.

"Thank you." she blushed while getting the teakettle on the stove. "…..Do you want some?"

"Why not." I smiled while she got two cups. The kettle whistled and I finished making the tea.

"Maybe I'll just drink tea until Sunday so I get over this."

"What are you doing Sunday?"

"I have a show with my dance company and I need to be in tip-top-shape." she coughed.

"Well, then I'll make should you are."

"What do you mean by that?"

"See you tomorrow, Chika." I waved while leaving.

**Momoko's House(Kukai's POV)**

"I hate being sick." Momoko groaned. She was on my back since she was too dizzy to walk; and I was taking her to her room.

"Why is that?" I chuckled.

"1st I can't eat a lot of sweets, 2nd I have to have you help me to my room, and 3rd all the sick elements."

"Well, I'm glad be help you."

"I hope I beat this sickness before Sunday, I have a pie eating contest."

"Pie eating contest? You mean the one at the park?"

"Yeah."

"I guess I can't wait to see you win."

"Wait, your going to be there achoo!"

"Bless you and yes I'm going to watch since I did help Sakurako make those pies."

"…Well, I can't wait to taste them if I stop being sick." she whispered into my neck.

"Good," I said while placing her on her bed. "I'll be back tomorrow to help you."

"No! You don't need to." she blushed.

"I want."

"You might get sick too."

"I don't get sick, so see you later." I waved while leaving.

**9:30pm(Chika's POV)**

"So, the boys are coming back tomorrow?" sighed Momoko.

"That makes me even more sick." groaned Kaoru while I could her her T.V. through the phone.

"Kaoru, you need to turn down that T.V. or you ears will be damaged." I sighed while I heard the T.V. go down. "Thank you, now what are we going to do?"

"Maybe we should let them help, it was pretty much their fault for making us sick." said Miyako while blowing her nose.

"Miyako, does make a good point." I had to argee.

"No, it bad! You never know what they could get into here or worst what they could do to us!" cried Momoko.

"I doubt that they would try anything while we're sick." said Miyako.

"Please these boys would do anything." hissed Kaoru.

"Well, we're just going to have to be cautious then…Well, good night guys." I said.

"Night Chika."

**The Next Day at 10:48am**

"Ding-dong!"

"Ugh…that must be Riku." I sighed while getting out of bed and opening the door to find him there.

"Morning sleepy head, how did you sleep?" he smiled while walking in.

"I barely did…I was blowing my nose and feeling sick all night." I sighed while I felt that I was hot and sticky. "I guess I was sweaty all night, so I'm going to take a shower and don't you dare peek!"

"Now why would I do that." he smirked. "I'll just make you some breakfast and your tea." he said while going to the kitchen.

"Good." I went up to my room and got some clothes and made my way to the bathroom. I turned on the water for my shower. When I was finish I put on my undergarments, a yellow tank top, and some gary sweat pants. I walk out and followed a delightful smell coming from my room. When I got there I saw a hot bowl of oatmeal, plate of bacon and eggs, and some tea while Riku was read one of my book near my desk. "You actually made me breakfast."

"Why wouldn't I?" he smiled while looking up from the book.

"It just surprises me that all."

"You got to know what makes the lady happy." he said then while back to reading the book.

**Miyako's House(Miyako's POV)**

"Wow, Eiji these crepes are delicious." I blushed while taking another bite.

"Thank you, Miyako. Me and brothers usually cooks for each other when we want too."

"Well, I'm glad I got to eat it." I coughed up.

"Need a cough drop or some tea?"

"Can I have both?" I asked.

"No problem." he smiled while handing me a bag of cough drops and then went downstairs to make tea.

_Eiji so sweet, why did he have to be a Ruff though?_ I sighed while taking out my sketch book to work on another design.

"Here you go…Hey, what are you working on?" he asked while sitting on the bed next to me.

"Oh, it's just a few designs…no very good, right?"

"No, no they look nice better than my comic book sketchs." he chuckled.

"Let me see them."

"No, no there not that good."

"Please you saw mine."

"Alright." he sighed while reaching in his bag and pulled out his sketch book. I flipped throught the book and it was amazing. The characters looked so real…who knew he could do something this neat. "They're bad."

"No! Not at all…they really speak to me."

"Really?" he blushed.

"Really." I giggled.

**Kaoru's House(Ikuto's POV)**

"Aachoo!"

"Bless you." I smiled while handing her a tissue.

"Man, who knew being sick would suck so badly."

"We could wrestle to sweat the cold out."

"You're on, hey wait a minute you're just trying to get close to my body."

"Who knew Kaoru was scared to get beat by me."

"Grrr, you dead!" she yelled while jumping on me then knocking me down to the ground. We rolled back and forward with me on top then her on top for a couple of turns. Then I got on top and grabbed her arms and penned them down while she tried getting out of my grip.

"Guess I won." I breathed.

"Not yet!' she shouted while kicking me in the git causing me to let go of her arms. Then she sat on top of me and started pulling on my leg.

"Ok, ok you win!"

"That how I do it." she grinned while letting me go.

_Best to let her win for now._ "That was fun." I chuckled.

**Momoko's House(Momoko's POV)**

"Stop staring at me." I sighed. We were downstairs in the kitchen drinking some tea and Kukai just kept staring at me.

"Why, scared I might do something?" he smirked.

_Can't have he thinking I am scared. _"No, not in the least."

"Cute."

"What do you mean?"

"You're cute and I can't help but to say that."

"Thanks." I whispered while feeling my cheeks get warm. _Just the cold, just the cold._

"You want something to eat?"

"Yes, but I wish it was something sweet. I haven't have something sweet since Monday."

"Then I'll make Yogurt Mousse." he smiled while getting up and started to make it.

_Wow! He look neat went he cook. _

"Want to help?"

"Oh, no, no, no, I can't cook." I blushed then he took my hand and led me over to the mixing bowl.

"It easy." he said while we turned the yogurt and sugar.

_This is nerve racking! _I blushed while I felt like we were too close.

"Do you think you can handle it while I do the whipping cream?"

"Yeah, I can do it." We worked side-by-side and we had fun making it. When we finish it, it tasted great! I had know idea that I could making something like that. "Wow!"

"See you can cook." he smiled while taking another spoon full.

"Thanks to you." I blushed.

**7:34pm(Kaoru's POV)**

"Dinner is serve." winked Ikuto.

"Wait, you made this!" I sniffed. Ikuto have made onion gration soup and taramasalata with crackers**(Greek fish roe paste…if you read 'Kitchen Princess'** **it's in the 1****st**** volume)**.

"Yes…it's better than eating chicken noodle soup." he grinned while sitting next to me.

"Hmm, why is the cheese on the top?"

"Try it and see." he said while eating his soup.

I took a bite and it was so warm. "Wow, it still warm…and the taramasalata taste really good with crackers!"

"The cheese is toasted so it makes the soup warm."

"Wow, who knew that the big, bad boy Ikuto could cook." I snickered.

"Shut up! I cook dinner because my brothers made me do dinner."

"Wait you boys can cook?"

"Yeah, Kukai does dessert, Riku and Eiji do breakfast, I do dinner, and we all do lunch."

_I guess since they lived on their own, they have to do things themselves. _"Well, that good cause I sure as hell can't."

"I bet you could if you tried."

"Maybe…if I get married I'll started cooking."

"Well, then I can't wait to taste it." he smirked.

"AACHHOO!"

**With Miyako & Eiji(Eiji's POV)**

"Why don't you put this character in this outfit." smiled Miyako while pointing to the super heroine with blonde, curly hair and light blue eyes; that was a little base on her. Miyako had made another outfit for her and it so much better than mine.

"Yeah, it looks better on her. Can I drew on it?"

"Sure! It will be better to see it." she smiled while handing me her sketch book.

"Thanks." I started sketching and it really looked perfect with the outfit.

"Wow it looks perfect. You can really drew Eiji."

"Haha, thanks I usually drew things I see and just tweak it a bit."

"Do you think you could drew me without being sick?" she blushed.

"I would love to." I smiled while turning to a clean page and started sketch her. She had her hair down, so her ends were very curly, a little past her shoulders and even though she was sick I could still see her stunning light blue eyes and her sweet smile. "Ok…I'm done." She took and gasped. "Is it that terrible."

"Not it's perfect." she blushed while hugging me. "Thank you, Eiji…AACHHOO!"

**With Momoko & Kukai(Kukai's POV)**

"You need to take at shower, Momoko." I said while I had her on my shoulder.

"No! You might look!" she shouted while tried to get off on me.

"I won't look." _Maybe. _I put her in her bathroom and heard the shower running, so I left to go her room. I was looking on her desk and found the flower poem she wrote about me. "Strange…for someone who hate me so much could write about something so nice." I smiled to myself. I heard the shower turn off and then I realize she didn't have any clothes with her. _I'm dead in…3...2..1._

"Kukai, what are you doing in my room!" she blushed while having her towel on.

"Sorry, Momoko." I blushed trying to keep my eyes up as possible.

"Get out so I can chaaaange!" she said, but slipped on her puddle she created and fell on top of me on to her bed.

"Perfect landing." I smirked while grabbing her ass causing her to freak out.

"Kukai! Stop that AACHOO! I'm going to get even more sick." she said while getting off of me then throwing me out of her room.

"You know you loved it!" I shouted back while I heard another big sneeze.

**With Chika & Riku(Chika's POV)**

"Ugh, it so cold in here." I sighed while placing my book down.

"I turn up the heat then." he said about to go.

"Nah, just bring me a blanket. I like being in a blanket better than being too hot."

"Alright, a blanket it is." he shrugged while leaving to find a blanket.

"AACHOO!"

"Bless you." he smiled while handing me a tissue and a big, yellow blanket.

"Thank you."

"So, Chika if you don't mind me asking what the dance about?"

"You actually want to know?" I asked a little surprised he asked.

"Yeah, I want to know." he said while moving my desk chair close to me.

"Oh, um…it about this princess who never smiles and the towns people and creatures try to make her smile."

"Does she ever smile?"

"Yeah, when she goes into town she meets this blind boy who gives her strawberries and she smiles."

"Are you dancing the princess?"

"Hehee, no I'm the court jester who does get a little solo." I smiled. "The big leading rolls are for the best dancers."

"I bet you'll do great."

"…Hey, Riku do you think you could come since my dad isn't here?" I said while handing him a ticket that was beside me. "You don't have to come, but-"

"I would love to." he smiled while taking the ticket.

"Thank you…AACHOO!"

**9:56pm(No One's POV)**

It was late, but the girls couldn't get to sleep because of their cold. "Ugh, what's the point if I'm this sick how am I going to make it?" The boys walked in, surprising the girls to sit up. "What are you still doing he-." they could only say before the boys caugh their lips. "What are you doing?" they blushed while they were pulled into another deep kiss.

"I'm trying to take your cold away." the boys whispered while sucking on their necks.

"That not going to work." they blushed while the boys caught them in another kiss.

"If germs can pass through by touch someone than I'll try to taking it from you." they breathed while licking down to their chest.

"You don't have to do that." the girls breathed while the boys gave them soft kisses up their neck.

"I want to." they blushed while trapping them into lustful kiss and grabbing their waist.

**The Next Day**

"Ugh…hey I can breathe through my nose." the girls said. They when to the bathroom and saw that they were back to their heathly old self. They got dress and had breakfast feeling like something was amiss.

"Wait, where did Eiji go?" Miyako said while seeing that he wasn't anywhere.

"Where did that Kukai go?" Momoko stared while looking in her room to see he was not there.

"Where did Riku disappear to?" Chika asked while seeing that he wasn't there.

"Where did Ikuto go to?" Kaoru stared while not finding him.

"Was last night a dream?" they puzzled while images flashed in their head. "Yup totally a dream." They ran out the door to get to where they were going.

**With Momoko**

"Are you eaters ready?" the woman said while everyone ready themselves.

Momoko looked out into the crowd saw a pretty tired looking Kukai cheering her on. "Kukai?…Thank you."

"GO!"

**With Chika**

"You almost ready, jester?" asked the stage manager.

"Yeah." Chika said while looking out in to the crowd to see a pretty drained Riku. "Riku…you really came."

"Jester you're on." the manager whispered while Chika came out doing grand jetes on to the stage.

**With Kaoru**

"Let's do our best and win ourselves a game, team." smiled Kaoru while they got in their positions.

"Good luck, Kaoru!" Ikuto shouted sounding a bit froggy.

"Thanks!" she shouted back.

**With Miyako**

"This is a stunning design, Miyako." said the lady who was pasting by.

"Thank you."

"Good job, Miyako." smiled a worn-out looking Eiji who was near the door.

"Thank you too, Eiji." Miyako smiled.

**At Professor's House/Lab**

"AACCHHOO!"

"Yup, you boys have caught yourselves a cold." said the Professor while leaving them alone.

"Thanks again, boys for taking our cold." the girls smiled.

"No problem." they sighed. "Well, we know how you can give us an award." they smirked while going in for a kiss, but-

"Take your medicines, boys." the girls smiled while making them take it.

* * *

**M.B.: I probably also deleted it because I didn't want too much loving in the beginning of the story…I more so wanted it in the middle or end. You can also see how the boys could cook and I put a lot of 'Kitchen Princess' recipes in there too. Well, please review and…wait and see ^-^! **


	37. Deleted Chapter 2

**Ok, this chapter happened somewhere in the summer…I guess I wanted this to be the chapter about what the Puffs and Ruffs were doing while Ken & Suzu were out, but I didn't want to have you think it was always about the Ruffs & Puffs. Like the last deleted chapter the title tell you what it about; alright let's begin.**

* * *

**Deleted Chapter 2**

**Boys Love Pranks: Round 2!**

**Ikuto's POV**

"Soooo bored." I groaned while me and my bros. sat at the table.

"Then do something." sighed Riku while putting down his book down a bit to look at me.

"But, there isn't anything to do!" I mumbled.

"You can play me in a game of Pokèmon." said Eiji while looking from his DS-3D.

"We wouldn't play you in a game because we would get our asses kicked." said Kukai while walking in. "So, you guys are bored?"

"Yes!" I shouted.

"I have beat this game like 5 times, so yeah I'm bored."

"I guess I'm bored too." sighed Riku while placing the book down. "What do you have in mind, bro.?"

"Why don't we play a few pranks for old time sakes."

"Now, that's my game." I smirked while standing up.

"Please, that's my game." said Kukai while we glared at each other.

"Before you two get at it, why don't we make some rules." said Riku, but we were already arguing.

"Please, I'm the prank master!" I yelled.

"Well, then I'm the prank wiz!" he smiled.

"Isn't master and wiz the same thing?" asked Eiji to Riku.

"Well, master is someone who is highly skill in something while wiz is someone who is extremely skilled in something."

"Could you guys shut up!" the girls yelled while opening the doors.

"All that shouting and now we're wake." groaned Chika.

"We're going to take a shower." sighed Momoko.

"Don't do anything stupid." said Kaoru while the girls closed the doors.

**Riku's POV**

"Hehee." smirked Ikuto and Kukai.

"Oh-no, no, no, no we are not going to do that!" I shouted.

"What?" asked Eiji.

"They want to prank the girls."

"You want us to die!"

"I have a bet, boys. Whoever pranks the girls the most times will be the prank wiz of the world." said Kukai.

"You guys game?" asked Ikuto.

I looked at Eiji who just shrugged a yes. "Ok, but we're setting some rules here."

"Like what?" Ikuto and Kukai stared.

"1st we can't get caught or that person is out of the game."

"2nd we can't prank our own girl. Miyako would kill me if I did anything to her when I just got her." cried Eiji.

"And 3rd no telling who did what to the girls to the girls."

"Fine." they agreed then we shook hands.

"So, when does the game begin?" asked Eiji.

"Right now." smirked Ikuto and Kukai while running off.

"I guess we better go." I sweat dropped while I looked back to see that Eiji had took off too. "Hmm, I wonder who I should prank 1st?" I went into my bag and found some washable hair dye that I was going to use on Eiji for destroying my favorite book; but I think Miyako would get him better than I could. So, I went into Miyako and Eiji's room and went to her comb**(she was still in the shower; lucky me)** and I squeezed the blue hair dye throughout the comb. Since her comb was blue I knew she wouldn't recognize the blue dye. I snuck out of the room and went back to the table to read my book until my brothers came back with a goofy smile on their face. "3...2..1."

"EIJI!" screamed Miyako.

"I guess mine is 1st." I smiled while putting the book back up.

"Eiji, what did you do to my hair?" Miyako cried while running out the blues' room. Her hair was down in curly, but blue highlights were throw into her look.

"I didn't-" started Eiji, but I looked at him and he remember rule number 3. "Um, I thought it would look nice."

"I'll kill you!" she hissed about to jump on him.

"Wait, it's washable, right!" he cried while looking at me and I nodded for yes.

"It better be." she hissed while letting go of his shirt collar.

**Eiji's POV**

_I can't believe Riku got me in trouble. I really hope that stuff comes out of her hair or I'm dead. _

"IKUTO!" Kaoru yelled while running out in top speed at him.

_Guess it's my turn._ I smiled while we stared at the greens.

"Ikuto, give me one reason why I shouldn't destroy you right now." she hissed while you could see the fire come from her mouth while she held him up in the air.

"What do you mean?"

"What Do I Mean!" yelled Kaoru while putting him down. "All My Shorts And Jeans Are Replace With SKIRTS!" she hissed while pointing down to the pink skirt she was wearing.

"Aww, you look so cute." said a starry-eyed Miyako.

"NO, It Isn't…What happened to your hair?" Kaoru stared.

"Eiji." Miyako growled directly at me.

"Idiot…Now, Ikuto Where Are My Shorts And Jeans!"

"Umm…" started Ikuto while looking at me and Kukai. I stuck my tongue out and he stared at me while angry.

_I better help him out or he'll kill me later._ "I thought I saw Ikuto put your stuff in the basement."

"Yeah, it in the basement."

"It better be or someone is going to lost an arm!" she said and you could tell she meant it and Ikuto turning almost ghost white.

**No One's POV**

"What's with all the yelling?" yawned Momoko while walking out of the room.

"Eiji had put some hair dye in my comb." cried Miyako while pointing to it.

"And Ikuto thought it would be funny to change my shorts and jeans with skirts."

"That's stupid boys." said Momoko while walking pass them to get something to eat. While she was passing by their eyes grew big and a bright blush came on their face.

"Momoko…" started Miyako.

"What?"

"Um, look at your pants." finished Kaoru.

Momoko looked back at her pants and saw that her pant had a heart-shaped hole revealing her pink underwear. "Eeck!" she screamed while covering the hole with her hands and having a blush on her face.

"What did I miss?" said Chika then everyone went bug-eyed at her and had a bright blush again. "What? It my hair puffing up?" she said while touching her dry hair. Then she followed their eyes to her shirt to see that 2 holes where showing her yellow bra. "Aah! Don't look!" she cried while wrapping her arms around her and a blush fell on her face.

"You don't think Octi did it again?" stared Miyako.

"No, it more like 2 rats." stared Kaoru looking at Riku and Kukai.

"We didn't do it!" said Riku.

"Oh, like your brothers didn't mess with Miyako's hair and my clothes."

"And I only told you about the time I had a heart-shaped hole in my pants, Kukai." stared Momoko.**(I guess telling his bros. that story wasn't apart of the deal 'not to tell anyone'.)**

"And what's this…" stared Miyako while seeing through their pocket to find the missing pieces of their clothes. "You did do it."

"You're so mean, Kukai!" cried Momoko.

"Idiot Riku!" cried Chika. The girls when up to their boys and slapped them hard in the cheeks then leave to find their clothes or redo their hair.

"Who did Chika and Momoko?" sighed Riku while rubbing his cheek.

"I did Chika." said Kukai.

"I did Momoko." sighed Ikuto.

"That hurt." cried Eiji while rubbing his cheek.

"Well, we all got 1 point, so let's get it on!" said Kukai.

"Yeah!"

Throughout the day the boys pranking the girls. Right after Momoko had pick out new pants, she had went to the kitchen to eat. Riku had rigged her sweets to 'fly away' right into Kukai's bag. Kukai didn't know it was her, so he ate it and that got her angry making him have to buy her new sweets. While Chika was reading her book while walking Eiji had place a banana peel on the ground; so she went flying into the air…giving a nice banana spilt hit in the face for Riku. Now, Riku and Eiji had 2 point and the pranksters couldn't have them win.

So, when Kaoru was coming back from a skate broad ride outside, Kukai had rigged a spray paint attack when she comes in. She walked right into it and purple, red, and green paint had covered her whole body. She chased Ikuto around the house throwing about everything hard at him. Ikuto had paid someone at a cake and pie bakery to pie Miyako in the face. So, where she opened the door a delivery boy threw the coconut crème pie immediately in her face. Miyako wasn't too mad unlike the girls; she just buried him in the beach**(poor Eiji, hehee ^.^!)**. That put Ikuto and Kukai with 2 points in the game too.

Trying to beat each other the boys did this at the same time. Eiji had prepared a silly string attack in Momoko's bag, so when she went to get something her face was covered in pink and blue silly string. Kukai had snuck some bread and seeds into Miyako's back pocket, so when she left the house for a walk in the park birds and squirrels attacked her. Riku followed Kaoru to the pool since she didn't want sand all around. When she got there she got a chair and left her flipflops close to the pool side since no one was really there. So, when Kaoru had fallen to sleep Riku had super glued her flipflops to the ground; so when she wake up to go she got twisted up and fell right into the pool. Ikuto knew it was Chika's turn to wash the dishes, so he started to disable the pipes and the sink sprayer. So, when Chika turned on the water she was soaked with water and she had to fix it before the house flooded. That earned the boys a super big slap that left a red hand print that was still burning; but that got each of them a point, so the were tied with 3 points.

"That one really hard." cried Eiji.

"I bet this won't come off…ow." whimpered Ikuto while poking the print.

"I guess we have to stop or else we might die next time." said Riku.

"No way! We are so close to figuring out who the prank wiz is, so stop worrying they aren't going to find out."

"True, they still haven't figured out who did what to them." smiled Ikuto.

"And it's pretty funny seeing them after the pranks." snickered Eiji remembering how Miyako looked after those animals attacked her.

"Yeah, foolish girls can't understand the mastery of us." smirked Riku.

"I'm Going To Be The Prank Wiz!" laughed the boys.

"Prank Wiz, huh?" hissed the girls still in there present stage after the last prank.

"H-hey, girls…tell us you didn't here that." chuckled Kukai while the boys sweat dropped.

"We aren't laughing." they stared while going on fire.

"Look we're sorry…it was just a couple of pranks," the boys said while backing into the corner while the girls got closer to them. "Please, don't…girls, girls, GIRLS!"

**A Few Hrs Later**

"Thank you, I'll call you later…bye…Can we stop now!"

"No! 'Kuriko'." smiled Momoko.

Kukai, Eiji, Ikuto, and Riku and now Kuriko, Yue, Izumi, and Reika. The girls had made the boys serve them for a week **and** made them wear…**girl clothes**! Kukai was dressed in a dark pink pencil skirt, median, ruffled sleeve pink shirt, and red heels. Eiji was wearing a flowy, brown skirt, no sleeved, draped light blue shirt, and dark blue ballet flats. Ikuto was sporting a green skirt, a spaghetti straps black shirt with a dark green rose on it, and green heels. Riku was bearing a black pencil skirt, a yellow off the shoulder shirt, and dark yellow flats. Kukai's hair was brushed into a soft, short ponytail on the side, Eiji's hair was just enough to put it into 2 little pigtails, Ikuto's hair was down and his side hair that covered his eye was pen back with a green clip, and Riku's hair was in a puffy ponytail. And the girls rememeber to put make-up on them and to stuff their bras so they could have nice chest.

"This isn't fair." cried 'Yue' in a girlish voice.

"Yeah, how are we support to get 10 numbers from boys!" blushed 'Reika'.

"Use your girlish charm, sis." snickered Kaoru while laying back in her chair and sipping her smoothie the boys made.

"We don't have any!" hissed 'Kuriko'.

"Well, 'Yue' already gotten 5 and you 'girls' have gotten 3, so you are doing good." giggled Miyako.

"I hate this!" yelled 'Izumi'.

"Hey, cutie." said a group of 4 boys.

"What did you just call me." hissed 'Izumi' while turning around.

"Now, 'Izumi' you should be nice." smiled Chika.

"I mean were you talking to me?" giggled 'Izumi' in a girly voice.

"Why don't you and your friends have lunch with us?"

"Oh, our sisters can't have lunch with you now, but if you leave your numbers we'll make should you have dinner plans." said Momoko.

"Fine by us." one of the boys said and they started writing down their numbers.

"See you cuties." the boys said while handing them their numbers. The 'girls' turned around wishing so much to go back inside, but before the group of boys left they got to see a few panties by flipping some skirts; then running away.

"Those assholes!" the 'girls' yelled while putting down their skirts.

"Now, you know how we felt." laughed the girls while enjoying the summer heat.

* * *

**M.B.: Well, I guess the girls are the prank wizzes. You know every time I read this chapter I really wish I put it in the story -_-'ll…I guess it can't be helped. You might also noticed that Momoko's 1****st**** prank was about her heart pants in one of the episode…and I used Momoko's sister name for Kukai because they were pretending to be sisters. Well, now you got to enjoy this as a delete chapter…ok please review and..wait and see :3!**


	38. Deleted Chapter 3

**Ok, ok this chapter was probably going to be after Chapter 31, but I really don't want it to be there just because I felt it was out of place(even if I put a little bit of hints in Chapter 31 in the Extra Bonus). But, I saw that a few people want to know the back story of Himeko and Chika's relationship in the past; so I make this one for you guys…Enjoy ;P!**

* * *

**Deleted Chapter 3**

**Childhood **

"Tag you're it!" giggled a 5 year old Chika.

"I'll get you!" smiled a 4 year old Himeko while chasing after her. The two little girls were playing in Himeko's backyard**(or would you call it a jungle)**. It was their play-date before Himeko's birthday tomorrow and they were enjoying their day while their parents and Miko were talking about things.

"Oh, they look so happy today." smiled Chizuru while drink her tea.

"I know soon my little diamond will be 5." cried Himeko's mom while looking at Himeko who waved at her.

"It still surprise that Himeko is only 2 days younger than Chika, but Chika seems so much older." stared Himeko's dad.

"Well, Chika is the top one in their class." stared Miko.

"And she far more better than my little princess." mumbled Himeko's dad.

"Well, it not about Chika today or tomorrow," smiled Tomoya trying to change the stuff. "Himeko will be 5 and the girls seem happy."

"Yes, it will be the birthday party of the year!" laughed Himeko's dad while Himeko's mom joined in and Tomoya, Chizuru, and Miko sweat dropped.

"Sometimes I think your parents are weird." stared Chika while they stopped playing.

"Tell me about." sighed Himeko. "Hey, Chika what to see something I found yesterday?"

"Where is it?"

"In there." Himeko said while pointing into the "backyard" forest.

"Um, are you should we can going in there without your parents or even your sister?" worried Chika.

"Oh, come on Chika you are not scared."

"No, is just that I don't want us to get in trouble."

"Stop being a goody-goody and have some fun." smiled Himeko while taking her hands.

"Well, ok." giggled Chika while the girls ran into the forest without their parents noticing. "Wow look at this beautiful environment."

"Inv..iron…ment?"

"Environment. You know nature."

"Oh, I know that," Himeko smiled nervously. "Come on let's go." They walked around stopping by small stream, picked up rocks, climb tree as best they could, and played leap frog a lot of times.

"So, are we there yet?" asked Chika.

"Almost." Himeko said while they heard each other stomach growl. "I guess we're hungry, but I didn't bring anything."

"Lucky I kind of took some of the parents' finger food." smiled Chika while taking out napkins that was full of cucumber sandwiches, cookies, and small cakes.

"Man, you must have been really sneaky to get all that. I'm rubbing off on you."

"Maybe you are, but I really wanted some!"

"Well, lucky we are here so we can enjoy it." smiled Himeko while pointing to a fairly old tree house.

"Wow it a tree house! Let's go in." They climb up the ladder and looked inside. There was 2 wooden chairs, a wooden table, a few shelves, a roof, a cabinet, and 2 circle windows. "It perfect…all it needs is a couple of homey touches." Chika said while putting the chairs back up and placing the napkins full of food on the table.

"Well, it's still early so why don't we do it after we eat." Himeko smiled while sitting down while eating some cookies.

"Alright let's do it, but this time can we take your car**(those kid toy cars)**; I really don't want to walk that long again."

"Yeah that was a long walk…and we still have to walk back." sweat dropped Himeko.

**An Hour Later(At The Tree House)**

"I glad we found this old yellow and purple paint around." smiled Chika while painting the wall yellow and purple.

"And this carpet will give it so pop." Himeko said while putting down the carpet.

"Hey, Himeko could you help me nail the curtains in."

"Um, sure, but do you know how to use one?" Himeko said while holding up the curtain.

"Of course, I help my dad with it lots of time. One time he hit his thumb and mom put it in ices and I put a band-aid on it."

"That nice…my dad just works…we don't really do stuff together." sighed Himeko while they finished the 1st window and moved to the next one.

"But, didn't you spent time with your mother?"

"Sometimes, but my mom and dad are usually messing with my sister." she groaned.

"Well, you still got me…there." They looked around, the walls were stripped yellow and purple, the shelves had books and toys on them, there was a fuzzy yellow and purple flower carpet on the floor, the cabinet had plates, cups, and bowls in it, and a tablecloth on the table with glass fill with flowers.

"Perfect." the 2 girls said then laughed.

"Look a sunset." Chika pointed out while sitting on the edge while Himeko joined her. "Isn't pretty?"

"It is…Chika?"

"Yes?"

"Can you promise me that you will be my best friend forever and if I need you, you'll always be there?"

"No problem, Himeko, I pinky promise." Chika smiled while they did their pinky promise and Chika hugged on to her.

"Chika, doesn't the sunset mean it about to be night time?"

"Yup…Oh-no, let's go!" she said while they jumped into Himeko's car.

**Back At Himeko's House**

"And that when I found the rarest diamond in the world." smiled Himeko's dad just as the girls got back.

"Ok, my little bumble bee," smiled Tomoya while picking her up and putting her on his back. "we have to go."

"Alright, see you tomorrow, Himeko!" waved Chika.

"See you tomarrow too, Chika!"

"Oh, Himeko I wish you could talk a little better like Chika." said her mom.

"Come on, my little diamond." her dad said. Himeko wanted to ride on his back, but he just took her hand and led her into the mansion to get ready for bed.

"Night." they smiled while turning out the lights and shutting the door.

"I wish my parents were like Chika's." she whispered.

**The Next Day(Party Time XD!)**

"So, who ready to play with water balloons!" Himeko's dad said while holding a huge bucket of balloons.

"And water guns!" smiled Tomoya while holding a bucket of water guns.

"ME!" the little kids shouted while attacking the dads to get the water guns and water balloons.

"I told you a beach theme would get everyone happy." grinned Himeko. Himeko was in a purple two-parted swimsuit with real diamonds on them. Chika was in a one-parted yellow swimsuit with red, orange, and yellow flames on it. Himeko wanted a beach theme party so people could enjoy the water park in her "backyard".

"I knew people would like it, Himeko. Remember I help you pick it out." sweat dropped Chika while also rolling her eyes.

"Oh, my idea of this beach theme is great!" smiled Himeko while grabbing the biggest water guns and some balloons.

"Whatever you say." sighed Chika while grabbing 2 median water guns and some balloons.

"Ok, kids you will be in a team of 2 and need to hit everyone and take their flag." said Chizuru.

"Ok, since it's my little diamond Himeko birthday, she'll pick the teams."

"Yay! Ok…you go with her, him go with him, she go with him, he go with you, her go with her, and Chika is with me."

"You heard her, kids go with who ever she pick." said Himeko's dad. They shrugged and went to the person they were assign to. "Alright, here's your flags and going into the water park, kids and have fun!"

"YAY!" they yelled while taking off.

"Meet back here went a team get your flag or you win!" shouted Tomoya.

**With Chika & Himeko**

"Now, Chika since you're with me, I can protect you." said Himeko while walking ahead talking on and on.

"Hiyaa!" the blue team said while jumping out of the water slide.

"Byaa!" Chika smiled while dodging them and hitting them with some balloons and then took their blue flag. "Hehee."

"And like I said I'm strong, smart, brave and probably a bit better at this game." Himeko went on.

"Got you!" the orange team said while grabbing Chika, but she flipped them off of her then shot them with her water guns.

"Thank you, for the orange flag." giggled Chika while catching up to Himeko.

"And I know the boys are tall, but with my a..track..in-"

"Attraction." corrected Chika while seeing a red flag flash by.

"That's what I said; anyways they will stop cold and won't hit me." she laughed.

"Hi, Chika." said the red team while about to hit her.

"You won't hit a girl like me, would you boys?" she winked making them stop in their tracks.

"Um..well…no."

"Good because I'm hitting you." she smirked while throwing a balloon to their face. "Thank you, boys." she smiled while taking the flag and blowing them a kiss.

"I wonder how my cake taste? I hope my mom got strawberry shortcake."

"Hey, Himeko can I uses some of your balloons?" asked Chika while the green team came to them.

"Sure, now if they get me cheesecake I wouldn't mind that either."

"Suckers!" Chika laughed while throwing balloons at them then took the green flag.

"Have you been listening to me?" asked Himeko after Chika caught up with her.

"Yes, I have and we are almost at the end of the water park." Chika said while pointing to the end.

"Wow really?…I wonder where everyone is?"

"Hi guys," smirked the yellow team while holding up they water guns.

"Eeck! Run, Chika!" cried Himeko while hiding behind a fish statue.

"Himeko," sweat dropped Chika then went to work on the yellow team. Since the yellow team was older Chika had a tough time trying to get their flag and she was running out of water balloons and water guns.

"Gotcha!" they said while one held her in a head-lock and the other was tickling her to find the other flags.

"Hehee..stop! Himeko..haahaa! Help!"

"Mm, I'll try." she said while taking out her water gun and closing her eyes then shot. "D-did I get them?"

"Nice shot, Himeko!" smiled Chika while giving thumbs up to her.

"It was nothing." smirked Himeko while taking the flag from them.

**2:30pm(Party over)**

"Thank you, all for coming." Himeko's parents waved.

"Bye bye!" Himeko waved too.

"Happy Birthday, Himeko." smiled Chika while handing her a purple and yellow present.

Himeko opened it and gasped. "Chika, it pretty." Himeko picked up the half of a heart with a crown on the side and 'BF' on it.

"I have the other half." smiled Chika while pulling the necklace around her neck that had 'FAE'. "We'll always be best friends."

"Yes, we will!" smiled Himeko while they hugged each other.

"Hey, Chika it time to go." said Tomoya.

"We're going to the park before me and daddy have to record." smiled Chizuru.

"Ok, see you Himeko." waved Chika while she jumped on to her dad's back and they started leaving.

"That was nice of her." stared Miko while picking up Himeko and tickled her.

"Hehee that why she's my best friend hahaa!"

"Well, will you still want my present?" Miko said while handing her sister the present. "Happy birthday, little sis."

"Aww, it a kitten." smiled Himeko while picking her up. "I will call her Sapphire."

"Perfect choose."

**In Himeko's Room(A Few Hrs Later)**

"I just love my birthday!" laughed Himeko while playing around with her mountain full of toys and while also watching T.V. "Don't you just love this stuff, Sapphire?"

"Meow."

"We interrupt this program for an important news break,"

"Aww, I hate the news," she sighed changing the channel, but every channel had the same thing.

"We have just learn that Chizuru Watanabe, duel singer with Tomoya Watanabe has been shot after Chika was almost kidnapped."

"Mom, Dad, Miko!" cried Himeko while dropping the remote and running to find her parents and sister.

**At Hospital**

"Tomoya! Chika! Are you two ok?" asked Himeko's mom while they ran to their side.

"Yeah…but I don't think Chizuru will be." he whispered while gazing at a still crying Chika.

"Miko, could you take the girls to the play room or something."

"Yes, dad." Miko said while taking the girls' hands and taking them away.

"Chika?…Chika?" stared Himeko while they sat down.

"We were just at your party," cried Chika. "how could everything gone so wrong!"

"I'm sorry, Chika." said Himeko while Chika crying into her chest.

"It's my fault, Himeko! It's my fault!"

"I'm so sorry, Chika." she whispered while hugging Chika tighter.

**A Week Later(At Himeko's House)**

"I'm so glad that we found this pathway 2 years ago." smiled Himeko while looking back at a still sad Chika. "Chika, I know your mom is…gone, but you still have me, right?"

"Yeah, I know…but not for long." sighed Chika while they got out of the pathway into her room.

"What do you mean?"

"My dad is moving us to Europe."

"Europe? That small country with moon-shaped bread?"

"Hehee well, it's really a continent and those breads are called croissants."

"So, you'll be close."

"No..not really." Chika sighed while grabbing a world map book from Himeko's dusty shelf and turned to the map. "This is Japan where we are, Europe is there."

"That…is very far." stared Himeko while biting her bottom lip.

"I know, but I can't help what my dad decides."

"B-but, kindergarten is about to start! What am I going to do without you!"

"I-I don't know! I don't want to leave you, Himeko! You're my best friend!" Chika cried while they both started crying and hugging each other.

**Few Weeks Later(Airport)**

"Well, don't forget to sent us some stuff from wherever you go, ok?" Himeko's mom smiled.

"Don't worry we won't."

"Man, I'm going to miss you, who else will play golf with me and go to sports games?"

"You'll find someone, I know you."

"Yeah, I probably will." Himeko's dad laughed while they hugged each other.

"I hope you enjoy your time wherever you might be, Mr. Watanabe." smiled Miko.

"You take care of yourself and your family, Miko." smiled Tomoya.

"Yes, sir."

"Now, where is Himeko?" asked Tomoya while looking around for her, noticing that Chika had disappeared too. He walked around a bit then spotted them and took them in his arms. "Found you, two."

"Let go, daddy! I don't want to go."

"She can stay with me!"

Tomoya placed them down and got down to their level. "Girls, I know you been friends like forever, but things changed."

"But, daddy…I'll be alone."

"Well, wherever we go you two will always be best friends and you can write each other anytime."

"But-!"

"Ok, daddy."

"Wait, WHAT!" stared Himeko.

"Himeko, I really want to stay, but…I know that we'll always be together. This is a grown-up thing so let's pretand we are grown-up."

"…O-ok, but you better write me about every week!"

"Sure thing!" she smiled while they hugged each other.

"_Fly 9 to Paris, France_ _is now departing."_

"We have to go now. Good-bye, Shirogane family." waved Tomoya and Chika.

"Good-bye, Himeko." whispered Chika while tears fall down her face.

"Good-bye, Chika." whispered Himeko while tears fall down her face.

**3 Weeks Later at Kindergarten(With Himeko)**

"You ready for school, Himeko?" asked Miko while taking her into her school.

"I wish Chika was here with me."

"I bet she wish she was here too. It is her 1st day at a new kindergarten too?"

"Yeah, she e-mail me yesterday about that**(e-mailing is faster than writing)**."

"Well, I'll pick you up after school, ok?"

"Ok." she smiled while entering the classroom. A few kids from her birthday party where there, but most of them were new to her. "Hi, guys!"

"Oh, hi Himeko."

"Wasn't my party fun expect the flag hunt."

"I'm surprise you had fun."

"Yeah, Chika was the one who got the flags and hit us with water."

"Well, I got the last flag."

"That what you thought."

"What was that?" stared Himeko while going on fire.

"Nothing!." they shouted while running away.

"Ok, kid this is my place." stared a girl a few inches taller than her with green hair walk over to her.

"Ok? Who are you?"

"I'm Aiko. Haha what with the fuzzballs?" she laughed while pulling on one of her puffballs.

"Ouch! Stop that."

"What are you going to do." grinned Aiko.

"I'll tell the teacher."

"So," she said while pulling on her puffball again. "See you soon, baby." All throughout the day Aiko teased, bullied, pulled on her puffballs, put paint in her hair, and put food on her clothes.

_I miss Chika; if she was here she would take care of that Aiko like that boy who tried to bullied us._

***Flashback***

"Give me the toy!" the boy shouted while pulling on the toy while the girls were pulling too.

"No!" they cried, but he got the toy and pushed both of them down, causing Himeko to start crying.

"Haha, you girls are really babies."

"You made Himeko cry." stared Chika while getting back up then started attacking him.

"Waah, mommy some girl beat me up!" he cried.

"That what you get." said Chika while sticking her tongue and pulling her eyelid down. "You ok, Himeko?" Chika smiled while extending her hand to Himeko.

"I am now." smiled Himeko while wiping her tears and taking her hand.

***End of Flashback***

_Chika. _sighed Himeko then Aiko throw a paper ball at her. When Miko picked her up she was totally shocked about what happened to her sister and when they got home Miko drew her sister a bath and helped her clean her hair.

"Now, what happened today in school?"

"It was terrible! This girl named Aiko did this to me and the teacher barely did anything."

"Maybe you should have tried talking to her, that's what Chika might have done." Miko said while drying her hair off and Himeko got dress.

"Please, Chika could have took her." mumbled Himeko while going into her room on to the computer to look at her e-mail. She saw that Chika had send her something about her day in school.

"_Himeko, My day at school was great! I made some friends and they're helping with my French. There is this girl who was picking on this other girl and I helped her out and everyone seemed to be happy. I'm loving Paris; they have this building called the Eiffel Tower and did you know this city is called 'The City of Love' cute! Write me back on your 1__st__ day ^.^! Bye!"_

"She's having a good time without me." mumbled Himeko while thoughts about Chika's good day compared to her awful one. "That so not fair! I'm support to be the person with the good old time, I'm Himeko Shirogane!" Himeko didn't write back Chika and started for their tree house. "I mean everyone should have rep-resp**(I think she means respect) **listened to me, I'm rich for goodness steaks**(I think she means sakes)**!"

When she go to the tree house she looked at it and thoughts of her and Chika popped up in her head. "Grrr! You lair!" she shouted while going into the tree house and started messing up things. "You said if I need you, you'd always be there!" She ripped the books and broke the glass that held the flowers. "Where are you then, where are you!" After the place was ruined she stood at the edge and took off her necklace Chika gave her. "I hate you, Chika!" She threw it, watching fly into the mud.

She looked back at the mess she made and cried. She picked everything up and tried fixing it up like new as best her could. She got down and started walking home until she stepped on the necklace. She picked it up, put in her pocket, and kept going. "Himeko, you just took a bath, how could you be dirty already?" stared Miko.

"I'm sorry."

"Come on, let's go take a bath again." sighed Miko while taking her muddy sister's hand.

**The Next Day At School**

"Oh, look at the girl with cotton balls on her head." smirked Aiko.

"Leave me alone, Aiko." hissed Himeko while going to the cubbies.

"Please, why would I do that." said Aiko. Then Aiko spotted something shiny in Himeko's back pocket and she took it. "Oh, look I got a BF necklace."

"Give it back, Aiko!" yelled Himeko while jumping up trying to get it back.

"Please, you can't stop me," laughed Aiko while pushing her down. "I wonder if I pull this…oops." she grinned while braking the chain.

"You bitch**(she said a bad word O-o)**!" Himeko growled while she attacked her and got her necklace back.

"Ms. Shirogane! You have just gotten yourself a timeout and a call to your parents!" the teacher said while putting her in the corner. "That was not a nice word to say and you can't beat people up."

"Whatever." mumbled Himeko while sitting down and looking at the necklace. _It's not fair._

Weeks, months, and years went by and Himeko just got badder and badder and soon she became the top bully. Himeko ignored Chika's messages and delete them right away after reading them. With her bad attitude her parents didn't really know what to do, so they just gave her things to make her be good. Miko was probably the closest person she had that understand her; but when Miko started for college and going out to the world, Himeko just felt sad and did more bad things.

**In Himeko's Room(7 Years Later)**

"Man, I can't wait for middle school. Everyone is going to love me since I'll be giving people presents. Maids!"

"Yes, ma'am." they bowed.

"Started getting people presents so I look great. Oh, and get my laptop so I can check my e-mails."

"Right away, ma'am." they bowed while they got her laptop and started to get people presents.

"Now, let's see what's going on, right Sapphire?"

"Meow."

Himeko was on her e-mail when she saw Chika's e-mailed her. "What did she want?" Himeko sighed while clicking on it.

"_Hey, Himeko it's me Chika. I'm in North America still, but soon I will be going to Australia to start middle school…over again(I did tell you that I passed college, but came back to school). I bet you are going to Tokyo Middle School…the school we're want to go…I hope you make a lot of friends. I wish you would talk to me…I'm feeling very alone without my best friend. Well, I have to go, good night and good luck at middle school, Himeko!"_

"Why did she have to say that! She can't take a hint that we aren't friends anymore." sighed Himeko while deleting the e-mail. "She wasn't here for me…why should I care about her?"

**Himeko's 13****th**** Birthday**

"Thank you, guys for coming to **my** birhtday. Now, let's watch me open **my** presents!" Himeko said while everyone rolled their eyes, but went to watch her open her presents. "Man, where are the big gifts that will WOW me." Then out of no where a buck of dancers wearing tutus, gorgeous costumes, ratty outfits, and a fine nutcraker came out. "WOW!" It was the Russian Moscow Ballet and the performed the Nutcracker for Himeko. When they finished everyone applauded them and Himeko was stunned.

"That was magnificent!" they cheered.

"Who's present is this!" said Himeko while standing from of them."Mom, dad was it you?"

"No, sorry my little diamond."

"Then who?"

One of the Russians went up to Himeko. "For…you." she said in Japanese, but it still had a strong Russian accent. She handed Himeko a small package that was purple and yellow with a card on it. She pulled it off and started to read it.

"_Happy Birthday, Himeko. Sorry I didn't get you a present last year, but you know what happened on your birthday with my mom. So, I asked my friends from Moscow to dance for you…I would have been with them, but I couldn't. Please, have a fantastic B-day, my best friend! -Chika ~3." _

"Chika…" whispered Himeko while opening the present that had a charm bracelet with 'BFFAE' heart charm, a diamond butterfly, a gold tree house, and other different charms that reminded her of their childhood together.

"How nice of Chika." smiled Himeko's mom.

"I hate her."

"What? But, she's your best friend." stared Himeko's dad.

"I hate her!"

**Normal Time(At 11:05 pm(Himeko's Room))**

"Chika!" Himeko shouted in a cold sweat after waking up. Himeko got up and started through the pathway out of the mansion. In her purple bunny slippers and purple pjs she made her way to the tree house. She looked up at the old, little house and started to climb up the ladder. When she got up and looked around, but then saw a figure on the edge. "Hey, who are you and what are you doing it my tree house?"

"I thought it was our tree house." smiled Chika while looking back.

"Oh…Chika." Himeko stared while sitting next to her.

"You let this place go while I was gone."

"Not like I would care about this place." mumbled Himeko.

"I see…hey, Himeko I know it stupid, but do you still have your necklace?" Chika said while taking off her fade 'FAE' necklace.

"It not that stupid." whispered Himeko while taking out her fade, dirty 'BF' necklace and they put it back together.

"I glad you still care." smiled Chika while hugging her.

"…I hate you…" Himeko blushed while staring at the moon.

"…I know…" Chika blushed while still hugging her and watching the moon too.

* * *

**M.B.: Well, that the story why Himeko 'hates' Chika. They're still best friends in secret, but it more of a love and hate friendship. I think Princess was my 2****nd**** or 3****rd**** favorite villain(Rowdyruff Boys were the 1****st**** ;3) and I always thought maybe she was so bitchy because she never had a true friend, so I decided that Chika could be her friend. Alright, please review and…wait and see ;D! **


	39. Deleted Chapter 4

**Ok, this chapter was support to be for Christmas, but it didn't make it since it was summer and then I jumped to winter in the story. I guess you can say this could have been the very last chapter, but still I wanted it on Christmas DX! So, please enjoy the last deleted chapter ;3! *Warning Very Long***

* * *

**Deleted Chapter 4**

**What's in the Box? **

**No One's POV**

"Merry Christmas!" yelled Miyako.

"Um, Miyako you know Christmas isn't until 5 days now?" stared Kaoru.

"I know, but can't you just feel the Christmas spirit around here!" giggled Miyako. It's Wednesday the 21st in Tokyo City and you really could feel the Christmas spirit. The city had green and red colors on the building, the stores had sales from 10% to 60%, Santa was pretty much at every corner ringing his bell, kids were staring into the windows of toys stores, lights shining all around, Christmas tree were line up, and snowflakes started falling from the sky.

"I still can't believe a big, fat guy comes down every chimney in one day?" stared Ikuto.

"Well, there are more there one Santa, Ikuto." said Momoko.

"How do you know?" asked Eiji after catching a few snowflakes in his mouth.

"Cause we meet them." said Kaoru.

"You got to meet him..them?" stared Chika with a outstanding face.

"Yeah, me and the girls saved one."

"Don't forget we help Ken see his mother, Kaoru." smiled Miyako.

"That so cute!" said Chika. "Hey, guys this it going to be my 1st Christmas with you."

"Oh, and isn't it you boys' 1st real Christmas?" asked Momoko.

"Yeah." the boys said.

"Wait! What did you do when it was Christmas time and it got cold?" worried Miyako.

"Hmm…I guess we just stayed in the cold or found some place to crash." shrugged Kukai in a I-didn't-care tone.

"That's terrible!" the girls cried.

"Well, this year we are going to have a pleasant Christmas with each other, but 1st…" smiled Chika while digging into her pockets. "Catch girls." she said while throwing something in their hands.

"No way, I'm doing it!" blushed Kaoru.

"Oh, come on Kaoru it's a Christmas tradition." smiled Momoko.

"Fine." she sighed while the girls held out a green plant.

"What's that?" asked Riku.

"Mistletoe." giggled Miyako.

"What do you do with it?" asked Eiji.

"Well, if you are caught under it with another person like this," started Momoko while they put the mistletoe under them.

"You close your eyes," said Chika while the girls made the boys close their eyes.

"What happens now?" the boys asked.

"This." the girls said while lip locking them.

"I love mistletoe!" smiled the boys.

**At Professor's Lab/House**

"Wow, your home looks so Christmassy." stared Suzu.

"I know, the girls and Jojo brothers helped decorate it."

"That nice…hey, Ken?"

"Yes?"

"Guess what we are under." she blushed. Ken looked up and saw that they were under a mistletoe. He blushed and Suzu kissed him on the side of the lips and hugged him. "I'm happy to spend Christmas with you."

"Me too." smiled Ken. Then the big screen come on with Ken's mama. "Mama!"

"Hi, sweetheart."

"Mama, I so happy to see you." smiled Ken while going to the screen while holding Suzu's hand.

"I happy to see you…and who's your friend you're holding hands with?"

"Mama this is Suzu..Suzu this is my mom."

"It's good to finally meet you Mrs. Kitazawa. Ken has told me a lot about you."

"And he has told me about you, Suzu…wow you are pretty and your eyes do shine like the moon."

"You said that about me, Ken?" she blushed.

"Um, yes."

"Aww, thank you!" she smiled while hugging him causing him to blush bright; which his mom saw and smiled.

"Well, before I go I something to tell you, Ken."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to be coming down for this Christmas!"

"Really! That great, mama!"

"I know, well I got to go now…see you sweetheart, see you Suzu." winked Mrs. Kitazawa then the screen went black.

"I can't wait to see your mother. She looks just like how you told me, she would look."

"Yeah, I'm glad she's coming."

"Oh, you need to get her a great gift! Let's go to the store!" smiled Suzu while pulling Ken along.

**The Next Day at Prof.'s Lab(With Girls)**

"I wonder what we should get the boys?" sighed Miyako while the girls were looking through the notes of Christmas present ideas.

"I know we want to get the boys a gift from us together and separately, but none of this seem right." sighed Chika while balling up another sheet of paper.

"I know, it so hard picking out thing." said Momoko while both Kaoru and her were glued to the T.V.

"Guys, mind telling me why you are watching T.V.?" stared Chika.

"We got bored." Kaoru yawned back.

"You got bored." said Chika while get the angry symbol. "We have only 4 days to find the boys gifts**(everyone else was covered)** and you get bored!"

"Light up, Chika." said Kaoru while looking a back at her.

"I think Chika is right," sighed Miyako while looking at the piles of notebook paper. "If we want the boys to have their 1st great Christmas we need to find them the perfect present before there's nothing left."

"Ok, ok, but 1st let me find the football game I missed." said Kaoru while flipping through the channels.

"Stop!" the girls shouted while Kaoru stopped.

"What?….Oh-no, no, no, no, you guys can't be serious!" she cried.

"We are sooo serious." they smiled.

**With Boys(At Their Mansion)**

"Do you think we should get a gift for mama?" asked Eiji while looking up from his sketch.

"The girls said that this the time for giving." said Riku.

"Guess we has to." they agreed.

"Since we are on the subject of gifts what are we going to get the girls?" asked Kukai.

"I probably get Kaoru a soccer ball." shrugged Ikuto.

"A Soccer Bal!" they shouted.

"What wrong with that?" he stared while sitting up from laying on the couch.

"1st thing is Kaoru probably has like 10 of those." said Eiji while leaning on the couch.

"And 2nd bro. that is **not **what you buy your girlfriend on Christmas." chuckled Kukai.

"How would you know, this is your 1st real Christmas too." stared Ikuto.

"Well, judging on the T.V. and stores the girls seem to want valuable things." said Riku while staring at the T.V.

"Good thing we all got jobs for the summer." said Ikuto while they nodded in agreement. **(Yes, they had jobs for the summer, but I didn't write about it. Boys work at a seafood shop and the girls worked at a snack bar at the beach(great business when you're wearing a bikini ;3) Hey, teens need $$$)**

**With Girls**

"I still can't believe you make me buy this!" said Kaoru while looking inside the bag.

"You know we need it for our gift to the boys." smiled Miyako while holding up her bags.

"And we got our separate gifts too." said Momoko.

"Be rich sometimes has it advantages." sighed Chika while remember how she show them that she was Chika Watanbe and they give the girls tons of discounts and the best stuff in the storage.

"Well, we're happy that you helped us." said Miyako while hugging her.

"It's no problem. Now, should we practice tomorrow at my place?"

"Why not?" they said then their belts lit up and they ran up to the mall's roof.

"What is it, Professor?" asked Momoko while they looked into the compact.

"Mojo Jojo is at a nuclear plant collecting energy. If he takes it all we'll lose power."

"Alright, we're on it." they said while taking out their compact, but the music was different…it was Jingle Bells!

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Magical Blazze!_

_Powerpuff Girls Z!_

When they finished transforming they saw that they weren't in their Powerpuff Z outfits; they were in Santa outfits. Blossom had on a dark pink tank top that shown off her tummy with a white, fluffy liner on the bottom of the top and a puffball at the top of the top, a dark pink mini skirt with a white, fluffy liner on the bottom of the skirt, dark pink, knee high boots with a white, fluffy liner on the top of the boots, dark pink elbow length gloves with a white, fluffy liner on the end of the gloves, her black choker, her red ribbon, and her Powerpuff Z belt. Bubbles was wearing a tank top blue dress that stopped at her tights with a white, fluffy liner on the bottom of the dress, a blue draped around her shoulder with a white, fluffy liner around the end and a puffball in the front, blue, knee high boots with a white, fluffy liner on the top of the boots and a puffball on them, blue elbow length gloves with a white, fluffy liner on the end of the gloves, her black choker, red fuzz balls near her pigtails, and her Powerpuff Z belt.

Buttercup had on a strapless green dress that stopped at her tights with a white, fluffy liner at the top and bottom of the dress and a puffball at the top of the dress, green, ankle high boots with a white, fluffy liner on the top of the boots, green elbow length gloves with a white, fluffy liner on the end of the gloves, her black choker, a green Santa hat that fell front, and her Powerpuff Z belt. Blazze was wearing a yellow crisscross sleeved shirt that shown off her stomach with a white, fluffy liner on the bottom of the shirt and liner on the outer part of the crisscross shirt and a puffball at the top of the shirt, a yellow pencil skirt with a white, fluffy liner on the bottom of the skirt, yellow, ankle high boots with a white, fluffy liner on the top of the boots and a puffball on them, yellow elbow length gloves with a white, fluffy liner on the end of the gloves, her black choker, and mistletoes on her right side**(facing her)**, and her Powerpuff Z belt.

"What the hell are we wearing?" blushed Buttercup trying to cover herself.

"I guess since it's getting close to Christmas the Chemical Z want to get into the spirit." smiled Bubbles.

"I love it, now let's go girls." said Blossom.

"Wait! What about the boys' presents?" stared Buttercup.

"I'll teleport it to my house."

"But, won't you be tired?" asked Bubbles.

"A bit, but teleporting nonliving objects are easier than teleporting people." said Blazze while looking at their bags and made them go to her house.

"Hold on to me." said Buttercup while wrapping her arm around her.

"Ok, but I'll be good when we get there." The girls flew up and they started to the nuclear factory.

**Nuclear Factory**

"Hey, look out!" shouted Bam while moving Butch before Mojo hit him with nuclear liquid.

"Thanks."

_Unraveling Spinner!_

_Curved Tornado!_

"Mojo is not going down easy mojo." Mojo hissed while throwing a power line at them.

"Aaahhh!"

"This is so no fair." sighed Brick while the boys shook off the ashes.

"Good thing we're here…_Hurricane Lutz!_"

_Fondu Reverser!_

_Shooting Strawberry Mifiellu!_

_Bubble Boing!_

"Mojoooooo!" yelled Mojo while being shot into the air with his robot.

"I guess you got in the hoilday spirit too." stared Blazze while the girls flowed down to the boys. Brick was wearing a red jacket with black, fluffy liner on the sleeves' ends, in the middle, on the collar, around the bottom of the jacket and a black puffball on the collar, red pants, white, black, and red boots, a Santa hat with black, fluffy liner and puffball, and his Rowdyruff Z belt. Boomer had on a blue long sleeved sweater with black, fluffy liner on his collar and on the sleeves' ends and a blue puffball on his collar, blue pants, white, black, and blue boots, blue gloves, a blue Santa hat with black, fluffy liner and puffball, and his Rowdyruff Z belt.

Butch was wearing a green jacket that was opened with black, fluffy liner on the sleeves' ends and middle, his black shirt, green pants, white, black, and green boots, green gloves, a green scarf, a green Santa hat with black, fluffy liner and puffball, and his Rowdyruff Z belt. Bam had on a yellow sweater with black, fluffy liner on the sleeves' ends, in the middle, on the collar, around the bottom of the sweater and a yellow puffball on the collar, yellow pants, white, black, and yellow boots, a yellow Santa hat with with black, fluffy and puffball, and his Rowdyruff Z belt.

"You girls have too." grinned Brick while the boys grabbed their waist and started kissing their neck.

"You smell like gingerbread." whispered Boomer while licking Bubbles's neck causing her to blush like crazy.

"You girls should be are present." Butch smirked while squeezing Buttercup's ass.

"Oh, no, no, no! You are not get in to my panties tonight!" the girls blushed while flying away.

"I love it when they run." grinned Bam while they flew after them.

**With Mojo(At His House)**

"I'm so mad mojo! I was so close to get half my plan working mojo!" he shouted while hitting his robot then it popped showing enough nuclear energy he needed. "Yes mojo! Now all I need is a all of metal and a signal mojo."

**The Next Day(With Puffs & Ruffs)**

"I just love the hoilday sweets." smiled Kukai while stuffing his face with gingerbread.

"Except for the fruitcake that I can't evening eat." said Momoko while sucking on a candy cane.

"I'm more into drinking egg nog." said Chika while drinking her egg nog.

"Amen to that!" grinned Eiji.

"Hot Chocolate for me!" smiled Miyako while having a hot chocolate mustache.

"I agree with that 1st is chocolate and 2nd it hot!" stared Kauro.

"Especially if you dip sugar cookies in it." said Riku while dipping his cookies into the hot chocolate.

"I like the Christmas styled cookies." said Ikuto while biting the head of the Santa shaped one.

"Donations! Please donation for the less fortunate! Donations!" yelled someone in a Christmas hat and swing a bell.

"Who's less fortunate?" asked Eiji.

"Some kids don't really have much for Christmas, so people stand outside to get donations for them." said Miyako.

"Here you go." smiled Ikuto while putting in some money.

"Gotten into the Christmas spirit, Ikuto." smirked Chika while they also gave some and started on their way.

"Thank you!"

"Guess it can happen to anyone." chuckled Kukai while messing his hair.

"Whatever."

"So, you boys want to tell Santa what you want for Christmas?" asked Momoko.

"What he's here!" the boys stared with a surprised reaction.

"Oh, yeah he comes to the mall all the time when it's close to Christmas." smiled Kaoru.

"Then let's go!" the boys shouted while taking the girls' hand and pulling them along.

**At Mall(Santa's Workshop)**

"He's here, he's here!" smiled Eiji while jumping up and down.

"I can see all the presents now." grinned Ikuto with stars in his eyes.

The boys were acting just like the little kids in line wanted to met the big guy himself. The girls had to smile at how the boys were behavior; it was technicality their 1st time sitting on Santa's lap. The head elf looked at the teen boys strangely, but let them through to see Santa while the girls waiting on the side.

"Ho, ho, ho it looks like we got some young men here today."

"It really is him!" said Eiji while jumping on to his lap.

"Man, you are fat…ever thought of working out?" asked Ikuto while resting his arm on Santa's shoulder.

"Many time, son…now what do you want for Christmas?"

"Well, as you can see Mr. Clause, I have made the list you need for my presents," said Riku while putting out a list that reached down to his knees. "It's pretty big."

"Ho, I can see that."

"Can I see your reindeers now?" asked Eiji.

"No, no I want to see that workshop of yours." said Kukai.

"How do you go down those chimneys and hold that bags?" stared Ikuto. "Because you have not muscles."

"How are their so many Santas and only one Mrs. Clause?" asked Riku.

"What you guys just hanged up with one lady." stared Kukai.

"Ho, ho, ho I think that enough questions…let's just take this picture and you boys can go."

"But, we what to known." the boys said.

"Santa has other..people to talk to, so you need to go." said the head elf.

"Fine." they groaned while Eiji was about to get off of Santa's lap he tripped and putting off Santa's beard.

"Hey, wait a minute- your beard is fake!" stared Kukai while helping Eiji back up.

"Even your belly is fake!" shouted Ikuto after ripping opening his suit to show a pillow fall out.

"You're A Fake!" cried Eiji.

"Hey, Everyone This Santa Is A Fake!" the boys yelled out into the crowd.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the kids cried while their parents tried to calm them down.

"Did they just," sweat dropped Chika while the girls watched as the boys started ruining the Santa's Workshop.

"Yup." they sweat dropped while watching them run away from mall cops.

**An Hour Later(In Park)**

"I can't believe you guys beat that person up!" Momoko sighed.

"He was pretending to be Santa." said Eiji.

"And anyways, why didn't you tell us that that wasn't the real Santa?" stared Riku while the boys stated with agreement.

"So, you guys would have a 'childhood' memory." they sighed.

"Huh?"

"We all have gotten are pictures taking with 'Santa' when we were little; but you guys didn't so we wanted you to have one." said Miyako.

"But, you ruining it." groaned Kaoru and Chika.

"Hehee, sorry about that."

"It's all good," said Kaoru while they kissed their cheeks. "besides that was pretty funny that you guys actually beat up Sanata."

"Yeah." they laughed.

**With Ken & Suzu(In The City)**

"I can't believe I finished all my Christmas shopping." said Ken while holding on to the last 2 Christmas presents.

"I knew we could do it, just took us a couple of stores to find them." smiled Suzu. "So, who two presents are those for again?"

"My mama…and you." he blushed.

"Let me see." said Suzu trying to see into the bag, but Ken stopped her.

"Oh, no you don't…you have to wait like everyone else."

"Aaaww, no fine." she giggled while sticking her tougue out. "Hey, Ken what are they doing?" Suzu asked while looking at a beautiful well with 'Merry Christmas Lovers' on it where a couple was throwing mistletoe in it then kissing.

"Oh, that is the 'Lovers' Well' where couples toss in a coin at the same time and then kiss to make sure their love lives on forever. Since it is close to Christmas they throw mistletoe in there, kind of silly huh?"

"No, that sound romantic." blushed Suzu while watching the couple walk away holding hands. "C-can we doing it, Ken?" she whispered while playing with her fingers and looking down.

"S-sure." he blushed back while they went to the well blushing like a red tomato. They reach for the same mistletoe and then held it above the well.

_Please, let me and Ken stay together forever._

_Let me stay together with Suzu forever. _

They both let go of the green plant that fell down and down and down into the dark water of the deep well. Suzu closed her eyes and held her hands together wondering if Ken would really do it 1st. Ken pulled her in a little and kissed her so tender and loving.

"Aaaawww." They let go to see the girls with hearts in their eyes while Kaoru and the boys were smirking at them. They turned bright red and held their heads down with embarrassment.

"You two are too cute together." giggled Miyako.

"You guys are so embarrassing." they blushed.

"That what we are here for." they smiled while hugging the two turtle doves.

**12:01am(Next Day)**

"Powerpuff Z da wan! Rowdyruff Z da wan!"

"What the hell is it!" yelled a sleepy Ikuto and Kaoru.

"Yes, we were sleeping." yawned Miyako while hugging on to Octi and October**(girl Octi for those who forgot)**.

"Sorry, guys but Mojo is attacking a construction building near a home for orphans." said Ken.

"If Mojo keeps taking piece off the building could fall on the house." stared the Professor.

"We're on our way!" they shouted.

_Jamming Brick!_

_Lightning Boomer!_

_Slamming Butch!_

_Fiery Bam!_

_Rowdyruff Boys Z!_

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Magical Blazze!_

"Man, why are we still in this outfits?" blushed Buttercup while looking down at the Santa outfit.

"Just because…now let's go team!" yelled the reds while they took off.

**Construction Building**

"Mojo well be done soon with his plans mojo." smiled Mojo while using a magnet to pull off the metal bars.

"Let's us out! Let's us out!" cried the kids in the orphanage who were trying to get out, but Mojo had blocked the doors and windows.

"No mojo! Super villain never release the prisoners from their doom waahaahaa mojo!" Mojo laughed while the building started to look like it was about to fall.

"Not on our watch, Mojo Jojo…_Shooting Yo-yo II!_"

_Power Up II!_

_Boomerang Shocking II!_

_Swing Sonic II!_

_Dancing Ribbon II! _

"Ouch! I will not go down yet mojo…Mojobot!" The robot started swing around the metal bars while the Puffs & Ruffs started dodging them. While Blossom, Brick, Boomer, Buttercup, and Blazze were fighting Mojo, Bubbles, Bam, and Butch were trying to get the orphans out of there.

"Man, this thing is strong." growled Butch while finishing hitting the code thing on the door.

"Maybe I can melt it." stared Bam while blasting the lock, but it didn't do anything.

"Maybe we should try a code." smiled Bubbles while going up to the code pad.

"What is the code please?"

"Mojo rocks."

"That is so not it, Bubbles." sighed the boys.

"Correct code thank you." it said while the field dropped from the house.

"Who said that wasn't it." Bubbles smirked.

"Lucky break…now move back so we can open the door." said Butch while the kids back up.

"Hiyaa!" Bam and Butch yelled while busting through the door an the kids ran out saying thank you.

"That is it Mojo!" hissed Buttercup who just got hit 4 times in a round and now was on fire.

"Uh-oh Mojo."

_Hurricane Lutz Revenge!_

"No Mojoooooooooo!"

"Nice one, Buttercup." winked Blazze.

"AAAAHHH!" screamed the kids while the building starting to fall close to the house and them.

"We got it!" shouted Boomer and Bubbles.

_Balloon Catcher II!_ The bubbles caught all the bars that were coming at the house while Boomer put up a electric force field around the kids making none of the bars hit them.

"Good job, Bubbles, Boomer." grinned Brick.

"It was nothing." smiled Boomer.

"Thank you, Powerpuff Girls Z and Rowdyruff Boys Z."

"No problem, kids." they smiled.

"I can't believe Santa already granted my wish." said a little girl.

"I wish for that too!" smiled some of the kids.

"So cute." giggled Blossom and Bubbles.

"Well, we got to go, guys…even superheros need their sleep." sighed Bam.

"Bye!" they said while they flew back to their home for so more sleep.

**At Mojo's House**

"That really hurt mojo…oh well a least I got what I need mojo." grinned Mojo while starting to put the piece together. "Now all I need is a signal and I'm home free mojo." He looked up and the still dark sky and smiled wickedly. "And I know just where to get one mojo."

**7:34pm at Professor's Lab/House**

"I wonder where Momoko is?" said Kukai while staring at the door.

"She said she would be here in a little while, but it has been like a hour." sighed Kaoru.

"Maybe she got held up." said Suzu while still holding on to Ken's arm.

"By what?" they asked.

"Hey, Guys!" They turned around to see Momoko with Kuriko happy as always smiling at the group.

"Hey, Kuriko what are you doing here?" asked Eiji.

"My mom and dad asked me to take her with me." sweat dropped Momoko.

"I'm glad to see her." smiled Suzu.

"Suzu!" yelled Kuriko while jumping on to her and making them fall over. "I haven't see you in like forever."

"I know, no could you stop hugging me." said Suzu while Kuriko release her strong hold on her and they got up. "So, have you and Ken tied the knot yet?"

"Kuriko!" Ken and Suzu blushed.

"Oh my gosh! You did! Man, I wanted to be the one who got you guys together." sighed Kuriko. "Oh well, at least my 2 best friends are together." she smiled while hooking her arms around their necks.

"So, what were we planning on doing today before it Christmas Eve tomorrow?" asked Ikuto while hugging on to Kauro's waist.

"Let's go caroling." said Miyako while handing each couple a book and Kuriko one too.

"Might as well since we got the books now." sweat dropped Kukai while they sweat dropped along with him except for Miyako, Suzu, and Kuriko.

**In The City**

"So, which one should we sing 1st?" asked Riku while the snowflakes started to fall. They were at the park dome where people where walking around enjoying their merry, old day.

"Rudolph, The Red-Nosed Reindeer!" shouted Suzu and Kuriko.

"Ok then." Chika while she turned her Ipod on for just the melody of the sing. "Let's get it guys."

_Suzu & Kuriko: You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixin, Comet and Cupid and Doner and Blizten, But do you recall? The most famous reindeer of all?_

_All: Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer had a very shiny nose. And if you even saw it you would say it glows. All of the other reindeer use to laugh and call him names; they never let poor Rudolph join in any games. Then one foggy Christmas Eve Santa can to say_

_Ikuto: Rudolph with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?_

_All: Then how the reindeer loved him, as they shouted out with glee. Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer, you'll go down in history._

_~Music only~_

With that the little kids were stopping to hear the group loving every bit of it. Even the adults stop to hear the sweet voices of the teens and 3 kids who sound so merry and cheerful.

_All: Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer(Miyako: Reindeer!) had a very shiny nose(Ken: Like a light bulb!). And if you even saw it(Kukai: Saw it!) you would say it glows(Riku: Like a flashlight!). All of the other reindeer(Kuriko: Reindeer!) use to laugh and call him names(Chika: Like Pinocchio!); they never let poor Rudolph join in any games(Kaoru: Like Monopoly!). Then one foggy Christmas Eve Santa can to say(Eiji, Kukai, Riku, and Ken: Ho, ho, ho)_

_Ikuto: Rudolph with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?_

_All: Then how the reindeer loved him(Momoko: Loved him!), as they shouted out with glee.(All: Yippee!) Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer(Suzu: Reindeer), you'll go down in history(All: Like Columbus!)!_

"Yay! Another one, another one!" the kids clapped.

"Let's sing A Holly Jolly Christmas." smiled Eiji.

"That song country, Eiji." stared Kauro.

"Well, it's on my Ipod so let try it." smiled Chika while hitting play.

_All: Have a holly jolly Christmas, it's the best time of the year. Well I don't know if there'll be snow, but have a cup of cheer. Have a holly jolly Christmas and when you walk down the street; say hello to friends you know and everyone you : Ho ho the mistletoe, hung where you can see. Somebody waits for you kiss her once for me. _

_All: Have a holly jolly Christmas and in case you didn't hear; oh bygolly have a holly jolly Christmas this year! _

_~Music Only~_

Chika got off the stage and started dancing with 3 little kids who thought it was fun that they got to square dance. The Puffs and Ruffs strugged and started dancing with the kids while a lot of people joined in. The snowflakes seem to move with them while they danced and everyone was at peace.

_The Girls: Have a holly jolly Christmas and when you walk down the street. Say hello to friends you know and everyone you meet. _

_Eiji: Ho ho the mistletoe, hung where you can see. Somebody waits for you kiss her once for me. _

_The Boys: Have a holly jolly Christmas and in case you didn't hear; Oh bygolly have a holly jolly Christmas this year. _

_All: Oh bygolly have a holly jolly Christmas this year! _

"Yay!" the crowd clapped and cheered with sprinkles in their eyes.

"Chika, can we play Sleigh Ride?" asked Momoko.

"Sure. Boys, you don't have to sing this one if you don't want to."

"Thanks, I'm tired." they said while moving to the sides of the dome.

"This next one is for the couples out there!" shouted Momoko while Chika started the song.

_Momoko & Miyako: Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring ting tingling too, Come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you. Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling, "Yoo hoo!", come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you._

_Chika & Kaoru: Giddy yap, giddy yap, giddy yap, let's go, let's look at the show; we're riding in a wonderland of snow. Giddy yap, giddy yap, giddy yap, it's grand just holding your hand, We're gliding along with a song of a wintery fairyland. _

_Suzu & Kuriko: Our cheeks are nice and rosy and comfy cozy are we; we've snuggled close together like two birds of a feather would be. Let's take that road before us and sing a chorus or two, come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you(Miyako & Chika: You, you)._

_Momoko: There's a birthday party at the home of farmer Gray, it'll be the perfect ending of a perfect 'll be singing the songs we love to sing without a single stop at the fireplace we will watch the chestnuts pop, _

_The girls: pop, pop, pop _

_Miyako: There's a happy feeling nothing in this world can buy, when they pass around the coffee and the pumpkin pie. It'll nearly be like a picture print by currier and ivies, these wonderful things are the things we remember all through our lives!_

_The girls: These wonderful things are the things we remember all through our lives!_

_Suzu & Kuriko: Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring ting tingling too, Come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you. Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling, "Yoo hoo!", come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you(Momoko & Kaoru: You, you)._

_Chika & Kaoru: Giddy yap, giddy yap, giddy yap, let's go, let's look at the show; we're riding in a wonderland of snow. Giddy yap, giddy yap, giddy yap, it's grand just holding your hand, We're gliding along with a song of a wintery fairyland. _

The girls grabbed the boys and just hugged them or held hands with them.

_Miyako: Nice and rosy and comfy cozy are we, _Miyako was rubbing her cheeks against Eiji's which did get him rosy.

_Momoko: We've snuggled close together like two birds of a feather would be. _Momoko had gotting Kukai to wrap his arms around her then winked up at him causing him to blush.

_Suzu & Kuriko: Let's take that road before us and sing a chorus or two, _Suzu had wrapped her arms around his neck while Kuriko was leaning on the side of him. They smiled a sweet smile at him causing him to blush too.

_Chika: Come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you. _Chika was on Riku's arm and blow a kiss up to him making him become red.

_Kaoru: It's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you. _Kaoru was just holding on to Ikuto's hand and pulled him in to smirk and wink at him making him redden too.

_The Girls: Lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you; lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you; lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you; lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you. _The girls kissed their boys' cheeks while Kuriko was laughing at how embarrassed Suzu and Ken were looking.

"Awww." the crowd stared.

"Hey, do you want to here one more song, everyone?" asked Miyako.

"Yes, please!"

"Ok…let's do Santa Clause is Coming to Town." smiled Ken.

"The jazzy one by Michael Bolton or regular?" asked Chika.

"Jazzy one!" they agreed.

"Alright."

_All: You better watch out, you better not cry. Better not pout I'm telling you why; Santa Clause is coming to town! Santa Clause is coming to town! Santa Clause is coming to town!_

_Miyako & Eiji: He's making a list and checking it twice; gonna find out Who's naughty and nice; Santa Claus is coming to town! Santa Claus is coming to town! Santa Claus is coming to town! _

_Kaoru & Ikuto: He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake. He knows if you've been bad or good, so be good for goodness sake! _

_Ken, Suzu, & Kuriko: You better watch out, you better not cry. Better not pout I'm telling you why; Santa Clause is coming to town! Santa Clause is coming to town! Santa Clause is coming to town!_

_~Music Only~_

The boys were pretending to play the instruments and the girls started dancing and everyone started to join in too.

_Chika & Riku: He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake. He knows if you've been bad or good, so be good for goodness sake(Chika:Eeeeeee!)! _

_Momoko & Kukai: You better watch out, you better not cry. Better not pout I'm telling you why;_

_All: Santa Clause is coming to town! Santa Clause is coming to town! (Chika: Santa Clause is coming!)_

_Santa Clause is coming to town!_

_Chika: Santa Clause is coming!…He's coming to towwwwwnnnnnnnn! Woooooooooo!_

_All: Santa Clause is coming to town!_

"Wooowho! Yay!" clapped the crowd.

"Thank you!" they waved then everyone starting to depart away from the dome as now the ground was pertty much cover with a thin layer of snow.

"That was so much fun!" laughed Kuriko and Suzu.

"I know and who knew Chika could hold that long of a note?" grinned Kaoru.

"Well, you know with having both singing parents you got to know how to sing." smiled Chika while getting her things.

"Let's start taking you girls home." said Kukai.

"Aaw, but I was to still do something." groaned Kuriko while spinning herself.

"Sorry sis. but it's already 10:09 and mom and dad will be home in any minute now."

"Fine." sighed Kuriko while walking ahead of the group. She looked up at the sky and caught snowflakes in her mouth. As she walked by she smirked up at what she saw. "Stop!"

"What?" they said while stopping in their traces.

"Alright, move up just a little more…a little more…a little-stop…Perfect, now look up."

They looked up to see an arch with mistletoe across it. "K-Kuriko!" the girls blushed.

"You know it's tradition." she purred.

"And don't we love traditions." smirked the Ruffs while lip-locking the girls and Ken and Suzu kissed too.

"I am such a cupid." grinned Kuriko while taking a few pictures for blackmail on them.

**The Next Day At 6:30pm(I know I skipped a lot, but I don't care ;P)**

The Ruffs & the Puffs were at the boys' mansion watching Christmas movies thanks to Miyako. They were laid on the couths wrapped in a warm, fuzzy blankets while Nutcraker played on the flat srceen. "I just love this ballet," Chika smiled while a dreamy look in her eyes. "Dancing in it is much more exciting though."

"Wait this story is a ballet?" asked Miyako.

"Yeah, it originate from Russia…where did you think it came from?"

"Barbie." Miyako smiled while making Chika fall anime style on the floor while also taking Riku to the floor.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Riku..I wasn't prepart for that." giggled Chika while they got back up.

"Where did The Grinch come from?" asked Kauro.

"An American book by Dr. Seuss really called The Grinch Who Stole Christmas and was 1st an animated cartoon then a human one." said Chika.

"Man, does every Christmas movies came from something boring?" asked Momoko.

"It's not boring, it very interesting." smiled Chika.

"…You're such a nerd, Chika." the girls giggled.

"I am not!" blushed Chika knowing very well they were right.

"Whatever you say." they laughed.

"I'm tired of movies, let's do something." said Chika.

"What?" the girls asked.

"We could play a game." the boys said while Eiji turned off the T.V.

"Great! What game?" asked Momoko.

The boys looked at each other and smirked, "Why not strip poker?"

"Hell no!" the girls shouted while a blush flew on their face.

"Aaw, come on it will be fun." purred Ikuto.

"You are really asking for it." hissed Kaoru.

"So mean, you didn't let us have any fun last time." pouted Kukai.

"That is how we're going to keep it." stared Chika.

"Hm…sorry that doesn't float our boat." the boys said while grabbing their waist.

"Not now, Eiji!" blushed Miyako while he grabbed her breast.

"But, I want to play." he whispered into her neck and kissing it.

"Ikuto, you are so going to die!" blushed while Ikuto took hold of her ass.

"So cruel, Butterbutt." he chuckled while catching her by her lips.

"Eck, Kukai stop that!" blushed Momoko while he rubbed her breast.

"I don't want to stop." Kukai smiled while kissing her burning cheeks.

"Riku, I'm going to get you!" blushed Chika while Riku smacked her ass.

"Whatever you say." he smirked while trapping her lips.

**With Mojo Jojo**

"Yes, it's almost ready mojo. Now let's get going mojo." he said while hooking up whatever he was working on to his spaceship. The roof of the house opened up and he shoot up in the sky out into outer space. "Now where was that satellite mojo?" he said while looking at a map then his ship crashed into something. "What the-mojo! Ah, the satellite I found it."

"Hey, you can't be here move it!" shouted a male astronaut from the big satellite.

"You can't tell me what to do mojo." Mojo said while flying his ship inside barely missing the man about to fall. Mojo got out and grabbed his machine and started looking for the control room. "Where is it mojo?"

"Aww, a cute monkey." smiled a group of female astronauts who were going through the halls.

"Who you calling a monkey mojo!" he yelled while taking out his blaster and started attack.

"Eeck, Run! A Crazy, Talking Monkey Is On The Loose!" they screamed while the satellite started it's red alert.

"Stupid human can't even put in a map to help me find the control room mojo." he then turned around to find a map showing where he was and where he needed to be. "Ah, that is good mojo."

**In Control Room**

"Captain Kitazawa something has set off the alarms." said a men with red hair and blue eyes wearing glasses.

_I have no time for this. I need to get back to Earth to see Ken and his friend._ "What did the crew report it was, Sumisawa?"

"They said it was a big, talking monkey."

"Haha, talking monkey I think they're trying to pull a fast one on us. Excuse me guys, but I need to leave now." Ken's mom said while opening the double doors to come face-2-face with a green monkey. "AAHHH!"

"I'm not judging you on your looks mojo." he said while everyone started going crazy trying to get to their emergency ship. Ken's mama was just about to go to her, but Mojo grabbed her. "No you don't Captain Kitazawa mojo," Mojo read off her tag. "You are going to help me with my plan mojo."

_This is not good, this is not good! _shepanicked while he tied her up.

**Back On Earth(Professor's Lab/House)**

"Man, I wish it was tomorrow already." pouted Suzu.

"You're **that** excited about Christmas?" stared Ken.

"Well yes, but tomorrow I will get to met your mom." smiled Suzu.

"I can't wait to see her too."

"Monster da wan! Monster da wan!" yelled Peach who came running in.

"Where?" asked Ken while going to the computer to look around the city. "I don't see any monsters?"

"I smell it though wan."

"Excuse me, Ken. I'm getting a call from Tadayuki Takahashi**(real person)**." the Professor said while turning on the screen to find a worried Tadayuki. "Tadayuki, what's the matter?"

"This is really bad Utonium! My satellite is being taking over by a green monkey who captured your wife!"

"Green Monkey!" shouted the Professor.

"Mama!" yelled Ken.

"We need the Powerpuff Z help immediately!" Tadayuki shouted while the screen went black**(Note since that team was in space for a long time they don't know about the Rowdyruff Z yet)**.

"Powerpuff Z!" the Professor said while the girls srceens came on in different areas in the boys' mansion. They were sweaty and out of breath, their clothes were buck up and nearly falling off, and hickeys on their necks most of them covered by their loose hair.

"Hey, Professor." they chuckled nervously.

"What have you girls been doing?"

"Oh, we took a nice run and forgot our coats." smiled Chika while the girls nodded their heads.

"Whatever..girls, Mojo is at the JAXA satellite,"

"And he has Ken's mama!" shouted Suzu who was holding on to a shocked Ken.

"We're on our way, Professor!" Momoko said while the closed their compacts.

_Saved by the hotline. _sighed Chika from within their minds.

_I know, if the boys found us again before the call the Professor would have freaked out. _sweat dropped Miyako. The girls pretty much were running, but not for the fun of it. The boys were trying to get into their panties, but lucky they wiggled out of the hold every time they were caught; sometimes enjoying the kisses and hickeys on their neck.

_Well, let's go save Ken's mama. _said Kaoru.

_Right!_ they said then met up in the living room.

"Found you, girls." the boys purred trying to grabbed them, but missed.

"Sorry boys, but crime never sleep." winked Miyako.

"Mojo captured Ken's mama at the satellite and we need to save her." said Momoko.

"When we get our hands on mama." the boys hissed really wanting to play around with the girls.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Jamming Brick!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Lightning Boomer!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Slamming Butch!_

_Magical Blazze!_

_Fiery Bam!_

_Powerpuff Girls Z!_

_Rowdyruff Boys Z!_

"Let's kick that monkey's ass!" shouted Buttercup while they took off for space.

**On Satellite**

"What are you plotting Mojo?" asked Ken's mama while still being tied up.

"Since there is no way you could possibly stop me, I'll tell you mojo. A couple years back the Powerpuff Girls Z had stop my plans on ruining Chirstmas for Tokyo mojo. I had the Santas in my hands, but their white light was too powerful mojo. So, this year I plan on ruining Christmas for everyone in the world and taking all the presents from them mojo."

"That's terrible! How could you steal the hope and dream of little children on Christmas?"

"Because I'm a super villain mojo! That's how it works mojo…now Captain Kitazawa help me hook these up to the controls mojo."

"Now, why would I help you?"stared Ken's mama while Mojo turned around and held up his blaster at her.

"Because if you don't I'll fry your head off mojo."

"Not on our watch Mojo Jojo!" they shouted while flying at him.

_Shooting Christmas Cake Special!_

_Bubble Boing Christmas Special!_

_Swing Sonic Christmas Special!_

_Dancing Ribbon Christmas Special!_

_Power Up Christmas Special!_

_Rolling Attack Christmas Special!_

_Throwing Sword Christmas Special!_

_Fire Bird Christmas Special!_

"Aaahh mojo!" he yelled while hiding behind her. Their eyes shoot opened and they made their attacks turn, so it would hit her. "Hmm, mojo? Hehee now I have a shield to protect me mojo." he smiled while getting back to work.

"That is so cowardly Mojo," shouted Bubbles. "Hiding behind a poor woman like that!"

"So, mojo..now I can work in peace mojo." he said while trying to pug in his machine to the control.

"I guess I have no choose." sighed Blazze. She teleported Ken's mama out of Mojo's arm and lean on Bam before dropping down.

"Where did she going mojo?"

"Here." smiled Blazze while Brick and Buttercup untied her.

"Hehee, can we all just forget about this." laughed Mojo while back up.

"No." they said while the girls attacked Mojo and the boys were trying to figure out how to stop the machine.

"I'm getting real tried of this mojo." he hissed then when the girls weren't looking he shot them making them go unconscious. "So, my sons are you going to step away from the machine or the Powerpuff Z going to fry mojo." grinned while he set the blaster to a higher level, so it would actually do that.

"Man, I hate you right now." they mumbled under their breath while backing up from the machine.

"Good boys mojo…and just so you won't try anything mojo." Mojo had chained them to some chairs and chained the girls together by him, so the boys wouldn't do anything to stop him.

"Mrs. Kitazawa, go to the emergency ship there and try to get the Professor." whispered Brick.

"I'm not leaving you kids alone with this Mojo. I'll try to get him while you guys wake the girls up."

"Mrs. Kitazawa, the girls and mainly Ken and the Professor would kill us if we let you do that just go we will be fine." whispered Boomer while looking now and then at Mojo who looked like he was figuring the controls out.

"I'm not leaving you."

"Yes, you are." sighed Butch while moving the chair at her making her fly into the ship. Bam nailed his chair on the button and the ship took off unnoticed by Mojo.

"Now, if I put this wire here it should work mojo." He put in the wire and the machine sprung to life; but soon it stop showing that it didn't have enough power to hit the whole world.

"Wow, mama you didn't plan this very well." snickered Bam while the boys laughed in argeement.

"I don't understand mojo…I charged it up last night..I think mojo. I guess I need a powerful source of power, but where am I going to find that in space mojo."

"Mmm." the girls mumbled signing that they were starting to wake up. Mojo looked at them and smiled wickly making his black aura become darker making the boys freak out a bit.

"I know mojo." he said while picking up the girls about to put them in the machine.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't hurt them!" they hissed.

"I guess I lied mojo; but look on the bright side once I take away their energy we can rule the world together mojo." He shut the door of the machine and turned it on where electric shook hit the girls shooking them awake, screaming out in pain.

"Stop it!" the boys shouted trying to brake the chains.

"Those chains won't brake mojo. I made sure that you could brake through them and stop me mojo." The machine was absorbing the screaming girls' light energy making it shoot to the North Pole. In a few minutes all the Santas and presents were being pulled in by the beam and then the satellite had captured the group of red wearing men inside of it. The machine died down and throw the girls out of it making them faintly glow in and out of Powerpuff form.

"If we don't get the girls out of here soon mama will see their true form." stared Bam.

"I wonder if I could," started Brick while looking at the chains then shooting them with his laser eye beams at it making it brake. "Yes." he said while doing it to his brothers' chains.

"Now, to get rid of the Powerpuff Girls Z mojo."

"No way!" they said while grabbing the girls and flying out of the control room.

"Ah, oh well mojo now I have all the presents and Santas I need mojo." he grinned while looking at the them.

**Somewhere Else On Satellite**

"Girls, wake up!" the boys shouted while they turned back into their true form then shook them awake.

"God, I feel weak." groaned Kauro.

"What happened?" asked Miyako.

"Mojo, has all the Santas." sighed Brick.

"Great, we failed at saving Christmas." said Chika.

"No, we didn't." smiled Boomer.

"Please, we have no power, we nearly got Ken's mama in trouble, all the Santas were taken captive, and none of the children of the world will get any presents because of us!" said Momoko while the girls hung their heads low and tears threating to come out.

The boys pulled them in and said, "As long as we are here together we can solve anything."

"Brick…"

"Bam…"

"Butch…"

"Boomer…"

Then the boys trapped them in a lip-lock causing**(unknownly)**the girls' belts to fill up with white light and making it sound off. "Huh?" the girls said while they let go of the hold and grabbed their belts.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Magical Blazze!_

_Powerpuff Girls Z!_

They like this whole chapter they were in the Christmas outfits much to Buttercup's dislike. "How did that happen?" asked Bubbles.

"I guess from us kissing you, some our white light went into you." said Bam.

"Well, whatever happened we need to take down Mojo." said Blossom.

"How do we do that? Knowing him he probably locked the door to the control room." said Boomer.

"I can help you with that." said the girls' compacts and the boys' watches.

"Mrs. Katazawa!" they shouted into their own screens.

"I'm glad your safe, ma'am." the boys sweat dropped.

"Yes, I would be safer if you let me stay up here to help you." she sighed getting the angry symbol.

"I'm glad they made you come down here." stared the Professor.

"So, Mrs. Katazawa what is the plan?" asked Bam.

"Ok, you need to go to the 2nd control room and attack his machine there."

"Me and Bam can do that while you guys keep Mojo from doing anything to the Santas alright?"

"Got it!" they said while the yellows went to the 2nd control room and the others tried to get Mojo out.

"Alright, how are we going to get him out?" asked Blossom while staring at the doors.

"I know, let's try to insult him and let him chase us around." said Boomer.

"Yay, like tag!" giggled Bubbles.

"Well, it's worth a try." shrugged Blossom.

"I got one." smiled Bubbles while going up to the door. "Mojo, you are a very bad monkey and what you are doing is dreadful!" That caused everyone to fall anime style while Bubbles looked at them confusingly. "What should I have been more meaner?"

"Yes!" they shouted.

"Like this Bubbles," sighed Buttercup while moving her aside. "Hey, banana breath! You are so ugly that if you stuck your head out a window they would arrest you for mooning!"

"Let me try! You're so ugly that if you look in a mirror your reflection would duck!" shouted Butch.

"If you were any uglier, neanderthals would have superiority complex!" Brick laughed.

"I got one, I got one!" smiled Boomer. "Mama, I don't exactly hate you, but if you were on fire and I had water, I'd drink it!"

"You must have been born on a highway because that's where most accidents happen!" yelled Blossom.

"Come on, Bubbles think of a good one." they said.

"Um…Mojo, by the way, the zoo called, the baboons want their butts back, so you'll have to find a new face!"

"What!" hissed Mojo while throwing opening the doors while you could see the steam flying out of his nose and his eyes were red.

"Nice one, Bubbles..I guess that did it." whispered Buttercup.

"Um, yeah so now what do we do?" Mojo then tried to blast Bubbles with a powerful blaster that could melt the floor or freeze you until you burned, but lucky Boomer moved her.

"Run!" yelled the reds while they took off with Mojo right behind them.

**2****nd**** Control Room**

"Alright, Mrs. Katawaza what do you want us to do next?"asked Blazze while holding up her compact.

"1st you need to clear Mojo's virus from the system, then reset the memony of the satellite, but you are going to have to do it quickly because while it's resetting it will shut down and you need to press the reboot button or you will be crashing down to Earth!"

"Alright, anything else?" asked Bam ready to do what he needed to do.

"Yes, you needed to get control of it, but you have to do that from the 1st control room."

"We got it! Over and out." Blazze said while closing the compact and looked to Bam. "Ready?"

"You know I am." grinned Bam.

"Then let's go." said Blazze as they got to work. The virus in the system was not hard to find since it was shaped like a Mojo's helmet, but it was hard to get rid of. "Man, Mojo has going good with his machine all of a sudden."

"I know, the virus isn't responding to the antivirus program." said Bam then the virus started moving and the computer started shocking Bam's hands with wires. "Aaah!"

_Dancing Ribbon Christmas Special!_

"Thanks." he said while holding his bleeding hands.

"Bam your hands!" gasped Blazze while going up to him and started wrapping his hands with rags nearby.

"Man, that virus is tough."

"I know." Blazze said while looking at Bam's hands and getting an idea. "That's it!"

"What it?" he asked while Blazze got up to the screen.

"Antibodies."

"Antibodies?"

"Yes, antibodies. This virus thing seems to be alive, so what fights viruses in our blood?"

Bam got it and started helping her and in just a few minutes Mojo's virus died. "Nice one; now we got to connect to memory and get ready for the fall."

**With Mojo & The Gang**

"Man, mama is mad." laughed Brick while jumping over the blast.

"I'm surprise that we aren't using our weapons." said Buttercup.

"Well, he just too mad to really attack us." said Blossom while looking back at him.

"Just too mad mojo! I'll show you just too mad!" he hissed while shoot beams at them. Now they were dodging like crazy tried so hard not to get hit by the melt beam and/or freeze beam. Bubbles had tripped and Mojo was about to hit her with a freeze beam, but Boomer got in front of her and put up a shield.

"You ok, Bubbles?" asked Boomer while still holding his hands out.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Damn his anger." stared Buttercup while they watched Mojo shout, kick, and fire behind the shield.

"How long can you hold it, bro.?" asked Butch while looking at him shaking a bit.

"Not very long with him hitting it like that." huffed Boomer as he see that the field is braking. "You guys better run, my field is braking."

"We aren't leaving you, bro." said Brick while they nodded in agreement.

"Well, his about to get through!"

"CRASH!"

"Now, I got you mojo!" he hissed while holding his blaster; but then the satellite started falling down making them all start to fall left. Lucky for the gang they were in a hallway, so they only fell for a few minutes; but Mojo was flying down his pathway. "Aaaahhh!"

"What the heck is going on!" asked Blossom while sitting up to stop Brick from looking up her skirt.

"I guess Bam and Blazze are doing something to the computer." said Bubbles.

"Good timing to cause mama almost had us." sighed Butch.

"Mojo is still going to get you mojo!" Mojo growled after he climbed by up.

"Run!" said Boomer.

"No, fly!" said Blossom while they finally decide to fly with Mojo right behind them.

"Why do we always forgot we can fly?" asked Buttercup.

"I guess it because we usually can't fly in true form." said Brick.

"Probably…wow Mojo is far." stared Buttercup while they looked back.

"Ha! He'll never caught us." chuckled Butch. Since they weren't looking ahead of them, they ran..flew into a dead end.

"Who put a dead end here?" mumbled Blossom while everyone fell on top of each other and had swirls in their eyes.

"Mojo has you now!" laughed Mojo.

"Crap." sweat dropped Buttercup and Butch.

But, just in the nick of time the satellite turned back to the way it was and Mojo went flying**(again)** from his pathway.

"Perfect timing." they sighed with relief.

**With Bam and Blazze**

"I hope everyone is ok?" sighed Blazze while standing back up after Bam had putted the reboot button.

"Alright, now we need to get control of this thing."

"Ok, let's go. I'm sure they kept Mojo satisfied?" They both walked back up to the main area and almost got hit with a beam.

"What the hell!" they yelled while looking at the group being chased by Mojo.

"Hey, guys…what going on?" smiled Butch.

"What did you guys do?" asked Bam as the yellows were somehow pulled into this mess.

"We kind of insulted him too much." said Boomer.

"Nice…Always we got half control of the satellite all we need to do is get control of the 1st control and we're home free." said Blazze while dodging another melt beam.

"No way Mojo will let you do it mojo!"

"Well, we don't have time to play…_Ribbon Circles Christmas Special!_"

_Indian Arrowhead Chirstmas Special!_

_Hurricane Lutz Christmas Special!_

_Round Table Flash Christmas Special!_

_Bubble Popper Christmas Special!_

_Boomerang Shocking Christmas Special!_

_Spinning Christmas Cake Special!_

_Unraveling Twister Christmas Special!_

"Mojoooooo!" he yelled while being blown back to the basement of the satellite.

"Come on, who knows when he will be back." said Brick while they flew back to the 1st control room.

"Hi, Santas didn't worry we will get you out in a second." smiled Blazze while Bam and her started on the controls.

"Thank you, Powerpuff Girls Z and Rowdyruff Boys Z."

"No problem man..it what we do." grinned Butch.

"We almost got control of his and the satellite's system." said Bam.

"Too bad you didn't do it in time mojo." smirked Mojo while throwing something at them and it captured them into different electric nets shocking them painfully to the floor. "You thought you were one step ahead of me, but I was a step in front of you mojo. Now, boys I'll turn you back to your evil, old selves and we can take over the world with this fat, red man with magic mojo."

"We'll **never **join you Mojo." they hissed through the pain.

"You have no real choose in the matter mojo. And you girls will be destroyed by my hands mojo."

_I guess we can no choose. _Blazze grabbed Brick's and Bubbles's hands and they all soon had each others' hands.

"We are not going to let you ruin Christmas for everyone." the reds said through their teeth.

They all started glowing their colors and in the middle of the floor a massive ball of white light probably a bit bigger than the last grow. "Uh-oh mojo." he said while he knew what would happen if he did move quick. So, he started his way out the satellite trying to get to his spaceship.

_Fighting Love Science Legend…Powerpuff Girls Z!_

_Science Boys That Love Being Rough & Cool…Rowdyruff Boys Z! _

The ball expanded covering the satellite and a bit beyond that. Lucky for Mojo he didn't get caught in it, but it hit his ship's wing and so Mojo went chasing back down to Tokyo. **(Note: The Forbidding Move can only hurt/destroy anything with black light and/or anything the black lighters have made.) **The satellite was repaired and this controls were back with the JAXA, Mojo's machine was turned to ashes, the Santas were set free, and they were out of their nets.

"You ok, Santas?" asked Bubbles while they got up.

"Yes, yes we are fine, but I don't think we'll get all the presents delivered in time without our sleighs and reindeers." sighed one of the Santas while looking at the pile of presents.

"Not to mention the coal we still have to give too." sweat dropped another Santa.

"Don't worry Santas we can do it for you." smiled the girls.

"And we got the coal covered." grinned the boys.

"Thank you again Powerpuff Girls Z, Rowdyruff Boys Z!" they thanked while the team got to work. Blossom would use her super fast speed, Blazze use her teleporting until she got tired**(but would use it again when not)**, Buttercup loved the old fashion way and climbed down the chimney being covered in ashes, and Bubbles would sometimes use her bubbles to get the presents into the right place or go down the chimney. The boys were enjoying giving out coal going in and out of homes filling the bad kids' stockings with it. When they had finish going all around the world**(which only took 3 hours for them)**they went back Tokyo and went to their own homes.

**Christmas Morning(8:21am With Mojo)**

"Another unpleasant Chirstmas again mojo." he sighed while getting up from his bed and walked into the living room.

"Merry Christmas, Mama!" the boys shouted who were sitting or standing by the couch.

"Ah, what are you boys doing here mojo?"

"It's Christmas." smiled Boomer.

"And we got presents for you." said Bam.

"Really mojo?"

"Really." said Brick and Butch while the boys handing Mojo their gifts to him.

"Mojo is so happy mojo!" he cried while hugging his boys.

**At Professor's House/Lab(10:59am)**

"Merry Christmas, Ken." smiled the Professor and Ken's mama.

"I'm so happy that we are all here for Christmas." smiled Ken while hugging his mama.

"Me too da wan." Peach said while jumping on to Ken's lap.

"Here you go Ken." said the Professor while handing Ken a gift that had his and his wife's name on it.

Ken opened it up and smiled, "Thank you, mama, papa."

"Ken!" shouted Suzu while hugging him and kissed him on the cheek. "Did you give your mom the gift yet?"

"No, I'm about to."

"You're going to love it!"

Ken handed his mama his gift that was wrapped in red and green wrapping opened it up and gasped with tears gentle fell from her eyes. In her hands she held a glass bear holding a heart that said, "I love you, mama" on it. "It's wonderful Ken." she smiled while hugging him.

"Suzu, helped pick it out."

"Thank you too, Suzu. You are a great girl to love my son." With that said both Ken and Suzu blushed at that comment and you could just see the smile on Ken's mama's face.

**Boys' Mansion(6:45pm night has falling)**

"Look who finally showed up." smiled Eiji while letting the girls in.

"You guys know we have family to give gifts to too." stared Kaoru.

"We know, babe…we were just teasing." grinned Ikuto while taking her waist.

"Hey, did you guys visit Mojo?" asked Miyako.

"Yeah…he was happy." they said. "So, what you get me?"

"So, greed." they sighed, but gave them their gifts.

"So cool!" they said with stars in their eyes.

"So, you like it?" asked Momoko.

"Like it, we love it! Thanks girls." they said while hugging them.

"Well, that part 1 of your gift." said Chika.

"What the other part?" asked Kukai.

"You have to wait until later on tonight." they said.

"Aah, then we're not giving you your gifts." pouted the boys.

"That not fair!" they shouted.

The boys kissed them and said, "Just kidding…here." They opened the little boxes and gasped with excitement and shock. Momoko was giving a ruby necklace that was shaped like a heart, Miyako was giving a sapphire necklace that was shaped like a teardrop with silver circle around the crystal, Kaoru was giving a emerald necklace that was shaped like a star, and Chika was giving a jonquil necklace that was shaped like a sparkle with a gold circle around the stone.

"It's beauty."

"I'm glad you like it." they smiled while they help put it on them.

"…You know this isn't going to get to your other present any faster." smirked the girls while the boys groaned knowing the girls had figured out their plan.

**Later That Night(9:01pm)**

"Now, just stay in the kitchen until we call you back to the living room." said Chika while they started to leave.

"No peeking!"giggled Miyako.

"I wonder what it could be?" said Eiji.

"I don't know I couldn't see into the bags they came in with." sighed Riku.

"It seemed pretty big." said Kukai.

"And girls were giggling a lot except for Kaoru who seem to look nervous." said Ikuto.

"Alright it ready!"

"Well, we are about to find out." said Kukai while they made their way to the living room. When they got there the light were dimmed and a piece of paper said to sit down on the couch. They did and then the lights got a bit brighter and they saw a big green present. Then music started to play and Momoko was standing behind the present wearing a Santa Clause outfit but so much hotter than Powerpuff one. It was a red, long sleeved jacket that went up to her breast with 2 black buttons and fluffy, white liner on the sleeves ends and the top and bottom of the jacket, a red skirt that seem to sticked up like a tutu with fluffy, white liner on the top and bottom of it, dark pinkish sockings that were held to the skirt, a red Santa hat, red mittens, and red high heels**(Kukai just got a nosebleed X3)**.

_Momoko: I don't want a lot for Christmas…there is just one thing I need…_

She tapped on the box and Kaoru popped out of it wearing…well green wrapping paper; the paper was wrapped around her body making a tight dress, wrapped around her arm making long gloves, paper was made into knee length high heeled boots, and a red bow was on her head**(Ikuto now has a nosebleed XD)**.

_Kaoru: I don't care about the presents…underneath the Christmas tree…_

Then Miyako came out and leaned on Momoko. She was wearing a reindeer outfit…it was a long sleeved light brown shirt that went up to her breast, a light brown, flowy skirt with a tail on the back of it, a red, glowing nose, a headband with antlers, and black high heels**(Eiji is drooling with nosebleed ;3)**.

_Miyako: I just want you for my own…more than you could ever know…_

Then Chika came out and leaned on to Kaoru wearing a snowflake outfit…it was a tight white dress, white, short gloves, a snowflake clip, and knee length boots with snowflakes designed on it**(Riku has caught the nosebleed too :D)**.

_Chika: Make my wish come true…all I want for Christmas is…you…_

_All: I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need.(CD: And I) And I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree. I don't need to hang my stocking, there upon the fireplace._

_Momoko: Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day… _

_Miyako: I just want you for my own more than you could ever know_

_Kaoru: Make my wish come true…all I want for Christmas is you…_

_All: Baby! _They smiled while blowing them kisses.

_Chika: I won't ask for much this Christmas I won't even wish for snow_

_All: (CD: And I) I just wanna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe. I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for St. Nick._

_Miyako: I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click_

_All: Cause I just want you here tonight holding onto me so tight. What more can I do? Baby, all I want for Christmas is you, you baby! All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere, and the sound of children's laughter fills the air, and everyone is singing. I hear those sleigh bells ringing…Santa won't you bring me the one I really need, won't you please bring my baby to me…_

_Chika: Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas this is all I'm asking for…Kaoru: I just wanna see my baby standing right outside my door…_

_Miyako: I just want you for my own more than you could ever know…_

_Momoko: Make my wish come true, baby, all I want for Christmas is you…_

_All: All I want for Christmas is you, baby!(3X)_

The girls got on the boys' laps and whispered in their ear with passion, "Merry Christmas." Then they captured them into a lip-lock. "You know, you haven't fully unwrapped your present yet?" they blushed while the boys got them in a bride style.

"I'm about to." they smirked while taking them to each of their room and locking the door behind them. On the their doors the sign on the door knob had switched to "Do Not Disturb" and with that the house was filled with sweet, loving sounds. Merry Christmas to you all and especially to you lovers.

* * *

**M.B.: Holy Shit It 40 Pages Long O.O! Excuse my language BUT 40 PAGES…I guess that is another reason I deleted it, it was so long! But always I finally finished it all and I am finally done with 'Love Just Happens'.**

**Bubbles: But, M.B. didn't you say you were-*Taped mouth***

**M.B.: Yes, I am complete done with it and now I can moved on to another things.**

**Butch: Like starting the new s-*Taped mouth***

**M.B.: Yes, I am going to start a new story of Blossom and Brick from PPG.**

**Blossom: But, what about the s-*Taped mouth too***

**M.B.: And yes I am so happy to say that I'm going to go back to 'Love Bites! Little Angel' in a few.**

**Boomer: How about our second-*Taped mouth***

**M.B.: And I haven't forgot the 'Lemons Just Happens' but that will be in the long run…I might not even do it…but only time will tell.**

**Brick: What about-*Taped mouth too***

**M.B.: There is nothing else DX!**

**Buttercup: But you said that-*Taped mouth***

**M.B.: No more talking!**

**PPGZ & RRBZ: Mmhmhmhm!**

**M.B.: Thank you.**

***Suzu & Ken walk in***

**Suzu: What are you do?**

**M.B.: They can't talk right now cause I taped their mouths shut.**

**Ken: Why?**

**M.B.: Just because**

**Suzu:…..Wait a minute, did you taped their mouths so they won't say-**

**M.B.: Don't say it *Runs out of tape* Suzu, Ken don't you dare.**

**Ken & Suzu:…..That you are going to make a sequel!**

**M.B.: Aaah! You say it! It was support to be a surprise -_-'ll.**

**PPGZ & RRBZ: *Get tape off their mouths* We can't wait to show you what going to happen in…**

**M.B.: *Sigh* 'Love is My Game'.**

**Ken & Suzu: Please review…and wait and see. **


End file.
